


Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows

by CaboosexChurch



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Sexual Assault, Because you mess with Nezumi, Changed rating from T to M just in case, Dark Elyurias, Don't touch his future mate/father of their babies, Except it follow plot of Anime/manga, Has information needed for fic, He will hurt you, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Read notes before reading please, She is not who she used to be, Slow Burn, Yandere Shion, it finally happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 107,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaboosexChurch/pseuds/CaboosexChurch
Summary: When Shion was a baby, he was blessed by Elyurias to become a fae when he was older. When the time comes for him to change, he will be taken to the forest to live out his life among them. This is one of the highest honors a human could be given.Five years later, the massacre of the Forest Folk occurs, No. 6 desperate to gain control of the deity, leaving the prince now turned king of the Unseelie Court orphaned, bitter, and hateful of humans.When the boys are 12, they meet on a stormy night, a meeting that changes both their fates forever. When they meet again four years later, secrets come to light, bonds are made and broken, love found and lost.A Fae king and a Blessed Child come together in a dystopian world, the fate of No. 6 resting on their shoulders.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue - The Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got this idea after reading a bunch of Nezushi fics, some having to do with the Fae. This inspired me to try and write my own fic, following the plot of the anime/manga, but with the obvious twist that Fae exist in the world. Now because I am following the plot, and because No. 6 has metal everywhere in it, I got rid of the Fae's weakness to Iron, again only because No. 6 is made of a lot of metal. Also only because I want to try and keep at least Nezumi as close to his manga/anime version as possible, the only Fae that are capable of lying are the kings/queens of the Courts and nobody else.
> 
> Now some terms to look out for:
> 
> Blessed Child: A human baby chosen by Elyurias to become a fae later on in life. On the eve of the child's first birthday, they are taken by her to have a ritual performed on them before being left to grow up with their family until the time comes for them to join the Fae.
> 
> Lady of the Forest: What Elyurias is called when she is in human form. The title was created by glorifiedscapegoat for their fic And The Forest Whispers. I thought the title really fit Elyruias well so I borrowed it. However, should the author wish for me to change it they can tell me and I will do it.
> 
> Now, and sorry for this long ass note, one last thing to cover before you read this fic if you choose to do so is that yes, No. 6 injecting the eggs of Elyurias's wasp/bee babies still happens here BUT!! Shion is not injected with one, as when he was blessed by the deity, she placed one inside of him, which when he was older, would hatch, triggering his transformation from human to Fae. This is the only time someone would survive the hatching of the wasp/bee. The reason why the hatching of the incest would trigger the transformation is that as you know normally the host would die during the process. That is kind of what happens here but in the sense that the Blessed Child's human side dies and gives birth to the Fae side.
> 
> However everyone else dies because they were not blessed by Elyurias, so instead of a transformation from human to fae happening, they just age rapidly and die, the newly hatched wasp/bee flying off.
> 
> ANYWAY now that that is all done, on to the story!! If anyone is still confused about what I wrote please leave a comment and I shall do my best to explain everything better... I hope lol.

It all started when Shion was a baby, just a few months old. Karan knew that raising a baby on her own was going to be tough, even in the utopian city of No. 6. Her husband left shortly after their son was born and never returned. This left her to do all the raising herself, and it didn’t take long for her sleep schedule to become sporadic. Shion was usually a nice quiet baby but at night he could kick up quite the fuss, crying his little heart out. Thankfully he only ever woke up once or twice a night, but still, once he woke up it could take anywhere between 15 minutes to an hour to get him to fall asleep again.

Like any new mom, Karan took things in strides, adjusting her sleep schedule as needed to make sure she could be awake and alert to take care of her precious son. She would go to bed earlier than usual to make sure she got enough sleep even when Shion woke her up at night, and wake up before the sun rose to get anything she hadn’t been able to do the night before done before getting her son. However, this all changed when Shion was about three months old. For the first time since giving birth to her baby, Karan slept through the night without Shion waking her up with his crying. She figured that he was just exhausted from the day before when he had met the daughter of two of Karan’s friends, Safu. That girl may be the same age as Shion but she was already just as stubborn and assertive as her mother. She ran poor Shion ragged during their first playdate so surely he was just too tired to wake up right?

Those were Karan’s thoughts as she slid into bed the next night, preparing herself for when Shion woke her up for food or a diaper change. Only…… To wake up the next morning, her alarm clock blaring loudly. Karan was confused, wondering if she somehow slept through her son’s cries. She went to check up on him, finding a sleeping baby boy who looked very content in his little cat onesie. This had the mother tilting her head in wonder. Was Shion just tired or was he coming down with something? Upon feeling his forehead she knew that that wasn’t the case, so she just figured he was tired enough to again sleep through the night.

But then two weeks went by, and it was the same story every night. Karan would sleep through the night, never once hearing her son cry. No matter what she did, even going as far as to sleep in Shion’s room or have him sleep in his crib in hers, her sleep would not be disturbed. This naturally began to scare her, as it made her think there was something wrong with her son. When she took him to the doctor though, they said he was happy and healthy, nothing wrong with him at all. So Karan bought a baby monitor that had a camera in it and placed it on the dresser in her son’s room, facing his crib, hoping to see what was happening at night to her son.

Nothing happened though, or rather if something did happen, the camera didn’t record it, the video feed getting cut off at some point in the night, only restarting an hour before she was due to get up. This frightened Karan, who didn’t know what to do at this point. She spoke to her friends about it, who told her to call the Security Bearue, but the investigation brought up nothing. It affected her so badly that she ended up staying over for a few days with her friends and Safu, Shion sleeping in her room with her.

It was the first time in over a month that she was woken up by her son’s cries at night.

Upon returning home though, things went back to being silent, with her sleeping through the night.

What was going on with her baby?

The answer to that was one many would scoff at, claiming there was something wrong with you, that you were crazy.

It was the night before Shion’s first birthday. Karan had already gone to sleep in her room, having passed out while watching the baby monitor. It was 11pm, one hour until midnight. Shion was wide awake, looking around as best he could while on his back. The brunette baby wriggled in place, trying to move and get up but couldn’t quite manage it yet. This of course caused tears to gather in his eyes, his breath to hitch in his throat. He wanted up but couldn’t get up! He had to get up! That kind person was going to be here soon!

However just before the first cry could escape his throat, the almost one year old boy was scooped up and cradled in the arms of someone who had not been in the room moments before. Almost instantly Shion was soothed, letting out a happy sound as he reached up to try and touch the person holding him.

A soft laugh rang out in the room, an equally soft voice following the laugh, “Oh you precious little one. So easily soothed and distracted. Just moments ago you were going to cry.”

Shion just babbled, still reaching for the person, who decided to indulge him for once and lifted him up enough so he could touch their face and hair, making him laugh more and kick his feet in happiness.

The person chuckled again and moved him back down to their chest, “So easy to please. So innocent and full of life. Time and time again you prove to me that I have made the right choice in choosing you to accept this noble and precious gift. Shion, my little Shion, my little aster, flowing so gently in the wind, reaching for the sun. You are a gift to this wretched world we live in, one that must be protected.”

As they say that, they head out of the room and seemingly begin walking on air, “The gift I am going to bestow upon you tonight will ensure your survival, will ensure that this aster will not wilt in the winter, but rather will continue reaching for the sun and stars.”

Shion let out a confused sound at that, wiggling a bit in the arms cradling his body.

The person laughed a bit and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, “You will see soon enough my little flower. Patience is a virtue and one you seem to need more of~.”

They begin their trek back to the forests near the beginnings of No. 6, singing as they do.

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby _

_ Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay _

_ And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow _

_ Bless you with love for the road that you go _

As they begin to sing, they are joined by small fairies, who sing with them. Before long they reach the forest, where they touch down, their feet once again on the ground. Without pausing, they continue their trek, heading deeper into the trees.

_ May you sail far to the far fields of fortune _

_ With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet _

_ And may you need never to banish misfortune _

_ May you find kindness in all that you meet _

They near the heart of the forest, lights shining up ahead from lanterns that are lit. People are gathered and can be heard faintly chatting.

_ May there always be angels to watch over you _

_ To guide you each step of the way _

_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

The voices die down as the pair enter the heart of the forest, exiting into a large field where lamps are lit, fireflies buzzing around, the wind gliding through the trees. Everyone present bows their head to the person carrying Shion, soft whispers making it to the baby’s ears.

_ “It really is her.” _

_ “The Lady of the Forest.” _

_ “The benevolent goddess.” _

_ “Look is that?” _

_ “Yes, it is.” _

_ “The Lady’s chosen one.” _

_ “Child blessed to become one with the forest.” _

_ “One blessed to join our ranks as a fae.” _

Shion let out more confused noises, only stopping when a firefly flies down and lands on his nose, making him go cross-eyed to look at it. The firefly flies away though once they reach the center of the clearing, where a large stump of a tree is, covered with soft moss, cotton, and leaves. There Shion is placed down on his back, his eyes gazing up at the night sky littered with stars.

As the baby wiggles and squirms in an attempt to get a better look at his surroundings, the Lady of the Forest continued to sing softly as she prepped for the ceremony.

_ May you bring love and may you bring happiness _

_ Be loved in return to the end of your days _

_ Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you _

_ I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay _

Silently she asks her beautiful flower to forgive her, for the pain he was about to experience would be nothing he has ever felt before.

_ May there always be angels to watch over you _

_ To guide you each step of the way _

_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

As the prepping for the ceremony came to an end, so did the song she was singing, the people around her joining in for the last verses.

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, lai-lay _

When the final verse was finished being sung, everything went quiet, the voices ceasing to speak, the sounds of the forest dying down. Shion let out a confused sound, reaching for the lady who had been caring for him ever since he was three months old.

The Lady of the Forest gave him a small smile before becoming serious, speaking out loud to everyone gathered, “Tonight we gather on the eve of this child’s first birthday to bestow upon him the gift of the forest, the gift of the Fae. It is under the light of the full moon and the stars that we shall welcome a future member of our people. Let us join hands and raise them in union, raise them for the new life that is to come!”

Everyone present grabbed onto someone, raising their hands, chanting as one, “ _ We raise our hands tonight in union to welcome new life! _ ”

As they chant, the Lady of the Forest dips her fingers into a white liquid, raising it up to gently create a pattern on Shion’s body, whom she unclothed moments before. Shion whined a bit at the coldness of the liquid on his naked flesh but did nothing else.

Once she is finished with the white liquid she speaks again, “With the moonlight shining upon him, may this child be blessed!”

“ _ Under the moonlight, this child shall be blessed! _ ”

She dips her fingers into a light purple liquid this time, drawing some more symbols and lines on Shion, who whines more but doesn’t move.

“May the stars safely guide him down the path he chooses to travel!”

“ _ The stars shall guide him safely down his chosen path! _ ”

Now it was a light green liquid.

“May the earth answer his call in times of need!”

“ _ The earth shall always heed his call! _ ”

Just two more to do, the second to the last one being a pale gold color.

“May the Sun chase away the darkness that threatens to harm him!”

“ _ The Sun shall banish the darkness that wishes to harm him! _ ”

And finally a pale silver liquid.

“May the moon soothe his pain with gentle light!”

“ _ The moon shall soothe his pain and ease his heart and soul! _ ”

Finally, she picks up the final dish and takes something out of it, a tiny white thing the size of a grain of rice. She looks down at the baby covered in painted symbols, who gazes back up at her with nothing but adoration and love, a bright smile on his face.

“Now we ask the moon, the stars, the sun, the earth to bless this child and give him the strength to accept his gift!”

“ _ Oh, moon and stars, Sun and earth! We ask thee to bless this child and give him the strength to endure!” _

With that, the symbols on his skin began to glow softly before becoming brighter. The Lady of the Forest moved the thing to Shion’s neck, took a deep breath, and began to push it in.

Almost immediately the cries of pain began to echo in the clearing, almost drowned out by the chanting of the people. Shion kicked his little legs and wriggled as he cried in agony, his neck feeling like it was on fire. Make it stop!! It hurt make it stop!!

The Lady of the Forest did not stop though, not until the object was completely pushed inside his neck, a small trickle of blood escaping the wound. Once it was in him, the symbols flashed so brightly that everyone was forced to cover their eyes to protect them from being blinded. Then just as quickly as the light flashed, it was gone. The symbols that had covered Shion had vanished, leaving behind a crying baby in a bed of soft moss, cotton, and leaves.

The fact that he was crying was proof enough that he had survived the acceptance of his gift.

The Lady of the Forest smiled softly and moved to pick her little flower up to comfort him, only for someone to beat her to it, if the voices that rang out in shock were anything to go by.

“How could you let our son escape Sparrow?!”

“I’m sorry love! I swear when I put him to bed he was fast asleep!”

“Well, clearly he wasn’t asleep! Oh, where is that little rascal?!”

“There he is! He’s crawling straight for the…… He’s going towards the center of the heart!”

“Eh?!”

And sure enough, there was some rustling of the grass near the Lady of the Forest right below the stump. Moments later tiny hands gripped the edge of the stump and up came a tiny baby, around the same age as Shion. The baby had fair skin with slate-colored hair and gorgeous grey eyes. This baby was very determined to reach Shion, crawling as fast as possible to reach the still crying baby.

Upon reaching Shion the child plopped right down next to him and proceeded to nuzzle him, babbling in baby talk, attempting to soothe him. When the nuzzling didn’t work, they decided to do something they had seen their mommy and daddy do all the time. The child leaned in and pressed a kiss to Shion’s cheek.

Shion’s cries stopped almost immediately after that, his sniffles being heard as he looked at the being beside him, who seemed very very pleased with themself and once again began to nuzzle him. Shion let out a happy gurgle, kicking his little feet again in joy, wiggling on his back as he tried to get closer to the baby next to him. The baby in question cooed and pressed up against his side, laying an arm across his chest and patting it, a silent order to sleep. Shion let out a yawn shortly afterward and before anyone knew it, was fast asleep along with the other one.

This left everybody stunned, not a single sound heard from any of them.

What just happened?

The silence was broken by the Lady of the Forest, who couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “Well I think it’s safe to say what court my chosen one will end up in when the time comes for him to join us.”

This made some people laugh, including the parents of the baby.

And with that, the ritual came to an end. Shion was reclothed and scooped up into the Lady of the Forest’s arms, causing him to whimper in his sleep a bit as the warmth he got from the other baby faded. She shushed him gently though and nodded at the parents of the escape artist baby before turning and leaving, as it was time for Shion to return home. It was now ten minutes past midnight, the ritual having ended as the clock struck twelve.

As they journeyed back to Shion’s home in No. 6, the Lady of the Forest sung again. Once they reached his room, she placed his sleeping form back in its crib, casting a minor heating spell to keep him warm.

As she stared down at his sleeping face, she couldn’t help but sigh, “This will be the last time we see each other my beautiful flower for a long time. Fear not though we shall meet again. However what I do fear is that the path you will travel down will be filled with love, happiness, longing, emptiness, kindness, desire, betrayal, heartbreak, sadness, anger, death, life, destruction, and creation. You will have to be strong Shion. You will have to be brave. I know you can do it, I know you can make it.”

She leans down to press one last kiss to his head, “I love you, my blessed child. Sleep well.”

With that, she turns and vanishes as if she was never there.

That morning Karan was none the wiser of her son’s adventure and gift.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Night the Storm Screamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven years have past since Shion was blessed by The Lady of the Forest, not that he remembers any of it. His future in No. 6 is set as he is chosen to join the Special Courses for Ecology. On the day of his 12th birthday, a typhoon hits the city, bringing with it someone who will change Shion's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is heavy and I mean heavy in terms of dialogue. Because this chapter contains what I believe to be one of the most important scenes in the series, I took phrases and sentences the two characters spoke in the actual anime/manga and put them here. Again this is only because I believe that this scene is important and wanted to make sure it captured their first meeting perfectly, with some minor changes and add ons here and there. This won't happen that often in the future but you may see some key phrases or quotes here and there.

Harsh panting filled the air as a slim body slowly made it’s way through the tunnel, gripping a bleeding shoulder. God, they felt so tired, so weak, but they knew they had to keep going. They refused to die a meaningless death! 

They forced themself to go a bit faster, seeing light at the end of the tunnel. A smirk twisted their lips for a second before vanishing, a look of anger and hatred filling their grey eyes, causing them to glow slightly and the shadows in the tunnel to dance.

The Unseelie King would get his revenge!

\---------------------------------------------------------

“And for our final announcement your classmate Shion has been accepted into the Special Courses for Ecology and shall be starting next month.”

This got some cheers and applause, causing the recipient to blush a bit in embarrassment. Some of the boys sitting near him spoke up.

“Man you are so lucky Shion. To get into that institute you have to be the best of the best. How the heck did you do it?”

“Getting into an institute basically means your path is paved in life right?”

Shion flushed more, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he gave them a smile, “Yeah I guess so. I’ll do my best to work hard!”

One of the boys sighed, “Still though we all are recognized as geniuses at age two.”

The other one picked up, “We just missed our chance is all.”

“Wow you guys are all bark but no bite.”

The three boys all turned around, Shion calling out to the person, “Oh Safu!”

The conversation ended when Safu scared off the boys after they insulted her clothes, leaving her and Shion alone, “Man I don’t know what those boys were thinking.”

Shion nodded, “Neither did I. I like your clothes. They give you this warm air.”

Safu gave him an unimpressed look, clearly thinking about his airheadedness and how he spins his words, but responds all the same, “Thanks Shion. You’re the only person who has said that.”

Shion gives her another smile, “Well it’s true.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Later that night after celebrating his birthday with Safu and her grandmother, receiving a handmade sweater like hers, Shion was sitting in his room, looking out the window. A storm was brewing, a typhoon. Already he could hear the wind howling outside, sounding like a symphony to his ears.

As he rested his head against the glass pane of his window, his mother called him on the system, “ _ Shion don’t go opening the window okay? A typhoon is about to hit us! _ ”

Shion called out from where he was sitting, “Okay mom I won’t!”

“ _ That’s good to hear baby. _ ”

With that she hung up, leaving her son alone to his thoughts. Sorry, mom but… This was the best birthday gift he could have been given and he wasn’t going to pass up on the opportunity to be outside.

With that, he got up and took a deep breath before opening his window. Almost immediately he is bombarded with heavy winds and freezing rain that stings his face like a swarm of bees, but instead of retreating back inside, he spreads his arms out wide and lets out a scream, his cry swallowed by the typhoon. He feels a sense of freedom he normally doesn’t have, a sense of peace that spreads throughout him, easing his uneasy mind and soul. It felt like a part of him was crying out, begging to be free, to be as strong and destructive as the storm, a part of him that longed to be one with nature and all it has to offer.

As he screams, a voice echoes inside his head, but he doesn’t know if it’s a part of him that he subconsciously suppresses.

**Break it!**

What?

**Everything.**

Everything? Why?

Shion is pulled out of his thoughts by the environment managing system beeping, indicating that the windows would be closed unless he turned the system off manually. He rushed to do that, not wanting this sense of freedom to end just yet, not when he always felt so… Trapped in the city.

“There that should do it. I want to enjoy this gift just for a little while longer.”

A flash of lighting, a loud crack of thunder, and the soft short laugh of a voice he never heard before.

Shion turns back around to his window, his eyes shooting wide open.

There was a figure standing in the entryway, someone who looked to be his age. How did they get here? When did they get here? Was that blood?! Their shoulder is bleeding!

Shion can’t deny that part of him that just longs to help others any way he can, so he reaches out and is only able to get one word out, “Blood…”

The figure disappears in a flash of lightning, only to seem to reappear before him. A hand shoots out and next thing the young male knew, his throat was being squeezed tightly, hampering his ability to breathe as he is slammed into the wall behind him.

“Don’t move.”

Huh?

Shion looks down at the person pinning him to the wall by his neck, clutching the person’s wrist in an attempt to get them off him.

Grey colored… Eyes? He had never seen that color before!

However, Shion doesn’t pay attention to that for long, looking at the boy’s wounded shoulder, seeing the white shirt he was wearing soaked with blood, the red life liquid running down his arm. Shion knew he had to do something to help this person, that if he didn’t he would regret it.

So he takes a breath before speaking, voice a bit weak because of the hand choking him, “Let me bandage you.”

The boy gives him a slightly curious look before it vanishes, grey eyes hardening once again, so sharp and cold Shion felt like he was being sliced open by them.

“First aid… I can help you. Please… Let me treat your wound.”

He tries his best to convey his desire to help the other in his words, praying that they would listen to him. Much to his relief, the boy seems to decide to trust him just a bit, his grip loosening around his neck.

“ _ Shion! _ ”

Both of them were startled at hearing his mother’s voice, the grip on his neck tightening again, “ _ You opened your window didn’t you? _ ”

Shion gives the grey-eyed boy a look and responds to his mother, “Uh yeah I did mom. I’ll close it now!”

“ _ Please do so. The last thing we want is for you to catch a cold. Even though you turn twelve today you still act like a child sometimes. _ ”

“Not all the time I don’t.”

“ _ Hehehe that’s true. Anyway dinner is going to be ready soon so get cleaned up okay? _ ”

Shion gulped softly, scenarios running through his mind before he speaks, “ _ A-actually mom I have this big report I need to do for class so if it’s okay I’ll eat dinner later okay? _ ”

“ _ A report? They sure don’t let you off the hook in school huh? Okay then son. Come out whenever you are done. _ ”

“I will thanks.”

With that he clicks the hang-up button, ending the call with his mother. Moments after he does that, the boy lets go of his neck and falls back onto his butt on the floor, clenching his shoulder and sighing softly. Shion rushed to get his first aid kit, returning to the other’s side and opening it.

As he got some wipes to clean the wound, he took a look at it and gasped, “Is that a bullet wound?”

He got a nod in return, “Yeah it grazed me.”

This shocked Shion as he cleaned the area, “What? There are people outside the Hunting Club using guns? But that’s against the law and breaks the Babylon Treaty!”

This earns him a harsh snicker, “There are hunters and there are the hunted.”

Shion tilted his head at that, as he didn’t quite catch the words while preparing the anesthesia, “What… Do you mean by that?”

The slate haired male snorts, “It’s better that you don’t know. Anyway-”

He cuts himself off when he sees the syringe in Shion’s hands, “What the heck is that for?!”

“To apply anesthesia to the area,” Shion said in a soft tone.

“Why the hell would you need to do that?!”

“So I can give you stitches?”

“Stitches?! Do you even have any experience in that stuff?!”

“No, but I did study on how to suture blood vessels. This will be my first time actually doing them!”

The boy was definitely wondering how the fuck someone could smile while saying that, “And why the hell should I let you use me as a guinea pig?!”

“Because the wound will take longer to heal without them.”

“Aaargh fine then!”

The boy knew this was a losing argument and allowed Shion to gently poke his shoulder with the needle, injecting the anesthesia before handing him some gauze, “The area should numb soon. Until then hold this against the wound.”

He does so, studying the child in front of him, feeling a brief flash of something, something like familiarity even though he knows for a fact that he and this boy never met before.

After a bit he speaks up, “You’re strange you know that?”

This got Shion’s attention, “Eh? How so?”

“You never asked me my name.”

Shion let out a tiny laugh, “Hehehe well it’s not like I didn’t do the same.”

The boy conceded to that, “It’s Shion right? Like the flower.”

“Yeah! My mom used to love picking wildflowers before I was born and so she named me after one of her favorite ones.”

“Aster right?”

“Yep, the very same one. What about you?”

“Nezumi (rat).”

“Huh?”

“My name. It’s Nezumi.”

Shion gave him a strange look, “Nezumi?”

He looks the boy over, a confused look covering his face, “It seems… A bit strange.”

This gets him a slight questioning and slightly intimidating look from the other, “Strange? What is?”

This has Shion making a small sound, keeping eye contact with the other male before breaking it off, looking down to the side. For some reason, he felt like… Like he was much smaller than the other, that he had to bow his head in submission to him. But why? Why did he feel that way?

Shion doesn’t have the answer and decides not to dwell on it, grabbing the needle and thread, “A-ah your shoulder should be numb now. Let’s get you stitched up.”

With that he began the process of stitching Nezumi up, going as slow and steady as possible, trying to make sure the sutures were even. Thankfully the wound was not that big and didn’t take long to suture. Once Shion finished with that, he taped some gauze over the wound and moved back with a smile.

“There I’m all done!”

Nezumi hummed as he looked down at his patched-up shoulder, “Not bad I guess.”

Shion just laughed as he packed the medkit up and went to his closet to grabbed the sweater Safu gave him and placed it on the bed before heading downstairs, “There’s a sweater on the bed for you to change into. I’ll get you something to drink.”

Nezumi nodded and removed his blood-stained top, dumping it on the floor and grabbed the sweater, sliding it on quickly so his “host” did not see the scars where his wings emerged. However, he was not quick enough to cover the burn scars littering his back. Shion spotted them just before they were covered up by the sweater, staring in confusion for a moment before shaking his head and walking up to the boy.

“Here.” He hands him a cup of hot chocolate, “You can drink that. I’m going to go get dinner now okay? I’ll be back.”

Nezumi rolls his eyes and shoos him off with a hand as he takes a sip. Shion pouts but leaves, heading to the kitchen just in time to hear the news about a VC who escaped custody. When he saw the picture on the screen, he gasped softly. That was Nezumi! But why….. Why would he be a wanted criminal? He’s just a kid!

In the end Shion decides to have dinner in his room, with the intention of giving it to Nezumi, who clearly needed it more than him.

Once he enters the room, he slowly makes his way to the stairs to head up to his bed, speaking as he did, “VC103221. You’re famous apparently.”

Nezumi snorts, shifting slightly, muscles tensing, ready to pounce and fight Shion if needed, “The real thing is better though right?”

Shion giggles a bit as he holds out the tray of food, “I brought stew and cherry cake for you. You should eat so you can recover faster.”

This baffled the fae, not that Shion knew he was one, who flopped back onto the bed, “You sure?”

Shion nodded, “Uh huh. My mom’s cooking is amazing. You’ll love it.”

“Heh I guess we’ll see.”

He takes the tray and digs into the cake first, amazed that it was actually really good. It was homemade, the lack of chemicals or any of that crap absent.

“This really is good. Thanks.”

“No problem Nezumi!”

Nezumi freezes for a moment upon seeing the bright smile Shion is giving him, blinking for a moment before snapping out of it, “You are so weird.”

Shion just makes a confused sound before switching to another topic, “That VC chip can be traced right? How would you escape? Can you even do so?”

Nezumi snorted as he ate the stew, “Oh please. That stupid chip is nothing more than a toy.”

“Eh?”

“On top of that this city is basically one giant toy, designed to keep you trapped, brainwashed, make you think that everything here is perfect.”

That didn’t sit right with Shion, and not for the reason one would think. Deep down ever since he was a child, he felt like there was something… Off… About the city, that things were not as perfect as they seemed to be. He only ever felt this way when surrounded by nature.

He gulps softly, looking down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at Nezumi, “I don’t think that way.”

This earns him a curious, “Oh?” from the other.

He continues to speak, “I never thought this place was perfect. If anything I always felt… Always felt like something was missing, something was… off.”

This shocked the young fae king for a good long while before he snapped out of it, “You’re weird you know that? But then again that was pretty much obvious with how you screamed outside in the rain~.”

Shion’s face went red. Oh my god he heard that?! No that was so embarrassing!!

Nezumi smirked and continued to tease the other until Shion snapped and lunged at him, “No shut up!!”

It happened so fast. One moment Shion was trying to tackle Nezumi on the bed to get him to shut up, the next he was spun around so he landed on the bed on his back. Nezumi was on top of him, pinning his hands down above his head with one hand while the other grabbed the spoon he had been using, holding it against Shion’s neck.

“If this were a knife,” the spoon made a slicing motion against his throat, his vision suddenly filled with slate-colored hair and grey eyes that seemed to be glowing softly, “You’d already be dead~.”

Shion could feel and smell Nezumi’s breath as it dusted his lips from how close their faces were. He could feel the weight of the other on his torso, legs squeezing his sides to keep him trapped. He was shocked that the other had moved so quickly and pinned him down.

“A-amazing! How did you do that? Did you suppress some of my nerves? Which ones?”

Nezumi was… very caught off guard and wondering what the fuck was wrong with this kid, “You’re absolutely crazy.”

He flops down on top of him, pressing his face into the other’s shoulder. Shion tries to get him to take antibiotics for the fever he was developing, but he demanded he sleep instead, wrapping his arms around the human’s head.

“Living people sure are warm.”

With that he drifts off to sleep, poor Shion trapped under him.

When Shion woke up the next day, Nezumi was gone along with his sweater and the first aid kit. He hoped that he was able to escape, that none of this was done in vain.

And then the Security Bureau came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally got this done! Holy shit you have no idea how long it actually took for me to type out this chapter. I kept having to switch between the anime and manga as I wrote this to make sure I got the lines down correctly. Thank god I won't be doing that often.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time~!


	3. Chapter 2 - A Rat and a Flower Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years have past since that night and Shion doesn't regret it one bit. However, the newfound peace he has is interrupted by the discovery of a body in the park. What comes next changes his life forever. Thankfully he won't be alone for the journey. A certain fae rat comes to his aid when he needs it most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I am actually shocked I was able to finish this chapter so quickly especially since it's so long. It's pretty much all of episode two. Now this is the last chapter that actually follows the storyline almost exactly. After this things are not going to go quite the same.

Four years have gone by since that night when he met Nezumi. It was a night Shion would never forget or regret, even though it costed him and his mother their elite status, their home in Cronos, and access to aid. They had to start a new life in Lost Town with barely anything, but at least they had each other. For whatever reason his mother was not angry with him, never saying that he did the wrong thing. If anything she seemed to understand why he did it. She had raised him to be a kind and compassionate boy after all.

She did question him though about it, about Nezumi, “Who is Nezumi Shion? Are they someone who broke your heart?”

He laughed it off awkwardly, “No no nothing like that mom. No Nezumi is… Well I don’t know. It’s hard to describe. All I know is that I felt this… This…”

“Connection?”

“Yeah connection! I can’t explain it but… I feel like… I feel like I was meant to meet Nezumi that day, that it was supposed to happen.”

Karan just smiled and kissed his forehead, “Well I’m glad it did honey. Ever since coming here to Lost Town I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be this free with yourself, smiling and laughing. Now all we can do is wait and see if perhaps you two are fated to meet again. Nezumi sounds like a charming young man~.”

“M-mom!!”

Shion was happy his mother was accepting of what happened. He didn’t think he could deal with losing his friends and home along with her.

At least those were his thoughts as he made it to work, heading inside the building where he worked as a park manager, managing the parks and the robots that cleaned them. As he reached the doors, he turned to the monitor next to it, moments later a robotic voice heard coming from it.

“ _Good Morning. Recite your oath to an unchanging city._ ”

Shion could honestly say he hated this part of his day, though he would never dare speak that out loud, “I pledge my loyalty to an unchanging city.”

A few beeps and then, “ _We appreciate your loyalty. Take faith and pride in your citizenship while you pursue your daily labours_ ”

The door to the staff room open, and Shion heads inside. Somewhere deep inside of him, a part of him is screaming in pain and rage at saying that oath over and over again. It screams doubts at him, as why would a city demand so much loyalty from its citizens? Why aren’t they allowed to speak what they want to say? Why aren’t they allowed to express themselves however or through whatever they want? Shion didn’t know and knew better than to voice such discontent about the city.

Instead he sighed heavily and walked to his locker to get changed. His coworker, Yamase was already there, watching the feeds of their robots and making sure everything was in order.

“Morning Yamase.”

“Morning Shion. Want some coffee? I just brewed a fresh pot.”

“Yeah sure. Thanks!”

Once he finished changing, Shion went and grabbed himself a cup before heading to his chair. With that the day began.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until after lunch that the incident occurred. Shion had just gotten up to get another cup of coffee when Yamase called him over.

“Hey Shion. Come here for a moment.”

Shion tilted his head but did as he was told, “Is something the matter?”

Yamase motioned at the screen, where a pair of glasses were seen on the ground, “I patrolled this area 30 minutes ago and there weren’t there then.”

“So we’ll treat them as lost property. Have the robot bring them back here.”

His coworker groaned as he leaned back to stretch, “Man the robots sure are sure kept busy. Nosy too at times.”

Shion laughed a bit, “Yeah but they are pretty cute you have to admit that.”

“Yeah yeah.”

The two are cut off from the monitor beeping again, only this time it was something different.

“What the hell?”

Was that a… A body?

The two workers got up and rushed to their bikes. It wasn’t long before Shion and Yamase were peddling down a path in the park, stopping where a blue penguine looking robot stood still. Shion got off first, running to what appeared to be the body of an old man.

As he reached the body he called out, “Are you okay sir?”

He turns to his coworker, “Yamase-san call the Health Department right away!”

Yamase nodded, “Uh yeah right!”

As he does that Shion continues to speak to the person on the ground, “Hang in there sir! Just..”

His eyes go wide and he lets out a cry of shock, shooting up and away from the body. What the hell? What the hell was going on?! Why did the body look like that?!

The body looked all shriveled up, the eyes wide open in shock or fear, the skin darker than usual. A black spot or sore was on the person’s neck, growing in size, and Shion could hear something inside it. His eyes get even wider as he sees some thing push against the skin as it moves around.

What the fuck?

However upon seeing whatever that thing was pressing against the skin, Shion feels something inside him react to it, a spark that shoots through him, not of fear or horror but of… Anticipation… Like it was waiting for this to happen.

Shion is snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, He yelps and turns around to see Yamase giving him a worried look.

“Shion are you okay? I called your name three times now?”

He gives the other guy a shaky nod, “Y-yeah I’m fine. I-is the Health Department here?”

“Yeah they are. I already gave them a statement as to what happened. Come on Shion. Let’s go back to the center. You look really pale.”

Shion couldn’t help but respond, “Yeah well you look no better.”

This got a weak chuckle out of his coworker, “Y-yeah well it’s not every day this happens.”

With that the two got back on their bikes and rode back to the control center. They took a few minutes to collect themselves before getting back to work. Just because this happened didn’t mean they could stop working.

Unknown to both of them, this event would be the start of something big as something inside Shion woke up. Shion, so imersed in his work, failed to notice a flash of warmth, a small pulse in his neck, where so many years ago, something was implanted inside him, waiting for the time to awaken. That time has come.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Shion was hanging out with his friend Safu, who looked shocked at what he told her.

“The body entered Rigor Mortis within ten minutes of dying? That’s impossible!”

Shion nodded, “That’s what I thought too. No matter how I look at it, taking in regard any possible external factors, it shouldn’t have happened so quickly.”

“So it has to be an internal factor. But what could that even be?”

“No idea.”

Safu sighed as she took a sip from her cup of tea before turning to Shion, “Hey Shion?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you enter into the Special Courses four years ago?”

This caught Shion’s attention, “Why are you bringing that up now?”

“I want to know.”

This made him sigh a little as he turned back to his plate of food. He should have known this was coming. He also knew he couldn’t tell Safu the truth.

“I was reevaluated and as a result had my acceptance revoked. It’s not that I didn’t want to go but that I couldn’t.”

Now Safu was confused, “Why did you lose your qualifications?”

At this Shion looked down at his plate, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

As it was he knew why he lost everything. It was because he harbored a VC, and rather than reporting Nezumi, aided him, which allowed him to escape. Due to this Shion was seen as weak in decision making and taking action. However he didn’t regret helping Nezumi. He felt no anger towards the boy for how things ended up for him. Besides now his mother was able to run her dream bakery, something she loved doing.

Shortly after finishing eating, the two got up and left the cafe, Shion walking Safu home at least part of the way.

As they walked Safu spoke about her studying abroad in No. 5 for the next couple of years.

“I don’t think I’m cut out to be a researcher.”

“Why not? I think you will do just fine. After all they wouldn’t have given you the chance to study abroad if they didn’t think so.”

She snickered a bit, “You jealous~?”

Shion grinned, “Yeah I am.”

And thus began a long rant from his childhood friend about how he was not jealous and that if he was he would be displaying this and that.

“Okay Safu okay hahaha. No need to lecture anymore.”

She rolled her eyes, “Honestly how you even managed to grow up with how much of an airhead you are is beyond me.”

This had another small bout of laughter escaping Shion’s lips.

Silence then settled between them as they walked into the train station until Safu stopped, causing Shion to stop too, “Safu?”

His friend turned to him, a serious look on her face, “Shion before I leave there is something I want you to give me.”

Eh?

“Uh sure if it’s something I can.”

“Sperm.”

This had Shion freezing, his mind shutting down for a second, “Um what?”

“I want you to give me your sperm.”

A few moments passed by before Shion flushed a bit, “S-Safu do you know what you just said?!”

“Yeah I do! I know everything about you! We’ve been together since we were months old!”

She looked down at the ground, her face flushed a bit, “It’s you who doesn’t get it dumby.”

Shion didn’t really know what to do until he caught his friend mumbling something too soft for him to hear, “Safu?”

The girl looked up at him, a look of nervousness and something else on her face, “I want to make love with you.”

Shion felt his face get very hot, blood rushing up to color his cheeks, “I uh… I umm.... Safu I…”

He took a breath to try and calm himself down, “I don’t think I can… Give you that.”

This made her a bit upset, “Why not?! Do you not have an interest in girls? Or do you not have any interest in sex?”

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head, wondering how he should phrase this to avoid hurting her feelings too bad. Once he thinks he has it right, he opens his mouth to speak.

“It’s nothing like that Safu. It’s just that… I’ve always seen you as a sister to me.”

This leads to some awkward silence between them, which eventually leads Shion asking Safu to ask again in two years when she comes back from abroad.

“Don’t work too hard okay?”

“I’m going to work myself down to the bone so people won’t dare to ask me out.”

She giggles as she turns to walk away, only to let out a yelp as something small shoots past her.

“Eh a rat?!”

Said rat ran right up to Shion and proceeded to scamper up his body to sit on his shoulder. Shion was confused by this and gently poked the creature.

Then a voice rang out, “ _You’re as simple as ever~._ ”

Shion freezes at that, eyes going wide. Deep inside him, something pulses hard at the sound of a voice he had not heard in four years.

“Nezumi?!”

The rat hops off his shoulder and runs through the crowd, causing many people to let out cries of shock.

“Nezumi!”

Shion runs in the direction of the rat, “Sorry Safu! Can you get home from here?!”

She is surprised and curious, “Eh Shion?! What is it?!”

“Sorry!”

He soon disappears from view as he frantically runs after the small creature. As he goes through the crowd, he swears he sees a brief flash of slate-colored hair before it vanishes. Sadly it’s right after that that Shion loses track of the rat.

That was Nezumi’s voice!! Nezumi’s voice came from the rat, which ironically is what his name means. He was here!! He had been here! How long though?!

Shion wished he had the answers to these questions as he slowly made his way home. He was relieved that Nezumi was still alive, as he had been worried that something could have happened to him after that night. Thank god he was still alive.

The pulsing inside him got a bit stronger as he thought about the other male, filling his body with warmth even though the rain pouring down was cold. It felt like nothing he has ever felt before. He wanted to hear him again, wanted to see him again. He needed to! He needed to make sure that he was okay!

But… He didn’t know where he was or how to find him.

This made Shion a bit sad as he finally made it back home, noticing that it was late and his mother was already asleep. That was okay though. He didn’t feel like being questioned right now. He sighed heavily as he got changed into his sleep clothes. Just before he heads to bed though he gets a call from Safu, who ends up confessing to him before hanging up. This leaves Shion feeling weird, off. He felt awful for not being able to return his friend’s feelings but… He couldn’t help it.

He huffed and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost immediately as his body was exhausted from all that happened today. Tucked away under his covers, the teenage was blissfully unaware of a small black rat sneaking into the room and scampering up to the top bunk where he slept. It sat down on the railing as it looked down at him. After a few minutes of sitting there, the creature moves in to gently press it’s nose against Shion’s forehead, a voice coming from it’s mouth, so soft that it was barely there.

“ _Goodnight Shion._ ”

With that the rat then scampered off and vanished into the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found Shion trying out some of his mother’s cherry cake, something his mother hadn’t been able to make since that night, before heading off to work. Upon getting there, he once again had to pledge his loyalty to the city, something that sparked a wave of… Anger… Hatred through him, shocking him to the core that he even felt that way when he never did before.

“ _Good Morning. Recite your oath to an unchanging city._ ”

Shion could honestly say he hated this part of his day, though he would never dare speak that out loud, “I pledge my loyalty to an unchanging city.”

A few beeps and then, “ _We appreciate your loyalty. Take faith and pride in your citizenship while you pursue your daily labors_ ”

Shion forced those emotions down as he entered the control room and got changed, “Morning Yamase-san.”

Yamase didn’t acknowledge his greeting, instead saying something else, “A young woman came by not too long ago. She was the wife of the man we found yesterday.”

Shion nodded before his thoughts came to a screeching halt, “Wait what? A young lady?”

His coworker nodded, “The body we found was 31 years old, three years older than the wife.”

This had Shion laughing in a nervous way, “That’s impossible. No matter how you look at it the corpse was that of an old man.”

“Yeah. On top of that, the authorities took custody of the body.”

“What? Why?”

“Beats me. I don’t get it either.”

Yamase proceeded to get up and get the two of them some coffee. As he finished pouring the second cup, he spoke again.

“The events yesterday weren’t on the news.”

Shion turned to face him as he continued, “His wife was told that he lost his life in an accident in the park.”

This made Shion feel off about it, that something was not right here, “Yamase-san. Did the authorities manipulate the news?”

“Shion! Don’t say something like that! We work for the city.”

The man looked down at the cups of coffee, “We pledged our loyalty… We can’t let any doubts we have so much as slip our lips.”

Shion sighed and nodded, turning to look back at the screens, only to hear his co-worker let out a groan. He turns back around and sees Yamase in pain and runs up to him, “Yamase-san! Yamase-san are you okay?”

Just as he is about to touch the other, he freezes in place, eyes going wide as he watched his co-worker change right before his eyes. Black hair turns white, skin turns a different color as it shrivels up, making the man look thin and gaunt. When Yamase turns to look at him, Shion can only see those wide eyes, filled with fear.

“Sh-Shion I…”

Seconds later he collapses to the ground, dead. Shion, overtaken by shock and horror, follows suit, falling backward onto his butt. He feels extremely sick, the feeling only getting worse when he hears something coming from the corpse’s neck, a large black lesion having formed. How he had not passed out by now was a miracle. The teen watches as something rises up in the neck, pressing harder and harder against the skin before it breaks, or rather bites its way through.

A wasp emerges from the hole, body coated in blood that drips off it. It’s red eyes seem to stare into Shion’s soul, almost as if judging if to sting or not to sting him. As its wings finish drying and it starts fluttering them, Shion feels his eyes roll into the back of his head, body falling to the side in a dead faint. His mind couldn’t comprehend the horror anymore. The wasp stares at the limp body before it, feeling something calling it to them. So it flutters its wings and flies over to the boy’s body, settling down where it feels the calling coming from, the neck. There it senses one of its brethren, but this one was different. The wasp didn’t understand how it was different but knew that this human would not be harmed by the hatching of it.

Satisfied with its investigation, the wasp flew off, exiting through a vent and out into the open sky.

\----------------------------------------------------------

When Shion comes to, everything happens so fast that his traumatized mind couldn’t keep up. One moment he was being questioned by the Security Bureau, the next he was being placed under arrest for the “murder” of his coworker Yamase, despite that easily not being the case. However what he could? What could he say? The guys already admitted to fabricating the evidence against him, hiding the truth about how Yamase died. God he was never going to see his mother again! Or Safu! Or Nezumi! He was going to die without seeing Nezumi!

As they drove down a road and over a bridge, the car was forced to come to a stop because there was… One of the cleaning robots on the other side, staring at them. What?

“Keep an eye on the suspect.”

The guard got out, only for someone to pop up on the bridge and punch him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. This shocks the others and Shion before they jump into action. As the one in the driver’s seat gets out, the cloaked figure lifts themself onto the top of the car, doing a forward flip and slamming their foot into the guard’s head. When the third one sitting next to Shion moves to get out the car, the door gets slammed back into his face, the glass actually cracking from the force. The final guard raises his gun to shoot the person, but a small black rat shoots out and runs across the top of the car, jumping onto his face. This startles him and causes him to miss his shot, the bullet clipping the edge of the hood, knocking it down.

Shion couldn’t believe who it was, “Nezumi?!”

Nezumi removes his cloak and throws it to cover the guard, blinding him while he runs around the car, taking a knife out and holding it under their throat.

Nezumi glares up at the man, “Where’s the key?”

The guard, knowing that he was in serious danger, mustered out, “Inside pocket ugh.”

He’s punched hard in the gut, causing him to collapse to the ground. Nezumi gets the key and quickly moves to uncuff Shion, throwing the cuffs to the ground before closing all the doors and hits the gas.

Shion, who was still in shock that this was happening, smiles, “Nezumi!”

“Hold on tight!”

Nezumi hits the brakes and spins the wheel, making the car turn around before hitting the gas, shoot back the way the car had come. Only moments later, the car suddenly stops, causing both passengers to yelp, Nezumi’s head hitting the steering wheel as the car suddenly starts speeding backward, back to the bridge.

When the still-yet-to-be-discovered-to-be-a-fae teen hits the gas and nothing happens, he curses under his breath, “Fuck. Remote control huh?”

He ducks down to place something that Shion can’t see under the steering wheel, prompting the teen to ask, “Nezumi? What are you doing?”

He looks back as he waits for an answer, seeing the guards all draw their guns and know that they are fucked.

A shout from upfront snaps him out of it, “We’re jumping!”

“Eh?!”

He’s suddenly grabbed by the other, the cloak wrapped around him. Nezumi kicks the door open and throws them out of the car, Shion losing his breath as they hit the ground multiple times, rolling down a hill and hitting a tree. However, when Nezumi lets go of him and get’s up, the cloak going with him, Shion is shocked by the lack of injuries.

“Enhanced special fiber?”

Nezumi watches and waits for the car to reach the bridge and gets halfway over it before clicking the detonation switch he has. The car explodes in a blast of flames, the bridge getting destroyed in the process. This makes Nezumi smirk at the dark cloud rising into the air before he becomes serious.

“Follow me.”

Shion, knowing that right now his only chance of survival was to do as the other said, got up and started running after him.

As they ran he tries to get the other’s attention, “Nezumi wait a minute!”

He got a harsh reply in return, “Shut it! Just keep following me.”

Shion, not knowing what else to say, goes silent.

As sirens start echoing in the distance, Nezumi turns to Shion, “Take it off!”

Shion gave him a confused look, “They can track your location through your bracelet. Take it off!”

“B-but this has my ID number!”

“Take it off!”

Shion jerks a bit at the harsh tone and looks down at the bracelet, remembering his mom and Safu. Nezumi was right though. He had to throw it away. He had to escape alive! He had to live for them!

Shion grits his teeth and yanks it off, spinning around to throw it back the way they came. A rat comes and runs off with it.

“He will buy us some time.”

Shion, trying to ignore the hollow hole in his heart forming after throwing his ID bracelet away, and the pulsing inside him that only grew stronger the longer he was with Nezumi, turned back to him, “Nezumi. How are we going to escape? Where do we even go?”

The answer as it turned out was another vehicle. The two got in and drove off, leaving the scene of the crime behind them. Shion was relieved to see that nobody was following them or had any idea where they went. He felt like he could finally relax a bit. Only… to tense up again when Nezumi teased him about his height and body. Seriously?! That’s the first thing the bastard decides to go after?!

“Oh my god stop teasing me! Seriously why?!”

“Because it amuses me.”

“I hate you right now. Ahh, what am I going to do? I don’t know what to think anymore! Why is this all happening?! How can anyone expect me to move in this situation?!”

Next thing he knew he was being thrown forward, the brakes being hit hard. A hand grips his shirt and yanks him towards Nezumi, who is glaring down at him, eyes glowing slightly, “Move! I don’t want to hear that spoiled crap from you again! Those bastards will crush us like bugs because that is all we are to them. Remember that.”

Shion is then shoved back into his seat and the vehicle starts up again. The pulsing inside him gets even stronger, almost impossible to ignore. A part of him he didn’t even know existed is screaming in joy and begging Nezumi to hold him again, touch him. It scares him that his mind is reacting that way. Of course, he doesn’t have time to dwell on that long before he is being ordered to duck down, Nezumi’s hand finding its way into his hair and pushing him down. The top half of the vehicle is ripped right off as they go through a closing entrance, slamming into the escalators.

Nezumi stands up and looks around before ordering Shion to follow him, gripping his wrist tightly to make sure he is.

Shion winces at the grip, knowing that he was going to have a bruise there later, “N-Nezumi, please! Let go you’re hurting me!”

“It’s to make sure I don’t lose you, idiot.”

“P-please then at least loosen your grip! You’re going to break my wrist!”

Nezumi growls at that but does so, knowing that he is stronger than the average human because of his fae blood. He didn’t go through all this trouble to rescue the only human he could ever stand just to break him. Shion whimpers a bit, happy that the grip isn’t as tight anymore.

The teen finds himself being dragged over to where all the sewage water is flowing, a pair of goggles being handed to him, “Hope you know how to swim.”

This makes him balk a bit, “Wh-what? We’re jumping into that?!”

The look Nezumi gives him clearly says that he is an idiot for asking that before taking out a rat and tapping it, “This one will guide us through the current.”

The rat leaps into the water, followed by Nezumi. Shion groans but hops in to, letting the current drag him along. It’s a struggle to hold his breath for so long, especially in such filthy water, but he manages to do so. Thankfully the journey lasts only for a short time before Nezumi is helping to haul him out of the water and onto the ground. Shion gasps for air to soothe his burning lungs, trying to avoid inhaling through his nose.

Nezumi rolls his eyes but helps Shion to stand, “Hope you aren’t throwing in the towel already. We are only half way there.”

The look the human gives him makes him snicker as he walks away in the tunnel. Shion follows after him, unaware that dark spots are starting to appear on his neck, the faint pulsing there growing stronger and stronger the longer he is in Nezumi’s presence.

The time was coming fast. Soon new life will be born while an old one dies.

After walking who knows how long, Nezumi leads them up a latter to the top where he lifts a lid and looks around. After deeming it safe, he pushes it completely open and climbs out. Shion follows after him, collapsing on the ground as his muscles scream like never before. As he lays there he looks up at the sky and can’t help but think he has seen it like this before, but he can’t remember when or where.

“Shion!”

The calling of his name gets him moving, climbing up rubble to reach the other teen, who grabs his hand and pulls him up the rest of the way before bowing with a smirk.

“Apologies for the wait, your majesty~.”

Shion turns and can’t believe what he sees. A city made of metal and shacks, the land barren of any trees or plants.

Nezumi continues to smirk as he looks at the human’s shocked expression, “Welcome to reality Shion~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy that this chapter is over and done with. Seriously I had to rewatch episode two so many times and ready volume 1 chapter 2-3 over and over again to make sure I got things right. Now that their reunion happened and they escaped to West Block, Nezumi will reveal more of his fae side, as he couldn't before.


	4. Chapter 3 - When Fantasy and Reality Become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion has safely made it out of No.6 and to West Block with the help of Nezumi. However now marks the beginning of a new chapter in life, one that will change things for him forever, and in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so....... I'm on a roll here. I can't believe how many chapters I have been able to get out in only two days.
> 
> Anyway it's in this chapter that things really start happening. While it follows the general plot, there are obviously some big changes to it and in future chapters. I hope you all enjoy it!

Shion looked around in amazement, “I’ve never seen so many books. It’s incredible.”

He lets his fingers drag along the spines as he walks by, marveling at the feel of them. As his books back in No.6 had been e-books. Not only that but students were banned from reading the classics.

The sound of squeaking broke him out of his sense of awe, causing him to look at the table where the light grey rat was sitting on top of a book. Shion tilts his head and walks over, curious as to what the rat wants. When he reaches the table, the rat scurries off a red book that has the title  _ Macbeth _ on it. Shion picks it up and opens it to a random page, reading the words printed there. As he does the rat scurries up onto his shoulder, squeaking more.

“Oh, do you want me to read this to you?”

The rat bobs its heat twice and squeaks as if saying yes.

Shion giggles at that and begins to read the page out loud, getting lost in the words, becoming blind to his surroundings until a puff of warm air brushes against his ear, sending tingles down his spine.

A voice soon follows that puff of air, “Wow. I don’t think I ever heard someone sound so monotone while reading.”

Shion let out a yelp of shock, jumping in the air slightly as he whipped around to see who it was, “N-Nezumi! When did you get in here?!”

He takes one step back too far and hits a badly placed pile of books and promptly falls, letting out a yelp of pain this time as he crashes to the floor. Nezumi can’t help but laugh at the stupified expression on the human’s face, much to Shion’s embarrassment and annoyance.

“Sh-shut up it’s not that funny!”

“Fuck yeah it is! You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless! That is what you get for letting your guard down~.”

He walks over to the fallen human and boops his nose before pulling him up, “Now go take a bath. Fresh clothes are ready for you, your majesty~.”

Shion huffs at the nickname, “I swear you are mocking me when you call me that.”

Nezumi smirks and boops his nose again before nudging him towards the bathroom, “Off you go child.”

Shion growls but does as he is told, heading to the bathroom where a tub filled with hot water is waiting for him along with shampoo, conditioner, and soap. He strips down and slides in, unable to stop the slight groan of pleasure and relief the water provides him, easing his aching muscles. God this felt amazing! So caught in his bath, Shion never noticed that his neck now had a black lesion just like Yamase did.

Meanwhile back in the room, Nezumi was pondering on the events that led the two of them to this moment and why he even allowed Shion to know of this place’s existence. An airhead like that would only bring the fae trouble and get himself into trouble. Nezumi couldn’t always be there to protect him, except from the other fae that lived in West Block. All of them knew who he was, what he was capable of. They avoided him as much as possible and those that couldn’t did their best to not induce his temper. The moment one of them sees Shion with him, it would be only hours before the rest know and avoid the airhead.

That wasn’t the only thing on Nezumi’s mind though. The other thing was Shion’s scent. Shion, when they first met, had smelled like the flower he was named after along with a dash of coffee, freshly baked bread, and the smallest hint of the chemical stench No. 6 has always possessed. However, now that scent has changed and has been doing so since yesterday. It’s picked up speed since he rescued the other from the authorities. While Shion still smelled like the flower he was named after, the smell of a forest after it rained, the wind, and the storm had replaced the other scents and were only getting stronger. To humans, this wouldn’t mean shit, since they didn’t really have that good of a sense of smell, to begin with, but to faes, this meant something more.

Nezumi sighed heavily. The new scent Shion had been letting off was weakened by the stench of sewage water but now that the airhead was taking a bath it was sure to be stronger than ever. Perhaps then the fae king would be able to tell why it changed.

\----------------------------------------------------

When Shion got out of the bath finally, he felt like a brand new person. It felt like he had washed away ten layers of grime and dirt off his skin and hair. His hair now smelled like wildflowers and his body had a faint scent of lavender. Overall not bad scents at all and thankfully not overpowering ones either. And so with that, he slipped into the clothes Nezumi left for him, flushing a bit at the fact that they were slightly too big for him. However, clothes were clothes so he wouldn’t complain.

With a soft smile he walks out of the bathroom and back towards the room, drying his hair as best as possible, “I’m done! Where should I put the towel and my dirty clothes to be washed?”

Nezumi looked up from where he had been reading on the bed and was barely able to contain his emotions once he sniffed the air. Jesus Shion’s scent had only gotten stronger and more pronounced. Why the hell was that? Also, why was Nezumi feeling the urge to drag Shion against him and scent him? Was it because he was wearing his clothes or something?

Realizing the human was waiting for him to respond, the fae huffed and waved at a chair, “Just lay the towel over that. Leave your clothes in the bathroom. I’ll make sure they get washed later.”

Shion nods and does as he is told before coming over to sit on the couch, “S-so Nezumi.”

“Hm yeah, what is it?”

Shion fiddled with his hair, yanking out a few of the brown strands, “I was… I was wondering if there was some way I could contact my mother? Let her know that I’m okay and stuff?”

Nezumi wanted to groan but held it in, “No there isn’t, and even if there was you should forget about it. Those memories of your life before will only weigh you down. Baggage like that will cause you to break hard. So do yourself a favor and get rid of it, get rid of those memories and the emotions associated with them.”

Shion recoils a bit at the tone he uses, curling in on himself a bit, “B-but I… She’s my mother… I can’t just forget about her… P-plus by you saying that you’re being hypocritical right?”

The silent demanding glare he got was an order to continue, which he did, “I-I mean you did rescue me and stuff… And proved that even after all this time you remembered that night four years ago.”

And the second Shion said that he instantly regretted it as footsteps approached him and a hand gripped his shirt and yanked him up, bringing him almost face to face with a very angry Nezumi, “I saved you because I owed you. Four years ago you saved my life. I was merely returning the favor. That’s all.”

Shion instantly looked away from the other’s face, body taking on an instinctive submissive posture, “S-sorry Nezumi. I-I won’t question you again on that.”

“Good.”

However Nezumi didn’t let him go, eyes still glued to his face.

Shion shivered a bit at the look and bit his lip before speaking up, “U-um Nezumi? D-do you mind letting go of me? I-I want to l-look around moooore hey what you doing?!”

Nezumi’s face was pressed against his neck, smelling it. This freaked Shion out a bit, who started to struggle a bit, trying to shove the other away from him, “St-stop that Nezumi! What’s gotten into you?!”

This only had Nezumi holding him closer, lips grazing the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Shion could feel his face getting redder and redder and gave the other one last shove in an attempt to get him off, “I-I said stop it!”

That did it only… It wasn’t just Nezuki who moved backward. He was dragging Shion with him and they both crashed to the ground into piles of books, causing them both to yelp in shock. Shion found himself sprawled over Nezumi’s lap, who groaned and rubbed his head, snapped out of whatever trance he had been in.

“F-fuck. You okay Shion?”

“Y-yeah I am. Sorry about that. I-it’s just that you wouldn’t let me go.”

Nezumi bit his cheek to stop himself from feeling embarrassed about the whole thing, “Sorry about that.”

“I-it’s okay.”

As Shion pushed himself up, he spotted a book, “Oh this is…”

Nezumi grinned, “An anthology of poems written by Hesse.”

With that he begins to quote one of the poems, clearly loving to show off his knowledge before looking at Shion, “Heard of it?”

Shion flushed a bit, “N-no I didn’t.”

This had the fae rolling his eyes, “As I thought. If you don’t know then please remember it now that…”

Grey eyes widen in shock or surprise, and it’s only now that he realizes why Shion’s scent has changed so much in such a short period of time.

Shion gives him a confused stare, “N-Nezumi? I-is something wrong?”

Nezumi doesn’t respond, eyes glued to Shion’s arms where large black lesions had formed but were now turning to a chrysalis like membrane, the color becoming a pale transparent green. The membrane was soon spreading to cover his arms completely, and Nezumi could bet it was covering the rest of his body too.

Now everything made sense.

Shion was a Blessed Child.

And it seemed that the time for his transformation had come at last.

Nezumi gulped and slowly approached the airhead male, kneeling down in front of him. His instincts were screaming at him to scent the human, to hold him tight while the agonizing transformation happens. While Nezumi never witnessed a Blessed Child losing their humanity and becoming a fae, his grandmother and later the other fae in West Block shared their experiences of witnessing such an event. It was agonizing, they said. The screams could hurt even the coldest of hearts. If the Blessed Child was lucky enough, they would pass out from the pain shortly after it began. If not then they had to be held down as to not hurt themselves or others.

Shion, who had yet to realize what was happening to him, had yet to realize that the pulsing inside him was stronger than ever, looked up at the fae with wide eyes, “Wh-what are you doing? Nezumi? What’s going on-”

He was cut off by Nezumi bringing him into his arms, holding him against his chest, a hand moving to stroke his hair softly. The human was so confused as to why the other was doing this when just moments before Nezumi had been glaring angrily down at him, demanding he forget his past. When he tries to pull away, he’s gently shushed and held tighter. Shion couldn’t deny that for whatever reason he felt safe and protected when being held like this, that Nezumi wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt him ever again. Something inside him was preening that he had such a strong person to protect and provide for him.

When he opens his mouth to try and speak, he gets shushed again, slowly being rocked back and forth like a child, “Shhh Shion it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. Hopefully, the pain won’t last long but if it does you pass out before the worst of it comes. Shhh.”

Pain? What pain? What was Nezumi talking about?!

Shion raised his arms to try and shove Nezumi back, only to freeze when he spots what’s covering them.

“Wh-what is this?! What’s happening to me?! What’s going on?!”

Then he feels a sharp stabbing pain in his neck, right where… Right where that wasp exited Yamase’s neck. His eyes go wide and he lets out a scream of fear and pain as the hatching of the egg inside him begins. Oh god, it hurts! Make it stop! Please someone make it stop!! Cut it out! Cut it out of him!!

Nezumi grits his teeth and hold’s Shion even tighter against him as he stands up and moves them to the bed, forcing the soon-to-be-fae onto the mattress and pinning him down on his stomach. His instincts are screaming at him to do something, to ease the Blessed Child’s pain, to take it away! However, he couldn’t. He could not interfere with the transformation as that could risk Shion dying. So instead the Unseelie King forced himself to remain calm, keeping a tight grip on Shion’s wrists, keeping them pinned to the bed as the younger male thrashed and screamed below him, tears rolling down his and saliva rolling down his chin. The chrysalis like membrane had now started creeping up his neck, reaching his lower jaw. The only part of the neck not being covered was where the wasp was hatching.

Nezumi let out a grunt as he sensed the insect finally emerging from its pupa stage and into its adult form, which led to Shion letting out a piercing scream of pure agony, body spasming as the wasp excretes its substance that had, in the males Shion saw, aged them rapidly before killing them. However here the substance spread throughout his entire body and as it traveled through his bloodstream, a red mark started to appear on his skin, starting at the ankle and making its way up, slithering like a snake. Nezumi couldn’t help but gasp softly as he watched the mark wrap around his neck before ending on his left cheek. A part of him couldn’t wait for this to end so he could see just how far down the red snake went.

However before he could dwell on that long, he heard Shion speak in a broken, painfilled tone, “N-Nezumi… P-please… E-end it. M-make it stop… I can’t take it anymore.”

The request both shocked the fae but also didn’t surprise him. How Shion was still even conscious was beyond him.

He gives the smaller male a weak smile, “I’m sorry Shion but I can’t. You’re going to have to endure for a bit longer. Don’t worry it’s almost over. It’s going to come out soon and then the process will finish. Just be strong for me okay?”

Shion let out a heartwrenching sob, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls. However, that sob soon became a scream of agony once again as the wasp finally began to chew it’s way out of him, going as fast as possible to end his suffering. Nezumi had to tighten his grip even more to keep the body pinned down. He knew Shion was in a tremendous amount of pain but he had to endure! He had to survive and god damn it Nezumi would make sure he did! He was a child who had been blessed by Nezumi’s own people, the Forest Folk! He was a member of their community, the only one left besides the young king! Nezumi would not let this last connection he had with his past die!

The sounds of crunching got closer and closer to the surface. Finally, after god knows how long, the skin of Shion’s neck was split open, a blood covered creature emerging from the hole. Nezumi watched closely as the wasp shook itself free from the blood clinging to its form before moving away from the wound, allowing it to heal up without so much as a scar. It was only then that Shion’s body stopped moving, his mind and body finally unable to take any more abuse, causing him to fall into the void of unconsciousness. 

Nezumi let out a sigh of relief, finally letting go of the boy’s wrists and sliding off from where he had straddled his back. It was finally over, or at least the worst part of it. He watched as within moments of Shion passing out, the rest of his head was fully encased in the membrane, which proceeded to harden, the color darkening until you couldn’t see his features anymore. He was now in a cocoon, where he would remain until his transformation was complete. When it did, the outer hardened membrane would crack and break off to reveal his new form. After that the much softer layer of membrane coating his skin would have to be peeled off, which would feel weird as the skin was going to be very sensitive for a day or two but not painful. The only really painful part would be when it was time for his wings to emerge for the first time, as unlike born fae who have their wings at birth, Blessed Children had their wings grow inside their bodies during the transformation process, which would then emerge once they were fully grown. It’s painful because the body has to create new muscles, bones, cartilage, nerves, and blood vessels.

Nezumi sighed a bit as he mentally created a timeline of when Shion was most likely to wake up and when his wings would emerge for the first time. Overall it would take about a week for this to finish. He nods to himself before looking down at the wasp that was still standing on Shion’s now covered form. He felt a stab of familiarity at seeing the insect, the magic emanating from it something he felt like he had sensed before. However, he shook his head to clear those thoughts for now.

“I take it you have been inside him ever since he was a baby, only exiting your dormant state when it came time for him to shed his humanity and become one of us. Heh. What perfect timing you have. At least now Shion won’t be alone, won’t have to fear starting this new chapter of his life by himself.”

He holds out his finger to the insect, who crawls onto it. The young king stands up and heads over to the door, exiting the room to head outside. There he gazes at the wall surrounding No.6 and smirks.

“I can hardly wait. I’m coming for you No.6, and this time I have with me the person who will ensure your downfall.”

The wasp gives him a look before seemingly to nod. Its wings flutter and it takes off, shooting through the air and vanishing over the horizon. It had to report to its mother that the Blessed Child has been reborn at long last, leaving Nezumi behind. The fae king stares at the wall for a bit longer before heading back inside to watch over his new precious charge. He would make sure he was there when Shion woke up. He would make sure he was safe in this new reality, this new world he was thrown into. If anything or anyone tried to harm the boy they would pay.

And if anyone attempted to take Shion away from him well… The Unseelie King dared them to try.

His grey eyes began to glow, the shadows around him reaching up and out, dancing. The temperature dropped several degrees, the rats burrowing under the blanket to keep warm.

He would end the lives of those who tried. That he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down and a lot more to go. Poor Shion is in for a rough time let me tell you. At least he has Nezumi though by his side to help guide him. Until next time everyone!


	5. Chapter 4 - One Door Closes and Another One Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days have passed since Shion was engulfed in the cocoon. When he finally emerges from it, he is confused and scared. After all, he just lost his home, his friends, family, and now he has lost his humanity, becoming a fae. At least he isn't alone. Nezumi is here with him, and that is all Shion needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........ I am on a massive roll here.
> 
> Now in this chapter, you may notice that Nezumi is not really... Himself. One of the reasons for this is because of the natural fae instincts that urge him to care for a newly transformed Blessed Child. He will be extremely protective of Shion, at least until Shion knows the basics of being a fae. Afterward, he will go back to his normal sarcastic self.

For three long days, Shion remained inside his cocoon, body undergoing a metamorphosis unlike any other. Nezumi made sure to spend as much time by his side as possible, not wanting to risk the boy waking up alone. The fae king pretty much threatened that greedy pathetic simpering human of a manager he had at the theatre to let him go early from work and to pay him more for the time he did. Sorry, but he had a Blessed Child to look after and he was not about to let Shion go hungry. As a turned fae Shion would be rather hungry and would need to eat a lot to regain his energy. Nezumi already had the uhh… The meat part covered. Little unknown fact about the fae. They do eat humans, just not all the time, but they do. And humans were abundant here in West Block. Now all he needed to worry about were the vegetables and drinks. Nezumi snorted a bit. He really needed to try and turn some of the dirt into usable dirt so he could plant and grow his own crops. At least then he wouldn’t have to worry about the shit being partly rotten or anything.

Anyway, that was not the biggest concern right now. What was the biggest concern was that Shion was due to wake up any time now or at least break free from his cocoon. Nezumi tried to deny it but he was excited for this moment. He couldn’t wait to see what the other would look like after shedding his humanity. What would his wings look like, his hair, his skin? Would he still have that red snake scar curled around his body?

The young king is broken out of his thoughts by a cracking sound, followed by loud squeaks from the rats. He turned his attention away from the book he was holding and towards the bed, where the cocoon covering Shion was starting to crack and break, pieces already falling off in places. This made Nezumi drop his book and rush over to sit beside the prone form, watching in awe as more and more of the cocoon fell off, revealing slippery transparent membrane underneath that clung to light skin. Before long both of Shion’s arms were visible as were his legs, Nezumi very happy to see that the red snake was still there. From there his head was next followed by his chest and torso.

It was only when the last bit of the cocoon fell off that Nezumi took in the sight before him.

Normally he would never ever think this or say it to anyone unless it was done sarcastically but… Shion was… Well, he was…

Beautiful.

Absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful.

His skin looked soft and light, the red snake scar standing out where it slithered up his ankle to his cheek. Thankfully the mark only seemed to be on the skin and not caused by swelling veins or anything. Next came the hair, which had lost its brown color and replaced with pure white. It was as white as snow, fluffy looking too. And so finally came the body and face, neither of them changing that much but it did seem as though the transformation did help Shion gain some weight, which was good because he was rather skinny. Still, though he looked soft and young. Nezumi found himself glad that Shion didn’t change all that much. Usually, when a Blessed Child finally becomes a fae, they become almost a completely new person. This didn’t happen all the time but a good portion of the time it did.

Now all that was left to see was his wings and eye color. The wings Nezumi knew he would have to wait a few more days before they emerge. He would have to make sure his rats keep an eye on Shion while he was at work so they could come and alert him if they began to sprout. He couldn’t wait to see them and teach the newly born fae how to care for them. Learning how to care for your wings and being able to do them on your own was an important rite of passage for any young fae. Fae wings are delicate and can be easily damaged if the fae is not careful enough. Thankfully damaged doesn’t mean permanently broken or disfigured. No, it just means that it could take a while for your magic to fully heal them. 

One of the main times wings tend to get damaged is when they are molting. You see depending on the fae, their current environment, and their health, how often their wings molt can vary. When their wings molt, they have to peel away the old layer of membrane to reveal the new stronger layer underneath. Sadly some faes, especially those who are Blessed children, can underestimate how much force you would need to tug and remove the dead layer of membrane, which can lead them to tear the new membrane from yanking too hard or pulling on a piece that hasn’t fully disconnected from the new layer. Thankfully it didn’t take them too long to get the hang of it.

Nezumi would probably have to take care of Shion’s wings the first few molting times but he didn’t mind.

Speaking of Shion Nezumi had to peel the membrane off his skin. If it dried it would be a bitch to remove and be even more uncomfortable for Shion. So with that, Nezumi began the process of removing it. He started at the feet, happy that it didn’t go in between the toes but rather just encased the foot as a whole. He started with the right foot, grabbing it at the top and slowly pulling on it, watching it tear apart like paper. He held the piece and steadily continued to pull it until he reached the knee, where he broke it off. Nezumi repeated this until he removed every bit of membrane from Shion’s foot to his knee. After that he moved up to where the thigh met his hip and slowly tore a piece of, going around the leg, separating it from the rest. He then placed his hands on either side of Shion’s thigh, a light blush dotting his cheeks as he did, and slowly pulled the membrane down like a sleeve until he was able to pull it right off at the knee.

One leg down, one more to go.

Nezumi proceeded to repeat what he did to the right leg, only this time he learned something while doing it. Turns out the red snake scar is sensitive if Shion’s leg jerking instinctively with every brush up against it was anything to go by. Nezumi won’t deny that this made him smirk, as it was something to tease the new fae about. Of course, he didn’t stay on it for long, wanting to get the membrane off before it dried. Once he was done with the leg, he moved onto the arms, then the head and neck, and then finally the chest, torso, and back. This was the easiest part because all Nezumi had to do was separate the front from the back and pull. Within seconds Shion’s front side was completely clean of any membrane. The fae king dumped the large clump of it on top of the pile he already made, the sound it made when landing wet and slimy. Nezumi didn’t dwell on it though as he gently rolled Shion onto his front to remove the last of the membrane.

Once he did, he gently scooped the sleeping teen up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom to give him a bath. He did just spend three days trapped inside a cocoon after all and have a wet slimy membrane pulled off his skin. Thankfully Shion remained fast asleep during the whole thing, even when Nezumi had to wash his hair.

“Wow, your hair really is as soft as it looks.”

After the bath, the young fae got some fresh clothes of his for Shion to wear, slipping the t-shirt on along with a pair of boxers and shorts. It would be best for the newly turned fae to wear clothes a bit too big for him for now, as his skin was going to be sensitive for a few days or so. Once he had his charge fully clothed, Nezumi set Shion down on the couch so he could change the sheets on the bed, replacing the cocoon covered ones with fresh clean ones. He then brought Shion to the bed and laid him down, tucking in the sleeping boy.

Nezumi smiled softly as he stroked the other’s white hair, an expression he almost never made, “You did it Shion. You survived the change. You’re a good boy for not giving in to the pain. Sadly though your ordeal is not over yet but it almost is. All that’s left is for your wings to finish developing and emerge for the first time. Don’t worry I’ll be right there beside you when they do. After all, someone has to make sure this airhead doesn’t end up damaging his wings the second they pop out.”

He chuckles a bit before checking the time and cursing. He had to go to work now. If it weren’t for the fact that he had to take care of Shion and himself, that this was the only real good source of income besides prostitution, which he refused to even think about doing, Nezumi would have torn each and every human that came to see him apart. He loathed them all, how they looked at him with lust in their eyes, how they thought they were even remotely worthy of his attention. Those sick bastards didn’t deserve to be in his presence let alone even near him or see him. No human did except for a few exceptions. He hated humans, wanted to kill every single one he saw… Except for kids and babies. His instincts wouldn’t allow him to ever harm a child unless it was self-defense. He wanted to see their blood spill on the ground, staining it crimson.

Humans were greedy, arrogant, cruel, sadistic, evil beings. They only cared about themselves, about money and power or at least the ones in No.6 did. They feared what they could not control and if they could not control something they killed it. Well… most did… Except Shion. Shion had saved him, patched him up, fed him, made sure he was warm, all this without asking for a single thing in return. He was… So different from all the other humans, so warm. Nezumi knew that deep down he could not and would not ever hate Shion. Shion had been special to him before and was now even more so upon the discovery that he was a Blessed Child.

Nezumi had to protect him. He had to make sure nobody hurt him, that none of those filthy disgusting humans ever went near him without Nezumi there. If any of them tried, they would find themselves becoming his next meal. Shion was too good for them anyway, was above them. None of them were worthy of his kindness except for his mother, who had done an amazing job raising an amazing son who was a bit too naive for his own good. However, she was the only No.6 human he could and would stand. All the others he loathed, especially those in power. If any of them went near Shion, he would make sure that their deaths were long and agonizing.

They would pay. They would all pay.

That was his internal mantra as he headed out to work, ordering the mice to keep an eye on Shion while he was gone.

God, he truly hated humans.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It was a good five or so hours before there was any stirring on the bed. Some shuffling was heard in the dark room as Shion slid off the bed, grabbing one of the oil lamps and somehow getting it lit. Once it was, he stood up, swaying a bit in place before regaining his balance.

“Water,” He spoke in a weak voice that was parched.

The young male slowly made his way through the room, intending on finding the bathroom to get some water, passing by a mirror as he did. What he had seen out of the corner of his eye had him turning back to see his reflection.

“No way…”

The lamp he had been holding crashes to the ground, glass shattering, the room going dark once more as Shion stares at himself in disbelief and horror, “What… What the hell happened?”

Gone was the brown hair and eyes he had, replaced with pure white hair and red eyes that seemed to shimmer like rubies. On his cheek was some red mark that seemed to curl down around his neck and under his shirt. This prompts him to take it off along with the other clothes, his eyes going even wider as he saw the mark continue to spiral from his neck all the way down to his left ankle. It was as if a red snake had coiled around his body and melted into his skin. It terrified him.

Shion found himself collapsing to the floor, mind unable to process what had happened to him.

A voice rings out into the room, “I see you have discovered your new appearance.”

Shion jerked his back to see Nezumi standing in the doorway, holding a paper bag, “You were asleep for three days. I was beginning to worry you weren’t going to wake up again.”

Shion stared at him for a moment longer before speaking, “N-Nezumi? Wh-what happened to me?”

The smile he got threw him off guard, as so far he had only seen the other smirk, frown, glare, go completely blank, or mock smile, “Something very special Shion, something that was meant to happen.”

“M-meant to happen? How was a-a wasp growing inside my neck m-meant to happen?!”

His scared and harsh tone did nothing to wipe the smile from Nezumi’s face, who walked over to a second lamp and lit it, bathing the room in a soft glow that only brightened as he lit the other lamps. Once he was done with that, he placed the bag down before walking over to Shion and crouching down in front of him.

He raises a hand and places it on Shion’s cheek, the one where the scar ends, and keeps it there, “It was meant to happen because when it hatched, it triggered your metamorphosis, allowing you to become something one could only dream of or read about.”

Shion gulped, body shaking a bit from the fear and from the cold, “A-and what is that exactly?”

“A Fae. You Shion are a Fae.”

It was silent for a long period of time, Shion’s brain going into overdrive trying to process everything while also trying to ignore how good Nezumi’s hand felt against his cheek, how a part of him was mewing in joy at how he was the sole recipient of the other’s attention.

It was a while before he spoke, “Wh-what? Th-that can’t be hehehe… That can’t be right. F-Fae don’t exist. Th-they don’t right Nezumi? P-please, tell me this i-isn’t real.”

Nezumi sighed softly and gently brought Shion into his arms, cradling him close, “It is Shion. It is real, the Fae are real and I can prove it.”

With that, the slate-haired male pulled back and away from Shion. He removed his scarf and jacket before removing his shirt as well, leaving his top half naked. Shion felt like he might faint but forced himself to stay awake as he heard something start to rip and tear, the sound sounding wet. He looks around for the source of it, only to gasp when he sees something start poking over Nezumi’s shoulders. Whatever it was continued to grow in size until it was done.

Oh my god… Nezumi had wings… That looked like those of a butterfly but with “tails” poking out everywhere. The wings were about 3’10 in wingspan and a mixture of black and silver, the colors seeming to ripple with every movement. They were…. They were beautiful yet intimidating, which fit Nezumi perfectly.

Shion stared at the other in shock, curiosity, and awe. He knew that there was no way Nezumi was faking this as the wings looked way too real and had clearly been coming out from his back. But… how? How did Shion never know about the existence of Faes before? How did he even become one?

Nezumi couldn’t help but smirk at the stupified look on Shion’s face, “Like what you see~? Don’t worry they are not nearly as alluring as that red snake of yours~.”

This had Shion snapping out of it, face going red, “Th-that is not something I n-need to hear from you!”

Nezumi laughed hard, “What’s the matter~? Embarrassed? Aww, don’t be~. Yeah sure you may be thin but hey once you get naked in front of a lover they won’t notice anything but that red snake~.”

“Oh my god shut up!”

Shion attempt, read  _ attempts _ , to throw something at the other’s head, only for Nezumi to catch it with a smirk before his attention gets taken away by the light grey rat, who had scampered up onto his shoulder and was squeaking.

Nezumi turns back to Shion, “He says we should eat. Are you hungry? I brought dinner.”

As if on cue, Shion heard his stomach growl, making him blush hard as it earns him a chuckle.

“Get dressed Shion. I’ll cook my specialty soup and meat. Oh and be careful. Your body is going to be very sensitive for the next few days. I’ll explain more later after we eat okay?”

Shion nodded and got up on slightly unsteady legs, grabbing the clothes he woke up in and sliding them back on.

“Do you need any help with cooking?”

“Nah. Just… Go sit down and read a book or something.”

Later once the soup is done, Nezumi hands him a bowl of it, “Here try some.”

Shion nods and takes it, blowing on it softly before taking a sip, “Delicious.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finished eating and feeding the mice, Nezumi had Shion sit on the couch during this talk.

“So Nezumi. You said that I was a fae right? If that’s the case then how did that happen? I was born human.”

Nezumi nods, “Yes normally a human can’t become a fae but there is a way to make that happen. It happens when a person is a baby. The baby is taken on the even of their first birthday to wherever the fae live. There a ritual is performed on them to bless them with the gift of the fae, which turns the baby into a Blessed Child. That is what you are Shion. You were and are what we fae call a Blessed Child.”

Shion tilted his head, “A Blessed…. Child? So wait… why doesn’t the baby become a fae then if they were blessed?” 

Nezumi shrugs, “Beats me. For whatever reason, a Blessed Child will remain human until they are older. When they reach that age, their body undergoes a metamorphosis, which is basically the death of their humanity and the birth of their fae counterpart. That is what happened to you Shion. It seems that upon seeing something happen in front of you and the two of us reuniting jumpstarted the process. The egg that was inside of you started growing, thus triggering the transformation to begin, aka the lesions you saw that had turned into what would become your cocoon. When the egg finally hatched and the adult wasp was ready to come out, that basically is what caused the death of your human side, and once the wasp exited your body, allowed your fae side to be born from the ashes. The membrane that had been encasing your body hardened, basically forming a cocoon around you where you remained for three days before it finally broke off earlier today. Once it did, I had to remove the second layer of membrane. After that well, I cleaned you up and got you into fresh clothes before heading off to work. The rest as you say is history.”

Nezumi finished that off by throwing himself back onto the bed and grabbing a book lying there, opening it up to read.

Shion spent the next few minutes processing everything that was said to him, before remembering what happened to that guy in the park and Yamase.

“Hey Nezumi? What would happen if a human who was not blessed as a baby has one of those wasps implanted in them?”

Nezumi shrugged, “Beats me. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I… Before you rescued me I had been arrested on suspicion of murder. You see earlier that day my co-worker Yamase-san had just… Dropped dead in front of me. Shortly afterward a wasp bit its way out of his neck, just like with what happened to me. Only… It seems I survived because I was blessed as a baby.”

This caught the fae king’s attention, “Eh? You saw one of those things come out of your co-worker?”

“Y-yeah I did. It seemed that this thing developed rapidly and when it hatched, it released something that made its host age fast before killing them.”

Shion shivers at what could have happened to him had he not been blessed, “Do you think… Do you think that this has anything to do with the Fae?”

Nezumi didn’t respond to his question but rather started chuckling before that turned into laughing.

That laughter was cut off by a splash of cold water hitting him in the face, “Why’d you do that idiot?! I’m all wet now!”

Shion, who was holding a pitcher that had been filled with water, spoke, “I-I thought you had gone into hysterics or something…”

Nezumi growled and stood up, causing Shion to instinctively look down and curl his shoulders a bit, “And why would you think something like that you stupid moron?!”

Shion let out a tiny, “W-well you just started laughing so hard...”

Any irritation Nezumi felt melted away at the look Shion had on his face, “I was laughing at what you said.”

“It’s funny?”

“Yeah, it is. It’s clear as day that No.6 created this thing without realizing that something very similar is placed inside the necks of Blessed Children during their rituals that when they hatch, causes the Blessed Child to turn into a fae. Now there are strange man-eating wasps flying around the newest city. It’s hilarious.”

Shion couldn’t help but feel angered by that. After all his mother still lived in No.6 as did his only friend Safu and her grandmother.

“It’s not funny at all. More people will die!”

“It’s hilarious!”

Shion jerks back at the response he got, the urge to make himself small growing inside him, especially when Nezumi continued to speak, “Let me tell you something about that city. It doesn’t accept anyone who isn’t completely obedient and loyal. You should know that better than anyone.”

And he did, remembering all those times he had to pledge loyalty to the city.

“Another thing you should know Shion. That city doesn’t allow any foreign substances, nothing that disobeys or contradicts its philosophy. The city was established with that intention.”

Shion bit his lip, “But-”

Nezumi cuts him off with a look, “You are one of those substances Shion.”

This catches the white-haired teen off guard, “Wh-what I am?”

A smirk, “You bet your ass you are. You harbored a VC and suspected the government of manipulating information. Deep down you knew there was something wrong with the city. That’s why you were almost forced to disappear and would have had I not arrived in time to save you.”

Shion could not argue with that. Had Nezumi not come for him, he would most likely be dead.

Nezumi, seeing that he reached the other, moved to lay down on the bed, grabbing his book once again, “And now the city is attacking its people using man-eating wasps. Serves them right.”

However, Shion couldn’t accept that, “There’s must be something we can do!”

“It’s futile. Just let it be. It would be best to watch that city destroy itself from the best seats in the house.”

“Nezumi!”

Said person shoots up, “Hey hey! Don’t go throwing water on me again!”

That wasn’t even what Shion had been thinking of doing, “Do you think the West Block is safe? There are humans there right? They could be killed by the wasps!”

This had the fae king snorting, “That city doesn’t see us as humans, or rather, those that are humans as humans. They prospered by dumping all their trash here.”

He huffed and continued, “Plus this is just intuition as I can’t actually tell if someone has one of those things inside them, as they don’t serve me but… I think those things are only hunting inside the walls of No.6. Perhaps it's because the human prey here is not suitable for them? After all, you don’t hear anyone dying out here in that way.”

Shion gulped, “That’s…”

Nezumi picked up one of his robotic mice, “On top of that I have heard rumors of mysterious deaths occurring inside the walls, and all of them were labeled as  _ accidental _ .”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “These wasps are gourmets.”

Shion couldn’t take it anymore, his mind still reeling from the fact that he was no longer human, that he could never see his mother again, that Fae exist. He sat down on the couch, looking down at his lap, gripping his pant legs. He felt so confused, so lost. He thought he would only have to deal with learning to live in West Block, but now he also had to learn about being a fae. How was he supposed to do all that at the same time?

Nezumi saw the state he rendered the Blessed Child in and sighed, getting up and walking over to him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt or scare you like that.”

He sits on the table in front of the couch and places his hand on top of the other’s head, “You were one of those people living in that awful place.”

Shion softly spoke, “I just don’t get… All this inside and outside stuff.”

“Of course you don’t. Because you never tried.”

Shion looks up at him when he says that. Nezumi felt something in him lurch at the vulnerable look Shion was giving him. His instincts were screaming at him to comfort the newborn fae.

His hand slid down from the top of his head down to his cheek, “You lived in a population that never questioned the information that was given to them. You all lived an ignorant, arrogant, blissful life.”

He smirks a little, his thumb gently stroking the red mark on Shion’s cheek, “But now it’s so sad. Here you are, having fallen from your place and now… No.6 won’t give you the chance to crawl back up.”

His smirk turns into a gentle smile, “Not that you would even be able to return. You know that deep down, now that you are a fae, you can’t ever go back. It is against a fae’s nature to be trapped inside a gilded cage. It would only lead to you losing your mind.”

Shion wanted to deny that, say that he could return, that he could live there, but…. He knew deep down Nezumi was right. He wasn’t human anymore, wasn’t a part of that world anymore.

“Nezumi?”

“Hm?”

“I… I don’t know what to do. Everything is happening so fast. First I was just a regular citizen of the city, only to become a criminal for a crime I didn’t commit, leading to me fleeing the only home I had ever know. Then shortly after getting here, a wasp inside my neck becomes active, triggering a transformation into a being I didn’t know was real. Now I’m… I’m just so lost. What do I… What do I do?”

Nezumi stares at him for a moment, judging his words before nodding to himself and calling out his wings. He pulls Shion up and guides him to the bed where he has him lie down. From there the fae king crawls in next to him, bringing the younger one against his chest, using one of his wings to cover him, before waving his hand, causing all the lamps to go dark. This was a technique fae parents often did to their fledglings (the young ones) to soothe them and instill a sense of support and safety in them.

Shion was a bit surprised by this, as he could tell Nezumi definitely wasn’t a touchy-feely type. However, he decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and buried his face into the other’s chest.

It was silent for a long moment before Nezumi spoke again, “Here’s what you are going to do Shion since it’s obvious that you need someone to guide you. You are going to learn from me on how to be a fae, everything from magic, to wing care, to politics, to etiquette/social norms. Your time as a human is over and the faster you accept that the better. Once I believe you have at least the basics down perfectly, I shall introduce you to the other faes here in West Block. That way if we are say out and about and you get separated from me, you will know who to go to to stay with until I find you. I hate to say this but you are actually jail bait Shion. There are humans who would just love to sink their teeth into you one way or another, whether you want them to or not.”

This had Shion shivering hard, knowing exactly what Nezumi was talking about. He snuggled closer, clinging to the other fae like he was a lifeline.

Nezumi let out a soft cooing sound, soothing the frightened male, “Don’t worry Shion. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Any human who dares tries to will pay dearly. Blessed Children are sacred in Fae communities. To bring harm to one is one of the gravest offenses possible to commit.”

He strokes the other’s hair, “Besides that, you will listen to every order I give you. If I tell you to stay here, you stay here. If I tell you to run, you run. Out here in West Block, it’s the survivors, the fighters, the ones who don’t give in to the reaper’s calling that are the victors. It’s a cruel place to live, one that I never wanted you to be in but we had no choice. So you and I are going to make the best of the situation. Do you understand me, Shion?”

Shion nodded, speaking softly, “Yes. I understand Nezumi.”

“Good. Now get some sleep. Your transformation is not over just yet. Your wings have yet to finish developing and emerging and believe me that will be an agonizing experience.”

Shion nodded and turned around so Nezumi was spooning him from behind, “U-um Nezumi?”

“Yes, Shion?”

“Could you…. Could you sing me this song? I-I don’t know what’s it’s called but… I remember briefly hearing it. It goes like this.”

He hums the lullaby Elyurias had sung to him that night he was blessed, the young king recognizing the tune, “Sleepsong. That’s what it’s called. Sure I’ll sing but just this once okay? Can’t afford this little flower prince becoming anymore spoiled and pampered than he already is~.”

Shion whined at that but didn’t protest which earned him a nuzzle.

Nezumi took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he began to sing.

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby _

_ Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay _

_ And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow _

_ Bless you with love for the road that you go _

Shion listened to the older fae sing, his voice different from the one in his memories, but still so beautiful. It wasn’t long before his eyes began to droop, sliding shut as the other continued to sing. He drifted off into a deep sleep, Nezumi’s voice carrying him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew got that done. Now on to the next one.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Flower Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has gone by since Shion came to West Block, transformed into a fae, and his wings emerged. Under Nezumi's tutelage, he is learning about the new world he has become a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. So here we finally get to see Shion's wings~!

Before Shion knew it, almost a month had gone by, winter approaching soon. During that month Nezumi did exactly as he said he would, drilling his lessons hard into Shion’s brain, asking random questions here and there, or making certain gestures that Shion had to answer or respond to. If he got it right he was rewarded but if he got it wrong he had his ear pinched or was smacked lightly by a shadow Nezumi used. Slowly but surely he was getting better, and hoped that Nezumi would let him join him in West Block soon. He had barely been allowed outside unless the other fae was with him and even then had to stick right next to him and could only move an arm’s length away at max. Any further would result in him getting pulled back by his jacket hood right into Nezumi’s arms, who would nuzzle and scent the hell out of his neck before letting them continue the walk or scooping Shion up and carrying him back home.

However Nezumi’s uh… overprotectiveness was not as bad as it had been at the beginning of the month when Shion’s wings finally emerged for the first time. Holy shit Nezumi had been almost unbearable then.

_ Flashback _

_ Four days had flown by since Shion woke up from his three-day nap inside his cocoon. During those four days, Nezumi kept him locked up in their bunker room, only allowing him to step foot outside for a few minutes after he comes home from work. When together Nezumi was constantly touching him in some way, shape, or form. Nuzzling his neck, touching his hair or scar, wrapping an arm around him, spooning him at night. Shion didn’t fully understand why the other fae was being so touchy, not that he really complained as well he was alone for most of the day while Nezumi worked doing whatever it was he did. _

_ The fourth day started off like any other day. Shion would get up shortly after Nezumi, the loss of warmth from a body causing him to wake up. He would help make breakfast before wishing Nezumi a good day before he left, locking the door from the outside. He told Shion it was for his protection until he fully adapted to his new life, and Shion understood. After Nezumi left, Shion got to cleaning up their home, their den. He had been doing this for the past few days, as he was sick and tired of tripping over random piles of books. He already got about half the place done, but kept getting distracted by the books. This led to the light grey rat always squeaking in his ear, reminding him to get back to work and STOP READING!! _

_ However halfway through the day, Shion began to feel a small amount of pain in his back and figured it was just some strained muscles from lifting up pile after pile of books. So he decided to take a small break and laid down on the bed, grabbing Macbeth and opening it to continue reading. He wanted to get to know his carer better and figured reading/memorizing the books he loved would be one of the ways to do it. As he read the pain in his back seemed to die down so after about ten minutes he put the book down and got back to work. Only…… Five minutes later, the pain was back and stronger than before. So Shion rested again, this time for twenty minutes until the pain died down. He got up afterward and continued his chores. Five minutes later, the pain was back even stronger than the first two times.  _

_ He let out a cry as he felt a vicious stab of agony shooting down his spine and dropped the pile of books he had been carrying. This startled the rats, who stared at him with concern. The light grey one chirped at him as if asking if he was okay. _

_ Shion gave them a weak grin, “Y-yeah I’m fine. I must have sprained o-or torn a muscle in my back while working. I-I never did anything like this before after all. D-don’t worry.” _

_ He waited for almost an hour this time, the pain fading to a light dull throb. Once he figured it was okay, he tried once more to clean. _

_ The third time’s the charm as one says. _

_ Within a minute of Shion picking up a small pile of books, a wave of agony crashed through him, the pain in his back making it feel like it was on fire. He let out a scream as he collapsed to the floor, curling up into a ball. Tears poured down his face as the pain seemed to get worse and worse. The rats were panicking now, the three of them chirping loudly to each other before one of them ran and slipped through a small hole in the wall and ran outside. They had to alert their master that something was wrong with Shion! The other two tried their best to comfort the crying teen, nuzzling his cheeks and neck with their noses and chirping/squeaking. _

_ Meanwhile, at the theatre, Nezumi was getting ready for a rehearsal for the play that night. He had already gotten dressed in his costume and was about to head out on stage when he heard frantic cheeping. Upon looking down he saw his black mouse race up his body to sit on his shoulder, squeaking rapidly in a frightened tone. What it told him had his eyes widening. _

_ Moments later loud retching could be heard from backstage as Nezumi threw up into a trash bin, startling his coworkers who all panicked at seeing him sick. It didn’t take long for them to convince his manager that he had to go home and rest and that he had to stop pushing himself so hard. Meaningless to say Nezumi was quick to change back into his normal clothes and stumble out of the theatre like he was sick, only to burst into a sprint as soon as possible. He had to get home! Shion was in pain!! _

_ Shion was sobbing hard as his body spasmed from the pain, not knowing what was happening to him. He couldn’t move!! He couldn’t even cry out for help! All he could do was cry and scream!! _

_ A minute later the Blessed Child heard footsteps rushing towards the door before the lock was opened and the door slamming against the wall. _

_ “Shion!!” _

_ Shion’s eyes went wide. _

_ Nezumi? Why was Nezumi here? Wasn’t he supposed to be at work? No no no!! He had to go back!! He needed to go back to work!! Shion was fine!! He just tore a muscle or something!! That was all nothing to worry about!! _

_ However, it seemed Nezumi disagreed as he rushed over to his side, gently cupping his cheek, “Shion it’s okay. I’m here now. Everything is going to be okay I promise my Blessed one. Where does it hurt?” _

_ Shion opened his mouth to try and tell him, only to feel something inside his back tear, causing him to scream and thrash a bit, just like he had when the wasp was growing inside his neck. He could feel something wet start to soak his shirt and sweater. _

_ Nezumi froze when the stench of blood filled the air and immediately knew what was happening. He ripped his knife out and rolled Shion onto his stomach, slicing through the clothes to expose a blood-drenched back. He watched with a mixture of awe and sorrow as two long one inch thick slits slowly opened on the upper back on either side of his spine. Blood poured out at a steady rate, the sound of flesh and muscle ripping filling the air. If he looked closely enough, he could see something inside moving, flexing as it tried to get out. _

_ The time had come at last. _

_ Shion’s wings were ready to emerge. _

_ Nezumi cursed softly and scooped the crying Fae up, carrying him to an empty vault room and placed him down. That way their main living space wouldn’t stink of blood. He then cradled Shion’s head in his lap, stroking his hair as he sang that lullaby his Blessed Child seemed to love. It was the only thing he could really do to comfort the crying teen, as he couldn’t risk interfering and therefore causing damage to the wings. It was a matter of waiting now, waiting for them to emerge. _

_ He had no doubt that they would be beautiful like Shion. _

**_One hour later_ **

_ It took an hour but finally, the wings were ready to slide out. It took a while for the muscles, nerves, and blood vessels to give in to the incessant pushing of the wings, the slits in Shion’s back now wide and long enough too. Nezumi cooed softly to the sobbing boy who was still somehow conscious and clinging to him weakly. He smiled and stroked the sweat-drenched white hair, bending over to kiss the soft locks. _

_ “It’s okay Shion. You’re almost done little one. Just hang in there a bit longer. You can do it, I know you can. You are such a good boy.” _

_ He got a whimper as a response and chuckled before hearing something wet and slimy slide. He looks at the others back and his eyes go wide. _

_ It was such an amazing sight truly to see Fae wings emerge for the first time. They rose out of Shion’s back, shaped like spiky butterfly wings. Though they were drenched in blood, wet membrane, small amounts of muscle, and slimy-looking, Nezumi could see their coloring and it was perfect. A translucent white/pearl with splashes and fragments of pale lavender and red. They looked wet and fragile but the Fae king knew that once they had a chance to dry they would look much stronger and durable. The cartilage was visible in the wings as well as the blood vessels but again once they dried they would look more solid and vivid. _

_ God, they were beautiful. So beautiful just like Shion. _

_ Once the wings fully emerged, Nezumi could see that the wingspan was 3’ compared to his own 3’10. Then again he was a king so it’s only natural that his were bigger. However, he thought Shion’s coloring was better and reflected the light better. _

_ He laughed a bit and spoke to the teen, “You did it Shion. Your wings are out at last and they are so beautiful. I’m so proud of you, my precious one. So so proud. Now rest okay? You earned it.” _

_ Shion tried to burrow closer but couldn’t body lacking the strength to move, so Nezumi helped him out, moving so Shion’s head was resting on his stomach while his body was between his legs. It wasn’t long after that that he fell into a deep sleep, exhausted. However, the worst was over now and it should be semi-smooth sailing from here. Nezumi chuckled as he laid there for a bit before moving, cleaning Shion up and getting rid of the blood, using a soft wet cloth to wipe the wings down, which had now dried and looked even more beautiful. They shimmered softly in the dim light, and he could only imagine what they would look like with the sun beaming down on them. _

_ Once the young king finished cleaning Shion up, he carried him to the bathroom to rinse his body off with a wet cloth, making sure to get rid of the blood before dressing him in one of his shirts that were backless, tying the straps around the neck and lower back. Shion was then carried back to the main room and made to lie down on his front so as to not risk damaging his newly sprouted wings. He would have to keep them out for a day or two before being taught how to retract them. It would certainly be an adjustment period, as fae wings were not nearly as light as they looked. Born fae had it easier since they had their wings at birth. Blessed Children though found it hard at first because it’s a weight on their back that they never had before. However, Shion would not be alone. Nezumi would be by his side the whole way. He would take care of the teen and make sure nothing hurt him. _

**_Time Skip_ **

_ The next week or so was very strange for Shion. The first thing he had to do was get used to having wings, and it took a bit of time for him to manage the extra weight on his back. The second thing was that he had to deal with an extremely touchy Nezumi, who was almost always constantly scenting him, stroking the backs of his wings, the winding snake scar, his hair, or holding him. If Shion tried anything to get him to let go before he was ready to let go, the younger male (or at least he assumed Nezumi was older), had his ear or neck nipped, teeth gently holding on until he settled down. However, if that didn’t work and Shion got a bit huffier then the back of his neck would be held in a gentle but firm grasp, the other’s nails scratching softly against the delicate flesh, and a soft growling would be heard pressed up against his ear, a warning to stay put or else. _

_ Once Shion got used to having his wings out, Nezumi taught him how to retract them back into his body, which felt weird and hurt a bit, but he was reassured that it would only feel that way the first few times. He was then taught how to call them out, this being done outside since well… his back would still bleed for a bit. However, once he retracted and called them out the first four or five times, the bleeding and pain stopped, leaving him with only a strange tingling sensation when doing it. Nezumi on multiple occasions had to hit himself to stop staring at the sight of the sun reflecting off Shion’s wings, almost making them glow as they fluttered. _

_ However, once he got used to it, the real hell began as the lessons started and holy shit Nezumi did not fuck around. _

_ Flashback ended _

Nezumi had first started drilling in the proper ways to greet fae from body language to wing motions to everything in between. Apparently there different ways to greet and address different kinds of fae depending on the type they were, their profession, and family status. Shion struggled to memorize them all, often stumbling through the greetings and responses, retreating into himself when he didn’t get it right. However, Nezumi was patient and kind, slowing down or repeating as many times as needed, never complaining about the other’s performance or ridiculing him.

Once Shion seemed to get at the very least the proper ways to say hello, goodbye, sorry, and thank you down, the king added etiquette and history to their lessons. History was the easiest thing for Shion to learn thanks to his eidetic memory. Etiquette was harder because well…. Shion had a bad habit of just saying what he felt without hesitation and in rather blunt manners. This earned him more than a few gentle swats at the head. From there magic and body care were added, neither of which would be coming into actual play until Shion was at least two months old or so. When Shion asked how Nezumi knew so much about everything, Nezumi just told him that he was a fae and was taught this stuff like any other fledgling fae was. Shion didn’t fully believe him but didn’t push it, as he knew what could happen if he did. He didn’t want to annoy his companion or be too bothersome.

By the time the first month came to an end, Shion felt like he was doing great. He was getting better and faster with his addresses and responses, was somewhat better at controlling his urge to just say what was on his mind and being blunt in the process, and had finally managed to stop blushing whenever his wings popped out if he was excited or nervous, which for whatever reason they had a habit of doing much to Nezumi’s amusement. Now all Shion had to do was wait for Nezumi to come home and ask him if he could finally join him in West Block. As he waited, he started cooking their dinner, making sure to not add too much salt because holy cow if he added just the tiniest bit too much, Nezumi would pitch a fit and sulk for the rest of the evening.

As he stirred the pot, one of the rats popped up on his shoulder, squeaking to him, causing him to chuckle, “I know you’re hungry but we have to wait for Nezumi. He should be home soon okay?”

At that moment the door unlocked and opened, Nezumi coming in, “Oh welcome home Nezumi. How was work?”

Nezumi just growled as he removed his enhanced fiber cloth and jacket, a look of annoyance or anger on his face. Oh boy, that was not good. Shion checked to see if the soup was done, which it was, and turned off the heat before moving over to the bed where Nezumi collapsed and curled up on his side. The younger fae laid down next to him, pressing up against his back, burying his face between the other’s shoulder blades.

It was silent between them for a long while before Shion spoke up, “Would you… Like to talk about it? Did something happen?”

A snarl was the only warning he got before he found himself being flipped over onto his stomach, Nezumi on top of him, using his body to keep his down, face buried in his neck as teeth sunk deep into the tender flesh, causing Shion to let out a pained cry. However, he didn’t struggle or move, remaining still and letting Nezumi do what he needed to do to calm down. This wasn’t the first time he has done this, only ever doing it when something happened at work that made him angry. It was no secret that his roommate loathed humans and was stuck working with a bunch of them.

Loud slurps echoed in the room, the dark fae drinking the liquid pouring from Shion’s neck. As he drank, his large dark wings emerged, covering their frames and cloaking them in darkness. Shion whimpered at the sensations, starting to feel weak from blood loss. He squirmed just a bit, toes curling and uncurling in the sheets as his fingers tore at them. God, he was going to have bruises from how tightly Nezumi was gripping his wrists.

“N-Nezumi… Nezumi p-please… I-I’m feeling weak.”

Thankfully as soon as he said this, Nezumi let go of his neck, having finished feasting. A wet tongue drags along the marks, cleaning the wounds as they healed. Once that was done, a nose nuzzled the area softly, the chest pressed against his back rumbling as low purrs came from it. This made Shion smile as it meant Nezumi was sated and pleased. Perhaps now he had calmed down.

It was silent for a while, with Nezumi nuzzling and scenting Shion’s neck while Shion remained pinned under him.

Finally, after about ten minutes had passed, Nezumi broke that silence, “I hate them. I hate humans so much.”

Shion nodded, speaking in a soft tone, “Yes I know Nezumi.”

“They are so greedy and disgusting, using and abusing those around them without care and throwing them away when they are done.”

“Yes.”

“Except for your mother. She was a good one, the only good one. If it weren’t for her you wouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, she’s amazing. She would love you.”

“All the others though are scumbags who only take and never give back.”

“They drain the resources around them until there is nothing left.”

“They kill what they can’t control.”

“They would have killed me if not for you.”

“I want to kill every last one of them, except the kids. I want their blood to stain the ground.”

“The kids can learn to become better. They are the future after all.”

“I want to see No.6 go up in flames, want to see it burn.”

“They say fire can be a symbol of rebirth. After all, phoenixes rise from their own ashes.”

“I want them to pay for what they did to me and did to the fae. I want them to know the pain I felt.”

“I hope one day you can tell me the story.”

“It’s a city of parasites that kill and kill and kill. They care about nothing but themselves.”

“It’s like you said. It cares nothing about deviants, and seeks to kill anything that poses a threat to its reign.”

“We are threats to them but there is nothing they can do now to stop us. They threw you away, leading to you coming here, shedding that disgusting humanity and becoming something even greater.”

“I wouldn’t have made it without you. You were there with me every step of the way.”

“And now they will see that they made a grave mistake getting rid of you. Together there is nothing we can’t do.”

“Together we are strong.”

“Together we are one.”

It fell silent again. Shion sighed softly, relaxing under the weight of the other, burying his head into the pillow.

The silence was broken again, “Some humans tried to get me to have sex with them.”

Ah, so that was what happened, “Did they get even close?”

A snort, “Hardly. They tried to corner me in an alley right after I finished work for the day. Fuckers were drunk and loud. They tried to say they would pay me handsomely for servicing them but as if I would allow any filthy humans to touch me. I threatened them but naturally, they wouldn’t back off, started calling me names like whore and slut, saying that I should just stop playing so hard to get and let them well… “Fuck me good and hard and fill me with cum because it’s clear I am just some desperate bitch needing a good fuck”.”

Shion growled a bit at that, some dark part of him rising up, demanding he find those humans and rip them to pieces for daring to insult Nezumi like that.

A soft coo and a hand moving from one of his wrists down to his stomach to rub it snapped him out of it, “Oh Shion, my precious flower. There is no need to make sounds like that. You know that I would never allow anyone to touch me like that, especially humans. I am a fae after all and we are naturally stronger and faster than those mortals. No, I made sure to teach them a lesson. I incapacitated all four of them and made a show of slowly torturing two of them to death, removing any edible organs and muscles, before knocking the others out and bringing them back here to play with some more.” 

This had the smaller one perking up, tilting and turning his head back to look at the other, “Th-they are here right now?”

Nezumi gives him a smirk, “Yes and they should be wide awake. I was thinking that today’s lesson could be more of… Hands-on one. I think it’s time you learn what we fae are truly capable of, what we truly are like. That and what part of our diets consist of. What do you say?”

Shion knew that had he been human, he would have fiercely objected to the torturing of others (And a part of him always will because) but… These humans tried to hurt Nezumi, insulted him even. They didn’t deserve to live.

He nodded, “Y-yes! Please teach me Nezumi!”

Nezumi grins and leans down to nuzzle his cheek, “Then I shall teach you but first we need to eat. Have to make sure my Blessed Child is healthy and full after all~.”

A kiss is pressed to the ending of the snake scar before the king gets off his roommate and saunters over to the pot, pleased to see that the soup was cool enough to eat.

Deep down Nezumi mourned that Shion was going to be exposed to the darker side of faes so soon but… It was better this way, especially when Shion would be allowed to meet the other faes in West Block. He couldn’t remain innocent for long in their world. At the very least though Nezumi would not allow him to take the life of another any time soon if ever. He wanted to spare Shion from committing that horrific act. That he knew could and possibly would break the Blessed Child.

The older fae pours the both of them bowls of soup and holds one out to Shion, “Come your Majesty~. Dinner is served~.”

Shion grumbles at the nickname, making the other chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah in this fic Shion's going to be exposed to violence sooner than before because, in reality, the fae world is not as innocent and beautiful as it looks. Fae can be very cruel and sadistic and so Nezumi wants Shion to get used to such sights before he meets the other faes in West Block. However, he will not allow Shion to participate in those acts or allow him to take the life of another being. Shion is too pure for that and Nezumi would very much like to prevent him from losing that one innocent part of him.


	7. Chapter 6 - Leaving the Nest for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after a month and a half Nezumi decides it's time to let Shion join him in West Block while he completes an errand. Of course, this trip does not go as smoothly as he had hoped it would. Seriously he was buying a leash and tying it to Shion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so....... TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted Sexual Assault
> 
> If this triggers you please just skip passed it.
> 
> Also you will notice that when Shion greets Inukashi the words are italicized. That's because he is speaking in the fae language.

It was another two weeks before Nezumi deemed Shion ready enough to finally leave their home and see West Block for the very first time. Originally he was going to bring the Blessed Child out to meet the other Fae in the district but plans changed when it was revealed that he had sent a letter to Shion’s mother telling her that her son was alive and well. She had sent back a response that required the young king to do some digging and, much to his annoyance, pay a certain person money to get information. So now the reason for him allowing Shion out of their nest for the first time was not to meet the other fae but to go see this person.

Shion was overjoyed when he was told that he could come with him, “Really?! I get to go with you Nezumi?!”

Nezumi was regretting everything when faced with that damn bright smile, “Yes Shion you can. However, you are to not leave my side even for a second unless I tell you to understand?”

Shion nodded fast, bouncing a bit in place, “Yes Nezumi I understand! Where are we going? Am I going to see where you work or another fae?”

Yeah no. Like fucking hell Shion is going anywhere near the theatre where he works. Those disgusting humans would try to gobble him up because of how delicate and innocent he looked.

“No we are not going to where I work and you never will be going there.”

This had the other pouting, “Aww.”

Nezumi rolled his eyes and reached over to ruffle that soft fluffy mess of white hair, “Trust me Shion it is better that way. I don’t want to risk you getting hurt. You understand that right? I only want to keep you safe.”

As always Shion gave into his reasoning, “Yes Nezumi I understand. I’ll stay by you no matter what and I won’t pester you about your work.”

“Good. Now go get dressed.”

_ Out in West Block _

Shion was more than a bit shocked at how many people there were milling around, buying or selling stuff, stealing, fighting, drinking, or in some memorable cases fucking, which had poor Shion blushing extremely hard. Nezumi just snickered at his expressions as he held onto the teen’s arm to make sure he didn’t get lost. Of course, because fate hates them both at times and loves making them suffer, in one particular crowded street, Nezumi and Shion got separated, the crowd forcing the young king to let go of the other.

Shion got lost very easily after that, getting bumped around in the waves of people, trying to find his way out. Once he finally managed to break free, he searched frantically with his eyes for Nezumi, suddenly feeling very small, weak, and vulnerable. He searched hard for that familiar head of slate-colored hair and those hypnotic grey/silver eyes. When he couldn’t find them, anxiety rose up inside him, slowly consuming him.

Before it did though a hand gripped his bicep and he found himself being yanked back into an alleyway and pressed up against a wall.

Shion let out a surprised gasp as he tried to recover from the sudden shock.

“Are you alright darling?”

The female voice had him looking up to see a tall voluptuous blond-haired woman who was wearing a sleeveless low cut red dress that hugged her figure, showing off her cleavage, a pale shawl hanging around her shoulders and arms, fishnet stockings, and some black heels. When sniffing the air, Shion had to resist the urge to gag at the smell she let off. God she used too much perfume and not even the nice flowery smelling ones! It made him feel very sick and wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

However the manners his mother instilled in him growing up took hold, so he responded to her, “Y-yes I’m okay. Thank you for getting me away from the crowd.”

He did not like the look she was giving him. It made his skin crawl, “Wow your hair is so peculiar and unique. How’d it end up like that?”

He wished he room to run away from her, “I-it’s a long story that I-I don’t feel comfortable speaking about.”

This made her giggle in a way that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him, “Oh you precious thing. You don’t have much experience with women do you?”

Oh, he did not like where this was going, his instincts screaming at him to flee.

He felt something build up in his throat, tickling it like when you feel like you swallowed a strand of hair or something, “Wh-what?”

She laughs again, gently placing her arms on him, “I can teach you everything you need to know~. My house is just right up ahead. Come with me and I’ll show you how to please a woman~.”

“I-I’m sorry what,” He asked as the feeling got stronger and stronger.

She pulls him closer, her nails digging into his shoulders despite the various layers of clothing he was wearing, “I’m always free before the night and I promise to not charge you too much~.”

The feeling was too strong to ignore now, and so when Shion opened his mouth to speak again, instead of words coming out, a single loud chirp came out instead, just before the human female pressed her lips against his. To humans, the sound was like a yelp or eek but to the fae, it was a distress call made by fledglings when in danger, lost, or scared. 

And right now, Shion was very much lost and scared.

_ Meanwhile with Nezumi _

Nezumi was having some regrets now about allowing Shion to come with him. First they got separated in the crowds of people and now he couldn’t track the airhead by scent because of all the other scents filling the air. In other words, the young Unseelie King was forced to rely on sight to try and find his wayward charge and so far was not having any luck. Nezumi growled as he made his way through more crowds as he searched.

“Goddamn it! Next time I take him out I am making him wear a damn leash! Shion where the fuck are you?!”

People wisely avoided the raging fae, as he looked ready to commit mass murder. However as he continued to search, something had him freezing in place.

“Was that… What I think it was?”

A single loud chirp echoed through the air, a sound only fae could hear from huge distances. It was a distress call and he recognized the voice that made it.

Nezumi cursed hard as he shot off in the direction he heard it, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!! I swear to god Shion if you somehow got your ass into trouble you are not going to leave the nest for another two months!!”

Nezumi took off running to where the sound came from, hoping that his airhead of a fae was not in the process of being killed because only Shion could somehow land himself in a position to be just that. In order to get there faster, he took the back alleys where there weren’t as many people, using the wind to cover ground faster. However, he ignored them all in his rush to reach Shion. When he finally made it to where the sound came from, he was relieved not to smell any blood and to hear Shion’s fluttering heartbeat, but upon turning the corner that relief became a murderous rage.

_ With Shion _

Shion was frozen for a long moment as he processed what was happening.

_ ‘She is kissing me,’  _ he thought, ‘ _ She’s kissing me and it tastes so disgusting ohmygodsomeonehelpme!! _ ’

He lets out a gasp of shock, which allows the prostitute to shove her tongue into his mouth, “ _ Hn… Uuugh… Mmm…” _

Oh god her tongue felt icky and gross and tasted like cigarettes and other bad things!!

It took a moment but finally, his brain kicked itself into high gear and he found himself shoving the woman away, causing her to let out a loud, “ _ Kyaa _ ” as she stumbled but didn’t fall. Shion wanted to throw up so badly but forced the urge down.

He flinched a bit, cheeks flushed when she glared at him, “What was that for?!”

He stumbled through his response, “I-I… N-no it’s because…. This…”

His brain once again shut down and rebooted itself.

The woman huffed, “Didn’t I just help you out before? What’s wrong with being my customer for a bit?”

This made Shion confused, “C-customer?”

“Yeah, a customer. And since we already kissed you will have to pay the price.”

This had Shion alarmed, “E-eh?! What?!”

Before he could do or say anything else he found himself being pressed up against the wall, the woman’s face mere inches from his, her body pressed up against his. Shion felt his eyes go wide upon feeling one of her hands slowly move down his body to grope his ass while her thigh shoved its way between his legs, pressing up against a very sensitive part of him. Her other hand cupped his cheek, her breath gusting over his lips. It was when her body began to move against his though that he began to squirm in an attempt to escape.

She pouted and pressed up against him harder, “Hey stop squirming! It’ll be enjoyable~. So come back to my house baby and I’ll make you feel better than you ever have in your life~.”

Shion could feel tears start to gather in his eyes as his wings tried to start sprouting as a result of his anxiety, but he stopped them before they could. He didn’t want this!! He didn’t want her touching him!! A memory rose up in his mind from when he finally woke up from his three-day sleep, something Nezumi said to him.

_ “I hate to say this but you are actually jailbait Shion. There are humans who would just love to sink their teeth into you one way or another, whether you want them to or not.” _

He wanted her to stop!! He wanted to get away from her!!

As he continued to squirm he tried his best to communicate that, “N-no thanks! P-please, let go of me!! St-stop touching me there please!!”

Then as if some higher power heard Shion’s silent pleas for this to stop, a voice spoke out in the alley, “I’m so very sorry but that boy is mine.”

This shocked both occupants, their heads turning to see who it was.

Shion’s eyes went wide when he saw the familiar figure and felt a wave of relief crash down on him, “N-Nezumi!”

The prostitute huffed, “I’m sorry what did you say?”

Nezumi gave her a charming smirk, but Shion knew him better than that and could see the hatred burning inside him, “He’s  _ mine _ . Please return him to me.”

As if that was the magic phrase, Shion finally gathered the strength needed and ripped free from the woman’s grasp, “Nezumi!”

As her former prey ran over to the other guy, the woman snickered, “So that explains why he was reacting so slowly. He has no interest in women.”

Nezumi grinned and placed an arm around the teen, “Yep. This guy is so into me that he will never react to a woman no matter how pretty she is.”

She smirked, “Oh yeah? Prove it then.”

This had Nezumi frowning a bit, “Eh?”

She waved a hand at Shion, “Prove that he is yours and won’t react to anyone but you.”

Shion, who had all but pressed himself completely against the other fae, pulled back slightly to look at her with confusion and shock, “Wh-what? Nezumi doesn’t need to prove anything! He’s-”

A hand covered his mouth, silencing him, Nezumi giving her a hard stare, “Prove it you say? Fine, then I will. Shion.”

Shion looked up at him, trying to pull his hand away from his mouth, only for Nezumi to do so himself.

Shion gasped slightly and opened his mouth to speak, “N-Nezumi what-”

He was cut off again only this time… It was by Nezumi’s mouth, lips crashing against his, pressing hard. Shion felt his eyes go wide as the other fae kissed him, leading to him gasping. The small gap in his lips allowed Nezumi the chance to deepen the kiss, tongue shoving its way inside the smaller male’s mouth, chasing the disgusting aftertaste the bitch left behind. Shion mewled as it licked around, touching everywhere before dragging his tongue into a dance, their salivas mixing together, escaping their mouths to run down his chin.

_ Oh god, Nezumi is kissing me why is he kissing me it feels good and I don’t know why! _

The taste of cinnamon, honey, spice, and dark chocolate ran over his taste buds, lighting them in a way that the woman’s taste failed to do. It was addicting Shion found out quickly, leading to him tentatively gripping the other’s enhanced fiber cloth in his fists, body instinctively pressing closer, seeking out heat and friction. In return he felt Nezumi’s arms wrap around him, one moving up to cup the back of his head and the other wrapping around his waist to pull him even closer. His touch chased away the awful feeling the woman’s hands left on him, leaving Shion to feel safe, warm, protected.

“ _ Ah~... Ugh…. Mm~...” _

_ Nezumi won’t stop… My lungs are burning… He tastes so good...  _

Shion didn’t want the kiss to end, but his lungs were begging for oxygen. He weakly nudged the other fae’s shoulders, a silent plea for him to stop so he could breathe. Thankfully it seemed Nezumi was also in need of air, as moments later after one last lick to his mouth, the older fae pulled back from the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. The two of them were panting, one heavier than the other. Nezumi let out a breathless chuckle and gently stroked Shion’s hair, rubbing the scar on his cheek with his thumb before turning back to the whore with a frown.

“There. There’s your proof that this boy is mine and will never react to anyone else. Now then, now that that’s over…”

He released Shion, who let out a whine only to be shushed softly, and stalked up to the woman, glaring daggers at her. The woman, as if finally sensing that there was something not quite right with the male before her, tried to back up, only to get slammed into the wall, causing a sharp cry to escape her. Her chin was gripped and yanked up so she was staring into those cold burning grey/silver eyes.

Nezumi snarled, “You are very lucky that we have places to be right now otherwise I would  _ kill you  _ for daring to lay a hand on him. So instead I am going to make sure you don’t remember seeing him or me.”

His hand holding her chin moved up to cover her eyes, a dark glow emanating from his hand. Moments later the woman collapsed to the floor, unconscious and missing a good few memories. Nezumi sneered down at her and gave her body a good kick. She deserved more than that for trying to force herself onto Shion but like he said they simply just didn’t have the time to stick around. 

He turned back to Shion, whose eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, and body shaking a bit. The sight of him in such a state made the young king’s dark possessiveness rear its head, demanding he mark the boy so that nobody would dare attempt something like that ever again!! He shoved it down however and walked over to the smaller fae, bringing him into his arms.

“You okay Shion? I’m sorry for getting separated from you.”

Shion nodded and buried his face into the familiar leather jacket, “I-I’m better now that y-you’re here. Nezumi she… Sh-she tried to… I-I tried to st-stop her but… I-I’m sorry…”

Nezumi shushed him, holding him a bit tighter, “It’s okay Shion it’s okay. None of this was your fault okay? None of it. So don’t apologize to me when you have done nothing wrong. This is all on her for not accepting no as an answer. It’s okay my flower it’s okay. I won’t let that happen to you again. Shhh, little one shhh.”

He stroked those fluffy white locks as he rocked the both of them back and forth, soothing his distraught companion who had never gone through something like this before and was probably going to have nightmares about this for weeks.

This was why he loathed humans.

It took a few minutes but eventually, Nezumi got Shion to calm down, pulling back from their embrace to look him in the eyes, “Do you want me to take you back home so you can wait there for me, or do you feel okay enough to continue?”

He wouldn’t force Shion to continue this errand with him but he also wouldn’t force him to go back to their nest, no matter how much his instincts demanded he did.

Shion bit his lip as he thought about it for a moment before making his mind up, “I-I… I want to continue. I-I can do this Nezumi… I can make it.”

Nezumi gave him a quick smile before becoming serious, “Okay Shion okay. However, I think it’s time we travel a different way. After all, the last thing we want is for you to get lost again.”

With that, he let Shion go, only to turn around, bend down and scoop the teen up into his arms, piggyback style, “E-eh Nezumi?! Wh-what are you doing?! Put me down!”

“Shush you. It’s lesson time. Now today’s lesson will be on one of the ways faes travel. Now sometimes if a fae needs to get from one location to another quickly, they will use the wind to speed them up. We shall go into more depth on a later date on how to do it but for now, just watch and feel.”

With that Nezumi took off running, the soft howling of the wind seemingly surrounding them. Shion gasped as the world seemed to blur around them, rushing by so fast that he couldn’t make out any details. When looking down he saw that it looked like Nezumi was running on the ground but… His feet didn’t seem to fully touch it, like there was a thin invisible layer preventing his feet from doing so.

Then suddenly the world came to a standstill, the details becoming sharp as the wind faded away. The quick change had Shion feeling a bit woozy but that soon passed as he was placed down on his feet. Upon looking up and around to see their surroundings, the younger fae was shocked to see them standing in front of what looked like a rundown hotel building, or what used to be a hotel.

“N-Nezumi? Where are we? Is this our destination?”

Nezumi chuckled at his companion’s wide-eyed look and ruffled his hair, “You bet it is. Now come on. The faster we get this over with the faster we can get home and you into a bath. You reek of perfume.”

“Yeah well, that woman was drenched in it. It smelled so bad!”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

The two entered the building, the interior almost completely dark, barely a light to be seen. As they reached what was probably once the lobby, Shion came to a stop, sniffing the air and listening closely.

“Hey, Nezumi do you smell that?”

“Smell what besides your stench?”

Shion glared at him, cheeks puffed up, “Shut it you it’s not my fault that woman wore too much heavy perfume. No, I was talking about this… Beasty scent. It’s everywhere.”

This earned him a laugh from the other, “Hey don’t laugh at me!”

Nezumi laughed a bit more, “Oh Shion I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing because I’m proud of you. Your sense of smell has become sharper already considering this was your first time out of the nest. Now, all we need to do is work on your eyesight. Look.”

He motions towards where a candle is lit on a stand, where a shadow approaches them. Growling echoes in the empty lobby as the shadow is revealed to be a dog. Before Shion could even react to the sight of it, more growls join in and within moments they are surrounded by them.

“What the?! Is this place a wild dogs’ shelter or something?! There are so many of them!”

Nezumi shrugs with a grin, “Maybe maybe not. I’m just surprised your wings haven’t popped out yet from everything that has happened so far. Excellent control you have Shion.”

Shion wants to snap at the other fae that now was not the time to be patronizing but was distracted when a medium-sized brown dog approached him from behind the others, stopping in front of him. Shion gazed down at it, the canine looking back up at him with round eyes, and bent down to be at its level. After staring at each other in the eye for a moment, the dog moves in and pounces on him, licking the hell out of his face.

Shion laughs softly, petting the creature behind its ears and back, “I guess I passed the test huh Nezumi?”

Nezumi tsks and looks away, clearly not happy that another animal is cozying up to Shion.

Laughter rings out in the lobby, “Welcome my esteemed customers!”

Nezumi huffs and throws a piece of rubble at the stairs, “You done playing around yet?”

A yelp is heard as the piece hits a banister pole, “So close! How rude of you rodent! You really have no manners at all.”

The person is revealed to be a young teen with long brown hair and scruffy clothing, who Shion could not tell the gender of, holding a candle in their hand, a smirk on their face.

Nezumi just rolled his eyes and spoke in a dull tone, “Only because your welcoming is impolite.”

He looks at Shion, “Shion, meet Inukashi. They own this place and all the dogs inside it. Since nobody has ever been able to confirm what gender they are, and they aren’t telling, just use they/them pronouns okay?”

Shion nods as the newcomer walks down the stairs, “So the rumors are true huh Nezumi? You really are feeding a freeloader. And here I thought you loathed humans yet you are allowing one to stay with you~.”

They approach Shion with a grin, “Nice to meet ya Shion.”

“Umm, how do you know my name?”

They let out a bark of a laugh, “I have good ears. You see as long as there is a dog in the area I can easily get any information I need.”

This got the teen’s attention, “Really? You can speak to dogs?”

“You bet I can. I can also communicate with most animals. It’s what I do as an Anima fae.”

“Anima… Fae?”

Nezumi spoke up this time, “Ah that’s right. Looks like I need to add to your lessons the different kinds of fae there are. Anima Fae are fae that possess the ability to both turn into an animal that best represents them and communicate with that animal and others. Inukashi here is one such example. Their form is that of a dog.”

This made Shion excited, “Really? That’s so cool Inukashi! I wish I could talk to animals!”

However before Inukashi could even respond, one of the dog's barks, and four puppies come trotting over happily.

Shion squeals softly, “Awwww puppies! They’re so soft and cute! Hey, Nezumi come over here and pet them!”

“No thanks.”

“But they’re puppies!”

The teen then turns to the mom, “It’s feeding time now huh? Must be tough looking after four pups. I bet they are a handful.”

This leaves Inukashi a bit dumbfounded, ‘What the fuck is wrong with this guy?! Why is he talking to the dog so seriously?! Is he right in the head?!”

Nezumi shrugs, “He’s naturally like that.”

“Naturally? Why are you taking care of some human weirdo like him? You hate humans!”

This had Nezumi raising an eyebrow, “Seriously Inukashi? You mean you don’t actually know or smell it yet?”

“Smell what? The disgusting perfume he’s covered in?”

Nezumi stared at them for a moment before bursting out into laughter, “Oh my god this is both ridiculous and hilarious. Shion! Get over here!”

Shion instantly goes to his side, “Yes Nezumi?”

“Shion take your jacket, sweater, and shirt off now. Seriously Inukashi I can’t believe you actually asked me why I would allow a human to stay with me.”

“Hey, it’s a valid question! Every fae in West Block knows you loathe the race and want to see them burn! Also, why are you having the airhead stripping?!”

Shion, not paying any mind to the other faes’ conversation, removes his jacket, sweater, and shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up. He flushes hard when he sees the others looking at him, one with a smirk and the other with a shocked look.

Nezumi sniffs the air and smirks, happy that the perfume didn’t quite reach Shion’s skin so his natural scent filled the air. Any fae with a nose, and eyes, would recognize that scent and the unique mark slithering around his skin. All Blessed Children let off a unique scent and had some kind of mark on their body, though none have been as big as Shion’s.

Inukashi in the meantime was still in shock, instinctively recognizing the scent they smelled coming off Shion now that it wasn’t being drowned out by that perfume covering his coat.

Their shock fades eventually into disbelief, “No way… There is no way… How?! When?! Where?! God damn it Nezumi how the hell did you come into possession of a Blessed Child?! There hasn’t been a Blessed Child seen in 15 or more years in these parts!”

They couldn’t believe it. This random airhead Nezumi was allowing to stay with him was not a human as they originally thought but a Blessed Child. While they never saw one personally, they have heard stories from the other fae that live in West Block.

Nezumi grinned, “Well if you must know I met him four years ago when I was taken by No.6 but managed to escape custody. Back then though I had no idea he was one of us. In fact, it was only after he came to live with me that he transformed, and let me tell you the stories of seeing a Blessed Child shed their humanity to become something greater are not exaggerated. It truly is an amazing sight. Painful as hell but amazing. Go on Shion. Show Inukashi your wings and give them a proper fae greeting.”

Shion flushes harder but nods, focusing hard, imagining in his mind the process of his wings emerging, what they looked like, the feel of them sprouting. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of flesh parting open to let something slide out, his wings unfurling, sparkling under the dim light of the candles. Once they fully emerged, Shion went through his mental library to find the correct greeting.

Upon finding it, he folded and lowered his wings into a neutral position before placing his left hand over his heart, fingers splayed out. His right hand he holds out to Inukashi, palm up and hand loose, exposing the inside of his wrist, where his basilic vein was. 

He kept his eyes down, as it was considered impolite and rude to look a fae in the eye that you did not know, and spoke in a soft neutral tone, “ _ Hello. May the moon bless you. My name is Sage. _ ”

Inukashi raises an eyebrow but can’t help but nod in approval. Normally when a fae as young as Shion meets another fae, he waits for them to greet him and respond. However because he was a Blessed Child, he held a higher rank than Inukashi, so he would introduce himself first. Nezumi also nods in approval at Shion’s greeting.

Inukashi responds, bringing out their own wings, which were a bit smaller than Shion’s and were a mix of browns, blacks, and light browns. They appeared to be spikier than his.

They moved their wings into the same position Shion had his and moved their hands into the same positions, “ _ Greetings Blessed Child Sage. May the stars guide you. My name is Inukashi. _ ”

Now as to why neither of them gave each other’s true name, though only Shion had a true name, was because those names were only to be given to your chosen mate. True names had power and knowing one gave a fae control over that person. Inukashi didn’t know what their true name was as they had been abandoned a few months after they were born, which was incredibly rare for the fae to do and only done if they needed to protect their child.

Now of course Shion didn’t actually need to give a fake name here, since Inukashi already knew his real one but wouldn’t dream of using it against him because it was considered a crime to do so in regards to Blessed Children. However, when meeting the other fae in West Block he would have to because he did not know them and they did not know him.

Once their greetings were over, Shion dropped his hands to his sides, his wings perking up a bit as he turned to Nezumi, “Was that… Was that good Nezumi?”

Nezumi nodded, “Yes Shion that was good. Very well done. Also good work on remembering to use a fake name rather than your real one. Now obviously when with Inukashi or I, you can use your real name as much as you like but when with other fae use Sage instead.”

Shion nodded, taking in everything the other was saying, wings fluttering happily behind him. He was praised by Nezumi! Nezumi said he did a good job!

Inukashi couldn’t help but snort at the sight, “Jesus Nezumi one word of praise from you and he just lights up.”

“Yeah well, I’ve been teaching him ever since he woke up. Anyway back to business. Did you do what I asked?”

Inukashi grins, “Naturally since you paid me. Follow me.”

“Lead on~. Shion retract your wings and get your clothes back on.”

Shion obeyed and quickly caught up with them, staying close to Nezumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp that's done. Took forever to figure out where to stop. Anyway see you next time guys!


	8. Chapter 7 - The Flower's Hidden Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion and Nezumi take a second trip into West Block to follow a lead Inukashi gave them. It basically went as well as it could for the two fae which means... It went bad, like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people here is the next chapter of the fic!! I hope you all enjoy it!! Here we finally get to see a bit more of that fae magic in action~!

The next day found Nezumi and Shion back in West Block, looking for a particular building that housed a certain person.

_Flashback_

_“What do you mean the Latch Building doesn’t exist?”_

_Inukashi replied, “Just that it doesn’t exist, or at least on this map from 20 years ago. There is no building in West Block named that, however! There is a newspaper with that name located behind the building.”_

_Shion tilted his head, “A newspaper? We don’t have anything like that really anymore in No.6.”_

_Nezumi snorted, “Yeah because the city controls everything from what you see to what you read. It’s how they keep you lot obedient. After all, if there is nothing bad in the news then that only means the city is a perfect utopia and that the government does all it can to make sure the flocks are happy and never questioning anything they say. Of course, there are exceptions, black sheep if you will. You’re one of them Shion; a black sheep that has strayed away from the flock. Always have been and always will be.”_

_Shion pouts at that, “And what does that make you Nezumi, a wolf or a rat?”_

_“A rat naturally. I can sneak in undetected and spread disease with just one bite.”_

_Inukashi rolled their eyes, “Yeah yeah we all know that you’re a sneaky manipulative fucker Nezumi. Anyway back to the task at hand. You two should go to this location. I managed to track down someone who is there that has a connection with the place. They also have an interesting connection to No.6.”_

_Flashback ended_

And that was how they found themselves eventually standing outside a building that looked run down and abandoned, but upon looking up the two faes saw that the third-floor windows were lit.

“Huh,” Nezumi said, “Looks like someone does live here.”

Shion nodded, “Not only that but there is electricity running in it. With a building this old you wouldn’t expect that to be happening.”

Nezumi snorted, “Yeah well that’s humans for you. Always needing to have things like electricity to be comfortable. We fae never needed that shit. For us, lanterns filled with balls of fairy light did the trick or a simple torch.”

Shion huffed, “Well excuse us for wanting or needing those kinds of things to live.”

This earns him a slap on the butt courtesy of a shadow, “Ow!”

“You are not a human Shion so you have no right to complain about shit.”

“You hit me over that?!”

“Yes and if you don’t get a move on I will do it again.”

“You are evil!”

“Of course I am, I'm a dark fae~.”

Shion groaned as they headed into the building, “That is not what I meant and you know it!”

“Oh, really~?”

“Oh, I hate you so much right now!”

“No, you don’t~.”

The two bickered softly until they reached the third floor, where they stood in front of the door.

Shion raised his hand and was just about to knock when Nezumi grabbed his wrist, “What is it Nezumi?”

“Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Feel right?”

Seconds later a loud crashing sound came from inside the room, followed by a scream. This prompted Nezumi to throw the door open, revealing a woman on top of a balding brown-haired middle-aged man, a knife in her hand.

The man, upon spotting Shion and Nezumi, called out in a panicky voice, “HELP ME PLEASE!!”

The woman, not noticing the two newcomers, shouted at him, raising the knife as she did to stab him, “You fucking lowlife scum-”

Before she could finish or bring down the knife, a hand was placed between her shoulder blades while her wrist was grabbed, yanked up, and twisted so she dropped the knife, a shocked cry escaping her.

However, she recovered quickly and snapped at Nezumi, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

The fae rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, “Humans,” before speaking out loud, “That’s a rather dangerous object to be waving around don’t you think ma’am?”

Shion sweatdropped at the patronizing tone the other used, which was completely lost on the woman, “What’s it to you huh?! Leave us alone!! This is none of your business!”

Shion ignored her as he looked at the older man, who was coughing, “Umm are you Rikiga, a former employee of a newspaper in Latch Building?”

The woman snarled, “Yeah that’s him alright!! Good-for-nothing bastard used to be a reporter but is now a shitty owner of an equally shitty porno mag looking to cash in for his booze!!”

Rikiga, who recovered, shouted back at her, “Yeah well you were the one who pitched a fit when I wanted to break up with you!”

“That’s bullshit! You were the one who wanted to get married!”

“Y-yeah well things changed and now I can’t.”

Shion, not knowing what to do or say, panicked a bit in the background, shifting in place. What should he do? What should he say? Should he just stay out of this or try to help?

The worried fae looked over at his roommate, who was getting up as the woman screamed, tears rolling down her face, “If you’re going to fucking lie at least come up with a better one!! I’m going to kill you for this!!”

Shion watched Nezumi approach Rikiga, slipping behind him, giving Shion a wink before clasping the human man’s shoulders, a bright smile on his face, “Father! Is this woman going to be our new mom?”

Naturally, this shocked Rikiga and the woman, who let out a confused sound, “Fa… Father?”

Shion felt the desire to just disappear and pretend he didn’t know Nezumi.

Nezumi continued to smile, “Yup~! We’re his sons!”

He looked over at Shion, a mischievous glint in his grey eyes, calling out Shion’s fake name, “Right Sage-ototo-san~?”

When the woman’s head turned to look at him, Shion felt like he was having a nervous breakdown inside as he had never acted before in his life and knew he sucked at lying but also knew he had to try and be convincing.

So he pretended to be as embarrassed and nervous as he actually was, a light blush gracing his cheeks as he smiled, “Y-yeah we are his sons. Nice to meet you.”

Rikiga, who got the hint, coughed, “Y-yes these two are my sons! Due to circumstances, I have to take care of them now. Things are tough right now and I didn’t want to cause trouble for you. Th-that’s why I called off the wedding.”

Oh please let this work Shion thought. He didn’t think he would be able to keep up the act like Nezumi was.

Thankfully the woman bought the act, “I… I see. Well in that c-case I’m breaking up with you. I would prefer not to get involved with a middle-aged man and his kids.”

She got up and grabbed her coat and bag, “It was fun while it lasted!”

With that she walked out, heading down the stairs. The second she was out of earshot, Nezumi yanked his hands away from the human’s shoulders as if they burned him, wiping his palms on his pants, muttering under his breath. Shion in the meantime let out a sigh of relief that their improv worked.

Rikiga looked around the room and groaned, “Damn that woman did a number on this place. Wasted perfectly good booze! Anyway, first things first. Thanks for helping me out there, however, I don’t see it as a performance fitting for a star of the stage Eve.”

Nezumi masked his disgust and anger well, plastering on a confident and arrogant mask, “Oh~? You know me~?”

Shion perked up at this as Rikiga responded, “Yep I’m a big fan!”

Was Eve his real name? It did kind of fit him better as a fae than Nezumi, “Wait Nezumi! Is Eve your real name?”

Nezumi rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up a magazine, “Hardly idiot. It’s just my stage name.”

Almost immediately Nezumi could sense the other lighting up and regretted saying anything, “So that means you're an actor of some kind right?!”

“Nothing that fancy really. More like it's a rung above this mag.”

Shion smiled, images already filling his head, “Yes but still, it’s amazing! I didn’t know you were an actor!”

Nezumi stared at him for a hard minute before snickering and reaching over to ruffle his hair, “Just what could be filling that head of yours, Sage? We’re talking about a theatre here in West Block. It’s nothing that special, just a place where people who can afford to be a bit flexible with money go to be distracted.”

“Yeah but it's still entertainment, right? We don’t have anything like that back in No.6. If anything theatre is practically banned for students and even then if you can go see a play it’s only what the city approves of. So to me, you are really amazing Nezumi!”

Nezumi gave Shion a weird look as if wondering if Shion was right in the head, “What are you going on about? Do you even hear yourself right now Sage? God, you’re such an embarrassment.”

Shion pouted and opened his mouth to speak when Rikiga cut him off, “Wait No.6? You’re from No.6?!”

Nezumi, seeing something Shion didn’t, grinned, “You bet he is~!”

If anything this made the older human much more excited, “I can’t believe it! If you rolled out of No.6 then something big must have happened! Oh you need to tell me all about it and about your hair too!”

Shion panicked a bit, nervously scratching his cheek, “W-well it’s a long story and…”

He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t very well tell the guy he was a human turned fae!! Maybe he could blame the change in appearance on the wasp that hatched inside him? He could claim that Nezumi saved his life, cutting it out in time before it fully hatched into an adult. The young fae looked over at Nezumi, who had hopped up and settled on Rikiga’s desk, a smirk on his face. Oh boy, that usually meant trouble. Shion learned that whenever Nezumi smirked like that, the fae was up to something and it normally didn’t end well for whoever it was directed at. He shuffled over to the fae king’s side, fidgeting with his hair and the hem of his sweater.

Nezumi snickered from where he settled himself, “Seems like you caught the scent eh old man?”

Rikiga looked at him, “What’s that?”

The smirk on the dark fae king’s face grew wider, “Well your nose was twitching, much like a starving wild dog catching the scent of dinner.”

He reached over to Shion, gripping the wrist tugging at the hem of the sweater, and pulling it away, a silent order to quit it. Shion obeyed him, moving his hands down to his sides, noticing that the shadows were dancing slightly.

The oldest of the three huffed and grunted, “Seems I made an error when it comes to you Eve. Can’t believe I was a fan of you.”

“Oh using the past tense? Whatever made you quit liking me~?”

Rikiga gave him a disgruntled answer, “The fact that you’re nothing more than a smart-mouthed brat under all that makeup. Seriously what’s the fun in making fun of your elders?!”

“Karan.”

This had him freezing in place while walking away before turning to them, “Karan? You know Karan?”

He turns all the way back around, “Are you friends with her? Is she okay?!”

Shion spoke up, “She’s my mother.”

This had Rikiga making a hitched sound, “M-mother?! Who’s your father?!”

Shion shrugged at this, “I don’t… Know to be honest. Mom says they split up just after I was born.”

Nezumi could instantly tell this made Shion uncomfortable admitting that he basically didn’t have a dad, so he decided to take the heat off his companion, “You don’t think there’s a chance he’s your kid do you~?”

This had Rikiga panicking, “Wh-what hell no! Um, what did you say your name was kid?”

Shion replied, “It’s Sage.”

That’s right. Because he didn’t know Rikiga and the human didn’t know him, giving out his true name would not be the best idea as it could give the other power over him. A shadow rose up to pat his ankle in a way to say that he did well.

“Sage huh? That was Karan’s favorite spice to use when cooking…. Come with me!”

He touches a panel on the wall, revealing a fingerprint ID system that triggers a hidden door to open, Nezumi whistling as it did, “An ID system huh?”

Rikiga ignored him, “I’ll put on some coffee for us. Are you hungry? I got some pies.”

Nezumi grinned, “I’m partial to meat pies right now~.”

“You shut your trap!”

“Ouch are you really gonna treat us differently~?”

A little later the three were sitting down in a rather luxurious room, drinking and eating. Rikiga showed the two faes a picture of him and Karan when they were younger.

“That picture was taken about 20 years ago before everything went to shit. Back then I was just an amateur reporter. Your mom came to me about an article I had written. It was on No.6.”

This caught both their attention, Shion speaking up, “It was on No.6?”

The man nodded, “Even then I knew there was something off about that place. I was digging around and gathering all the information I could.”

This made Nezumi snicker, “So you were suspicious of the city even then? Guess you had a good nose on you.”

Rikiga gritted his teeth, “Damn it, Eve! I was once a fan of yours! The first time I saw you was when you were up on stage citing poetry. Had me captivated then. Now though I can see you are nothing more than an asshole.”

Nezumi just grins and starts speaking,

“ _But, in truth, I have wept too much! Dawns are heartbreaking._

_Every moon is atrocious and every sun bitter._

_Acrid love has swollen me with intoxicating torpor_

_O let my keel burst! O let me go into the sea!”_

Once he was done he turned to Shion, “Sage do you know this?”

Shion tilted his head as he thought for a moment, “I think it was a verse from _The Drunken Boat_?”

This earns him a sly smirk, “My how you’ve grown~.”

This had Shion flushing a bit, recognizing it as praise, which made him happy and warm inside. All that reading while cleaning was paying up.

Nezumi gave him a hair ruffle before returning to the matter at hand, “So it seems that while you were suspicious of the city back then, you have pretty much given up those convictions to live in depravity, just like the denizens of No.6.”

This had Rikiga flinching a bit, “And just what do you mean by that? You think me becoming a drunkard and selling some porn mags makes me deprive?”

“Heh no, but what you are doing as an alternative source of income sure makes it look like you are~. You dirty dog. You’re pimping out girls to officials in No.6 and as a result, you get to live in luxury.”

This has Shion gasping in surprise a bit while Rikiga gave him a hard stare before smirking, “Well then would you like a piece of it?”

Nezumi took on a blank expression, leaning back in his seat, “A piece of what?”

“The profit.”

“Sorry but I’m not interested in picking up girls.”

_Especially since they are humans_.

Rikiga waved his hand, “That’s not what I meant. Clients would line up to have a piece of you.”

Shion, who had been caught up in his own thoughts, heard this and froze, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

Nezumi snorted, an arrogant smirk on his face, “Are you suggesting I whore myself out like those girls?”

Rikiga returned the look, “It would certainly pay a hell of a lot more than acting. It’s not like anyone knows who you are so don’t act so high and mighty. If anything you are just as much of a degenerate as I am. It’s unlikely that you are new to this sort of thing. No need to act all pure and innocent-”

“ **SHUT UP!!** ”

The sudden shout caught them both off guard, and before either could react Shion had leaped across the table, grabbing onto Rikiga’s shirt collar, sending them both crashing on the couch.

Shion, in his rage, tugged both sides of the collar, choking the human man, “HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS!! APOLOGIZE!! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!!”

Rikiga coughed and struggled to try and get Shion off of him so he could breathe, but Shion, being a fae, was stronger than him and wouldn’t be moved, “O-okay I’ll do it!..... Just get off me!..... I’m sorry okay just get off!”

“HAVE YOU NO SHAME YOU BASTARD?! YOU SHOULD BE…-”

Before Shion could finish, hands slipped under his arms to hook around his shoulders, and with a hard yank, he was forced to let go of the man, “Sage that’s enough!! If you continue you’re going to either make him pass out or kill him!”

It was Nezumi. Nezumi had stopped him from punishing the human.

Shion gritted his teeth and yanked free, turning around to face the other fae, his red eyes glowing with power, “Why?! Why aren’t you angry?!”

His voice hitched as tears came to his eyes, the glow dimming until it faded away, “H-H said all those horrible things!..... So why…. Stupid….”

The tears begin to fall, a sob escaping his mouth, “I’m r-really mortified.”

Nezumi stared at him for a long moment before sighing softly and reaching out to bring the younger fae into a hug, “Sage, listen to me. It was me who got insulted not you. Don’t shed tears or fight for another’s person’s sake. Do those only for yourself. Shhh, my flower. It’s okay I promise you. Cease your tears and cries of sorrow.”

He pulls back enough to cup Shion’s face and wipe his tears away with his thumbs before grabbing the tablecloth and holding it up to the other’s nose, having him blow into it to clear it up.

Once he had the younger fae calmed down, and believe him it was a miracle Shion’s wings didn’t come out this whole time, he placed an arm around his shoulder, “Come on now. Let’s get you back home okay?”

Shion sniffled, hiccuping as he nodded, allowing the taller male to guide him to the exit. As he walked a sharp stab of pain flared up in his back, his wings trying to force themselves out, but he resisted however he wouldn’t be able to for long.

Rikiga called out to them as they walked away, causing them to stop, “H-hey wait a minute!! I said I’m sorry!! Sage, I promise to look after you! It’s what Karan would have wanted!!”

Nezumi let out a soft huff and continued to guide Shion out, only to see something on the floor that made him freeze. He let go of his ward and bent down to pick it up.

Shion gave him a confused look, “What is it Nezumi?”

Nezumi stared at the photo that had Karan in it, who was surrounded by other people, at one of the men in particular before shoving it into his coat pocket, “I’ll tell you later when we get home. Let’s go.”

He once more places a hand on the other’s shoulder and guides him out, a harsh glare sent at Rikiga stopping the man from trying to go after them.

Like hell that pathetic, low-life, disgusting, fucking stain of a human would take care of Shion. Shion was a Blessed Child and as the Unseelie King Nezumi would care for him until he could take care of himself.

Once they were outside, Nezumi scooped Shion up into his arms bridal style, ignoring the other’s yelp of surprise, and took off running, using the wind to carry them home faster. He had seen Shion wince in pain as they left and knew it was only a matter of time before his wings forced their way out, and when that happened there usually was a lot of blood. That and though it went unnoticed by Shion and Rikiga, at the time when the younger fae was choking the other, the lights had flickered and seemed to be growing brighter and brighter while in a corner of the room where there was a small crack in the wall, a single flower had somehow sprouted and bloomed.

Shion’s powers were beginning to emerge and sooner than expected, no doubt because of the rush of emotions he felt today. He would need to release the building energy inside him before it caused him harm.

Thankfully it wasn’t long before they made it back to their hidden bunker, Nezumi shoving the stone to open the entrance with his shoulder before rushing inside an empty room. He placed Shion down on the ground, the young fae now clearly in pain, and removed his clothing until he was in his boxers as getting blood out of clothing was a pain. With his back revealed, Nezumi could see large bumps along the spine, where the wings were trying to force themselves out.

The older fae cooed and trilled softly, rubbing Shion’s back and head, “It’s okay Shion you can let them out now. Let your wings sprout or else the pain will get worse until they rip free themselves. You can do it my flower. Come on be strong.”

He continued to let out soft coos and trills, sounds a parent lets out to soothe frightened or injured fledglings. Shion, who had begun to cry again, let out a heart-wrenching sob before calling out his wings, letting out a short sharp cry as the moments the slits on his back had opened, the wings burst free, only the slightest amount of blood coating them. That was a relief as it meant they released them just in time.

Nezumi spoke softly, allowing some of his magic to entwine with his voice, which would create a hypnotic effect, similar to those of sirens from Greek mythology and the sirens of the water, “There we go that’s it. You did it Shion, you did it. Now listen to me, my flower. You need to let go, let go of the energy you feel building inside you, let go of the emotions you are feeling right now. Let go of your anger, let it blow away like leaves in the wind. If you don’t then you could risk hurting yourself. Let go Shion. **Let go**.”

He emphasizes the last two words, increasing the magic in his voice. He watches as his power takes hold of the younger fae, whose mental barriers are weak and easily penetrated, the words seizing and taking over his mind, forcing him to obey. Shion’s body tenses up, the lights above them flickering and glowing brighter and brighter. A rumbling below them also starts, and Nezumi prays that this won’t damage the structure of their nest too badly.

Then he lets out a scream filled with rage, sorrow, pain, and the lights shine so brightly before bursting, the bulbs breaking and sending the shaking room into pure darkness. The sounds of the ground breaking open, tiles shattering and stone crumbling echoes around them but thankfully it only seems to be this room that is affected. The sounds of something writhing and twisting fill the air as well, continuing for several minutes before everything goes silent once more.

Nezumi remains still for several more minutes, wary about moving as he didn’t know the status of the room. He whispered a spell under his breath and moments later the room was filled with balls of fairy light. What he saw shocked the king.

What was once an empty room was now filled with roots, vines, ivy, and flowers. A single tree was also there, in the center of the room, beautiful pink flowers sprouting, mixing in with the vivid green leaves. The roots wove themselves along the floor and walls before crisscrossing on the ceiling, easily holding the weakened stones in place with no signs of caving in under the weight. The vines and IVy covered almost all the rest of the walls not covered in roots, while between the roots on the floor, flowers of all kinds had sprouted, making it a rainbow of colors.

Nezumi couldn’t believe it but at the same time, he should have expected this.

Shion was a Gaianien Fae, a type of Fae that had a connection with the earth so powerful that they could harness the powers of Mother Nature and, unlike most fae who could only manipulate the magic of the earth in small amounts, use it however they wish. The only thing is…

Not a single Gaianien Fae has been seen or born since humanity destroyed half the earth’s habitable land during the last war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so........ We now know what kind of Fae Shion is. Whether its a good thing or bad thing is something you will just have to wait and see~!
> 
> Until next time everyone!!


	9. Chapter 8 - The Calling of an Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shion's powers emerged, revealing him to be a Gaianien Fae, a sub-race of fae that had vanished after the last human war which resulted in half the world being destroyed. That had happened over 300 years ago. Deciding that he has put it off long enough, Nezumi makes the decision to call an audience with the other faes of West Block.
> 
> It's time for them to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...... I will admit I didn't plan for this chapter to go the way it did but I am happy with the result. Now before anyone jumps on my case for saying that the war was over 300 years ago the series never did give us an exact timeline of when the war happened and when the cities were built. All we know is that it was the year 2013 when Shion turned 12 and then 2017 four years later. In the manga after Nezumi and Shion get out of the sewage water, Nezumi did state that the sewers were a remnant of the 20th century, hinting that the story takes place way off into the future. Again we don't know the exact timeline so please do not slam on me for it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy~!
> 
> P.S. When what they are saying is italicized, it means they are speaking in the fae language.

Once Nezumi managed to relocate the sleeping Shion to the bed in their room and tucked in, he grabbed his jacket and enhanced special fiber cloth and headed out, leaving the rats to look after Shion and alert him when the other woke up. It was high time he gathered the fae in West Block and alerted them about Shion, and just how important it was that they all look out for him when Nezumi could not. Along the way to the designated neutral meeting spot outside of West Block and away from his underground bunker nest, he spotted one of Inukashi’s hounds and spoke to it, telling it to alert its master of the meeting. It nodded and ran off, heading back to the hotel.

Upon reaching the meeting spot, where a large dead tree stood, bare of leaves, its branches twisted and gnarled, looking like reaching claws to snag and cut any it grabs, the young king inhales softly before opening his mouth and letting out a long, single note trill, using the wind to carry it to the district. This sound was a summoning call to all fae, telling them that the Unseelie King was calling an audience. It was something none of them could ignore even if they wanted to. Once he finished the trill, Nezumi closed his mouth and climbed the tree to sit on one of the higher branches.

As he sat there, he thought about Shion, and what the emergence of his powers meant.

_ Meanwhile in a shack on the outskirts of West Block _

An elderly woman sat in an old rickety chair, humming a song her parents and grandparents once sang to her before their deaths during the last human war. As she hummed, she worked on her weaving, creating a beautiful scarf that she planned on gifting to the young Unseelie King. When she first saw the child, she felt something in her break. He was so young, too young, to bear such a heavy burden like the crown. She could hear the pain his soul was, the loss of his people, his family, his home still affecting him. That day she vowed to do all she could to aid the young fledgling, to teach him what his family could not, to at least try and guide him to be a good ruler.

So caught up in her thoughts and weaving, the elderly woman almost missed the call of her king, her head rising up from her work to look up outside. Moments later she could hear footsteps approaching, a younger female bursting in, looking no older than 18 with reddish-brown hair that went almost to mid-back and was braided into two pigtails.

_ “Miss Magnolia, Miss Magnolia! Did you hear it?! The king calls for an audience! It surely must be important!!” _

The elderly woman let out a soft chuckle as she saved her place in her weaving, setting it aside,  _ “Indeed I have child. Will you help this silly old woman by getting her walking stick? Also do bring a notepad, a pencil, and measuring tape. Something tells me we may need it.” _

The girl tilted her head in confusion as she handed the elderly fae her walking stick,  _ “Do you think it has to do with the vision your grandmother told you all those years ago?” _

She gave the girl a smile,  _ “I guess we are about to find out my dear apprentice. Now come along Maple. We mustn't be late.” _

With that she makes her way out of the shack, her assistant/apprentice right behind her, carrying the requested items.

_ Back with Nezumi _

Nezumi was cut out of his train of thoughts by a dog barking, making him look down where what looked like a small brown wolf-dog stood, who promptly decided to turn around and let out a fart.

He rolled his eyes, “Seriously Inukashi?”

The canine huffed and transformed back into the familiar hotel owner, “Yeah well you deserve that, you ass. What’s the big deal huh? You almost never call a meeting outside the quarterly ones we have to see how everyone is doing. This about Sage?”

Nezumi sighed, which had Inukashi thinking they got it right, prompting them to ask, “Is he okay?”

The dark fae nods, “Yeah he’s fine. It’s just…… His powers emerged not too long ago and… Let’s just say it's something everyone should be here to hear.”

This had the other a bit concerned, but they didn’t push it, “Well with any luck the others should be here soon. After all, it’s not every day the king calls an audience.”

Nezumi nods, a distant look in his eyes.

Thankfully it’s not long before faes begin to arrive in groups or alone, congregating around the tree, whispers of confusion and curiosity spoken between them. Men and women of all ages gather, waiting for the rest to arrive, some holding fledglings that were lucky enough to make it past their first year of life in such horrible conditions, while others aided the elderly, creating seats for them to sit on. The last to arrive was Magnolia and Maple, whom Nezumi gave a polite nod to, as he knew that had it not been for the elder fae, he probably would have gotten himself killed shortly after escaping to West Block. The elderly woman gave him a kind smile and nod back, waiting for her assistant to create a chair out of wood and mud for her to sit on.

Once he saw that all the fae in West Block were accounted for, he stood up on the branch he had been sitting on, calling out his wings which he moved into a flared state while placing his left hand on his collarbone and his right up in the air, hand cupped with the palm pointing to the sky,  _ “Greetings fellow faes. May the sun shine upon you this day and bless you with warmth.” _

The crowd all bent their wings, lowering them to a more submissive posture, bowing their heads as they hold out their hands, open with palms up,  _ “Greetings Unseelie King Nezumi. May the sun’s rays burn away the darkness and protect you.” _

Now that the formal greetings were out of the way, Nezumi jumped right onto the situation at hand, _“I have no doubt that you are all wondering why I called you on this day and I will tell you but before that, I request that you keep any questions you have until I finish, as I don’t like repeating myself.”_

The others nodded, al having learned that one way or another.

Nezumi nodded before taking a breath to calm his mind before speaking, _“One and a half months ago, I requested a person who I thought was a normal human from No.6. This human was one that I could honestly say was the only one I could not hate for you see four years ago they saved my life. I was being taken by security to the Moondrop when I managed to escape, only to get shot in the process. I believed that I was to die that day, but this human saved me. They patched me up and gave me clothes to wear. Even when they learned that I was a VC, they still gave me food and let me rest on their bed.”_

He had only just started speaking, but the king could see that almost all the faes were shocked or immersed in his tale.

_ “Despite knowing what could happen to them for harboring a VC, they treated me with kindness, respect, but for the love of them could not stop asking questions, holy shit.” _

This earned a good amount of chuckles from the crowd, _“Yeah yeah laugh it up. Just wait until you lot meet them. Then you will know what I went through.”_

This only made them laugh harder before sobering up to hear the rest.

_ “Anyway the next day I had recovered enough to flee to West Block, whereas you all know I spent the next four years plotting revenge against the so-called holy city. However, on my last extrusion into the city, I learned that this person, whom I undoubtedly held a life debt to, was being arrested for a crime they did not commit. I was able to thankfully set up an interception of the vehicle just in time to rescue them, helping them escape here to West Block, where they stayed with me and still are. However… Both during the rescuing and after, I had noticed something off about them. Their scent was changing, becoming something I could not recognize. It only became clear to me after they had taken a bath and I saw something on their arms.” _

Here Nezumi stopped to take a moment to collect himself, knowing that without a doubt what he was about to say next would cause an uproar of excitement and confusion.

Once he got his thoughts in order, he continued, _“It turns out the human who saved me four years ago, only for me to return the favor to, was not what I thought they were. You see this person wasn’t a human but rather… They were a Blessed Child, one whose transformation began right after I rescued them.”_

And just as the young king predicted, the area was filled with cries and shouts within seconds, confusion, shock, and excitement filling the air.

A Blessed Child?! There hasn’t been a Blessed Child in years!! How did nobody know the existence of one inside No.6?! What was their name, what did they look like, did their powers emerge already, what did their wings look like?!

Nezumi groaned a bit, knowing that this reaction was to be expected but made it no less annoying. God, there was no way he would be able to get a word in edgewise until they calmed down.

Thankfully it seemed someone had his back.

A large burst of wind and icy water silenced everyone as an elderly fae stood up.

Magnolia huffed as she hobbled towards the front of the group, _“Silence you brats! I understand that this news is exciting as there has not been a Blessed Child in years but hold your tongues! The king has requested that you all keep your questions to yourselves until he finishes his story, and that is what you shall do!!”_

She emphasizes this with a jab of her cane into the ground, causing another wave of wind and icy water to dance around her as she approaches the tree, bowing her head to the young king.

_ “This is truly wonderful news my king. It brings this silly old woman great joy and hope to hear of a Blessed Child joining our world. Never would I have thought I would live to see the day that such an event would occur. If there is anything I can do to be of service to you or the child, do not hesitate to let me know.” _

Nezumi couldn’t help but give the woman a quick smile, _“I thank you for your kind words and offer Elder Magnolia. I am pleased to hear that you were able to be here for such a time. If I may, I do believe there is something you can do for me. Much like how you helped guide me and provided me with the necessities to survive, I humbly ask you to do the same with the Blessed Child, for they will need all the help and support they can get. Anything you can offer will be of use.”_

Magnolia nodded, _“It would be an honor, my king, to help. Maple!”_

The younger fae rushed forward, _“Yes Miss?”_

_ “Do you have the items I requested you bring?” _

_ “Indeed I do. I even brought some extra sketching paper in case we wanted to start sketching right then and there.” _

This had the elder chuckling, _“Ah yes thank you, my dear. What on earth would I do without you.”_

Magnolia then turned back to Nezumi, _“With your permission my king, I would like to take the measurements of the Blessed Child so we can begin making clothes for them. Winter is coming and they will no doubt need some warm clothes to chase away the chills.”_

Nezumi thought about the request for a moment before nodding, _“Of course Elder Magnolia. When the meeting ends I shall bring you and your assistant to them. Though if you don’t mind me asking what exactly are you going to be making the clothes out of?”_

This had her smiling brightly, _“The time has come at last my king. I’m sure you have seen that trunk in my home correct?”_

When he nodded she continued, _“Well you see inside that trunk are spools of naturally magic laced threads from the now-extinct Midnight Luminescent Silk Butterfly. My grandmother, who had been the one to teach me how to track these insects, gather the silk threads from their cocoons, dye them, and weave them into clothes, gave me these spools, the last of them before our home had been destroyed in the last human war. She told me that she had had a vision of the future, that one day a special person would come, and when the day came those spools would be weaved into clothes for them. Ever since then, for the past 300 years, I have carried those spools in that trunk, waiting for that fated day to come, and I believe it finally has at long last. Fear, not my king. The Blessed Child shall be cared for.”_

This surprised a good amount of the older faes, those who had lived through the last war. The threads of the Midnight Luminescent Silk Butterfly were laced with the insect’s magic, making them far more durable and strong than normal silk threads. Not only that but this butterfly was the only kind that hibernates during the winter season, forming large thick cocoons that kept the cold air out. It was from these cocoons that the silk is harvested from after the butterfly emerges from hibernation in the spring. However because of the human war, the species became extinct, their natural habitats destroyed. To know that there were still spools of thread left was a miracle, as those silk threads, once woven together, were able to keep the wearer warm during the winter and cool during the summer.

Nezumi nodded, containing his surprise, as he had been told about what life had been like before the war that ravaged the planet, _“Then it is truly an honor, Elder Magnolia, to have these clothes woven by you. I have no doubt that the Blessed Child will appreciate it as well.”_

_ “The honor, Unseelie King Nezumi, is mine for you have blessed me with the opportunity to do so. Now I shall allow you to continue this meeting. Ho ho ho this silly old lady has held you up long enough~.” _

With that, she hobbles back to her seat, Maple right behind her.

Once she was properly settled, Nezumi spoke to the crowd once more, _“Now I know many of you have questions about the sudden arrival of a Blessed Child but I ask that you do not attempt to seek them out just yet, as they are still adapting to their new life, and are doing so rather well. I had originally planned to introduce them in a week from now but…… Their powers emerged earlier than anticipated due to a situation that occurred earlier today, mere hours ago. As you all know when a Blessed Child’s power emerges, the type of fae they are is revealed, and in this child’s case well… I honestly should have expected that they would make my life more complicated considering that’s all they have done since they turned.”_

This got a few laughs, even pulling one from his lips before he became serious, _“Now before I tell you what they are I want to make things clear. Under no circumstances are_ _**any** of you to demand things from them, cajole or guilt-trip them, or attempt to take advantage of them. You are also to keep the knowledge of what they are a secret from any and all outsider faes that come here. Normally I would never demand anything of any of you as we are all in the same boat here, trapped inside this hell with that damn city destroying everything we loved, but in this case, I am  **ordering** you, for this Blessed Child’s continued existence will depend on it. We cannot afford this information reaching the ears of the wrong types of people or fae. Am I understood?!” _

As one, even Inukashi, the group spoke, _“We swear to thee, Unseelie King Nezumi, to remain silent of what is spoken here today, as to ensure the safety of the Blessed Child unless given permission by you. Should we dare speak of what is told to us in confidence, may our blood turn to poison and strike us down and our souls condemned to eternal suffering.”_

Upon finishing the oath, magic sung in the air, binding all to their words. Should any of them break this vow, their blood will become poison and kill them.

Nezumi nodded, looking a bit relieved. It was only when he was with the other fae that he showed a bit more emotion, as he cared for them, trying to do his best to aid them as their king.

_ “Thank you. I know I would normally never demand anything like this from you but extenuating circumstances have driven me to ask this of you.” _

He took a moment to collect himself yet again, taking some deep breaths before speaking, _“The Blessed Child’s name is Sage. Just hours ago his powers emerged due to an incident that made him think he had to protect me, the emotions he felt so strong they manifested into pure power. However the result of the release of said power was something I have only ever heard stories about, and so I am relying on our elders to help guide myself and Sage through this time since they were alive before and during the war.”_

One more deep breath, _“Sage is a Gaianien Fae. When he released his built up power, it caused flowers, vines, a tree, and roots to sprout from the ground and grow rapidly, turning one of the empty rooms of our nest into a miniature garden.”_

Almost instantly, one of the elderly faes shot up, _“That’s impossible!! The Gaianien faes vanished during the war over 300 years ago! Not one has been seen or born since then!”_

Another one spoke up, _“It was believed that the reason they all vanished was that the damage to the earth was so severe that they died as a result due to their strong bonds to the planet! After all half of the world was destroyed!!”_

_ “Are you absolutely sure my king?! Are you sure this Blessed Child is a Gaianien fae?!” _

_ “If he is then that could mean that…. There just may be a chance for the world to be saved! That Mother Earth has not abandoned us to our fates!” _

_ “Perhaps the time has come for new life to be born!” _

Everyone was silenced by a strong gust of icy wind, Magnolia standing up once more, _“SILENCE!!”_

Once it was quiet she nodded to Nezumi, who let out a sigh of relief, _“Thank you Elder Magnolia. Yes, I am absolutely sure everyone. Sage is without a doubt a Gaianien Fae. How this is possible I do not know but then again a human becoming a fae should not be possible either but is through a ritual. However what I do know is that the people who blessed him as a human baby were my people, the Forest Folk. Whether that has something to do with it I do not know but I hope to find out. However, now that you all know the truth, you can see why I demanded you make that oath. If fae communities outside of ours find out about him being a Gaianien Fae, there is no telling what they could try to do to him. The last thing I want is for Sage to be forced to use his powers for all the wrong reasons.”_

This sobered many of the elders up, realizing the danger Sage was in now that his type was revealed. King Nezumi was right. There are faes out there who would try to drain Sage of all his power for their own selfish gains. Some would try to forcibly breed him to get more Gaianien faes. They could not allow that to happen. Blessed Children are sacred to their race and should be protected and Sage would be.

Nezumi, happy that everyone realized the grim reality of Shion’s situation, spoke once more, _“Sage will need all the help he can get in regards to learning magic, how to control it, among other things. I humbly ask you all to help me, help him. Lend him your wisdom, your strength, your passion. Be there for him when I cannot be, protect him from those who would wish ill will towards him. I ask you not as your king, but as a fellow fae to do this. I will not order you to, merely ask you to.”_

And with that he decided to end the meeting, _“I thank you all for coming out here on such short notice and for understanding the situation we have found ourselves in. This meeting is now adjourned.”_

With that he moved his wings back and down, placing both hands on his chest above his heart, _“Farewell everyone. May the sun and winds guide you home.”_

The group repeated the same positions of wings and hands, _“Farewell Unseelie King Nezumi. May the beaming sun and howling winds ensure your safe return home.”_

And with that, they dispersed, most of them heading back to their homes and businesses. Inukashi waved Nezumi goodbye before transforming back into their canine form and heading back to the hotel. Some stayed behind to wish him and the Blessed Child well before also heading off. Soon all that was left was him, Magnolia, and Maple.

Nezumi gave the elderly woman a kind smile, offering his arm out to her, _“Are you ready, Elder Magnolia?”_

She rolled her eyes and whacked him gently with her cane before taking his arm, _“I am hardly that old boy. Now then, tell me about this child. I want to know about this former human that you couldn’t hate.”_

He snorted, _“You sure you want to know? It might be better to never find out~. The kid can drive you insane with just one sentence~.”_

She chuckled, _“Ah yes but since when any of us sane out here in West Block hm? We are all insane here, just some more than others.”_

_ “Hehehe true true. Well then…” _

With that Nezumi began to tell the tale of how he and Shion met, keeping his promise though about not telling anyone how he sounded like a girl when screaming out in the storm. He spoke about how just seeing Shion standing there on the balcony, screaming his heart out, looking so free and wild like the storm, gave Nezumi hope, that perhaps there were people who helped other people. He spoke about how even when he had the then human's neck in his hand, squeezing it tightly, Shion still offered to patch him up, no true fear to be seen in those former brown eyes. He told the two about Shion patching him up, giving him clothes to wear, food and drinks to eat. He said that even though he knew of the possible consequences of his actions, he still allowed him to stay, never attempting to contact the Security Bureau.

He then spoke about how over the past four years he kept an eye on Shion from the shadows while using his robotic rats to snoop around the city, trying to find their weakness. Watching Shion grow up, never resenting or regretting his choice to help the king, how his mother supported his actions even though it cost them everything; it had given Nezumi hope that perhaps one day they could see each other again, that maybe he could take Shion away with him, take him away from that awful place, free him from that gilded cage. Shion had been the only human worthy of his attention aside from his mother Karan of course, much to the amusement of the other two faes.

Then he spoke about how they met face to face again after Nezumi had saved Shion from being taken to a correctional facility. He told the two women how badly he had wanted to just… grab onto Shion and scent the absolute hell out of him because he reeked of the chemical stench No.6 had. Then hearing Shion read to the rats, albeit in a monotone tone, looking so happy and free as he did, had really given Nezumi hope that perhaps Shion could make it in this new harsh reality he was in. And then the sight of those black lesions appearing, soon turning to chrysalis like membrane, changed everything. His human was not a human but a Blessed Child.

_ “You were right Elder Magnolia. The transformation was truly one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. Painful, but beautiful. Those next three days were hell for me, as I just couldn’t wait to see what his new appearance was, what his wings would look like.” _

Magnolia let out a hearty laugh, _“Of course I’m right child. You were very lucky to witness it up close and personal. I have only witnessed such a transformation occurring at a distance or hearing about it. But let me go back to something you said. You said a wasp grew, hatched, and chewed its way out of his neck?”_

Nezumi nodded, _“Yes that is exactly what happened. Why? Do you know something about it?”_

Magnolia hummed as she thought for a minute, circling through the years of knowledge she had before nodding to herself, _“I think I just might but… I believe it is something that we should see you-know-who about, just to make sure.”_

Nezumi’s eyes widened a bit, _“You mean?”_

She nodded, _“Yes child. I think we may have to visit the man who named you. While I detest humans just as much as you, he has earned my respect and the respect of the faes he lives with. He has made mistakes in his past but he more than since paid for them. However, if we go I believe the Blessed Child should come with us. After all his mere presence just may give those people hope.”_

Nezumi nodded, not fully liking the idea but knowing that it was one that would have to be done sooner or later, _“Very well. Perhaps once Sage (he has been calling Shion that this whole time when they were walking) gains at least a tiny amount of control over his magic we can make that journey. After all, if we want to bring those humans and faes hope, they will have to see his powers in action personally.”_

_ “Indeed. Plus when he goes, the Blessed Child should wear clothes benefitting his status. I should have some made by then if not all. I will not rest until every last spool is used and every thread woven into place.” _

Maple huffed a bit, _“No you won’t Miss Magnolia. If I have to use my magic on you to make you rest I will.”_

_ “Ho ho ho. Oh, Maple dear. What would I do without you?” _

_ “Work yourself to death if anything.” _

This had all three of them laughing as they finally reached the hidden entrance to Nezumi’s underground nest.

As they descended, Nezumi spoke, _“After you take your measurements would you two like to join me in showing Sage what he had done to one of the empty rooms? It truly is a sight to behold.”_

Maple looked ecstatic, _“Oh please say yes Miss!! I haven’t seen a live tree since I was born!”_

Magnolia let out a chuckle, _“Well with you looking so happy how could I possibly say no to you my dear apprentice? It would be an honor to accompany you my king.”_

Nezumi groaned softly, _“You know you don’t have to call me that when we are alone Elder Magnolia. Had it not been for you I probably would have turned out much worse than I did when I escaped No.6.”_

_ “Yes true but still you are the Unseelie King Nezumi. Just because you don’t have what some would say a true kingdom or throne to sit on does not mean you aren’t a king.” _

Maple giggled as Nezumi just sighed as they reached the door, _“I give up. Anyway, this is where Sage is sleeping.”_

With that, he unlocks the door and opens it to reveal…

A wild Shion that was wide awake and happily reading to the rats again, reading Hamlet this time. The wild Shion was so engrossed in the book that he failed to notice Nezumi returning home. This led to Nezumi approaching the wild Shion silently, a grin on his face. Once he reached the other’s side, he sat and bent down to gently press his lips to the other’s neck, blowing a wet raspberry into it.

This causes the wild Shion to let out a yelp, the book flying from his hands as he stumbles up and away from the couch, only to hit a pile of books that were not there before, sending him tumbling to the ground.

“Ow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie so that's done. Not gonna lie I had trouble finding where to cut it off and figured Shion saying "Ow!" was the best place.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed~!


	10. Chapter 9 - The Flower's First Molting and Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Shion to experience two more firsts in his new life as a fae. First his wings won't stop itching as they were molting and then he has to stand before the crowd of faes to introduce himself. God he hoped he didn't have any more shocks or surprises coming up!
> 
> Now can someone please help him?! His wings won't stop itching!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am actually proud of myself for getting this out in one day. Took me a bit of time as I lost the thread here and there but I managed!! I hope you all enjoy!!

It’s about three weeks later when Magnolia and Maple return to the underground nest of the King and his charge, carrying a trunk that once contained spools and spools of silk threads. Now clothes varying from shirts to pants to socks to night clothes to coats to cloaks to undergarments to scarves to hats fill it, every single one hand-woven to perfection, the colors sliding together, blending perfectly with one another. A good portion of the clothes are mixtures of whites, pale greens, silvers, purples, reds, blues, and greys. There were also some dark blues and browns in regards to the pants. However, some of the outfits are various shades of greens, representing his status as a Gaianien Fae. Some other outfits for some reason consisted of blacks, silvers, and greys, and when Shion asked why Magnolia just smiled and told him he would find out eventually while Nezumi flushed hard in the corner of the room. There were also formal clothes that Blessed Children wore to symbolize their status. The way faes could tell if one of them was a Blessed Child was by the specific designs woven into the clothes. Also, most of the clothes that covered the back had thin slits in them for when his wings came out.

Overall Shion had clothes for every season in the trunk, which somehow was deeper than it looked. Once they finished going through them all, it was time for the fashion show, much to Shion’s growing horror and everyone else’s amusement, though Nezumi didn’t stay amused for long as well… Shion somehow had the ability to look adorable and shit in anything he wore. It had to be that damn baby face of his. Those cheeks were so round!

By the time Shion finished trying everything on, he was exhausted and just wanted to lay down for the next twenty years. Thankfully none of the clothes needed to be adjusted, Magnolia preening at the fact that she got all the measurements done right to fit his figure perfectly. Shortly after the improv show and tell ended, the two women bade him and Nezumi a good day but not before Magnolia pulled Nezumi off to the side to quickly discuss something before heading off.

Once they left, Nezumi began making dinner, as he had the night off thank god, while Shion packed up everything back into the trunk, sliding it over to rest against the wall so it was out of the way, “Do I really need this much clothing Nezumi? I mean I get it that I am a Blessed Child and a race of fae that was thought to have been extinct for the past 300 or so years but surely Miss Magnolia didn’t have to use all the spools she had.”

Nezumi chuckled as he stirred the soup, “Yes Shion you do. It may not look like it but I have roughly the same amount of clothes you do in that chest. However, because I am amongst humans most of the time I have to wear human clothes to blend in.”

“Yeah but still. I have no idea when I would wear half this stuff. Like the formal clothes are usually worn for court, special events or holidays but obviously we can’t really do any of that. Plus I have to wear human clothes too to blend in.”

“True but you don’t have to deal with the infernal race as much as I do. While yes you may run into a customer or two of Inukashi while washing the dogs, overall most of your time is spent among the fae. So for now while you are at least here in our nest I want you to wear those clothes, get used to the feel of them. Winter is approaching fast and those will help you stay warm due to the innate magic inside the threads.”

Shion hummed and nodded, choosing a simple shirt that had sleeves down to his elbows. It was white with soft grey lining on the collar, sleeves, and hem. He then picked out a simple pair of light brown pants that went down to his knees and had little ties he could tighten there. It felt weird at first, the material soft and flowy against his skin, cool too, but he soon got used to it. Once he changed, he headed to the door, wanting to get in some more practice with his magic before supper.

“I’m going to an empty room to practice a bit okay?”

“Okay just make sure to watch how much power you use though okay? Remember your magic is like water. It can slowly trickle out like a small brook or rush hard and fast like a flooding river or waterfall.”

Shion nodded, even though he has heard this numerous times already since waking up three weeks ago. Thankfully it seemed he wasn’t struggling as bad as he thought he would. Most of the time he was able to get it right for at least the small things like flowers, grass, some vegetables like peppers and fruits such as grapes, and now tree sprouts. Shion believed it was because he was once studying ecology, and through that on the side some botany and biology. Nezumi was actually inclined to agree with this idea, as due to Shion’s previous studies when he had been an elite in Chronos, he would have learned about various types of organisms found in different environments, including species of plants and trees and their life cycles.

Taking what he had studied, Shion found it easy to picture exactly what he was trying to grow and the time it took to grow, speeding that up in his mind. From there it was just a matter of focusing on how small or big it was, which contributed to how much magic he needed to use. Overall Shion was doing surprisingly well but did struggle whenever his emotions ran high. Depending on the emotion, his magic would simply not come out, like something was blocking it, it would come out hard and fast in a large amount like a waterfall, or as a steady stream that he couldn’t stop. Thankfully it was easy to isolate what emotions caused what reaction, but identifying the triggers was a whole other ball game.

Right now Shion was trying his best to grow some Lily of the Valley flowers, a flower that doesn’t require a lot of sunlight but is highly poisonous for animals and humans. He wanted to give them to Nezumi, as he thought they fitted the other really well. He appeared beautiful and harmless to those that didn’t know him or saw him perform, but in reality, he was deadly. He focused on the seed, what it looked like buried in the dirt. He imagined it growing, its roots slowly slithering through the ground, absorbing the nutrients the dirt had. He counted the weeks in his head, fast-forwarding but at the same time maintaining the image of it growing. The ground shook just the slightest bit, a sprout slowly poking through the dirt before growing bigger and bigger. Leaves sprouted along the stems followed by small buds. Slowly but surely the plant grew, the buds growing in size before finally reaching the next and final stage. One by one the buds bloomed, revealing the beautiful white petals that formed a bell-like shape around the nectar, hanging on the stems.

Once he finished making it bloom, he closed off the connection of magic and opened his eyes, gasping softly as he saw what he had done. They were perfect! Young and healthy, petals soft and deceiving. The young fae let out a giggle and sent a pulse of magic into the earth, thanking it for helping him do this. Nezumi always told him to thank the planet whenever he grew something with the intention to pick it, such as flowers. Shion then picked the flowers, cutting the stems low and gathering the bouquet in his arms. He hoped Nezumi liked them. He worked hard on them! He hums a tune as he skips out of the room, leaving just in time for Nezumi to call out to him.

“Shion it’s time to eat!”

Shion picked up the pace, reaching the main room just as Nezumi finished filling their bowls, “U-umm Nezumi?”

“Huh?”

The dark fae looked up from the table, only to have flowers handed to him, “I-I grew these just f-for you. They’re Lily of the Valleys! It's a kind of flower that’s very beautiful in appearance but is actually very poisonous for animals and humans! I-I……. I thought they f-fit you perfectly…”

His cheeks are a dark red as he looks away, looking down at his shoes.

Nezumi blinked a bit, not knowing what to do before smiling softly, something he found himself often doing with Shion when they were alone, and held the flowers up to his nose and smelled them, “They’re beautiful Shion. Thank you, your majesty, for such a beautiful and thoughtful gift. I shall treat them with care and treasure them.”

Shion let out a soft muffled meep at this, hiding his burning face in his palms, prompting Nezumi to chuckle and reach out to him to pull him to the couch, “Come on you blushing pampered prince. It’s time to eat.”

_ Time skip a week later _

When Nezumi came home from running some errands that morning, the last thing he expected to see was Shion half-naked, wings out, and scratching at them, crying a bit as he did. This instantly set off alarm bells in Nezumi, who hastily put down the bags of food he got and rushed over to the sobbing fae, letting out soothing trills as he did.

“Shion what’s wrong? Are you in pain? Did you hurt a wing?”

Shion looked up at him, already red eyes even redder from crying, “N-Nezumi help me! Th-they won’t stop… They won’t stop itching!! I-I tried everything but it just makes it worse!! I-I don’t know what is happening to me!!”

The room went silent aside from Shion’s cries, Nezumi blinking rather stupidly as he processed what his charge just said before attempting to hold back the snickers building up in his throat, only to lose and laugh hard. Shion whined and lightly whapped the other, clearly not appreciating him finding humor in his suffering.

Nezumi struggled to clarify why he was laughing, “O-oh Shion hahaha! There’s nothing to worry about! You’re just experiencing your first molting! What’s happening is completely natural and something all faes go through at least four times a year!”

This had Shion sniffling as he began to hiccup, “S-so there’s n-nothing wrong with me?”

“No nothing at all. Come on your majesty. Let’s get you to the bathroom and some nice warm wet towels on those wings. I’ll help you at least for the first few times this happens so you can learn how to do it on your own.”

Shion nods and lets the other pull him up and lead him to the bathroom, where he was made to first lie down on his stomach, his wings flaring out and falling limp.

As Nezumi got warm water running and the towels used specifically for when his wings were molting, he explained to Shion what exactly was going on, “Tell me Shion do you know what molting is?”

Shion, who had managed to calm down enough that he ceased crying, nodded, “Y-yes. It’s when animals shed either old skin or shells to allow new ones to grow. All arthropods, including crustaceans, spiders, and insects must regularly molt. However other animals like snakes, birds, and dogs do as well.”

Nezumi snorted, “Oh that’s right how could I forget that my little airhead of a fae is also a genius who once studied ecology?”

Shion stuck his tongue out, only for Nezumi to pinch it, “Put that back where it belongs or I will bite it.”

This made Shion eep and do as he was told.

“Okay so since you know what molting is, there is another group of living beings that have to molt and those are faes. You see depending on our general health, environment, and what kind of fae we are, how often we molt varies. When our wings molt, it means that the new, stronger membrane is almost done forming but in order for it to harden, the old layer needs to be removed.”

As he lectures the younger male on the subject, he begins placing the warm wet towels on the backs of the wings, making sure to fully cover them, “You will know when you are molting when your wings start itching like crazy. Once you feel them start to itch, the best way to ensure a speedy and easy removal of the dead layer is to cover your wings in warm wet towels, as the heat moistens the membrane, allowing it to detach from the wings easier while lowering the risk of the new layer being damaged. Now I’m going to leave these towels on for ten minutes okay Shion? After that, I’ll remove them and begin peeling off the dead layer. In the meantime would you like a snack? I know that for some faes they tend to get the munchies when molting.”

At that moment, Shion felt his tummy growl a bit, causing his face to go red, “Y-yes please.”

Nezumi let out a chuckle and ruffled his hair, “Okay I’ll go get you some. What would you like?”

Shion thought about it for a moment, “Do we… do we have any umm…”

He flushes even darker, “Do we have any hearts?”

Nezumi raised an eyebrow at Shion’s hesitancy to speak, knowing that it stemmed from fear or worry of being rejected, “Yes we do. I’ll go get you one. Don’t worry Shion. There is nothing wrong with wanting to eat some human flesh or organs. It’s natural for us to want to. Don’t feel ashamed for craving it every now and then.”

With that he heads out of the room to go fetch Shion his snack, leaving Shion to his thoughts. While Shion knew there was nothing actually wrong with him wanting to eat humans, a small part of him would cry out saying that it was, that he never would have even thought about doing this as a human. However, that was just it wasn’t it? Shion was not a human, never truly was after his first birthday. He was a Blessed Child, a human destined to become a fae later on in life. When he transformed two months ago, his human life was over, dying in the process to give birth to his new life as a fae. Therefore he couldn’t afford to cling to all the morals he had back then. For humans yes, cannibalism is bad but for faes, it is just a fact of life.

A soft drag of something featherlight up his spine shocked Shion out of his thoughts, a yelp tearing from his lips as he jerked, nearly dislodging the towels on his wings.

“Nezumi!! You big meanie you scared me!!”

Nezumi let out a laugh, “Well that’s what you get for not remaining alert of your surrounding airhead. Anyway here's your snack. I took the liberty of cutting it up into small chunks for you.”

He places down a plate that is drenched in blood and pieces of flesh, what was once a human heart cut up into tiny pieces. Shion found himself purring softly as he began to munch on his snack, the rumbling of his stomach dying down. Nezumi couldn’t help but smile at the content look on his flower’s face, so innocent and pure.

Once snacks were done and cleaned away the king checked the wings and let out a pleased sound, “Okay so it looks like we are ready to do the backsides. Now Shion pay attention to how much force I use to peel off the layer okay?”

Shion gulped and nodded, bracing himself for the process as he had no idea what to expect. Nezumi stroked his hair for a few seconds before gently scratching a wing where it connected to his back, peeling back a small piece of dead membrane that he then gripped and slowly pulled, going at a slow steady pace. Bit by bit the piece became bigger and bigger as he moved out. Eventually, the piece became too big to continue pulling and broke off, revealing a shimmering new membrane underneath that glistened in the light like crystals. Meanwhile, the layer that had just been peeled off looked like a dirtier version of the usual colors.

Once the backs of the wings were done, Nezumi had Shion rolled over onto his side to do the front of the first wing, reapplying the towels and waiting for ten minutes before getting to it. The only thing is… Nezumi ended up straddling Shion’s hip to get to the part of the wing closest to the back, and boy did that make poor Shion blush like the damn virgin he was. It didn’t help that he had a crush on the other as well, making this even more embarrassing and awkward for him. However, he endured it, only letting out tiny squeaks and whimpers at the sensitivity of his wings. Once the first wing’s front was done, Shion was rolled over onto his other side and the process repeated itself one last time.

Shion could not have been happier when it was finally over, for Nezumi was finally off him and his wings no longer itched.

Nezumi smirked at the red face his charge had, knowing exactly why it was red, “Would you look at this~? It seems this white flower has changed its shade. Will it bear fruit I wonder~?”

This earned him a wet towel to the face and a hissing Shion.

_ The next day _

The next day found Shion and Nezumi getting ready for the quarterly annual meeting of the faes in West Block. It was during these meetings that any concerns, feuds, issues, etc were brought up and discussed. However this time things would be going just a bit differently in the beginning as it was time for Shion to meet them.

As Nezumi helped his charge get dressed, tying the pale silvery green sash around his waist, forming a bow in the back, he questioned him on protocol and greetings, “Who speaks first once everyone is gathered?”

“You do.”

“And then?”

“Umm…… The audience does right? Because after that you would then introduce me correct?”

Nezumi nodded as he wove some petrified flowers in his hair to form a small crown, using a rose gold ribbon to keep it all together, “Correct. Once the formal greetings are done, I will then introduce you, with you coming to stand next to me after I say your name. From there you will then introduce yourself, stating your status as a Gaianien Fae and Blessed Child. Do you remember the order?”

Shion nodded briefly as he tried to keep still while Nezumi applied just the slightest bit of blush to his cheeks and a hint of eye shadow, “Greetings. May your dwellings be filled with warmth this winter. I am the Gaianien Blessed Child Sage.”

Nezumi nodded as he helped slide on a short cloak that went down to Shion’s elbows, tying it into place, “Good. Do you remember the wing and hand positions?”

Shion replied as he slipped on the new boots that Nezumi got him, more feminine looking than his but were the same height and color, “Yes. My top wings are raised up at a 25-degree angle but curled back a bit at the tips as if I were to fully spread them out, it could be seen as a sign of aggression. The bottom wings are lowered at a 20-degree angle and also curled at the ends. My right hand is closed to form a fist that I place over my heart, the left hand coming to grip it.”

Nezumi smirked a bit, “Looks like you got it all down. What about your body?”

“I bend just slightly, about roughly a 20-degree angle, keeping my head up but eyes down.”

“Correct. Okay, I think you are ready. Just let me finish getting dressed and then we can head out.”

Shion nodded and stood by the door, watching Nezumi get changed, going from his usual outfit to one that was much darker, clothes the color of obsidian with silver and grey linings, forming patterns that looked like smoke. Unlike Shion's’ sleeves that were loose and flared out slightly at the bottoms, Nezumi’s were skin tight with a part that looped around his middle fingers. On top of the shirt, he wore a short-sleeved vest. When it came to pants where Shion’s went down to his knees and where a pale brown, Nezumi’s were longer and black, getting tucked into his boots. Once he had his clothes on, he swiftly styled his hair, all of it down but had a crown of thorns woven into it. After that, he grabbed his usual super fiber cloth and wore it in its usual fashion.

Once he double-checked to make sure he had everything he needed, he walked over to Shion, “Ready?”

Shion, already feeling extremely nervous about it all, nodded and gripped the other’s hand as they walked out.

_ At the meeting _

When the two arrived, they were some of the first there, the only people beating them being Inukashi, Magnolia, and Maple.

Magnolia all but cooed over Shion’s appearance, “Oh you look marvelous darling. Those colors fit you perfectly and help emphasize your eyes. The flower crown is also a wonderful addition. Did you think of that Nezumi?”

Nezumi smirked, “Yep. He is a Gaianien Fae after all. They were known for always having flowers in their hair.”

Magnolia nodded in approval, “Yes indeed. The light blush and eyeshadow were also a good add-on.  _ Sigh  _ It sure is a shame that we were forced to flee our homes. I remember this beautiful string of rose gold leaves that could have looked amazing in Sage’s hair. Sadly we were forced to flee with only the bare necessities so it got destroyed along with everything else.”

Shion gave her a shy smile, “I-I’m sure they would have worked perfectly with my hair Elder Magnolia. A-after all everything else you have given does.”

She let out a chuckle at that and pinched his cheek, “You are absolutely darling my dear. I have no doubt you will have all the other faes under your charm soon enough.”

Shion flushed a dark red at that, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Then one of Inukashi’s hounds barked, prompting them to speak, “The others are arriving. Better get into position.”

Nezumi nodded and helped guide Shion’s hood up over his head, concealing his hair and face before being guided to where he would stand, next to Nezumi. Moments later, the other faes arrived, all gathering near the tree where Nezumi and Shion stood, Inukashi standing off to their left as a show that they were Nezumi’s chosen Enforcer while Magnolia and Maple stood off to the right, acting as counsel to Shion since he was still so new to this and this was his first meeting.

Once everyone had gathered, more than a few of them looking in anticipation at the newcomer standing next to the Unseelie King, Nezumi coughed and brought the meeting to order, his wings fully unfurled and flared out,  _ “Greetings. May the sun bless you on this day.” _

The group all unfurled their wings, placing them in a submissive position,  _ “Greetings Unseelie King Nezumi. May the sun bring you light and strength.” _

It was very hard for Shion not to shuffle in place, doing his absolute best to remain as still as possible until it was his time to speak.

Nezumi started to speak,  _ “Before we begin today there is someone who needs to be introduced. This is their first time attending a meeting or even meeting you. I request that you all be kind and respectful of them. Now can the fae in question approach and introduce themself?” _

Shion gulped but did so, hoping nobody could tell just how nervous he was. Stepping just a bit in front of Nezumi, he called out his wings, which glimmered in the noon sun’s light. He then pulled down his hood to reveal his face, but kept his eyes down towards the ground, causing more than a few present to gasp and somehow one to even faint, much to the embarrassment of their wife.

Taking a deep breath, he moved his wings into the correct position before doing the same with his hands, bowing the correct amount.

_ “Greetings. May your dwellings be filled with warmth this winter. I am the Gaianien Blessed Child Sage.” _

This earned him more than a few coos and squeals, already getting comments of how adorable he looked before those faded and the faes spoke in unison,  _ “Greetings Blessed Child Sage. May your dwellings be filled with love and laughter.” _

And with that the meeting began, chairs being made for everyone to sit on, as it would take at least three hours to go through everything. It went just like how Shion imagined it would and read about in the books. It began with the elected leaders of each section of West Block talking about how things were going, if there were any struggles, and if so working on a plan to resolve them, especially since the worst of winter had yet to come and once the snow came it would be hard to do anything. After that came the civilians of the sections, filing complaints, seeking fair justice if they were wronged, etc..

Then to finish it all off expecting parents made announcements of their pregnancies, while those whose babies didn’t make it to their first years of life announced the dates of the funerals, which Nezumi personally swore to attend; not because he was a king but because as a fae he knew he had been one of the lucky ones to survive. Not all his siblings did. It's for this reason parents tend to hold off on naming their babies until they make it past the threshold of their first year of life or they don’t make it. If either case happens, the baby is then given a name. It’s just what faes did.

The last group to come up were parents whose babies made it to that one-year milestone, presenting the fledglings to Nezumi, who looked so natural holding each one, speaking softly to them before blessing them.

Only the last couple that came forward wanted to do something different,  _ “I-if it’s okay with you Our King…… W-would it be alright if our child is blessed by Blessed Child Sage? O-only if it is okay with you!” _

Nezumi blinked as did Shion before the former smiled and nodded,  _ “As long as Blessed Child Sage is okay with it then I do not have a problem. Is it okay Blessed Child Sage?” _

Shion flushed a bit but nodded,  _ “Y-yes it’s okay with me.” _

He had watched Nezumi do it and knew what to do and say so when the now crying one-year-old baby was handed to him, cradling the fragile life in his arms, he spoke softly to them,  _ “Hello child of nature. May your life be filled with happiness, love, and kindness. May you find success and satisfaction on the path you choose to walk. May the sun banish the darkness that seeks to harm you, the moon soothe you, and the stars guide you.” _

He then pressed a soft kiss to the baby’s forehead, the single action ceasing the baby’s cries, who now stared up at him with wonder and awe. Moments later the little being burst into happy laughter, reaching up with their small hands to touch his face and hair. 

Shion giggled and gently booped their nose,  _ “You, little one, are very easily distracted huh? Never lose that curious nature. The cure to boredom is curiosity, there is no cure for curiosity. Now I do believe it’s time for me to return you to your parents. Be a good child for them okay?” _

With that he handed the now happy baby back to two very relieved and awed parents, who thanked him profusely for doing this before heading back to their seats.

With that done, Nezumi stood up, flaring his wings out while raising his hands, palms up, to shoulder level,  _ “With that, I hereby adjourn this meeting. May the winds carry you home safely.” _

In reply, the faes spoke,  _ “Thank you Unseelie King Nezumi for granting us this audience. May the winds blow in your favor.” _

It doesn’t take long after that for the place to clear out, leaving only Nezumi, Shion, Inukashi, Magnolia, and Maple behind.

Once Shion was sure everyone else was gone, he let out a huge sigh of relief, body going from tense to boneless instantly, “Please tell me it’s not always going to be this stressful or nerve-wracking. I was so scared of messing up!”

Inukashi let out a barking laugh at this while Maple soothed the younger fae, “I can’t promise you on the stress aspect as it varies from meeting to meeting but once you get the hang of it and have been to a few more it shouldn’t be so scary. I was just like you when I was finally old enough to start attending these meetings myself. It was actually how I met Miss Magnolia who decided to make me her apprentice.”

Magnolia nodded, “Indeed child. For your first time attending these meetings, you did remarkably well, especially with the blessing of the baby. I’m sure that the child will grow up to be very fortunate in life because of you.”

Shion flushed at this, “Y-you really think so?”

This earned him a light whack of the cane on his leg, Magnolia playfully scolding him, “Of course I do. Never doubt your elders child.”

Inukashi, who finally got their laughter under control, decided to pitch in their own two cents, “You did just fine Shion. Trust me when I say this you had the whole crowd enamored with you within the first ten minutes. I mean who could hate you when you look so… so…”

Nezumi finished their sentence with a smirk, “So innocent, naive, young, and stupidly adorable?”

“Yeah that! Seriously Shion you should give yourself some more credit. You’re like a giant puppy that is just so curious and friendly, a bit too much for your own good sometimes. Oh, and speaking of puppies I have a job offer for you.”

Shion let out a curious sound, “Really? What is it? If it involves me being placed in situations that are too dangerous for me right now to be in then no thanks. I’m still learning how to control my magic.”

This earned him an eye roll from the other teen, “No it’s nothing like that. It’s more like helping me clean the dogs up. You’d get paid for it obviously and get to snuggle with the beasts until your heart’s content.”

Nezumi groaned as Shion’s face lit up with joy, “R-really?! That sounds great!... But wait…”

He remembered the lessons Nezumi bashed into his head about just randomly agreeing to do what another fae asks him to do, “That’s all I would do, correct? I would not be interacting with potential customers, clients, or be made to run errands in the more dangerous parts of West Block right?”

Inukashi gave him a look that had a hint of pride in it for being so smart to ask about it, “Yes that is all you will be doing. However, if you would like to help with feeding them you are welcomed to do that as well. I have the dog food in the hotel so it would only be a matter of pouring it into bowls for them.”

Shion thought about it for a moment, turning to Nezumi, “Would it be okay if I took this job offer, Nezumi? I would like to contribute financially to our nest.”

Nezumi sighed, knowing that there was no way he could say no when Shion looked so hopeful, “Yes you may Shion but!... One of Inukashi’s dogs must accompany you to and from work. That should provide you with some protection should I not be able to pick you up myself.”

Inukashi nodded, agreeing with the terms, “That won’t be an issue.”

Shion smiled brightly, “Then Inukashi I accept the job offer! I shall do my best!”

Oh god, this child was too fucking pure for any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Another chapter is done. Shion is adapting at a nice pace considering he's only been a fae for 2 months now.
> 
> Until next time everybody~!


	11. Chapter 10 - The Song in The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shion begins working for Inukashi, he finds himself learning more about the enigmatic fae. As time went on they seemed to grow closer and closer.
> 
> Then one day as Shion is working, he suddenly collapses, unconscious with nothing hinting as to why.
> 
> And he wasn't the only one.
> 
> While performing on stage, Nezumi faints, his fellow faes rushing to protect him and get him to safety.
> 
> What caused them to collapse? And what was that song they heard in the wind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER!!!
> 
> Okay so I know that in the anime/manga it is Safu who ends up joining or however you would say it with Elyurias but in this fic that is not the case. Here it is Shion who is affected, and part of the reason why is because of who blessed him as a baby. The other reasons why will be revealed as the story progresses. If you have any problems with what is going on feel free to leave me a comment below and I will do my best to explain it better.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy!!

When Shion got up that morning, he was brimming with energy. Today was his first day of work! He couldn’t wait to start! Nezumi was amused by Shion’s energy, as you would think washing dogs wasn’t going to be that exciting of a job but hey when you love them as much as Shion I guess it would be.

He decided to help out Shion as the other attempted to work a brush through a particularly big knot in his hair, taking the brush from him and directing him to sit down, “You need to calm down your majesty. There’s no need to get all worked up.”

He gently worked the brush through the knot, using some water to soak the strands to make it easier.

Shion let out a soft sigh as he tried to contain his energy, “I know it’s just… I want to do my best so I can bring in money for us. It’s not fair that you have to support us both. I just want… I just want to be useful to you and not be such a burden or freeloader.”

Nezumi was silent as he continued to work the knot out, only speaking when he finished smoothing it out, “Shion I want you to listen to me very carefully. At this point, we can probably say you know me better than anyone else. Do you really think you would still be here, in this room, sleeping in the bed, reading the books, and eating with me if I didn’t want you here? If I thought of you as a freeloader who is only trying to take advantage of me?”

Shion fiddled with his hands for a moment before shaking his head, “Exactly. If I didn’t want you here, you wouldn’t be here. We both know that if it came down to a fight you would lose, horribly. However, that is clearly not the case here. If anything I have… truly come to enjoy your presence. At the end of the day, it’s really nice to come home to someone who cares about me and not because I’m the Unseelie King or someone who is feared or anything like that but cares about Nezumi, the dark fae with anger management issues who is obsessed with destroying No.6. To have that kind of unconditional care directed at me is something I have come to enjoy. Also, let’s be real here Shion if I kicked you out you would be dead within two days. You are a goddamn puppy that could never fight back.”

Shion whined at that, cheeks red, “I am not a puppy!”

Nezumi rolled his eyes, “Yes you are and there is nothing you can say or do to convince me otherwise. Now then…”

He finishes brushing the rest of Shion’s hair before floofing it with his fingers, “I’m all done. Do you have everything you need? What flower are you going to carry around with you to use on someone just in case they try to get rough with you?”

“The Starlight Bellflower. I learned about it from Magnolia. It was a flower that once populated the earth, a flower that only grew where faes lived. Its pollen and petals were used to create natural sedatives for the fae. However, if a human were to come into contact with the flower, they would fall asleep instantly just from one sniff.”

“Excellent,” said Nezumi as he wove a small crown of said flowers into Shion’s hair before placing one on a string around his neck, “And what do you do if they grab you?”

“Kick them where it hurts and run, letting out a distress call so a fae of the community can come and help me if you are unable to.”

“Good. Now let’s go. Can’t have this pampered prince be late for his first day on the job~.”

“Oh shut it you!”

The two ended up bickering the whole way there, Nezumi clearly enjoying picking on Shion, though Shion could tell it was in a teasing way, not the harsh cruel way many outsiders would see it as due to Nezumi’s tone. Once they reached the hotel, Nezumi ordered him to behave before wishing his younger charge goodbye. He then headed off to his own work, mentally preparing himself for another day of having disgusting humans eyeballing him while on stage. Thankfully at least two or three faes always made sure to be in the crowds or acting as his bodyguards when it came to the more… rabid fans. Nezumi would forever deny it but it made him happy to know that they were there in case he ever needed their help.

Meanwhile, Shion fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, this one a simple white short sleeve with pale blue lining and sewn in strips of cloth that tied together in the back, forming a bow. His pants were a simple brown color and went down to his knees, and he wore the boots Nezumi got him. He hoped he would do well. He didn’t want to let Inukashi or Nezumi down.

So with that, he took a deep calming breath and walked towards the fountain, where he was told to meet the other fae. Upon reaching it, he was amazed at how many dogs were lying in the courtyard, all different sizes and breeds.

“Wow… There are so many of them!! I had no idea there would be this many!!”

“What were you expecting huh?! For there to be like ten of them?! Oh please if I had only that many dogs I wouldn’t be able to run my business!”

Shion let out an eep at the sudden appearance of Inukashi, his wings popping right out, causing him to flush hard and the other to laugh, “Damn the rat wasn’t kidding when he said your wings were easily startled out! That was priceless!”

He flushed even harder, “O-oh shut it! I-I can’t help it no matter how much practice I do!”

The Anima Fae rolled their eyes as they carried over a few buckets of water, some soap, and some sponges, “Yeah yeah whatever you say. Anyway, it’s time to get to work! The concept of washing a dog is almost the same as washing yourself or someone else. Just make sure not to get it in their ears or eyes or mouth!”

They placed the buckets down and tossed Shion one of the sponges, “Now get to it! The faster you work the fewer dogs there will be to clean tomorrow!”

He nodded, “Okay!”

And with that his first day of work began, every dog obedient and happy to be washed. While Shion knew that he didn’t have to clean them so thoroughly, he felt like they and the customers deserved it.

Of course, Inukashi bitched about how slow he was going, but for some reason, Shion felt like they didn’t mean what they said, that they were secretly happy that he was taking such good care of their family.

As they worked, Shion decided to ask something, “Hey Inukashi?”

“Yeah what?”

“I-if it’s not too personal umm…… What was your mother like?”

This had them freezing for a few moments before getting back to washing their dog, “Why do you want to know?”

“O-oh I was just curious. A-after all they had to be an amazing one since you love all these dogs like they are your family. I-I find it amazing that you have such a large family.”

They gave him a weird stare, snorting a bit, “God you are so clueless and a complete airhead. Seriously, how have you managed to survive this long? Okay, I’ll tell you but only because I feel like if there was anyone who could be trusted enough to hear this it would be you. My mother well…… She was a dog. As you know I was abandoned when I was a baby, something faes do only when they feel like the baby isn’t safe with them and try to ensure its survival. The previous owner of this hotel found me and took me in. There he introduced me to my mother, who kept me warm during the cold winters, licked me, fed me her milk. She treated me like I was one of her own.”

Shion looked up at them in awe, “Wow. She sounds amazing. She must have been if she raised someone as strong as you. What… What happened to her?”

He could tell by the tone and past tense verbs that she wasn’t among them anymore, “It happened a few years ago. Some human kids got to her and beat her up for taking a tiny piece of bread. She managed to escape but… By the time she got back, she was in terrible shape. Her front legs were broken as were some ribs. She had cuts everywhere and was bleeding from the mouth. It was probably then that I truly felt like I could understand why Nezumi hated humans as much as he did. They were cruel to everyone, even to animals. However, I tried to hold onto the hope that she might still be saved so I sent a dog to fetch Nezumi. However, he told me that there was nothing that could be done to save her, that it was time to let her go and end her suffering. After he said that he… he began to sing. It was like nothing I had ever heard of. It was soft yet sorrowful, beautiful but cruel. When he sang it almost seemed like his voice was taking away my mom’s pain, her struggles, and broken cries dying down. She looked like she was finally at peace, free from the pain of her injuries. It wasn’t long after that that she passed away, a smile on her face.”

Shion wanted so badly to go over and comfort them since it seemed like they were in pain talking about it, but he resisted, not wanting to seem rude, “After my mother passed the damn rat helped me dig her grave and lay her to rest. Since then he always made sure that he was there whenever one of the dogs was reaching the end, singing them to sleep, his voice carrying their souls off to a better place. I don’t know why he felt like he had to do it, especially since he could easily demand I pay but… He never does and has never once failed to appear.”

Shion gave Inukashi a tiny sad smile, “Perhaps it's because he knows what it’s like to lose your family. However, unlike you, he never had anyone to help him through the grief, tell him that everything was going to be okay. Perhaps that’s why he does it so that you know that you’re not alone, that you don’t have to bear the burden of burying them yourself.”

This had Inukashi thinking about it as they continued to wash the dogs, “Yeah perhaps. Anyway don’t tell him this but… I really am grateful for what he does for my family. Even though he is an asshole most days he does have his decent moments.”

Shion let out a chuckle, “Don’t worry I won’t tell him.”

“Good. His ego is big enough as it is.”

“Hahahaha.”

When Nezumi came to pick Shion up that evening, the bastard had the audacity to laugh at the state Shion was in; drenched from head to toe in soap and water, looking very much like a drowned puppy/kitten.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Shion knew it, two weeks had passed since he started working for Inukashi, and he loved every second of it, even if he somehow managed to end up completely drenched by the end of the day. Thankfully Gaianien faes aren't as affected by the changing seasons as others are, though as to why Shion didn’t really know. That and the clothes Elder Magnolia made helped keep him warm, which is why he started bringing a change of clothes with him for when he was done for the day. At the end of every other day, he was given his wages, which he stored in a jar back home, wanting to save up and only take from it when needed.

Today was no different. Shion got up with Nezumi, the two taking turns in the bathroom getting ready before eating a quick breakfast, and heading out. By now Shion had a brown dog, apparently their mother’s nephew or something(?) who would walk with him to and from work every day, growling at anyone who dared to come too close. Thankfully it seemed most people were too wary to approach him because of said canine, most likely due to Inukashi’s reputation for raining down hell on anyone who attacked their family. Once he got to the hotel, he would place his spare change of clothes in Inukashi’s personal room before getting to work.

This time though as they worked, it was Inukashi who decided to start up the conversation, “Hey Shion. What was it like living as a human?”

Shion poked his head up over the dog he was cleaning, “What do you mean?”

They tried to elaborate, “Like what was it like in No.6? Where did you live, how did you live. You know how was living as a human different from living as a fae?”

Shion was still a bit confused but did his best to answer, “Well um… It was definitely different than living as a fae. For starters, we don’t have the same connection to the earth and animals as you guys do. Of course, there weren’t many animals anyway in the city. Not only that but… No one truly understood suffering, understood what it meant to have nothing. For the people of No.6, especially the elite, no one is abandoned, no one is unhappy. It was… an unnatural way to live. To top it all off, we were expected to swear our undying loyalty to the city, no matter what age we were. If you ever thought something was wrong about the place, broke free from their philosophy, the moment you spoke of it you were seen as a threat. That was what happened to me. I suspected the city was manipulating information regarding a corpse my former co-worker and I found in a park. That very same day, my co-worker died, killed by a wasp that came out of his neck. I was taken into custody, being accused of murder when I knew I didn’t do anything.”

A hand came up to gently touch the scar starting on his cheek, “Had it not been for Nezumi, I would have been locked up and then later killed. It is as he says; that unholy city doesn’t accept deviants. Those that deviate are never seen again.”

Inukashi had a disturbed look on their face, “Seriously? Holy shit that sucks. How did your mom take your disappearance?”

“Hard at first but… Nezumi was able to send her a note using Tsukiyo, letting her know I was okay. I think now more than everything she is relieved to know that her only son is still alive.”

The other fae was silent for a while after that, washing another dog.

As Shion began to wash a new dog, they spoke up again, “It seems that despite everything, your mother loves you deeply. Like you, she is not brainwashed to believe that the city is perfect. Should the day come when you can reunite with her, feel free to bring her here sometime. I’m sure the dogs would love to have another person shower them with affection.”

Shion stared at the other in shock, realizing what Inukashi meant by that. They were saying that they respected his mom, respected her strength and love for her son, the willingness to do anything to protect him. Even though she is a human, they would allow her to come here and meet their family, because now they considered Shion a part of their pack, a part of their family.

The thought of that brought a smile to his face, “Thank you Inukashi. I’m sure mom would love to come and meet the pack. She would bring them all so many treats.”

They tried to brush off his gratitude, assuming a tough person attitude, “Yeah well she can’t be all bad if she somehow managed to keep your airheaded ass alive all these years. How she put up with that is beyond me.”

This only made Shion giggle.

Only for him to freeze moments later as he finished refilling a bucket with fresh clean water from the river and was on his way back over to wash another dog.

The dog that always accompanied Shion let out a loud whine, nudging his leg with his nose, catching the attention of Inukashi, “Hey Shion what’s the holdup?! At this rate, you’re not going to be done until the sun sets!..... Shion?”

Shion didn’t hear them, deaf to the world around him.

Except for the sound of the wind and the song it carried.

_The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts._

_Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light,_

_please harbor everything in this place._

_Please harbor everything in this place,_

_and thrive in this place._

_Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh yearnings,_

_please return to this place,_

_and abide here forever._

The dogs around Shion let out cries of distress as the bucket falls from his hands and hits the ground, water spilling out everywhere. A second later, his body follows it, hitting the ground, unconsciousness claiming him.

The last thing he heard before falling into the black void was his name being called, “SHION!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in a certain theatre, Nezumi was on stage, performing as Ophelia from the play _Hamlet_. As he spoke his lines, he forced himself to ignore the hungry stares of all the humans in the audience, forced himself to shove down his hatred and burning desire to kill every last one of them.

Shion.

He was doing this for Shion.

He had to take care of Shion and this was a far better cry than prostitution.

As he moved around the stage, he made sure to seek out the eyes of the faes in the crowd, happy that there were some people at least who just liked to see him perform and not lust after him.

Then halfway through his act, Nezumi found himself freezing up, voice cutting off abruptly as his eyes widened.

The sound of the wind fills his ears along with the lyrics of a song carried in it.

_The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts._

_Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place_

_and continue singing._

_Please, somehow,_

_send my song to where it must reach._

_Please, somehow,_

_receive and accept this song of mine._

Mere seconds later, the crowd cries out in shock as Nezumi, or Eve as he is known as when on stage, collapses in a dead faint. Before anyone can do anything, the faes in the crowd are already up on stage, one of them scooping the prone form of their king up and rushing out while the others use their magics to make the humans forget seeing Nezumi that day. The fae rushes to the hotel, where he knows the king will be safe, as his enforcer was there.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inukashi had rushed into action the moment they saw Shion hit the ground, picking the older teen up and carrying him inside to their personal room. Once there, they placed him down on the bed, doing whatever they could to figure out what was wrong with him.

When they are unable to do so, they turn to two of the dogs that followed them, _“GO GET ELDER MAGNOLIA AND NEZUMI IMMEDIATELY!”_

The dogs bark and rush out, only for one of them to yelp and jump out of the way as an older male fae comes bursting in, carrying in the still dressed up dark fae, _“Inukashi I need your help! King Nezumi has just collapsed on stage for an unknown reason!”_

Inukashi cursed hard and barked orders at them, _“Put him on the couch for now Hawk! I’ve sent dogs to fetch Elder Magnolia! Damn it how are both of them like this?!”_

This confused the male fae, who placed Nezumi down on the couch as ordered, _“What do you mean both of them?”_

Inukashi motioned to the bed, _“Blessed Child Shion has also collapsed. I don’t know why and it worries and annoys me that I don’t.”_

It takes a few seconds, but they realize the grave mistake they just made.

However, before they can panic, Hawk raises his hands in a surrendering manner, _“I swear to you Inukashi I will never ever speak Blessed Child Sage’s true name to anyone, nor will I ever think to use it against him. I swear to this on my life. Should I break this solemn oath, may the fire I wield rage out of control and burn me alive from the inside out.”_

And he meant it. He would never dream of doing that to the Blessed Child. Their king has placed his trust in them to protect Sage when he was not around to do so himself, and such trust was not given out easily.

Inukashi accepts his oath, knowing that Hawk was truly a reliable fae, one who went out of his way to make sure the faes that had families or elderly members received everything they needed, even giving up his own food and clothes so that they may remain warm. He was as loyal as they come and could be trusted with such a secret.

And now it was a waiting game for either the two boys to wake up or for Elder Magnolia to arrive.

As it turns out, Elder Magnolia came in first, storming in with her head held high, her faithful apprentice Maple at her heels, carrying a small trunk full of medical and healing supplies, both fae and human. Say what you want about humans. They at least knew their way around medicine and healing.

With her normal smile turned upside down in a serious frown, she spoke with a commanding tone, _“What happened Inukashi? What happened to Shion?”_

Inukashi struggled to explain it, _“I’m afraid I don’t know Elder Magnolia. One moment he was fine, getting fresh water to clean the dogs with, and the next he was falling to the ground in a dead faint. I did all I could but I am no healer, not like you. Also, it seems Shion is not the only one to have fainted. King Nezumi has as well, Hawk having brought him here from the theatre.”_

Magnolia lets out a rare curse and barks orders to her apprentice, _“Maple get out my crystals and powders! We must find out what has afflicted both of them!”_

Maple nods and rushes to do so, taking out the required items, which are then set down on a table next to the bed. Water is added to the colored powders, turning them into a slippery paste. Magnolia has Inukashi and Hawk remove Shion’s shirt before drawing symbols on his forehead, chest, and stomach. She then holds a pale white crystal attached to a string over his body and begins to chant. As she chants, the crystal and symbols begin to glow, pulsing in harmony. Finally, she lowers the crystal down to touch his stomach first, then his chest, and then his heart.

When the chanting is over and the crystal looks the same as it did, Magnolia can’t help but be relieved, _“It seems there is nothing afflicting Blessed Child Shion. Let us be thankful for that.”_

She then moves onto Nezumi, doing the same thing to him, the crystal also turning up nothing, _“It seems as if both of them just suffered a fainting spell, however, we won’t fully know until they wake up. Let us wait here for them to do so and ask them.”_

Inukashi, Hawk, and Maple nod, all settling down on chairs or the floor as they wait. There was no telling how long they would have to stay there, worrying about the two males. They knew it couldn’t be a lack of food, especially with Shion now earning money and contributing to the nest. There were no poisons, venoms, or toxins found inside them. So what could it be?

It would be a while before they got their answers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_Shion didn’t know where he was. He was standing in an open field filled with flowers, surrounded by a forest, and had an old tree stump right in the center of it. The sky was lit with the sun, a soft breeze blowing through the trees, rustling the leaves._

_He blinks once._

_There are people in the clearing, setting up lanterns filled with fairy lights._

_He blinks twice._

_It is now night, the lanterns glowing brightly while fireflies fly through the air, looking like tiny flickering stars._

_He blinks a third time._

_He is now staring up at the night sky and at the face of a young woman. Her face appeared to have that youngish look to it, but not so young as to be mistaken for a teen or young adult. No she looked like she was in her mid to late twenties, with some roundness in her cheeks, almond-shaped red eyes, soft pink lips curved into a soft indulgent smile as she looked down at him. Why was she looking down at him? Surely she couldn’t be that tall._

_Only… She was._

_Shion realizes what is happening as soon as the strange woman places him down on the very same stump he saw before, as a song he could only remember briefly in his dreams was sung, the words falling from her lips like honey._

**_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_ **

**_Be loved in return to the end of your days_ **

**_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_ **

**_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_ **

_Was this… Was this a memory of the blessing? Was this the night he was blessed to become a fae later on in life?_

_From there it all blurred together, the ritual beginning, the chants, and then the pain. God how could he have forgotten this pain?! It hurt so much! Make it stop!! Please make it stop!!_

_And then it did. Shion could feel his then baby body jerk and heave with each cry, could feel the tears running down his face. Faintly over the sounds of his cries, he could hear something moving towards him before a warm body plopped down next to his. Shion wanted to turn his head to see what it was, but he had no control over his body. This was a memory after all. He felt something nuzzle against his face, sounds that sounded like a baby talking vibrating against his skin and his ear. However, it didn’t seem to help with his younger form, which still continued to cry._

_Moments later he feels something a little wet and warm press itself against his cheek, causing his cries to silence in confusion. He turned his head to see what it was that made him stop, only to gasp in shock while his baby form let out happy giggles, kicking their little feet._

_He knew those eyes. He has spent the last months looking into them every day. He recognized that color hair, having run his fingers through it many times when helping to wash it or playing with it absentmindedly._

_Shion tried to reach out, tried to touch the other baby, his mouth open to scream their name, just as their vision was filled with white._

_“NEZUMI!”_

\------------------------------------------------------------

Shion shoots up, eyes wide open, his hand still stretched out, “NEZUMI!”

This cry shocks the other occupants in the room, who had been waiting for a few hours now for the pair to wake up.

Almost instantly Inukashi and Hawk were on either side of Shion, catching his body before he fell over, the former saying, “Hey hey take it easy Shion! You have been unconscious for three or more hours! Don’t make such a sudden movement you idiot!”

However, Shion didn’t hear them and tried to push back against the hands that were trying to guide him to lie back down, “Nezumi! Where’s Nezumi?! I have to see Nezumi!!”

However his tired body ran out of energy fast and soon as he was heaving from the exertion, he was made to lay back down without resistance, Inukashi gently touching his hair, “The rat’s fine Shion. He’s laying down on the couch. Apparently, he fainted around the same time as you did and was brought here. Don’t worry you stupid airhead. He’s fine.”

He let out a weak chirp, body heavy like lead. He could feel his eyes about to close again when suddenly there is a weight forcing its way on top of him, pinning him down. Something is vibrating, coming from whatever it was that was on him.

Shion forces his eyes to open, only for them to widen in shock at the sight he sees.

“N-Nezumi?!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_When Nezumi opened his eyes, he found himself standing in an open field filled with flowers, surrounded by trees, and had an old tree stump in the center of it._ _The sky was lit with the sun, a soft breeze blowing through the trees, rustling the leaves._

_He blinks once._

_There are people in the clearing, setting up lanterns filled with fairy lights._

_He blinks twice._

_It is now night, the lanterns glowing brightly while fireflies fly through the air, looking like tiny flickering stars._

_He blinks a third time._

_He is staring up at a face that he had thought he would never see again. His eyes widened with shock as the person holding him chuckled and began rocking him back and forth._

_“My you sure are stubborn huh you little rascal? Still refusing to go to sleep. Come now let’s get you into your crib. Little princes such as yourself need all the rest they can get.”_

_It’s then that the fae king realizes that he is trapped inside the body he had as a baby, with his father cradling him like he was the most precious thing in the world. He tries to reach up to the man, tries to call out, something deep inside him crying in happiness at finally seeing his dad again. Only he couldn’t, as this was a memory, and therefore he was not in control of his body. This made him more than a little huffy and pouty, though he would forever deny it._

_Soon Nezumi found himself being lowered down into his crib, his little hand carven mobile dangling above his head. His father smiles down at him, stroking his cheeks and hair._

_“Finally fell asleep huh champ? Good. Rest up, little one. Tomorrow is a big day for you. It’s your naming day.”_

_He leans down to press a kiss to his forehead before leaving, leaving Nezumi to realize that his baby self must have closed their eyes at some point… Only to open them a minute later, gaze sharp and alert. They were on a mission. Nezumi could feel something inside of him pulling on the two of them as if trying to tell them they had to go find something. Nothing was going to stop them from achieving their goal!!_

_From there it was a blur from somehow escaping the crib, finding the way out of the house, crawling to who knows where, and eventually reaching the clearing he had been standing in before. Nezumi’s eyes widened when he saw what was going on around him, recognizing instinctively what it was._

_A Blessing. There was a Blessing being done. A child was being Blessed to become a fae later on in life. The only question was who? Who was being blessed? And who was that woman standing in front of the tree stump?_

_Of course, none of those questions mattered when the screams and cries of a baby rang out in the clearing, the baby clearly in pain. Something lurched inside Nezumi and his baby self, something that was demanding they go over and comfort the person. And so that is what they did right as a huge flash of light emitted from the stump, forcing everyone to cover their eyes or risk being blinded. However, that did not stop Nezumi from crawling as fast as he could over to the stump._

_As he reached it, he felt his heart lurch at the sound of his mother’s voice, scolding his father for losing him. Oh please. If Nezumi wanted out of something he was getting out. No losing needed here folks._

_He reached the bottom of the stump, the cries louder and clearer now that he was up close. He watched as his baby self reached up with their tiny hands and somehow managed to heave themself up onto the stump where mere feet away laid a squirming crying baby that had fluffy looking brown hair and light pale skin. Their cheeks were red as tears flowed down them, a hint of blood being seen on their neck._

_Nezumi moved closer, his baby self determined to comfort the crying baby. Upon reaching them, they plopped down and began to nuzzle him, babbling in baby talk as they did. Nezumi rolled his eyes when it didn’t work. This led to them pressing a kiss to the baby’s cheek, which shockingly worked, and led to Nezumi face-palming. Only he found himself gasping when the baby turned their head to look at him._

_He knew those eyes even though they changed color. He had been staring at them for months, for years, ever since that night four years ago. And that hair… It was a different color now but he recognized it, as he had spent minutes and sometimes even hours running his fingers through it, burying his face into the soft fluff._

_As his baby self pressed up against the other, laying a hand across their chest, he reached out, mouth opened to call out their name, just as white engulfed their vision._

_“SHION!”_

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nezumi’s eyes ripped open, glowing brightly. The shadows around him flared up, ready to answer his beck and call. Something dark coils inside him, ready to lash out. His mind is screaming at him to find Shion, find him. He hears a soft gasp of surprise and soon he sees the familiar face of Maple looming over him, but he doesn’t care about her.

No, he had to find Shion. He had to find him and protect him.

He shoots up, ignoring Maple’s cries for him to stop trying to get up, and ignores Magnolia when she tries to approach him to get him to stop moving. The darkness inside of his is raging now, whipping around like a hurricane, ready to be unleashed should anything try to stop him.

Just as he begins to finally sit up, a familiar voice rings out in the room.

“NEZUMI!”

A minute later a weak chirp followed that cry.

All hell broke loose.

Magnolia, recognizing the state Nezumi was in, shouted out at the two faes sitting with Shion, attempting to comfort him, _“GET AWAY FROM THE BED NOW!!”_

Inukashi and Hawk were confused but did as they were told, and just in time too.

Within mere seconds, Nezumi was off the couch and landing on the bed, pinning down Shion, grey/silver eyes darkening until they were almost black. He let out a vicious snarl at the faes, wings ripping out and flaring in pure aggressive and possessive rage. He was warning them to stay away.

“N-Nezumi?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is longer than my other chapters but hey yay!! I struggled a bit where to end it but I think I ended it well. Enjoy the cliffhanger people~!
> 
> See you in the next chapter~!


	12. Chapter 11 - A Memory of a Time Long Since Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion struggles to handle a rampaging Nezumi who seems hellbent on marking him.
> 
> After that Shion reveals to everyone that he may know who the voice in the wind belonged to.
> 
> The person being the one who Blessed him all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow wow. So I finished the last chapter around 5pm yesterday and within a span of 6 hours finished another one. Holy shit.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy everyone while I dig a hole and curl up in it, contemplating my life.

Shion didn’t know what to do, say, or how to react to the present situation. He and Nezumi clearly woke up at the same time as each other, but now Nezumi was on top of him, pinning him down. His eyes were no longer the grey/silver color Shion knew, but rather a pitch cold black, shining like obsidian stones. His wings were unfurled and flared up in a clearly aggressive manner, his teeth bared in a snarl, looking a bit sharper than usual. His nails also changed, becoming longer and sharper, looking like they could very easily gouge out a person’s eyes. To top it all off, the shadows in the room were thrashing like leaves in a typhoon. Some have even begun to reach up and slither along the bed, curling around them as if to protect them.

Shion shivered a bit, having never seen the other like this, never felt such malevolent energy rolling off him.

He let out a whimper as more weight was pushed down on him, “N-Nezumi? Wh-what’s wrong?”

_ “Don’t move Shion!” _

The sudden order, coming from Magnolia, who had got the other faes behind her, shocked him,  _ “Whatever you do, do not move! Nezumi’s instincts are currently in control! If you move there is no telling how he will react to it! Remain as still as possible and DO NOT FIGHT BACK!” _

This had him gulping as he tried to do as told, fingers digging into the sheets below him as Nezumi growled into his ear, completely covering the smaller one’s body with his own, hiding him from the others’ sight. Much to Shion’s horror, a flash of heat went shooting through him, the sparks of arousal flickering. Oh god, why did Nezumi have to be so hot?! Why?! Damn these emotions!! He lets out a tiny whimper, breath hitching in his throat as the other pulls back enough to look into his eyes.

The two stare at each other for a long moment, neither moving nor speaking. Magnolia takes this time to get everyone out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Inukashi clearly did not approve of this,  _ “What are you doing?! Shion is in there with a crazed rat on top of him!!” _

She growled,  _ “You think I don’t know that child?! However, there is nothing we can do right about it right now! Nezumi won’t hesitate to kill us if we attempt to go anywhere near him or Shion!” _

Maple spoke up,  _ “What’s wrong with him Miss Magnolia? Why is King Nezumi acting like that?” _

Magnolia let out a heavy sigh as she led the group away from the room and then away from the hotel, much to Inukashi’s annoyance but they didn’t voice it. She had her suspicions but she didn’t want to make any assumptions.

It was only when they were far away enough from the hotel that she spoke,  _ “I’m sure you three know that Nezumi was only five years old when he lost his home and family right?” _

When they all nodded she continued,  _ “Well before that he lived in what used to be a grand forest, filled with life. The fae community there had existed long before No.6 came and started forming. It is my guess that it was this community that blessed Shion as a baby and Nezumi senses this. As a result, his instinctual need to protect Shion is driven not just by Shion being a fae or the bond they formed at 12, but also because Shion is essentially a member of his community, his family, the very same one he lost all those years ago. Shion is a member of the Unseelie Court through Nezumi whether the two of them are aware of it or not, and that is possibly what is causing Nezumi to react the way he is.” _

This sent the other three into silence, pondering on what the elder had told them. It was certainly possible that this is why Nezumi is acting more like a feral beast than the normally cold and distant fae he was.

After several minutes of silence, Hawk spoke up,  _ “What is going to happen now? How are we going to get King Nezumi to calm down?” _

Magnolia sighed again,  _ “We are to do nothing. If we try we will be killed. The only thing now that can soothe the king’s mind is him… Is him laying claim to Shion in some way, shape, or form. He is going to have to claim Shion as a member of his court, and the way he does that is……  _ **_Sigh_ ** _ … You’ll find out later. It is not my place to say how the Unseelie King claims the members of his court.” _

Well, gee that was reassuring as fuck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Shion was whimpering, whining, and mewling as Nezumi licked at his somehow now naked body, giving him what many would call a tongue bath. The only good part about this was that the older fae was not licking down there, which relieved Shion. However, every other part of his body was fair game, and god this was somehow better and worse than those first few weeks of being a newly turned fae and Nezumi being super overprotective of him.

And then Nezumi made it to the scars on his back that opened up so his wings could come out.

_ “AAAAHHH!” _

His whole body jerked hard as a feeling he couldn’t describe ripped through him upon feeling that wet tongue glide up one of the scars. Shion felt himself begin to tremble, mind reeling from the sudden sensation. Shit, he had no idea that the scars were that sensitive!

The culprit behind the sensations let out a growl, a warning to stop moving before licking there again, causing Shion to let out another cry, his body jerking hard yet again.

“A-ahh Nezumi!! P-please, not there!! D-don’t lick there!!”

Shion prayed that the other would listen to him, as those sensations were strong, too strong, and he feared his wings or magic shooting out as a result. Thankfully it seemed Nezumi was at least willing to show him a bit of mercy and continued licking him elsewhere until the improv bath was finished, leaving a shivering wet flower on the bed, face flushed a dark red as they panted. Shion never felt so embarrassed in his life. He had just been given a tongue bath, a tongue bath. That was something animals did not people!!

When he tried to move under the covers, he was grabbed and pinned down yet again on his back. He was made to stare up at the other, those obsidian eyes glinting in the low light, the shadows almost completely cloaking the room. Shion flinches as fingers brush over his lips, resting there for a moment before moving down, gliding over his chin and to his neck, then down to where his heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

Shion gulps, “N-Nezumi?”

Nezumi doesn’t respond to him, not that he has since they woke up. Rather he raises his other hand to cup his red cheek, gently stroking the ending of his red snake scar. Shion mews at that, the skin always a bit more sensitive than the rest of him. His response to the caress seems to amuse the king as his lips quirk up from a neutral look to a smile for a brief moment. His hand then moves up to slowly cover his eyes, preventing the younger fae from seeing anything.

“N-Nezumi? Wh-what are you doing?”

He doesn’t get a verbal response. However what he does get is something warm and soft suddenly pressing against his lips, causing him to gasp.

It was then that he felt it, a sharp stab of pain behind his eyes and in his chest.

That pain only grew stronger and stronger, and soon Shion found himself screaming into what he now realized was a kiss. His legs kicked and thrashed, body bucking and twisting. Tears started pouring down his face, the pain so great. And then he felt it, something sliding from Nezumi’s mouth into his. Whatever it was it was light and cold, yet thick. He tried to force it out, tried to break free from the other’s mouth but couldn’t. The thing filling his mouth soon slid down his throat, reaching his lungs, his stomach, and seemingly spreading out from there, leaving no cell in his body untouched. It stung, so bitingly cold, ripping away any warmth he had. It even seemed to penetrate his very soul.

So caught up in the pain he was feeling, Shion failed to notice that something was forming on his right shoulder, a tribal rat, looking very much like a tattoo. 

By the time Nezumi seemed to be done and finally pulled back from the kiss and removing his hands, Shion was on the verge of passing out again, body convulsing slightly as he regained his breath. When he finally did and looked up at Nezumi to demand what the hell that was, he couldn’t say a thing.

Nezumi was looking down at him with such raw emotion, such joy. A smile had his lips turned upwards, his eyes sparkling, his cheeks a bit flushed. A hand gently came to touch his shoulder, rubbing where the mark was. Nezumi looked so happy and relieved. Enough that the shadows slowly began to fade away, light returning to the room, the black in his eyes lightened back to the grey/silver they were supposed to be, and the sharp teeth/nails reverted back to their usual shapes.

It was silent for a while, the two faes just staring at each other.

Finally, though it was broken by Nezumi, “Perfect… You’re perfect… Shion… Shion my precious flower, my precious aster… Finally, you’re mine. Now we will be together forever. I’ll be your king, your protector. Nothing will ever hurt you I promise. Oh, Shion my beautiful Blessed Child.”

Shion then finds himself bring brought up into a hug, Nezumi’s face buried in his hair, nuzzling it before moving down to his right shoulder and pressing a kiss to it, “This mark is proof of our bond, proof that you are part of my court, the Unseelie Court. Finally, I can say I have a true member, a true partner. Finally, the pain from the broken bonds I have with my lost home and family has eased a bit. You are my new family Shion, and this time I will make sure nothing takes you from me.”

With that he pulls back, only to bundle Shion up in his enhanced fiber cloth and pick him up, bridal style, shocking Shion, “Wh-what are you doing Nezumi?! P-put me down!!”

Nezumi chuckled and nuzzled his nose, “Relax my flower I’m just taking us back home, to our nest. There I can make sure you are cared for and scented properly.”

With that the fae king walks out, leaving a thankfully unharmed room, using the wind to carry them home. Once there, Shion was given a nice long bath before being bundled up in some of Nezumi’s clothes, only to then get put to bed, the other spooning him from behind.

The two would not be seen for three whole days.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When Shion and Nezumi finally emerged after three days of remaining inside their underground nest, they were instantly met with a worried and huffy Magnolia, who insisted on giving both of them check-ups, nodding in approval when seeing the tribal rat mark on Shion’s shoulder. Once they were checked out, they were ordered to follow her back to the hotel, where Inukashi, Hawk, and Maple were waiting for them. The moment they entered the room, Shion was pounced on by the brown dog that usually guarded him to and from home. The dog let out happy whines and cries, licking his face over and over again while demanding hugs and kisses back, having been so worried for him. Shion laughed softly and complied with the dog’s demands, showering him with affection.

Once that was over, everyone was found sitting around the main table in Inukashi’s room.

And because said person was irritated, worried, and stressed at the same time, they spoke up first, “So what the fuck happened you two? Why the hell did you faint?”

Nezumi and Shion look at each other before looking back at the group, Nezumi deciding to go first, “Truth is I don’t know why I fainted but… Right before I did I remember hearing something. After that, it’s a blur.”

Maple tilted her head, “Heard something? What did you hear?”

Nezumi sighed and looked out the window, a distant look in his eyes, “The wind. I heard the wind and… A voice singing to me.”

This had Shion snapping his head up to look at him, “Wait you heard it too Nezumi?”

This had Nezumi turning back to him, “Huh? What do you mean by that?”

Shion replied, “Right before I fainted I could hear the wind blowing and a song being carried by it. After that I… I…”

He falls silent, eyes closing as if trying to remember something.

Hawk gently touched his shoulder, “Shion? Are you okay?”

Seconds later his eyes rip open and he gasps softly before turning to Magnolia, “Elder Magnolia. Is there a way for me to show someone a memory of mine? Any way at all?”

Magnolia was a bit shocked by the intensity of the question but nodded all the same, “Yes there is but it is back in my home inside my trunk. I can have Maple fetch it. May I ask why you would need to do such a thing?”

Shion nodded as he stood up, “I need it because I think I know whose voice it was that I heard. I didn’t realize it before since, well…… Nezumi just pounced on me within minutes of waking up and didn’t give me any time to gather my thoughts but…. I think the voice I heard was the same one belonging to the person who blessed me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Later once Maple went and fetched whatever it was that was needed for Shion to show another his memories, to Magnolia’s advice the furniture was moved so it was out of the way, as she stated that viewing another person’s memories the way they were going to could easily be very disorienting and this way they lowered the risk of hurting themselves. She then handed Shion a small crystal, telling him how to use it.

“Simply hold this against your forehead while conducting magic through it. Think of the memory you want to show us, and this crystal will absorb it. It’s a dream weave crystal, one given to me by my grandfather. It’s a special crystal that allows others to see your dreams or memories when turned to dust and added to water. Once introduced to the water, the dust will react and release a thick mist that will then take the form of whatever your dream was, like an illusion.”

Shion gulped but nodded and did as directed. He held the crystal to his forehead, sending magic through it as he thought of the vision he had while unconscious. Soon the once white crystal turned to a hazy pinkish purple. He then handed the crystal to Magnolia, who placed it in a bowl and hit it multiple times with a small hammer, turning it to dust. From there she poured it into a bowl of water set out in the middle of the circle they had formed. Mere seconds later, a thick mist began pouring from the bowl, filling the room.

Only they were not in Inukashi’s room anymore. They were in a large clearing filled with flowers, surrounded by a forest, and had a large tree stump in the center. It was night time, the stars twinkling above them as the full moon shined down upon them. When the group looked around, they saw that there were people, faes, in the clearing, forming a large circle towards the edge of the clearing, lanterns filled with fairy lights lighting the clearing.

Everyone could hear the intake of breath Nezumi took as he realized where they were.

“This was… This was my home… This was my forest…”

Inukashi, Hawk, and Maple let out soft gasps of surprise while Magnolia nodded.

Before any of them could speak up and say something, footsteps were heard from within the forest, along with a voice that was singing softly.

_ May there always be angels to watch over you _

_ To guide you each step of the way _

_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

The voices die down as the pair enter the heart of the forest, exiting into a large field where lamps are lit, fireflies buzzing around, the wind gliding through the trees. Everyone present bows their head to the person, who was carrying a small baby in their… No… Her arms.

A tall woman with fair skin and long black and silvery-white hair that seemed to shimmer as it moved, looking like the moon’s reflection rippling on a dark lake, walked out into the clearing. She wore a long flowing dress that looked like a rippling version of the color spectrum or the rainbow or something like that, with large wasp-like wings stretched out from her back. As she drew closer to the stump, the group could hear the faes around them begin to whisper.

_ “It really is her.” _

_ “The Lady of the Forest.” _

_ “The benevolent goddess.” _

_ “Look is that?” _

_ “Yes, it is.” _

_ “The Lady’s chosen one.” _

_ “Child blessed to become one with the forest.” _

_ “One blessed to join our ranks as a fae.” _

This had everyone moving closer to see who it was, though three of the six already knew. Maple and Hawk couldn’t help but let out squeals upon seeing a baby Shion being placed down on the stump, wearing an adorable mouse or rat onesie. This had Inukashi snickering and Shion flushing a dark red while Nezumi just gave him a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

As baby Shion wiggles and squirms in an attempt to get a better look at his surroundings, the Lady of the Forest continued to sing softly as she prepared for the ceremony.

_ May you bring love and may you bring happiness _

_ Be loved in return to the end of your days _

_ Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you _

_ I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay _

Maple couldn’t help but speak softly, “Her voice is so beautiful. It almost sounds like the… The wind on a beautiful spring day.”

Hawk turned to Shion, “Is she?”

Shion nods, “Yes. It was her voice I heard.”

_ May there always be angels to watch over you _

_ To guide you each step of the way _

_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

As the prepping for the ceremony came to an end, so did the song she was singing, the people around her joining in for the last verses, the six faes watching and listening, though Nezumi joined in at the very end.

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, lai-lay _

When the final verse was finished being sung, everything went quiet, the voices ceasing to speak, the sounds of the forest dying down. The six stood there waiting in anticipation for what was going to happen next.

The Lady of the Forest gave baby Shion a small smile before becoming serious, speaking out loud to everyone gathered, “Tonight we gather on the eve of this child’s first birthday to bestow upon him the gift of the forest, the gift of the Fae. It is under the light of the full moon and the stars that we shall welcome a future member of our people. Let us join hands and raise them in union, raise them for the new life that is to come!”

Everyone present grabbed onto someone, raising their hands, chanting as one, “ _ We raise our hands tonight in union to welcome new life! _ ”

As they chant, the Lady of the Forest dips her fingers into a white liquid, raising it up to gently create a pattern on baby Shion’s body, whom she unclothed moments before. Inukashi let out a laugh as the baby whined a bit at the coldness of the liquid on his naked flesh.

Once she is finished with the white liquid she speaks again, “With the moonlight shining upon him, may this child be blessed!”

“ _ Under the moonlight this child shall be blessed! _ ”

She dips her fingers into a light purple liquid this time, drawing some more symbols and lines on little Shion, who whines more but doesn’t move. Hawk focuses as hard as he could, wanting to memorize what he was witnessing. He had never seen a Blessing before and wanted to make sure he could remember it.

“May the stars safely guide him down the path he chooses to travel!”

“ _ The stars shall guide him safely down his chosen path! _ ”

Now it was a light green liquid.

“May the earth answer his call in times of need!”

“ _ The earth shall always heed his call! _ ”

That line had Magnolia gasping, causing her to be given looks of confusion by the others.

Just two more to do, the second to last one being a pale gold color.

“May the Sun chase away the darkness that threatens to harm him!”

“ _ The Sun shall banish the darkness that wishes to harm him! _ ”

And finally a pale silver liquid.

“May the moon soothe his pain with gentle light!”

“ _ The moon shall soothe his pain and ease his heart and soul! _ ”

Finally, she picks up the final dish and takes something out of it, a tiny white thing the size of a grain of rice. She looks down at the baby covered in painted symbols, who gazes back up at her with nothing but adoration and love, a bright smile on his face. Shion gulped and sought out Nezumi’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Nezumi looked at him with concern before removing his hand, only to wrap it around his shoulders and pull him into a one-arm hug.

“Now we ask the moon, the stars, the sun, the earth to bless this child and give him the strength to accept his gift!”

“ _ Oh moon and stars, Sun and earth! We ask thee to bless this child and give him the strength to endure!” _

With that, the symbols on his skin began to glow softly before becoming brighter. The Lady of the Forest moved the thing to baby Shion’s neck, took a deep breath, and began to push it in.

Almost immediately the cries of pain began to echo in the clearing, almost drowned out by the chanting of the people. Little Shion was kicking his little legs and wriggling as he cried in agony. Maple let out a noise of distress and moved to try and pick him up to soothe him, only for her hands to go through him, reminding them all that this was just an illusion of a memory.

The Lady of the Forest did not stop though, not until the object was completely pushed inside his neck, a small trickle of blood escaping the wound. Once it was in him, the symbols flashed so brightly that everyone was forced to cover their eyes to protect them from being blinded. Then just as quickly as the light flashed, it was gone. The symbols that had covered Shion had vanished, leaving behind a crying baby in a bed of soft moss, cotton, and leaves.

The group struggled to regain their sight, Inukashi snapping out, “The fuck was that she put in your neck Shion? A grain of rice?”

Shion shook his head, turning a bit to press his face into Nezumi’s neck, uttering out softly, “It was an egg. It was an egg of a wasp that would later awaken from its dormant state, grow rapidly inside me, hatch as a full adult wasp, and chew its way out of my neck, triggering my metamorphosis from human to fae at the age of 16, right after Nezumi rescues me and bring me to our nest.”

Gasps of horror rang out in the group except for Nezumi, who held Shion even tighter, rubbing his back soothingly, “It’s okay Shion. It’s all over now. The wasp is gone from your body and you are here with me. You will never have to endure such pain again I promise you.”

A tear escapes Shion’s eye as he nods, remembering the agony he had been in.

Maple moved to comfort him as well, “I’m so sorry Shion. I had no idea you had suffered so much, had to suffer so much, to become one of us.”

What happened next was a group hug, everyone showing support for the clearly traumatized fae.

Of course, the hug didn’t last long as they were shocked out of it by two loud voices approaching the clearing, ones that had Nezumi gasping before letting out a choked sound, eyes wide as he watched the figures approach. When the others looked to see who they were, it was easy to understand why he was reacting so strongly.

The two people approaching them were his mother and father, with his mother possessing the same color hair as he did but much longer while his father had brilliant grey/silver eyes.

“How could you let our son escape Sparrow?!”

“I’m sorry love! I swear when I put him to bed he was fast asleep!”

“Well clearly he wasn’t asleep! Oh where is that little rascal?!”

“There he is! He’s crawling straight for the…… He’s going towards the center of the heart!”

“Eh?!”

And sure enough, there was some rustling of the grass near the Lady of the Forest right below the stump, drawing the attention of the group. Moments later tiny hands gripped the edge of the stump and up came a tiny baby, around the same age as baby Shion. The baby had fair skin with slate-colored hair and gorgeous grey/silver eyes. This baby was very determined to reach Shion, crawling as fast as possible to reach the still crying baby.

Almost immediately everyone knew who the baby was, the teenage version of him standing right next to them.

Upon reaching baby Shion the child plopped right down next to him and proceeded to nuzzle him, babbling in baby talk, attempting to soothe him. This had Hawk and Maple squealing at the cuteness and Inukashi struggling to contain their laughter while Nezumi glared at them as if daring them to do it. When the nuzzling didn’t work, they decided to do something they had seen their mommy and daddy do all the time. The child leaned in and pressed a kiss to Shion’s cheek.

Maple and Hawk proceeded to let out squeals so loud it could be heard from inside No.6, leading to many of the citizens wondering what the actual fuck was that? Shion just blushed extremely hard while Magnolia chuckled and Nezumi smirked, pride shining in his eyes.

Baby Shion’s cries stopped almost immediately after that, his sniffles being heard as he looked at the being beside him, who seemed very very pleased with themself and once again began to nuzzle him. 

This prompted Nezumi to speak, “Damn~. Even back then a touch or kiss from me could shut you up huh Shion~?”

Shion’s wings popped out and proceeded to form a cocoon around him, hiding him from view.

Baby Shion let out a happy gurgle, kicking his little feet again in joy, wiggling on his back as he tried to get closer to the baby next to him. The baby in question, Nezumi, or rather who would become Nezumi later on in life, cooed and pressed up against his side, laying an arm across his chest and patting it, a silent order to sleep. Shion let out a yawn shortly afterward and before anyone knew it, was fast asleep along with the other one.

Wow. Even then Nezumi could get Shion to do what he wanted.

This left everybody stunned, not a single sound heard from any of them or the group, but they were just trying to suppress their laughter to spare Shion any more embarrassment.

What just happened?

The silence was broken by the Lady of the Forest, who couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “Well I think it’s safe to say what court my chosen one will end up in when the time comes for him to join us.”

This made some people laugh, including the parents of the baby. Shion’s face burst into flames as the group couldn’t contain it and burst out laughing, Inukashi actually falling to the ground and rolling around as they did.

Nezumi was just being a smug bastard, “Well she wasn’t wrong~. Shion is a member of my court now~.”

And with that, the ritual came to an end. Baby Shion was reclothed in his adorable mouse/rat onesie (something Nezumi was forever going to tease Shion about) and scooped up into the Lady of the Forest’s arms, causing him to whimper in his sleep a bit as the warmth he got from the other baby faded. She shushed him gently though and nodded at the parents of the escape artist baby before turning and leaving, as it was time for Shion to return home. It was now ten minutes past midnight, the ritual having ended as the clock struck twelve.

After that the illusion warped and faded away, revealing Inukashi’s room once more.

Shion immediately attempted an escape, only to easily be caught by Nezumi, who grinned and hugged him close, “Oh Shiiiioooon~. I didn’t know you liked rats back then~. Why didn’t you ever tell me~?”

Shion just whined and cried, attempting to wiggle his way out.

Nezumi just laughed and held him tighter, “You know if you want I could fetch you an adult rat onesie for you to wear back in the nest~. I’m sure Hamlet, Cravat, and Tsukiyo would love it~.”

Shion just felt himself die inside from embarrassment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Nezumi and Shion woke to someone knocking on their door. Nezumi motioned Shion to stay put on the bed, silently sliding out and whipping his knife out. He glided over to the door, listening closely before sliding open the lock and cracking the door open slightly to see who it was.

“Oh quit it you brat it’s just me. Now open up!”

Nezumi rolled his eyes but did as told, revealing Magnolia standing behind it.

Who promptly let out a snort of a laugh when she spotted Shion, “I can’t believe he actually went through with it. What did he do to get you to wear it dear?”

Shion’s cheeks were a dark red as he got up, the sheets and blankets sliding off to reveal… A rat onesie, “He said that wearing it would help him remember the first true time we met.”

Nezumi grinned, “It does. It’s a way to honor it too, the start of our journey that would lead to us being here together.”

Shion just huff pouted before turning to Magnolia, “What is it Elder Magnolia? Is there something wrong?”

She shook her head, “No nothing is wrong dear. What I do need though is for you two to get dressed in proper fae clothing and follow me.”

This gained her two very confused looks, “Eh?”

She rolled her eyes, “It’s time Nezumi. We need to go see  _ him _ now. I’ve been thinking about the memory Shion showed us and the term Lady of the Forest rings a faint bell but I can't remember where I heard it before.”

Instantly Nezumi became serious, nodding, “Alright we’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

“Good.”

With that she heads out to wait outside for them, Nezumi closing the door behind him, “Nezumi what did she mean by  _ him _ ? Who is  _ him _ ?”

Nezumi replied, “You will find out soon enough. Now get up and get dressed. We can eat breakfast on the way.”

“O-Okay sure but… Where are we going?”

The dark fae was silent for a long moment before speaking, “To a village inside the tunnels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that is done. Now onto the next chapter!! I'm trying to aim for having 100,000 before I reached chapter 20 but who knows if that will happen.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Village Inside the Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion is guided by Nezumi and Magnolia to meet someone the two clearly have met before to seek out answers to the many questions they have. However along the way they meet someone who seems hellbent on killing Nezumi.
> 
> No...
> 
> Stop...
> 
> DON'T TAKE NEZUMI FROM ME!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I don't.... I don't have a life if I am somehow posting three new chapters in under 24 hours. Oh lord.
> 
> Well anyway enjoy people!!

Shion found himself traveling farther from West Block than he ever has before, the wind carrying him as he followed the other two faes. He had no idea where they were going other than what Nezumi told him back in the nest. A village inside the tunnels? What tunnels? There were tunnels? Where? Were there humans living in them or faes? These questions he knew would go unanswered, as Nezumi and Magnolia didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk, serious looks on their faces as they focused on getting to their destination.

How long they have been traveling he did not know, but what he did know was that they apparently were approaching their destination, judging by Nezumi’s sudden order, “We will walk from here!”

Shion nodded and slowly called off the wind so as to not risk tripping over his own feet after traveling so fast for so long. Once he did, he felt his wrist get grabbed and his body pulled towards Nezumi, “Stay next to me Shion. Where we are going is very easy to get lost or take a wrong turn. The last thing any of us need is you getting lost because you have your head up in the clouds.”

This had him huffing a bit, “I don’t have my head up in the clouds all the time. I know when not to.”

This earned him a pinch on the cheek, “Don’t sass me flower.”

Shion pouted but made sure to stay next to the other as they walked to what Shion thought was a cliff, which overlooked what could be called a small lake about 50 feet down from where they were standing. Faintly Shion could see what appeared to be holes in the sides of the cliffs, though where they led to he did not know.

Shion stared in amazement as he asked, “Where… Are we? What is this place?”

He let out a yelp as he was scooped up by Nezumi, bridal style, “If you really must know back when No.6 was still being built, after my home had been burned down, and before the correctional facility was built, this used to be where No.6 would execute supposed criminals and leave the bodies. However they quickly abandoned this place when a miner somehow broke down a rock wall that was underwater inside a massive cavern and as a result, the place flooded fast. Nobody from the damn city has been here since then. Lucky for them because had they tried to go deeper, they would have ran into some not very happy folks.”

Nezumi called out his wings and flared them out, tensing up before jumping off the edge of the hole where they were, causing Shion to let out a shout of minor fright. Seconds later a strong gust of wind reached them, allowing Nezumi to glide down to the entrance of one of the holes, Magnolia not far behind. When Shion was put down, he almost fell to the ground as his legs shook hard from the shock.

Nezumi snickered a bit, unable to resist poking a bit of fun at him, “What’s wrong your majesty~? Is such a form of travel too rough for the pampered prince to handle~?”

Shion hissed at that, looking like a puffed-up kitten, “Shush you! You could have given me some warning you know!”

Nezumi let out a laugh as he retracted his wings, “Yeah I could have but the look on your face was priceless!”

Magnolia rolled her eyes and muttered, “Children,” under her breath before speaking up, “Okay that’s enough joking around now boys! Shion! I do believe this is a good of a time as any to practice your magic. Have you read that book of magical plants I gave you?”

Shion nodded, “Yes I have. Is there a particular kind of plant you would like for me to grow?”

She nods, “Yes there is. Let’s see how well you can grow the Starlight Luminescent Lily. Can you tell me why I am asking you to try that particular flower?”

Shion hummed and thought for a moment, going through his mental library before answering, “Well I would say it's because the Starlight Luminescent Lily is a kind of flower that is only found in or near fae communities that are near caves, as it only grows there. This particular flower lets off a natural light it produces, the glow supposedly just as strong as a ball of fairy light. Because we are traveling through a massive cave system, using those flowers would be easier especially since it would help us conserve our magic.”

Magnolia nods in approval, “Correct. Now, remember what the seed looked like and the stages of growth. I want you to try and grow… nine of them, three for each of us.”

Shion nods and bends down so he is touching the earth with his hands, thinking of the flower, of its seed before imagining the growth process, from the roots forming and sinking into the earth to the sprout poking out. As he thinks of the flower’s life cycle, he slowly releases his magic, letting it pour out of him and into the ground like a small brook, light and steady. He can feel when the innate magic of the planet responds and connects with his, forming that crucial connection needed to grow life. Whenever the connection forms it sends a zap down his spine, as the earth’s magic always tends to respond enthusiastically to him calling upon it. It was almost as if it was… happy… that there was someone who could form that special connection, that special bond, after not having anyone be able to do it.

The Earth heeds his call and grants him what he desires. Small sprouts poke up out of the ground, soon growing at a rapid but steady pace, soon having leaves and buds sprout before the buds open up and bloom, revealing beautiful white and luminescent blue lilies. Within moments of blooming, the flowers begin to let off their natural glow, easily lighting the area around them up to eight feet away. Shion sends a pulse of magic through the connection with the Earth, thanking it for aiding him, receiving a responding pulse before the bond severed, leaving him with a slightly hollow feeling that quickly fades. He gently plucks the flowers, making sure there were three for each of them. He hands Nezumi the first batch, Magnolia the second, and takes the last for himself.

Magnolia inspects the flowers and nods with approval, “Very well done Shion. These were done perfectly.”

Shion flushes at the praise and nods, “Th-thank you Elder Magnolia. This was my first time growing them so I am happy they turned out perfect.”

And with that the group of three heads off into the tunnel, Shion quickly becoming grateful for having the flowers as it got so dark so fast that you couldn’t see your own hand in front of your face. Nezumi took the front, Shion in the middle, and Magnolia in the back. The tunnel echoed with the sounds of their footsteps, the only other sound heard is their breathing. Shion didn’t know how far or how long they walked, but eventually he spotted light up ahead as he exited the tunnel and into a cavern that was lit with…

“Candles?”

He looked around, spotting a few more here and there, “Where are we?”

Magnolia gently whacked him with her cane, “All will be explained in due time child. Have patience.”

Shion let out a nervous giggle, scratching at his head, pulling some strands out of habit.

He turned to look at Nezumi and opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent at the serious look he had and the tensing of his body.

“N-Nezumi?”

Mere seconds later something could be heard shooting through the air, only for Nezumi to hit it down, the thing letting out a loud squeak. It was… a rat? A rat that quickly multiplied, dozens of them pouring out from the shadows. Shion, who had been so caught off guard, found himself getting swarmed while Magnolia generated wind to blast the ones coming for her away.

Nezumi growled, “This is fucking ridiculous!”

He then let out a loud whistle, and almost instantly the rats stopped attacking them, some even scrambling up the Unseelie King’s body to get pets from him as he softly rubbed one’s head.

As he did he stared into the darkness, eyes narrowed, “I know it’s been a long time but is such a violent reception that badly needed?”

Shion, who has finally managed to stand up, the rats that had been trying to attack him now demanding pets from him as they say animals have a sixth sense and these rodents could tell that Shion was special, asked in a rhetorical way, “A long time? Has Nezumi… Been here before?”

Magnolia let out a sigh as she moved to stand by him, “Yes he has been. You will learn how soon. Now though I believe someone has come to greet us and they don’t seem particularly friendly.”

Shion shivered at that and looked back at Nezumi, watching his every move as the other spoke, “Is the welcoming party over now? How about you quit hiding and come on out.”

There was a shuffle of cloth, then a thud, followed by footsteps as a man stepped out from the shadows, tall, dark-skinned like Inukashi, with long dark hair.

The man stared at him for a long moment before asking,  _ “Why have you returned when you were banned from doing so? To return here is to die.” _

Nezumi glared,  _ “I came back to speak to Rou. There is something important I must discuss with him.” _

_ “Then you shall have to perish. It’s our law.” _

Before Shion or Magnolia could react, the man was charging at Nezumi, lashing out with his foot in a high kick, aiming for the head of the younger fae. Nezumi blocked it with ease, his eyes beginning to glow, the shadows starting to dance.

_ “You sure you want to do this Sasori? To challenge the Unseelie King the way you did could be seen as an assassination attempt or as the beginning of a fight to the death. You sure you wish to risk it?” _

The man, now identified as Sasori, growled,  _ “You have left this place with orders to never return. I am merely ensuring that you won’t!” _

The shadows grew in intensity, snuffing out some of the candles, darkening the cavern to the point where even the flowers could barely help. All Shion could do was stand there and listen, unable to see much. As he stood there though, a hand closed around his wrist to tug on it.

Shion whipped around to see who it was, his own eyes glowing with power instinctively, only to stop when he saw it was Magnolia, “Come with me, child. There is a small entrance to a tunnel diagonally up to our right. We must escape before they start unleashing spells so we do not get caught in the crossfire.”

“B-But Nezumi-!”

“Will be fine, child. Do not forget that he is a dark fae, that the shadows and darkness are his allies. Now come!”

With that she begins to guide Shion through the darkness, the flowers barely helping them see the ground they walk on. They reach the entrance, Magnolia going first, motioning him to follow. However just as he does, a rat that has remained on his shoulder let out a fearful squeak, and suddenly the room was filled with light again, the shadows falling back to reveal.

Shion’s eyes went wide, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest.

_ Ba-bump _

Nezumi was on the ground, the other fae’s hands around his throat, choking him.

_ Ba-bump _

Nezumi was hurt.

_ Ba-bump _

Nezumi was bleeding.

_ Ba-bump _

Nezumi was bruised.

_ Ba-bump _

**Nezumi was going to be killed.**

_ Ba-bump _

No...

_ Ba-bump _

No, stop it….

_ Ba-bump _

Get off him!

_ Ba-bump _

You’re going to kill him!

_ Ba-bump _

Leave him alone!

_ Ba-bump _

**LEAVE HIM ALONE!**

**_BA-BUMP_ **

**LEAVE NEZUMI ALONE YOU MONSTER!**

**_BA-BUMP_ **

**DON’T YOU DARE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!**

**_BA-BUMP_ **

There was a rumbling sound, the ground shaking.

A scream, and then there was the shattering of rocks as vines burst out of the ground, swiftly wrapping around Sasori’s neck and tightening while ripping him off of Nezumi.

Nezumi, who began coughing and hacking as his lungs filled with much-needed air, felt his instincts rear up at the sound of the scream, demanding he finds the source and soothes the person. When he managed to push himself up and look in the direction of the sound, his own eyes went wide.

“Sh-Shion?”

Shion had his wings out, flared up in pure aggression, hands raised and clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms, his eyes glowing brighter than they ever had before, looking less like the glistening rubies they were and more like the color of…

Freshly spilled blood.

He looked at Sasori with a look that was filled with bloodlust.

No…

No this…

This couldn’t be Shion…

Shion would never do something like this!

This spurred Nezumi into action, shooting up and running towards the murderous vengeful fae. 

When he reached him he threw his arms around him, not caring about normal protocol about using fake names, screaming, “Shion! Please stop it!! I’m begging you, Shion, stop it!!  **STOP IT RIGHT NOW!** ”

In the last sentence, he threw in his magic, which would force Shion to listen to him.

Shion, seemingly snapping out of whatever state he was in, let out a confused, “Eh?”

Nezumi moved back slightly only to grab Shion’s face with his hands, forcing the other to look at him, “Shion can you hear my voice?”

Shion, still looking a bit dazed, nodded and spoke in a soft tone, “Ah… Yes, I can.”

Okay, that was good! “I need you to unclench your fists!! Hurry!”

Shion nodded absentmindedly, unclenching his fists, which resulted in the vines loosening up around Sasori’s neck, eventually releasing him and letting him fall to the floor. Now unclenched, blood started pouring down from where his nails had grown and sharpened, piercing the soft flesh of his palms.

Nezumi nodded, “There we go, that's a good boy Shion. Now slowly shut off your magic, ease it back.”

Shion did as he was told, and soon the vines sunk back into the ground, vanishing from sight.

Nezumi let out a weak sigh of relief, “Good good. That’s really good Shion. Yes, that’s my clever boy. It’s okay Shion. It’s okay now.”

He dragged the younger fae into a hug, holding him tightly against his chest, “I’ve got you now Shion. I’ve got you and I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

Shion seemed to slowly recover from whatever trance he had been in, eyes ceasing to glow, regaining their shimmering ruby color. He let out a gasp when he fully snapped out of it, memory blank of the last minute or so.

“N-Nezumi? Nezumi are you okay?  _ Gasp  _ Your neck Nezumi!! You have bruises on your neck!!”

Nezumi found himself letting out a humorless chuckle, “Yeah I do but don’t worry. The person who gave them to me has been taken care of.”

Shion, who was returning the hug and burying his face into the other’s shoulder, spoke softly, “So they’ve been punished for hurting you?”

The way Shion said that had the dark fae going cold for a second before nodding, “Yes… Yes, they have so there’s no need for you to do anything more.”

“... Good. Anyone who hurts you needs to be punished.”

“Shion…”

God this was all his fault. He never should have agreed to this but he knew they needed answers.

Meanwhile, Sasori hacked and coughed, struggling to recover from nearly being choked to death,  _ “Wh-what is that boy? Wh-where is he from?” _

Nezumi glared and opened his mouth to speak, only for someone to beat him to it,  _ “In case you couldn’t tell that boy is a fae, a fae who came from No.6.” _

It was Magnolia, who had headed down the tunnel, only to freeze when she felt the tremors and sensed that Shion was not behind her anymore. She had then rushed back, fearing the worst only to be relieved that both the Blessed Child and the Unseelie King were okay, if not a bit banged up.

This had the male reeling in shock,  _ “No.6?! Then what is he doing here?! How did a fae end in that city anyway?!” _

This earned him a hard whack from the elderly fae’s cane,  _ “Well maybe if you would allow us to speak to Rou you can find out yourself the story you brat!” _

She then looks up at the ceiling,  _ “Elder Magnolia of West Block hereby demands a meeting with Rou! If you think that I will tolerate such disrespect towards the Unseelie King Nezumi you have another thing coming!” _

Her eyes, which were normally a beautiful hazel, turned icy blue, glowing as the temperature around them dropped, ice slowly forming on the walls,  _ “To top it all off it is not just the king you have insulted and disrespected, but Sage as well!! How dare you assume you are above either of them!!” _

Nezumi couldn’t help but smirk a little at the power he felt coming off Magnolia. Despite her name, obviously not her true name, is that of a kind of tree, she was anything but like a tree. No, she was a raging blizzard that froze everything it came into contact with, encasing the land in ice. Old she may be but lacking in power she was not.

Thankfully it seemed that someone decided to take her unspoken threat very seriously,  **_“Let us hear what they have to say.”_ **

This threw Sasori into a loop, who wanted to protest but held his tongue, grinding his teeth.

Magnolia huffed and just like that, the temperature in the cavern grew warm again. She then turned to Sasori, her eyes still glowing blue,  _ “Lead us to him brat or else you just may find yourself encased in ice for the next few hours.” _

This instantly had the man cowed, as he would have to have been blind, deaf, stupid, and very much human to not sense the power emitting from her, thrashing around like a blizzard. He waved at them to follow him, entering a tunnel they hadn’t quite noticed before due to reasons. When Nezumi moved to get in front, he was whacked with the cane, Magnolia giving him a look as if saying  _ Try me bitch _ . He wisely backed down and let her take the lead this time.

Shion fell in line behind Nezumi, gripping the back of the other’s shirt as if trying to make sure he didn’t lose him. It would have been adorable if not for the circumstances that led to him acting this way.

As the group walked deeper and deeper into the ground, Nezumi spoke up, “Shion.”

“Y-yes Nezumi?”

“I know this is probably something stupid to say but… Please don’t change. Stay the way you are.”

This had Shion a bit confused, “Huh? What do you mean by that?”

Nezumi groaned a bit and reached back to yank on Shion’s arm, making him fall in line with him, “The Shion I know would never pass judgment on anyone, never. So please my flower… Fight, fight against yourself, and never change. I don’t want you to ever know what it’s like to take the life of another. Leave that shit to me okay?”

The white-haired teen was still confused but nodded all the same, “O-okay Nezumi. Anything for you.”

This made the dark fae feel a bit better, giving the other a tiny smile, “Thank you Shion.”

He moves in to press a gentle kiss to the fae’s cheek, a show of affection he would rarely give or do.

Shion’s face burst into flames, ducking his head and whining softly in embarrassment. This just made Nezumi chuckle and ruffle his hair before becoming serious, “Do you remember your formal greetings and such?”

A nod, “Yes of course. You pretty much bashed it all into my skull.”

He rolled his eyes, “Oh stop being so dramatic your majesty.”

“Oh yeah whoops. Sorry. Forgot that that was your department.”

This earned Shion a pinch on the ear, “Don’t get sassy with me.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t long before the four faes finally made it out of the tunnel and into a massive open cavern. Shion couldn’t help but stare in amazement, as he had no idea that such a place could exist so deep underground, much less be structurally stable. Not only that but down here he could feel the innate magic of the Earth stronger than before, no doubt because of the community of faes that lived here. Speaking of which as he looked around, he spotted shadowy figures lurking in the dark, staring down at them while others were seen a bit more clearly because of candles they held or were near.

However it seemed that neither Nezumi nor Magnolia shared his awe, which he figured as judging by the way they acted since this morning, they clearly knew of this place and had been here before.

_ SQUEAK! _

Eh?

_ Squeak squeak squeak! _

Rats came out of nowhere, scampering up his clothes to reach his shoulders and head, one making a home in his fluffy white hair while the others nuzzled his neck and chin, squeaking happily.

Shion found himself giggling as their whiskers and tiny cold noses tickled him, “H-hey cut that out hehe! I’m not your slide!.... I-I said cut it out hahaha!! That tickles!!

As he tried to wrangle the rats and get them to stop tickling him, murmurs broke out in the crowds of people above them, all of them staring down at him though with what he could not say. Nezumi just snickered at his plight and did nothing to help him.

“What an amusing young man.”

This had Shion jerking a bit in surprise, looking directly up to see someone who he swore had not been there before.

The person continued to speak, “For the rats to not be hostile nor wary of him. Come, child. Let us have your name.”

Shion gulped and looked at Nezumi, who gave him a nod of encouragement.

Shion then took a deep breath before calling out his wings, moving them to the same position he had had them when he first introduced himself at the West Block faes meeting, making sure to do the same with his hands before bowing, keeping his head up but eyes down.

_ “Greetings. May your dwellings be filled with warmth this winter. I am the Blessed Child Sage.” _

Due to him not knowing these people, and frankly not trusting them at all due to how Sasori treated Nezumi, he was not about to go revealing the fact that he was a Gaianien fae. Thankfully it seemed Nezumi approved of him omitting that detail.

Almost immediately there were gasps of shock and confusion before the uproar happened, the voices of the people rising in volume. Nezumi got a great amount of amusement at the look of horror growing on Sasori’s face, as the man finally realized that he may or may not have just insulted a Blessed Child, one that was under the protection of the Unseelie King.

All of the ruckuses died down when Magnolia slammed her cane into the ground, sent out a blast of icy cold wind, and shouted,  **_“SILENCE!”_ **

Almost instantly everyone ceased to speak, some staring in awe at the seemingly frail elderly fae’s power while others trembled in fear.

After all one should never ever anger a Frost Fae, for they can easily encase anything in ice, summon blizzards, and manipulate the temperature.

However, the elderly looking man merely chuckled in amusement,  _ “You truly haven’t changed a bit Elder Magnolia. Still able to silence a crowd with just a gust of wind.” _

The woman huffed,  _ “Yes well I wouldn’t have to if the youngsters knew how to remain silent until after the greetings are said at the very least.” _

_ “Hehehe very true. With that being said.” _

The man turns his attention back to Shion, who is radiating nervous energy,  _ “Greetings Blessed Child Sage. May your dwellings be filled with love and laughter. My name is Elder Rou.” _

_ “It’s an honor to meet you Elder Rou. If it is not too bold of me to ask this but… I plead to you to hear our reason as to why we have come before anything else. I ask this because Fae Sasori mentioned that Unseelie King Nezumi was breaking the law by returning here, and so naturally I assume there will be some kind of punishment for doing so. However, I humbly request that judgment be passed after we state our case, though the decision is solely up to you in the end.” _

It was silent in the cave, not a single sound heard except for the distant dropping and rushing of water. Magnolia sent Nezumi a look as if asking him if he taught Shion that, to which he replied with a slightly surprised face and shrug because no he did not. Shockingly Shion actually did very well there with his phrasing, ensuring he didn’t sound too demanding or too complying. He spoke with a respectful tone, never once sounding arrogant or even trying to use his title as a Blessed Child to his advantage, which he could have easily done.

Shion on the other hand was flailing inside, fearing he said something wrong or acted above his station.

However he was snapped out of his catastrophic thinking by a low chuckle coming from the elderly man,  _ “It seems Nezumi has done an excellent job in teaching you the ways of the fae. Very well then. _ ”

He snapped his fingers and some people emerged from the shadows to carry him down, Shion only realizing then that the man’s legs were gone. Rou was then placed down in front of the group, motioning to Shion,  _ “However before we hear what you have to say, may you come here, Blessed Child?” _

Sasori seemed to snap out of whatever state he had been in and tried to protest this,  _ “Rou wait! That child has powers that have never been seen before. He could be filled with evil! We must not let him get too close!” _

Nezumi let out a hiss, his eyes beginning to darken to black,  _ “Are you insinuating that a member of my court is evil Sasori? Are you insinuating that I would allow such evil to live?” _

_ “How else could you describe the power he wielded? Such power fueled by such anger! Such evil cannot be allowed to live!” _

Within mere seconds, Sasori found hundreds of sharp spears made of shadows pressed up against his body from all sides, Nezumi’s eyes glowing,  _ “Watch your tongue Sasori! I will not have you mock Sage, not after I put in all the effort to ensure he was equipped and ready to live in our world! I will not have you rip away the only connection I have left to my home, my family, my community! LAY A HAND ON HIM AND I WON’T HESITATE TO KILL YOU!!” _

And it was very clear that he would do it, that he would run Sasori through with those shadow spears.

In order to stop that Shion did the only thing he felt like he could do.

He rushed up to Nezumi and proceeded to let out soothing trills as he nuzzled his neck and jaw, trying to tell him that he was alright and that he was safe. Thankfully this seemed to work as the spears melted away, Nezumi responding to the trills and nuzzles with his own, holding Shion close.

Rou hummed and spoke once the two separated,  _ “You are very lucky Sasori to have survived. I have no doubt that had Sage not been here, Nezumi would have most certainly killed you. Stand down. I care not for good or evil. Sage may approach me.” _

Shion looked at Nezumi for permission, which he was given. He approached Rou and stood before him.

Rou opened his eyes to reveal violet-colored eyes, looking at the young male before him. White hair at his age? Even for a fae to have hair that color at such a young age was strange.

He reaches up,  _ “Your head please.” _

_ “Eh?” _

_ “May I touch your hair? It’s quite a strange color.” _

Shion nodded and leaned down so the older male could touch it, who still found it hard to believe that a simple metamorphosis did this to the child,  _ “How did your hair end up like this child?” _

Nezumi spoke out,  _ “It’s not just his hair that’s strange. Sage; Show them the red snake scar.” _

Shion flushed hard, slipping back into normal tongue instinctively when embarrassed, “E-eh no way! I’m not removing my clothes in front of everyone!”

Nezumi glared at him, “Either do it or I take them off myself you damn brat.”

Shion would like to keep his clothes intact thank you very much, so he removed them himself, or at least removed his top. Once he did, the red snake scar that started on his cheek was revealed to spiral down his body, causing Rou to let out a gasp of shock.

As he reached out to touch it, he stumbled over his words,  _ “This scar… No… It can’t be… How did you get this? No Blessed Child ever recorded had a scar like this. Their marks always took the form of something that represented them best such as an animal or plant.” _

Shion bit his lip, finding it hard to get the words out, looking desperately at Nezumi for help, who looked like he just got an idea and approached Shion. He whispered something no one else could hear, something that had Shion nodding in agreement.

Nezumi turned to Rou,  _ “The circumstances in which Sage received this scar and hair color are traumatic for him, as this occurred during his metamorphosis that had been triggered by something that had been placed inside him during his Blessing. However, Sage has given me permission to show everyone the memory of what exactly happened. Thankfully Elder Magnolia and I prepared for such a possible situation and came prepared.” _

Rou nodded his consent, easily seeing the distress the Blessed Child was in and not wishing to cause the young one anymore,  _ “Very well. I assume you plan to use a dream weave crystal to show us?” _

_ “That is correct however that won’t be the only memory we will be showing you. After showing you this memory, Sage has agreed to show you something he had witnessed in No.6 before he was arrested for a crime he was framed for. After that, the memory of his blessing shall be shown, as we believe that holds the key to all that has happened to him and what is going on inside that cursed city.” _

The elder nods,  _ “I find this acceptable. Show us the first memory and we shall go on from there.” _

Nezumi nodded and looked back at Magnolia, who handed him the first crystal,  _ “Two last things Rou. I request that any and all questions you or the others here may have be held off until you have seen all the memories. I also request that due to the nature of this memory, where Sage’s true name is said, that nobody here ever tries to use it against him and swears an oath once we are done to never do so or risk death.” _

_ “Of course.” _

With that Nezumi held the crystal up to his forehead, doing exactly what Shion had done, only this time drawing up the memory of the day he first brought Shion to his underground nest, the day Shion shed his humanity and rose up as a fae. Once the crystal turns the same color Shion’s had, it is handed to Magnolia, who hits it with a hammer, turning it to dust before adding it to a much bigger bowl of water than before, as they had to produce enough mist so that everyone could see the memory.

Mist pours out from the bowl, filling the cave up.

Nezumi brings Shion into his arms, holding him tight,  _ “Let us start then.” _

The memory forms and starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!! I hope you all liked the new chapter!! Now on to the fun stuff like rewriting all the memories that will be viewed in the next chapter out. It's in the next chapter that some much-needed answers are given, stories are told, and bonds made stronger.


	14. Chapter 13 - An Unnerving Tale (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The viewing of Nezumi and Shion's memories begin, showing Rou and the underground faes the story of how Shion ended up where he was. However, the first memory they see is that of Shion's metamorphosis from Nezumi's perspective, and it's clear that there is still lingering trauma from it inside Shion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so!! This was originally going to be one long-ass chapter, with the total word could over 10,000, but I decided to separate it into two parts. This is the first part so buckle the fuck up people!! The angst train is about to leave!

All faes knew what dream weave crystals were, no none of them were surprised to suddenly find themselves in an environment they have never seen before. Where they were was Nezumi and Shion’s underground nest, back before Shion had cleaned the place up. Rou couldn’t help but snort a bit at the mess, as it was so like the young king. He was also not surprised by the sight of three rats.

It began with Nezumi walking in on Shion reading a book to the white rat, a mischievous grin on his face that only ever boded trouble for the one it was directed at.

Shion giggles at that and begins to read the page out loud, getting lost in the words, becoming blind to his surroundings until Nezumi slips up behind him silently, letting a puff of warm air brush against his ear, sending tingles down the other’s spine.

Nezumi’s voice soon follows that puff of air, “Wow. I don’t think I ever heard someone sound so monotone while reading.”

Shion let out a yelp of shock, jumping in the air slightly as he whipped around to see who it was, “N-Nezumi! When did you get in here?!”

He takes one step back too far and hits a badly placed pile of books and promptly falls, letting out a yelp of pain this time as he crashes to the floor. Nezumi can’t help but laugh at the stupefied expression on the human’s face, much to Shion’s embarrassment and annoyance.

This prompted laughter from more than a few of the viewers, who could not believe just how clumsy the Blessed Child was or how innocent he was. Human Shion blushed hard at the sight of his human self falling and couldn’t believe he had been that clumsy back then. Nezumi was just being his normal smug self.

“Sh-shut up it’s not that funny!”

“Fuck yeah it is! You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless! That is what you get for letting your guard down~.”

He walks over to the fallen human and boops his nose before pulling him up, “Now go take a bath. Fresh clothes are ready for you, your majesty~.”

Human Shion huffs at the nickname, “I swear you are mocking me when you call me that.”

Shion huffs, “I still think you are mocking me when you call me that.”

Nezumi grinned, “Well who can say your majesty~?”

Past Nezumi smirks and boops his nose again before nudging him towards the bathroom, “Off you go, child.”

A few more chuckles ring out at the sound of Human Shion growling before walking out of the room to go to the bathroom, wherever that was.

After he was gone, the past Nezumi was left pondering on the events that led the two of them to this moment and why he even allowed Shion to know of this place’s existence. An airhead like that would only bring the fae trouble and get himself into trouble. Nezumi couldn’t always be there to protect him, except from the other fae that lived in West Block. All of them knew who he was, what he was capable of. They avoided him as much as possible and those that couldn’t did their best to not induce his temper. The moment one of them sees Shion with him, it would be only hours before the rest know and avoid the airhead.

He groaned out loud, flopping back onto the bed, “The fuck am I doing? He’s going to somehow end up getting us both killed one way or another. Is it truly worth the risk of keeping him here? He’s so goddamn naive and innocent. He wouldn’t last a minute out there alone!”

Shion looked down at the ground when he heard that, not knowing that back then that was how Nezumi saw him, a liability. Nezumi saw this and pulled him into a one-arm hug as if trying to reassure him that he thought differently now than he did back then.

“Don’t look like that Shion. That was what I thought before I learned the truth. I had thought back then that just saving you from No.6 would have been enough to fulfill the life debt I had but it wasn’t. Nothing was ever going to be enough. So don’t look sad Shion. Smile because you are here with me and I am with you, and nothing is going to change that.”

Shion sniffled a bit, trying to hold back his tears as he nodded, “Y-yeah okay Nezumi.”

Nezumi smiled softly at him and was about to open his mouth to say something else when his past self beat him to it, “Also what the hell is going on with Shion’s scent? Four years ago he smelled like the damn flower he’s named after along with coffee, freshly baked bread, and that fucking chemical stench that this damn city reaks of. However now…… Now he smells like…”

While human Shion still smelled like the flower he was named after, the smell of a forest after it rained, the wind, and the storm had replaced the other scents and were only getting stronger. To humans, this wouldn’t mean shit, since they didn’t really have that good of a sense of smell to begin with but to faes, this meant something more.

Past Nezumi sighed heavily. The new scent Shion had been letting off was weakened by the stench of sewage water but now that the airhead was taking a bath it was sure to be stronger than ever. Perhaps then the fae king would be able to tell why it changed.

“Seriously what is going on with that airhead of a pampered prince? I swear if something has managed to happen to him in the past four years that I don’t know about, I will seriously just go back to the city, plant a bunch of micro bombs, and blow the whole place to kingdom come.”

“Where the hell did you get those bombs anyway Nezumi?”

“That is for me to know and for you to never find out. Pay attention, your majesty.”

Shion growls and lightly nudges him, which earns him a pinch to the ear.

Thankfully it seemed the memory was able to be sped up by the person it came from, which is what Nezumi did until past Shion came back from the bathroom, looking too fucking cute for words as he smiled brightly, “I’m done! Where should I put the towel and my dirty clothes to be washed?”

In response to that, Shion swore he heard someone ask,  _ “Is this for real? How did someone like that come from the city?” _

_ “It seems impossible considering the city’s crimes against the fae but… He is somehow completely different from the rest of them.” _

Past Nezumi looked up from where he had been reading on the bed and was barely able to contain his emotions once he sniffed the air. Jesus Shion’s scent had only gotten stronger and more pronounced. Why the hell was that? Also, why was Nezumi feeling the urge to drag Shion against him and scent him? Was it because he was wearing his clothes or something?

Realizing the human was waiting for him to respond, the fae huffed and waved at a chair, “Just lay the towel over that. Leave your clothes in the bathroom. I’ll make sure they get washed later.”

Magnolia huffed, “Seriously Nezumi? How lazy does one have to be?”

Nezumi flipped her off in response.

Shion nods and does as he is told before coming over to sit on the couch, “S-so Nezumi.”

“Hm yeah, what is it?”

Shion fiddled with his hair, yanking out a few of the brown strands, “I was… I was wondering if there was some way I could contact my mother? Let her know that I’m okay and stuff?”

This resonated with many of the faes present, as in a way Shion had lost his mother, even though she was alive. There was a chance he was never going to see her again, just like how many of them never saw their loved ones again after No.6 burned down the forests and killed everyone inside them. He was a child, a child forced into a cruel world without proper knowledge of how to travel it.

Nezumi regretted how he reacted back then, the response he gave, “I’m sorry Shion. I’m sorry I spoke to you that way, told you what I said.”

Shion just gave him a smile and squeezed his hand, “It’s okay Nezumi. I don’t hold any anger or resentment towards you. You were just trying to help me in your own way.”

Past Nezumi wanted to groan but held it in, “No there isn’t, and even if there was you should forget about it. Those memories of your life before will only weigh you down. Baggage like that will cause you to break hard. So do yourself a favor and get rid of it, get rid of those memories and the emotions associated with them.”

Human Shion recoils a bit at the tone he uses, curling in on himself a bit, “B-but I… She’s my mother… I can’t just forget about her… P-plus by you saying that you’re being hypocritical right?”

Oh yeah, he was being glared at by more than a few people and he deserved it.

The silent demanding glare human Shion got was an order to continue, which he did, “I-I mean you did rescue me and stuff… And proved that even after all this time you remembered that night four years ago.”

And the second Shion said that he instantly regretted it as footsteps approached him and a hand gripped his shirt and yanked him up, bringing him almost face to face with a very angry Nezumi, “I saved you because I owed you. Four years ago you saved my life. I was merely returning the favor. That’s all.”

Shion instantly looked away from the other’s face, body taking on an instinctive submissive posture, “S-sorry Nezumi. I-I won’t question you again on that.”

“Good.”

“....... Wow, seeing this play out in front of me is something. Was I really that cruel to you Shion?”

Shion giggled, “Yeah a bit but don’t worry. I have forgiven you a long time ago.”

This had some people muttering that he was a bit too forgiving. Shion ignored them and turned back to the scene playing out in front of them and found himself flushing hard.

“Oh god please skip Nezumi!! Please please please!!”

Nezumi just smirked, “Nope~. It’s part of the memory Shion and one that is important~.”

“.......... I hate you so much right now.”

However Past Nezumi didn’t let him go, eyes still glued to his face.

Human Shion shivered a bit at the look and bit his lip before speaking up, “U-um Nezumi? D-do you mind letting go of me? I-I want to l-look around moooore hey what you doing?!”

Past Nezumi’s face was pressed against his neck, smelling it. This freaked Shion out a bit, who started to struggle a bit, trying to shove the other away from him, “St-stop that Nezumi! What’s gotten into you?!”

This only had Nezumi holding him closer, lips grazing the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Thankfully most people coughed and averted their eyes, willing to spare Shion from the embarrassment the scene was causing him. Others just shrugged and went  _ meh _ before continuing to watch it. It’s not like any of them hadn’t done this in their younger years. Kids these days.

Human Shion could feel his face getting redder and redder and gave the other one last shove in an attempt to get him off, “I-I said stop it!”

That did it only… It wasn’t just Nezuki who moved backward. He was dragging Shion with him and they both crashed to the ground into piles of books, causing them both to yelp in shock. Shion found himself sprawled over Nezumi’s lap, who groaned and rubbed his head, snapped out of whatever trance he had been in.

This got a roar of laughter from the crowd, who couldn’t believe that someone as graceful as Nezumi had been shoved and tripped so easily. Now it was Nezumi’s turn to flush.

“F-fuck. You okay Shion?”

“Y-yeah I am. Sorry about that. I-it’s just that you wouldn’t let me go.”

Past Nezumi bit his cheek to stop himself from feeling embarrassed about the whole thing, “Sorry about that.”

“I-it’s okay.”

As Human Shion pushed himself up, he spotted a book, “Oh this is…”

Past Nezumi grinned, “An anthology of poems written by Hesse.”

With that he begins to quote one of the poems, clearly loving to show off his knowledge before looking at Shion, “Heard of it?”

Shion flushed a bit, “N-no I didn’t.”

Everyone groaned a bit, as they all knew Nezumi had a flair for dramatics.

This had the fae rolling his eyes, “As I thought. If you don’t know then please remember it now that…”

Grey eyes widen in shock or surprise, and it’s only now that he realizes why Shion’s scent has changed so much in such a short period of time.

Shion gives him a confused stare, “N-Nezumi? I-is something wrong?”

Nezumi doesn’t respond, eyes glued to Shion’s arms where large black lesions had formed but were now turning to a chrysalis like membrane, the color becoming a pale transparent green. The membrane was soon spreading to cover his arms completely, and Nezumi could bet it was covering the rest of his body too.

Now everything made sense.

Shion was a Blessed Child.

And it seemed that the time for his transformation had come at last.

Those watching who also noticed what the past version of Nezumi was looking at gasped, first in horror and disgust but then in awe. However, it was Rou who had the most telling reaction. He was tense and had a fearful look on his face when he saw the black lesions, making Shion think that he had seen them before. However, when the black lesions began turning into the chrysalis like membrane, he seemed to relax a bit, as if thinking that what he thought had been about to happen was not happening.

The past version of Nezumi gulped and slowly approached the airhead male, kneeling down in front of him. His instincts were screaming at him to scent the human, to hold him tight while the agonizing transformation happens. While Nezumi never witnessed a Blessed Child losing their humanity and becoming a fae, his grandmother and later the other fae in West Block shared their experiences of witnessing such an event. It was agonizing, they said. The screams could hurt even the coldest of hearts. If the Blessed Child was lucky enough, they would pass out from the pain shortly after it began. If not then they had to be held down as to not hurt themselves or others.

And Nezumi had no idea how right those stories had been until it actually happened right in front of him, and it made Shion all the more strong and beautiful in his eyes, knowing that he had survived such an agonizing ordeal. Shion though clearly didn’t feel the same, his body already starting to tremble as the memories came back to him as well as playing out in front of him. He clings tightly to Nezumi, trying to stop himself from freaking out.

Human Shion, who had yet to realize what was happening to him, had yet to realize that the pulsing inside him was stronger than ever, looked up at the fae with wide eyes, “Wh-what are you doing? Nezumi? What’s going on-”

He was cut off by Nezumi bringing him into his arms, holding him against his chest, a hand moving to stroke his hair softly. The human was so confused as to why the other was doing this when just moments before Nezumi had been glaring angrily down at him, demanding he forgets his past. When he tries to pull away, he’s gently shushed and held tighter.

Many faes nodded in approval of him comforting the soon to be fae, as he was about to go through a life-altering experience that few are blessed to experience.

When the human version of Shion opens his mouth to try and speak, he gets shushed again, slowly being rocked back and forth like a child, “Shhh Shion it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. Hopefully, the pain won’t last long but if it does you pass out before the worst of it comes. Shhh.”

Pain? What pain? What was Nezumi talking about?!

Shion lets out a hitched whine, leading to Nezumi bringing him into his arms, unfurling his wings to wrap one around him, preventing him from being able to see the scene play out.

“I’m sorry Shion. I’m so sorry. It will be over soon I promise. Just be strong for me okay? You can do it, I know you can.”

The faes that were close to them and heard the Blessed child said nothing, easily seeing that this was extremely traumatic for him, but they had yet to know why. Even Sasori said nothing, which was a blessing really.

Everyone but Shion watched as Human Shion raised his arms to try and shove Nezumi back, only to freeze when he spotted what’s covering them.

“Wh-what is this?! What’s happening to me?! What’s going on?!”

Then he feels a sharp stabbing pain in his neck, right where… Right where that wasp exited Yamase’s neck. Everyone watches as the human version of Shion’s eyes go wide as he lets out a scream of fear and pain, something clearly causing him pain. Hearing such a sound coming from the child’s lips caused Nezumi to remember the screams of his people as they were burned to death. However, he remained strong for Shion, who was already silently sobbing into his shoulder.

Past Nezumi gritted his teeth as he held Human Shion even tighter against him as he stood up and moved them to the bed, forcing the soon-to-be-fae onto the mattress and pinning him down on his stomach. God at the time his instincts had screaming at him to do something, to ease the Blessed Child’s pain, to take it away! However, he couldn’t. He could not interfere with the transformation as it could have risked Shion dying. So instead the Unseelie King had forced himself to remain calm, keeping a tight grip on Shion’s wrists, keeping them pinned to the bed as the younger male thrashed and screamed below him, tears rolling down his and saliva rolling down his chin. The chrysalis like membrane had now started creeping up his neck, reaching his lower jaw. The only part of the neck not being covered was where the wasp was hatching, not that anyone knew what was going on inside of him.

In the distance, Nezumi could hear a few of the faes watching throw up, the sight of a Blessed Child in so much pain making them sick. Some instinctively moved towards the illusion of Shion, attempting to try and stroke his then brown hair, only to find their hands going through. Sasori himself was looking rather disturbed at the sight of Shion writhing in agony, his body undergoing something it was not meant to by scientific standards, but was doing so through magical ones. Shion just cries harder, his sobs covered by the screams of his past self.

Past and Present Nezumi let out a grunt as he sensed the insect finally emerging from its pupa stage and into its adult form, which led to Human Shion letting out a piercing scream of pure agony, body spasming as the wasp excretes its substance that had, in the males Shion saw, aged them rapidly before killing them. However here the substance spread throughout his entire body and as it traveled through his bloodstream, a red mark started to appear on his skin, starting at the ankle and making its way up, slithering like a snake. This sight had Rou and many others gasping as they watched the mark wrap around his neck before ending on his left cheek.

However before any of them could dwell on what made the scar form, they heard Shion speak in a broken, painfilled tone, “N-Nezumi… P-please… E-end it. M-make it stop… I can’t take it anymore.”

The request both shocked the fae but also didn’t surprise him. How Shion was still even conscious was beyond him. Everyone else watching it was also surprised, as while yes they have heard and even in some cases seen Blessed Children transforming from human to fae but never before had it been this agonizing. For those who had doubted Shion’s claim to be a Blessed Child, those doubts had been washed away by the sight they were witnessing.

Past Nezumi gave the smaller male a weak smile, “I’m sorry Shion but I can’t. You’re going to have to endure for a bit longer. Don’t worry it’s almost over. It’s going to come out soon and then the process will finish. Just be strong for me okay?”

Human Shion let out a heart-wrenching sob, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls, the sight alone bringing some of the faes there to tears themselves. However, that sob soon became a scream of agony once again as the wasp finally began to chew it’s way out of him, going as fast as possible to end his suffering. Nezumi had to tighten his grip even more to keep the body pinned down. He knew Shion was in a tremendous amount of pain but he had to endure! He had to survive and god damn it Nezumi would make sure he did! He was a child who had been blessed by Nezumi’s own people, the Forest Folk! He was a member of their community, the only one left besides the young king! Nezumi would not let this last connection he had with his past die!

Everyone froze when they heard it, the sound so clear despite the screams coming from the human on the bed. 

_ Crunch _

_ Crunch _

_ Crunch _

_ Crunch crunch crunch _

Rou especially went pale, as if he knew what was going on inside human Shion, his hands clenched into fists. If this was what he thought it was then… It was truly a miracle that Shion had survived the ordeal completely intact.

_ Crunch _

_ Crunch _

_ CRUNCH _

_ CRUNCH _

**_CRUNCH_ **

**_CRUNCH_ **

The sounds of crunching got closer and closer to the surface. Finally, after god knows how long, the skin of Shion’s neck was split open, a blood covered creature emerging from the hole.

Past and present Nezumi watched closely as the wasp shook itself free from the blood clinging to its form before moving away from the wound, allowing it to heal up without so much as a scar. It was only then that Shion’s body stopped moving, his mind and body finally unable to take any more abuse, causing him to fall into the void of unconsciousness.

Screams of shock and fear rang out, the sight of the wasp exiting Shion’s neck horrific. More ended up throwing up while others fainted. Rou's eyes were wide in fear as if his worst nightmare had just come to life in front of him. Sasori looked beyond sick, wondering if he truly had been completely wrong about the kid, if he wasn’t evil but rather something else, something good or holy. Also how the kid had managed to remain conscious for so long was beyond him, as he knew some men here who would faint if their arm broke and had to be reset.

Nezumi held Shion even tighter, feeling the other’s body shake hard with each sob.

“It’s over now Shion. Your torment is over. Your past self is unconscious and now inside the cocoon. It’s okay. It’s okay it’s all over now. You did it Shion. You did it.”

Past Nezumi let out a sigh of relief, finally letting go of the boy’s wrists and sliding off from where he had straddled his back. It was finally over, or at least the worst part of it. He watched as within moments of Shion passing out, the rest of his head was fully encased in the membrane, which proceeded to harden, the color darkening until you couldn’t see his features anymore. He was now in a cocoon, where he would remain until his transformation was complete. Past Nezumi sighed a bit as he mentally created a timeline of when Shion was most likely to wake up and when his wings would emerge for the first time. Overall it would take about a week for this to finish. He nods to himself before looking down at the wasp that was still standing on Shion’s now covered form. He felt a stab of familiarity at seeing the insect, the magic emanating from it something he felt like he had sensed before.

Those that still had the courage to watch or were awake listened as the past version of the male standing before them speak to it, “I take it you have been inside him ever since he was a baby, only exiting your dormant state when it came time for him to shed his humanity and become one of us. Heh. What perfect timing you have. At least now Shion won’t be alone, won’t have to fear starting this new chapter of his life by himself.”

This shocked many, leaving them to wonder how the egg even ended up inside him. Rou especially wanted to know.

They watch as Nezumi holds out his finger to the insect, who crawls onto it. The young king stands up and heads over to the door, exiting the room to head outside. The memory follows him outside, stopping when he did, the sight of No.6’s wall looming over West Block clear as day. There they see him gaze at the wall surrounding No.6 and smirk.

“I can hardly wait. I’m coming for you No.6, and this time I have with me the person who will ensure your downfall.”

It was clear that he had been referring to Shion there.

The wasp gives him a look before seemingly to nod. Its wings flutter and it takes off, shooting through the air and vanishing over the horizon, everyone watching it go. It had to report to its mother that the Blessed Child had been reborn at long last, leaving Nezumi behind. The fae king stares at the wall for a bit longer before heading back inside to watch over his new precious charge.

After he does, the illusion vanishes as the mist fades, the memory coming to an end.

Now back in the cave, people rush to get water, some light food, and to help those that fainted get to more comfortable places. Others struggled to recover from what they saw, having never seen something more horrific in their lives. An insect had bitten its way out of the Blessed Child’s neck!! Rou was one of those people trying to regain themselves, hands clenching and unclenching as he breathed deeply. Never had he thought that he would ever see something like that happen again, much less to a child like Shion. Sasori, on the other hand, knew that after this, he owed the child an apology, as anyone who was able to live through that was definitely not evil.

Meanwhile Magnolia and Nezumi were trying their best to soothe a very distraught Shion, who was still crying, the sounds echoing in the cave. Many faes looked at the sight with compassion and worry, instincts driving them to try and comfort the child but the sight of the Unseelie Kings stopped them from trying.

Except for one person, a little girl who came over and held up a bowl filled with a draught that would calm Shion down. Nezumi smiled a bit and took it from her.

_ “Thank you.” _

She nods and rushes back to her mom.

Nezumi has Magnolia gently guide Shion’s head back so he could pour the draught into his mouth. Bit by bit the bowl was emptying, Shion swallowing everything. Once it was emptied, Magnolia took the bowl while Nezumi held onto Shion, waiting for the draught to kick in. It was easy to tell when it did, Shion’s cries dying down until they stopped, his body loosening up and going limp. Nezumi stroked his hair and pressed kisses to his temple, whispering sweet nothings to him until he was sure Shion was ready to speak.

“Hey there flower. Do you think you can handle showing your memory of what happened before you were taken into custody or no? If not then we can just have you give us the memories while you go rest. Nobody here would blame you for refusing to continue, not after seeing what you had to endure to become what you are now.”

It took a bit of time but eventually, Shion replied, voice hoarse from crying, “I want… I can’t… I can’t do it Nezumi… I can’t do it… I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry… So sorry…”

Nezumi shushed him, “Hey hey now there’s nothing to apologize for. It’s okay Shion. Let’s just get those memories inside the crystals and then we can see you finding a safe place to rest okay?”

He felt Shion nod against his shoulder, “Good. Magnolia?”

The elderly fae hands him the crystals, “Here you go child.”

Nezumi holds the crystals up to Shion’s forehead, waiting for one to be filled with the needed memory before doing the other. Once both crystals had the memories needed he handed them back to Magnolia before scooping Shion up into his arms, looking at Rou.

_ “If I may ask Rou is there a place where Blessed Child Shion can lay down to rest? He’s in no shape to continue, especially since the next memory going to be viewed is another traumatic one for him, and the last thing I want or any of us want is his powers getting triggered due to his distressed state.” _

Rou didn’t even hesitate in his response,  _ “Yes there is. Fae Autumn Winds will guide you to a room where Blessed Child Shion may rest in peace. If you would like I can have someone be on guard to make sure nothing disturbs him.” _

_ “That would be greatly appreciated Rou.” _

_ “Then it shall be done. Autumn Winds!” _

Footsteps rushed over to them as a young female fae emerged from the shadows,  _ “Autumn Winds will you please guide Unseelie King Nezumi to a room where Blessed Child Shion can rest peacefully and undisturbed?” _

She nods and bows,  _ “Of course Elder Rou. Please follow me Unseelie King Nezumi.” _

With that they were off, traveling a good distance away so that Shion would most likely not be able to hear the memories as they play out. Upon reaching the room, which was a small den carved into the stone wall, a cot with a mattress filled with soft leaves against the wall, along with a pillow and blankets. Nezumi slowly lowers the now sleeping Shion onto the cot, tucking him in under the blankets before stopping, seeming to think for a moment before nodding. He removes his enhanced fiber cloth and places it over the blankets covering Shion. This way if Shion woke up before they were done viewing the memories, he wouldn’t immediately go into a panic mode from not recognizing any sights or smells.

Right after the king finished tucking Shion in, loud squeaks were heard, at least twenty or so rats scurrying into the room and hopping onto the bed, curling around or on top of Shion, as if trying to provide him comfort. Nezumi let out a chuckle at the sight and squatted down to their level.

“You guys will let me know if he wakes up right or if there is anything wrong?”

A chorus of squeaks told him yes, which made him smile, knowing Shion was in good hands or rather paws in this case.

He turns to Autumn Winds,  _ “Thank you for leading me here. Will you be staying to watch over him as well?” _

When she nods he continues,  _ “I thank you. Please make sure he is okay. I’ll be back later to check up on him.” _

With one last look at the sleeping fae, Nezumi turns and heads back the way he came.

The faster they finished viewing these memories the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it was hard to figure out where to end the chapter but I figured this was as good as a place as any to do so. Next chapter is part two!!


	15. Chapter 14 - An Unnerving Tale (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The viewing of the memories continue, this time looking at Shion's. It was probably a good thing that Shion was resting, since they were now going to watch the death of his coworker.
> 
> After the memories are done, Rou believes it is time he finally tells a story that he has never spoken of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of the chapter!! Enjoy people!!

When Nezumi got back to the large cave, the viewing of the second memory was about to begin, and he gave a brief summary of what they were all going to see.

“So this is a memory from Shion, about something he saw the last two days he was in No.6 before joining me in West Block. He said it was similar to what happened to him, but not entirely since well… What happened to him merely triggered his transformation.”

With that, it began again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Shion. Come here for a moment.”

Everyone watched as a human Shion tilted his head but did as he was told, “Is something the matter?”

The man who called him over, whom Nezumi informed them was Yamase, Shion’s former co-worker, Yamase motioned at the screen, where a pair of glasses were seen on the ground, “I patrolled this area 30 minutes ago and they weren’t there then.”

“So we’ll treat them as lost property. Have the robot bring them back here.”

This had everyone in agreement that No.6 was beyond lazy, overcontrolling, evil, and needed to fall.

His coworker groaned as he leaned back to stretch, “Man the robots sure are sure kept busy. Nosy too at times.”

Shion laughed a bit, “Yeah but they are pretty cute you have to admit that.”

The laugh had some people cooing at how cute he sounded and looked.

“Yeah yeah.”

The two are cut off from the monitor beeping again, only this time it was something different.

“What the hell?”

Was that a… A body?

This had everyone gasping softly and wondered if the person was just dead or asleep. They watched as the two workers got up and rushed to their bikes. It wasn’t long before Shion and Yamase were peddling down a path in the park, stopping where a blue penguin looking robot stood still. Shion got off first, running to what appeared to be the body of an old man.

As he reached the body he called out, “Are you okay sir?”

He turns to his coworker, “Yamase-san call the Health Department right away!”

Yamase nodded, “Uh yeah right!”

As he does that Shion continues to speak to the person on the ground, “Hang in there sir! Just..”

His eyes go wide and he lets out a cry of shock, shooting up and away from the body. What the hell? What the hell was going on?! Why did the body look like that?!

The sight had everyone shocked, as not even they had seen something like that before. Rou just had a very troubled look on his face.

The body looked all shriveled up, the eyes wide open in shock or fear, the skin darker than usual. A black spot or sore was on the person’s neck, growing in size, and Shion could hear something inside it. His eyes get even wider as he sees something push against the skin as it moves around.

What the fuck?

Everyone had a feeling they knew what it was, having seen a very familiar if not identical lesion form on Shion during his metamorphosis.

Shion was snapped out of his mind by a hand on his shoulder. Some people couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the yelp he let out as he turned around to see Yamase giving him a worried look.

“Shion are you okay? I called your name three times now.”

The past human version of Shion gives the other guy a shaky nod, “Y-yeah I’m fine. I-is the Health Department here?”

“Yeah, they are. I already gave them a statement as to what happened. Come on Shion. Let’s go back to the center. You look really pale.”

Shion couldn’t help but respond, “Yeah well you look no better.”

This got a weak chuckle out of his coworker, “Y-yeah well it’s not every day this happens.”

With that, the two got back on their bikes and rode back to the control center. They took a few minutes to collect themselves before getting back to work. Just because this happened didn’t mean they could stop working.

Nezumi had to grit his teeth at what he knew was to come. He was grateful that Shion was asleep far away from here, so he didn’t have to witness the death of his coworker, whom he still felt guilty for, again. Curse the city. Curse it for ever making Shion feel so much pain. He hated it. He hated it so much. He wanted to see it burn!! However, he had to remain calm so he took a few deep breaths to calm himself before refocusing on the memory.

The faes watched as the next morning came, which found Shion trying out some of his mother’s cherry cake, something his mother hadn’t been able to make since that night, before heading off to work. Nezumi groaned at the sight of it, remembering how good it tasted. Meanwhile, some of the faes squealed at how cute Karan looked, stating that clearly, Shion inherited his looks and loving personality from her. When one of them wondered out loud about all those baked goods, especially the cherry cake, Nezumi boasted a bit, proudly saying that when Shion saved him four years ago he got to have some of her cooking and cherry cake. It had been some of the best food he had ever had. This excited some people, who hoped that maybe, just maybe one day, they would be able to try her goods.

Meanwhile, Rou had a small smile on his face, looking at the woman he remembered so vividly from years ago. She truly looked the same as she did back then. He was happy to see that his old friend was doing well and had raised such an amazing, strong, courageous, and kind young man.

Sasori just found himself blushing slightly for some reason at the sight of her, finding her strangely beautiful before shaking the thought from his mind. She was a human, one from No.6!!

Thankfully everyone was able to refocus on the memory, just in time to see Shion arriving at work and doing something they could all see he hated doing and hated it themselves when they heard what it was.

“ _ Good Morning. Recite your oath to an unchanging city. _ ”

It was clear that human Shion would have rather done anything but that, “I pledge my loyalty to an unchanging city.”

A few beeps and then, “ _ We appreciate your loyalty. Take faith and pride in your citizenship while you pursue your daily labors. _ ”

Nezumi snarled at that, “Be proud? What is there to be proud of?! That city is a damn parasite!! It doesn’t even treat its citizens like humans!!”

Others nodded in agreement, feeling sick just hearing the oath.

They watched as Shion forced his emotions down as he entered the control room and got changed, “Morning Yamase-san.”

Yamase didn’t acknowledge his greeting, instead saying something else, “A young woman came by not too long ago. She was the wife of the man we found yesterday.”

Shion nodded before his thoughts came to a screeching halt, “Wait what? A young lady?”

His coworker nodded, “The body we found was 31 years old, three years older than the wife.”

This had everyone shocked. What?! There was no way that man had been that young!! No way!! Rou’s suspicions were growing even more.

Clearly, human Shion shared their mindset, laughing in a nervous way, “That’s impossible. No matter how you look at it the corpse was that of an old man.”

“Yeah. On top of that, the authorities took custody of the body.”

“What? Why?”

“Beats me. I don’t get it either.”

Yamase proceeded to get up and get the two of them some coffee. As he finished pouring the second cup, he spoke again.

“The events yesterday weren’t on the news.”

No surprise there. No.6 was known for keeping shit hidden from the public.

Shion turned to face him as he continued, “His wife was told that he lost his life in an accident in the park.”

This made Shion feel off about it, that something was not right here, “Yamase-san. Did the authorities manipulate the news?”

“Shion! Don’t say something like that! We work for the city.”

The man looked down at the cups of coffee, “We pledged our loyalty… We can’t let any doubts we have so much as slip our lips.”

This had some faes sick to their stomachs. God these people couldn’t even voice their own thoughts.

Shion sighed and nodded, turning to look back at the screens, only to hear his co-worker let out a groan. He turns back around and sees Yamase in pain and runs up to him, “Yamase-san! Yamase-san are you okay?”

Just as he is about to touch the other, he freezes in place, eyes going wide as he watches his co-worker change right before his eyes. Black hair turns white, skin turns a different color as it shrivels up, making the man look thin and gaunt. When Yamase turns to look at him, Shion can only see those wide eyes, filled with fear.

“Sh-Shion I…”

Seconds later he collapses to the ground, dead. Shion, overtaken by shock and horror, follows suit, falling backward onto his butt. Everyone watched and saw what he saw, the sick feeling some of them felt only getting worse when they heard something coming from the corpse’s neck, a large black lesion having formed. How Shion had not passed out by now was a miracle. He had to have nerves of steel or something to stomach this and then stomach his own transformation. The group and teen watch as something rise up in the neck, pressing harder and harder against the skin before it breaks, or rather bites its way through.

A wasp emerges from the hole, body coated in the blood that drips off it. Its red eyes seem to stare into Shion’s soul, almost as if judging if to sting or not to sting him. As its wings finish drying and it starts fluttering them, Shion feels his eyes roll into the back of his head, body falling to the side in a dead faint. His mind couldn’t comprehend the horror anymore. Good. He had suffered enough just witnessing his coworker's death! Rou watches with an intense stare as the wasp stares at the limp body before it. He watches as it flutters its wings and flies over to the boy’s body, settling down where it feels the calling coming from, the neck. Everyone gulped, praying that it wouldn’t sting him with that deadly looking stinger it had. Thankfully that didn’t seem to be the case, as the wasp ended up flying out of the vent and into the open sky.

After that scene the memory faded away much like the first one, leaving everyone to think about what they saw.

As everyone contemplated what they saw, Nezumi turned to Sasori and asked,  _ “Still think Shion is evil Sasori?” _

Sasori jerked at the question but shook his head,  _ “No I do not. No evil person could react the way he has, shed tears the way he has. Tell me, something boy… Just what is he? What kind of fae did you bring here?” _

Everyone was now looking at them, wondering the same thing.

Nezumi sighed, having known this was going to come up eventually, and opened his mouth to speak when a white blur suddenly slammed into him, knocking him down. The blur was Shion, who proceeded to bury his face into the other’s neck and scent the hell out of him, much to everyone’s bemusement and amusement.

“I… What… Shion what the hell?! You’re supposed to be resting you idiot!”

“I was for the past hour!! However, I don’t like sleeping without you!! I woke up and you were gone!!”

Had an hour really gone by already?

“So why didn’t you just send one of the rats or Autumn Winds to get me?!”

“Because I couldn’t wait!! Now shut up and let me scent you!!”

This had more than a few faes snorting or laughing at the flabbergasted look Nezumi had on his face. Even Rou let out an amused chuckle. Shion ignored them all as he viciously scented the other, much like how Nezumi scented him. Only once he was satisfied did he stop, allowing Nezumi to stand up before getting up himself.

Nezumi, once he got over the embarrassment of the situation, looked at Shion with mild concern, “Are you okay Shion? How do you feel?”

Shion gave him a weak smile, “I feel a bit better but… I don’t think I will feel completely so until we get back to our nest. It’s too… It’s too open here, too many scents and sounds. I don’t feel comfortable resting here.”

Nezumi nodded, cupping the other’s cheeks, “Would you like to head back home now? I can show you the memories when I return.”

A shake of the head, “No… No, I want to stay. B-besides the last memory is a good one right? The memory of our first meeting.”

That earns him a chuckle, “Yeah… Yeah, it is. Okay, Shion. Just let me know if it gets to be too much for you okay?”

“I will, I promise.”

Nezumi nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead, earning some coos from the crowd which he ignored before turning back to Sasori,  _ “If it’s okay with you Sasori I would rather we wait until the last memory is viewed before answering your question, for I feel like the answer is tied to what and who blessed Shion.” _

The man nodded,  _ “Of course.” _

And with that, the final memory is viewed. Shion actually looked happy to see it, smiling as the ritual was done and only just flinching at the screams of his younger self when the egg was pushed inside of him. During the whole thing, Rou was silent, watching every second with a serious look on his face. When the woman came in carrying baby Shion, his eyes had gone wide, mouth open in slight awe before his poker face was back. When the egg was pushed into Shion’s neck, that only seemed to spark something in him, a brief light flaring up in his eyes before disappearing.

When the memory ended, everyone was gazing at Shion like they were not worthy of being in his presence. Some were even bowing down to him, whispering stuff under their breaths. Shion flushed at the attention, trying his best to hide his face in Nezumi’s shoulder. Nezumi was just being smug again at the fact that it was pretty much determined at the blessing whose court Shion was joining. Fuck you Seelie Court. Shion’s his now!!

Rou was silent for a long time, clearly deep in thought.

However after some time, he decided to speak, _ “I understand now why you have returned, Nezumi, despite being told not to. I understand why you and Elder Magnolia have brought this Blessed Child before us. As such you will be shown mercy this time for breaking our laws, as what happens from here on out is far more important than our laws.” _

Nezumi nodded,  _ “I am grateful for the mercy shown Rou. Now as promised the type of fae Blessed Child Shion is shall be revealed, but not by me. Shion?” _

Shion, who had backed away looked at him,  _ “Yes?” _

_ “I want you to show everyone here just what exactly you can do. Fear not for they are trustworthy and won’t do anything to harm you.” _

Shion gulped at this but nodded,  _ “O-okay. Do you think this place is structurally able to handle it though?” _

_ “It is as long as it's nothing too massive.” _

_ “Very well then.” _

With that Shion moved away from everyone, back to a wide-open area of rock and dirt. He bent down and placed both hands on the ground, whispering something under his breath that nobody could hear. His eyes begin to glow as he pushes his magic into the earth, the image of what he wanted to grow in his mind. A low rumbling is heard deep under the floor. It grows a bit louder before something begins to break out, a sprout that grows and grows, becoming a thin trunk with branches fanning out, vivid green leaves sprouting on them before being followed by lilac flowers. Once the plant is fully grown, it only stands at 7’ and is covered with the beautiful purple flower. Shion had decided to go with a simple lilac bush/tree.

When it is done growing, Shion thanks the earth as always before apologizing to it for calling upon it in anger before. Upon receiving a pulse of forgiveness he pulled his hands away and stood up, turning to face everyone.

_ “In case you could not tell by what I just did I am a Gaianien Fae, a type of fae that has not been seen in over 300 years since the last human war made half the planet’s land inhabitable.” _

This time it was silent. Everyone was staring at him and the tree in shock, awe, and joy.

Sasori himself was caught up in the surprise, stumbling out,  _ “A Gaianien Fae…… But how…… What does…. What does this mean for us…… It can’t be……” _

Rou though had a different reaction, sighing softly before speaking up,  _ “I want you, Shion, and Nezumi to close your eyes and listen closely.” _

Both faes were confused by this but did as they were told, closing their eyes and listening.

Rou spoke, his voice soft,  _ “Elyurias. Her name was Elyurias. A queen like no other, a rarity to this world. Hailed as a benevolent ruler, but also feared.” _

Shion listened closely, whispering her name,  _ “Elyurias…” _

Seconds later his eyes rip open as images tear through his head, images of a woman staring down at him in his crib, eyes curious, being held by her, soothed by her. Images of her laughing, smiling, singing. A memory comes to the front of his mind, rising above the rest.

_ “This will be the last time we see each other my beautiful flower for a long time. Fear not though for we shall meet again. However what I do fear is that the path you will travel down will be filled with love, happiness, longing, emptiness, kindness, desire, betrayal, heartbreak, sadness, anger, death, life, destruction, and creation. You will have to be strong Shion. You will have to be brave. I know you can do it, I know you can make it.” _

The sound of the wind echoes, carrying the same song from before. Shion finds himself collapsing along with Nezumi, both hearing it, both affected by it. Sasori moves to help support Nezumi while Magnolia goes to Shion, water being brought to both of them to drink.

As Magnolia helps Shion drink, she asks him softly,  _ “Are you okay my child?” _

He nods, body slowly shaking off whatever had hit him,  _ “Yes I am I…… I heard the wind. I heard the song it carried.” _

He and Nezumi both look at each other from their respective spots, a silent conversation going on between them before they both open their mouths and begin to sing.

_ The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts. _

_ Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light, _

_ please harbor everything in this place. _

_ Please harbor everything in this place, _

_ and thrive in this place. _

_ Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh yearnings, _

_ please return to this place, _

_ and abide here forever. _

_ The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts. _

_ Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place _

_ and continue singing. _

_ Please, somehow, _

_ send my song to where it must reach. _

_ Please, somehow, _

_ receive and accept this song of mine. _

As they sing, the water below them begins to glow, and around Shion, flowers begin to bloom.

When the song ends, the water loses its glow and the flowers stop blooming, a mini field of them surrounding Shion now. The cave is silent.

The silence is broken eventually by Rou,  _ “It has been many years since I last heard that song. I thought for sure there was nobody left who could, but it seems there is not one but two.” _

He sighs softly before speaking,  _ “I shall tell you a tale that I swore to never tell anyone. When I was born, humanity was still struggling to survive, trying to find habitable land. By then the first few cities had been created, with another one in the process of being built. However, they could only support so many people. And so it was here that No.6 was born. I had been born in the city and grew up there. I eventually became a researcher along with your mother Shion.” _

_ “My mother?” _

He nodded,  _ “Yes. The photo Nezumi has was taken when I was chosen along with other scientists to be part of the Rebirth Project. Back then all we wanted was to create an ideal city free from poverty and war. However… Before we realized it, No.6 changed. High walls rose up, cutting the city off from its surrounding areas, draining the resources outside of it. An authority was created to rule over the people with organizations created to support that authority.” _

Nezumi huffed, having fully recovered and was now standing up,  _ “Being wrapped up in your research so much that you don’t notice anything hardly makes you not guilty.” _

_ “I know. I know I have committed a grave crime. After all, I was on the side of those who massacred your people.” _

Shion’s eyes went wide, his mind struggling to process what he just heard,  _ “Wh-what?....... Massacre…… You mean…. The massacre that took everyone Nezumi ever known and loved away from him?!” _

Before he could work himself up into a frenzy, Shion was grabbed and pulled against a familiar chest,  _ “Calm down Shion. Shhhh it’s okay.” _

Shion gasped and tried to do as he was told, counting down from one hundred.

As Nezumi held Shion, he turned back to the human male,  _ “I knew you had played a part in the creation of that damn city and had been exiled from it years ago but I never wanted to believe that you played a part in the massacre.” _

Shion felt his mind calm down, the hurricane smoothing out into a small drizzle. Once it had, he remembered seeing something back when he had first met Nezumi all those years ago and had only seen brief flashes of since then.

_ “Nezumi. Are those…… Are those burn scars on your back…. Were those given to you by the city?” _

Nezumi sighed but nodded,  _ “Yes. They were given to me 11 to 12 years ago. I can’t remember much but… I do remember that it was at night. We had all been asleep. But then the world was engulfed in flames, and all I saw was walls and walls of it, reaching up towards the sky, and the screams of those being burned alive. Anyone who had tried to run was shot. The faes that could wield fire tried to control the flames, but they were quickly shot down. At one point I remember this burning sensation on my back, my skin being cooked. I was surely going to die along with everyone else except an elderly fae reached me and carried me away into the dead of night. She nursed me back to health and taught me all she could.” _

Shion felt his heart break. Memories flooded his mind of his life before Nezumi came into it, back during the time the massacre was taking place. While he had been curled up in his bed in Chronos, living in the lap of luxury, Nezumi had been running for his life, had been burned and scarred, had everything he knew taken from him by the city. Shion had known only peace and happiness, had his mother to love and care for him. Any fears he had were soothed away. He never experienced what it meant to lose something. Nezumi had though; he had and it was the city that Shion was born in that took it all.

God, he was about to be sick.

Just as his legs were about to give out, Nezumi held him tight, easily holding him up,  _ “Shion whatever it is you are thinking of, stop it. None of this was your fault. When you had been born, the city was just starting to form. However, the humans were greedy and wanted to take every scrap of land that was habitable for themselves. We, the Forest Folk, the Fair Folk, were in the way of that. They wanted our forest but we refused to let them have it. So they burned us all.” _

He moves a hand up to gently stroke Shion’s pale cheek,  _ “You though were innocent, so unbelievably innocent. A child blessed by my people as a baby, chosen to become one of us, chosen to come live in the forest with us. I know for a fact that had anyone else managed to survive with me, had my family managed to escape with me, they would have welcomed you with open arms. So please Shion don’t blame yourself, don’t hate yourself. You were only a child then, a child who only knew what he was told, who had never seen the world outside the city. I don’t blame you and never will.” _

He looks up at Rou when he speaks more,  _ “The ones who need to pay for their crimes are the adults. They are the ones who conceived the idea of that monster, and therefore they are the ones to blame. Isn’t that right Rou?” _

Rou nodded,  _ “Yes. The ones who should pay for their crimes are us, the blame rests on our shoulders.” _

He looks up for a moment at the ceiling, eyes distant as he remembered the past,  _ “I met Elyurias in the forest. Elyurias the great ruler.” _

Nezumi scoffed,  _ “We did not have a true ruler. I had never even heard of her name before now.” _

_ “That is only natural as I was the one who named her. However, your people worshiped her, revered her. To your people she was known as The Lady of the Forest.” _

Shion gasped softly upon hearing that, remembering hearing that title in his memory.

_ “She had great power, power that no human could possess, and almost no faes could possess. I was entranced and reported it to the higher-ups of No.6. The high ranking officials of the city were interested in my research and provided me with grants for it. I had… I had become blinded by wealth and fame. Until the massacre, I had worked endlessly.” _

A pained look graced his face,  _ “The massacre was so that they could obtain Elyurias. No.6 had wanted her. They had wanted her power.” _

He bowed his head for a moment,  _ “It had been my greatest mistake ever. I had appealed to the higher-ups to confirm the reason behind the massacre, but I was arrested and imprisoned as a rebel.” _

He reached down and pulled up his sleeve on the left arm,  _ “Shion come and look at this. _ ”

Shion did and his eyes went wide at what he saw,  _ “This is!” _

The man nodded,  _ “I lost my legs at the cost of living. I am the first survivor of the parasitic wasps. Why or how I survived is beyond me but… Deep down I knew that this was punishment for what I had done, a punishment that is not yet over. Shion I think you may have figured it out by now but… The reason why you survived the wasp, unlike those two people from your memories and no doubt others in the city, is because you were meant to survive. For it was Elyurias herself who Blessed you as a baby, rather than the faes themselves, as they are the ones who usually perform the ritual. She had chosen you to become a fae, and thus she made sure that you would survive the hatching of the wasp.” _

Shion gaped at that, not knowing what to think or say for a bit before closing his mouth and nodding,  _ “Yes I figured that it was her who blessed me. But what I don’t get is how the wasps are ending up inside of humans. Obviously, they are injected into the body somehow but I am pretty sure people would notice if they got stung by a wasp.” _

Rou shook his head,  _ “For that, I too do not know the answer but… I think if anyone could figure it out, it is you Shion. You; the only human child Elyurias has ever blessed, has ever shown compassion for. There is a bond between you and her Shion, for if there was not, you would have not heard that song you two sung. Like the way you seek out the magic of the earth and form a connection with it when using your magic, seek out hers, hold it tight, and use that to find her.” _

He then takes something out of his pocket and holds it up to him,  _ “This is for you. I have stored all of my research on it. When you are ready, Shion, to take back what the city has stolen, decode it, and read it.” _

It was a memory chip. Shion nods and slides it into his pocket,  _ “I will Elder Rou. I will do my best to right the wrongs that have been done, to give back what the city has stolen from the fae. You have my word.” _

Rou nodded before letting out a soft tired sigh,  _ “It has been a long time since I have spoken so much. The time has come for me to rest.” _

Nezumi, Shion, and Magnolia nod, all of them bowing respectfully,  _ “Thank you Elder Rou for granting us this audience. May the winds blow in your favor.” _

_ “May the winds carry you home safely.” _

With that, the group turns around to leave, only for Sasori to call out,  _ “Blessed Child Shion.” _

Shion turned back to look at the man, a curious look in his eyes.

Sasori spoke,  _ “You are welcomed to come to visit whenever you would like.” _

Shion was a little shocked but nodded,  _ “Thank you for the offer. I shall take it up someday.” _

And with that they headed home, their minds heavy with the information they learned. The trip back was silent, the only sound heard was that of the wind.

As they traveled Shion thought back on what he had learned and knew what he needed to do. He had to bring down the walls surrounding No.6. Bring them crashing to the ground, destroying what they represented.

And the first step of that was to use his bond with Elyurias to find her and set her free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so finally that is over and done with and yes I know this is not quite what happened in the anime/manga but whatever. I said this story followed the plot of the series but I never said it would follow it exactly.


	16. Chapter 15 - An Unbreakable Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As life returns to normal after their visit with Rou, Shion finds himself doing anything and everything he could think of to find the bond he had with Elyurias so he could use it to find/rescue her. However it's harder than it looks, but the answer to his problem was under his nose this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before anything else I want you all to know that later in the chapter you will see a bunch of words strung together without spaces. This was the intention. I will be putting in the endnotes what each line spells out with spaces. So yeah don't feel bad if you have trouble reading it. It hurt my eyes just to type it.

The next couple of weeks had everything going back to normal, with Shion going to clean the dogs with Inukashi while Nezumi went to act at the theatre. Well……. Almost normal. Inukashi seemed to be a lot more… Alert when Shion was around, sometimes giving him snacks to munch on as they worked or even having him take breaks every once and awhile. Shion figured that his fainting spell had freaked them out a bit, especially since Nezumi also fainted at the same time. The older male found it a bit endearing that they cared so much and worked as hard as he could to show them that. That and gifting them with apples, grapes, oranges, and other fruits he grew along with vegetables, something he tried not to do so often as he felt bad that he had this power but the others didn’t. Inukashi seemed to appreciate the fresh food but never asked or tried to take advantage of his kindness.

Whenever he was at home though, in their underground nest, Shion was focusing hard on trying to find the connection he had with Elyurias as Rou told him to. However it was difficult as unlike with the earth, Shion didn’t have anything physical to use to connect with her. He tried everything he could think of, even asking the other faes of West Block if they knew of any methods to locate bonds. Sadly none of them could help him though they did try. In return he passed out fresh fruits and vegetables, wanting to show his appreciation. And just like Inukashi, they didn’t try to take advantage of him.

Eventually, Shion decided to ask Inukashi, as they were an Anima Fae, and had natural bonds with the various dogs.

It was when they were working, scrubbing dogs off and letting them dry before cutting off any matted fur and treating them for fleas and ticks, “Hey Inukashi?”

“Yeah, what is it airhead?”

“I was wondering, do you form a connection with every new dog you meet, or is the connection already there?”

“Eh? Well um… I think the bonds are ones that need to be formed. I can’t connect with puppies at all so… Yeah. However, once those connections form, it's just a matter of me reaching out to them through it to fuse the two ends together. Why do you wanna know?”

“W-well I… I learned the story behind the massacre of Nezumi’s people and the destruction of his home. Apparently, No.6 was after this… Deity… That lived in the forest. They captured her for her power. However the deity is the one who Blessed me all those years ago, and so it is believed that because it was she who did it…”

“That you would have a bond with her.”

“Yes.”

“Hmm well…… I guess what helps me to locate newly formed bonds is remembering what my first bond felt like, with who it was with, which is my mom. Using the feelings I felt from her, I can convey those to the new dog which helps our bond finish forming or something like that. Is there a particular feeling or memory that you associate with this deity?”

Shion thought about it hard but was unable to think of one particular thing at the time, “No not that I can think of. I-I don’t really remember her much.”

“Take your time. I can’t remember too much about my mom since it’s been so long since she died but… I can never forget the feel of her tongue whenever she licked me. It was warm, wet, and it was her way of showing she loved me. Give it time Shion. Bonds sometimes are things that no matter how hard you try, you can’t find them until you are not looking for them.”

“Eh?”

“I’ll let you figure out what I just said. Now back to work!”

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the same, though this time it focused on mainly giving some dogs a desperately needed trim. Not too much though since it was winter.

However, this time while working, the two faes had an unexpected guest, “Hey Inukashi!! I have a job for you!! Eh, Sage?! What are you doing here?!”

It was Rikiga, that reporter who once knew his mom. God he stunk of booze. Why humans felt the need to drink so much was beyond Shion. All it did was leave you in a weakened state where people could easily take advantage of you.

However, Shion knew he had to be polite at least and nodded, “Hello Rikiga. I’m washing dogs for Inukashi. It’s what they hired me for.”

“Eh seriously? Why would you want to do that? Anyway, whatever. That’s not what I’m here for. I need you to gather any information you can on strange incidents occurring in No.6 involving wasps.”

Inukashi raised an eyebrow, “Wasps? What do wasps have anything to do with No.6?”

Shion let out a soft gasp that went unheard by the others, “One of my girls heard it from a client. Apparently, there are people who just mysteriously age rapidly before falling over dead, some wasp or something coming out of the body.”

This had the other snorting, “Oh really? You sure you didn’t just hear wrong old man? You know what they say right? The older you get the more your memory goes, especially when you drink as much as you do.”

“Goddamn it I’m serious!! There is something going on inside that city!!”

Inukashi opened their mouth to retort, only to shut it when Shion spoke up, “But how…. It’s winter… They should be in hibernation. Could it be that these wasps don’t follow the seasonal cycle?”

Inukashi’s eyes went wide, running up to Shion to grab his arm, “Sage if you know anything about this you need to tell me!”

Shion gulps softly but nods, raising his hand to cup his neck, where the wasp had chewed its way out of him, “I-I saw it happen twice before or rather just once but…. The day before Nezumi rescued me from No.6, a former coworker and I came across a body in the park. When we went to help them, the person was dead. They looked old, like in their 80s or 90s yet we learned the next day that the person was actually 31 years old. Not after that I… I watched as my coworker, who was in his twenties, suddenly aged rapidly before dropping dead. Moments later a wasp chewed its way out of his neck.”

The two gasp in shock and horror.

“To top it all off I… I had one inside me as well only… If Nezumi hadn’t been there I would have died too. My hair and this scar are the results of that wasp.”

Inukashi gave him a thumbs up for not telling the truth.

Rikiga groaned, “Sh-shit. I need a fucking drink. Fuck there are killer wasps? H-how do you think they even got inside people?”

That was a question Shion didn’t know the answer to, so he just shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Fuuuuuck.”

The human took a huge swing from his flask, causing Shion’s nose to wrinkle in disgust.

Thankfully he was spared from having to be in his presence any longer by the arrival of Nezumi, “The fuck? What are you doing here old man?”

Shion lit up, “Nezumi!”

Nezumi rolled his eyes at the other’s excited cry, “Yeah yeah it’s me you airhead. Being a good boy for Inu over here?”

Shion nodded, “Uh-huh! I’ve gotten 15 dogs trimmed already! We still have some more but not many left. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, really~? Well, what a good boy you are~. Would his majesty like a reward~?”

“Oh stop teasing me!!”

Nezumi let out a laugh at that as he finished reaching them, throwing an arm over Shion’s shoulders, “I tease you? Never~.”

Shion pouted which earned him a boop on the nose before Nezumi turned back to Rikiga, “So just what are you here for old man? I hope you aren’t pestering Sage to live with you because that is not happening.”

Rikiga waved his hand at him, “No no nothing like that. Was just asking Inukashi here to do a job for me. Anyway, I’ll be back some other time.”

With that, he heads over, much to Shion’s relief, “He stank really bad.”

Inukashi wriggled their own nose, “Yeah no shit. Fucker should stop drinking so much. Anyway, you here to pick the Clueless Boy up Nezumi?”

“Yeah. Normally I wouldn’t but I have something special planned for tonight and was hoping to take him early. He’ll make it up to you tomorrow or something.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Get the heck out of here.”

Shion giggled but gathered his stuff and followed Nezumi, “Bye Inukashi! See you tomorrow!”

With that they headed off back home, using the wind to get there faster. Once there, Shion was a bit shocked to see that the table had been moved out of the way, the floor cleared of any books.

Shion tilted his head curiously, “Nezumi? Why was the table moved?”

Nezumi chuckles as he removes his scarf and jacket as well as his boot, “It’s the three month anniversary of you coming here and becoming a fae Shion. I figured that we could celebrate it by teaching you how to dance.”

Shion instantly let out a nervous laugh and attempted to move away, “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea. I-I never danced before and would most likely end stepping on you.”

Nezumi grinned and slowly stalks him as he tries to back up, “Oh don’t worry Shion~. I’m sure you can’t be that bad~. Besides all you would need to do is follow my lead~.”

Before Shion could move back any further, the other shot in and wrapped his arms around his waist, preventing him from escaping, “Nezumiiiiii! No, let me go!”

“Nope. Now come on. Stand up straight, chin up, and don’t look down.”

Shion flushed as he was moved into position, left hand on Nezumi’s right shoulder while his right was held out in front with Nezumi’s left. Nezumi’s right hand was resting against his lower back. Once in position, Nezumi guided him forward into what was the waltz.

“One, two, three. One, two, three.”

Shion at that moment couldn’t help but be a bit jealous at how graceful and elegant the other was, making the dance look so easy and smooth. Meanwhile he was stumbling around, trying to keep up and looking like an idiot in the process. Seriously he would never understand why the city banned theatre or the creative arts. There was nothing wrong with performing, acting, dancing.

The pair danced around their little nest, Shion finding it easier to keep up as time went on, but he knew he was a long way off from Nezumi’s level. As they continued, he finally gathered the courage to look up at the other, only to duck his head moments later when he saw that Nezumi was looking at him while they danced. This made the dark fae chuckle.

“You’re getting better at this already. See Shion? You aren’t bad at all. In fact, you have yet to step on my feet unlike some of the other actors I have to dance with sometimes.”

This praise had Shion blushing, a tiny shy smile gracing his lips as they circled their nest, “I-I’m not that good or bad. I-I’m mainly following your lead.”

“And you are doing just fine at that. You know I wouldn’t say something I didn’t mean to you.”

They danced to an imaginary tune only they could hear. In the end, Nezumi dipped Shion, much to the other’s embarrassment. Nezumi took this chance to press a kiss to the tribal rat tattoo on Shion’s shoulder, hidden by the clothing. Shion flushed at this, a small shiver going down his spine at the touch. Thankfully it didn’t last long as Nezumi eventually pulled him up from the dip back to a standing position, after which he finally allowed the exhausted fae to rest. Seriously they had been dancing for almost two hours straight.

As Shion rested on the bed, burying his head into the pillow, Nezumi used the shadows to put the table back and start dinner. He had decided to splurge a bit to honor this occasion, buying products they normally wouldn’t get like cherry cake. As he cooked, he found himself humming a tune he faintly remembered his parents humming when they cooked. It was one of the few things he could remember before that night, and it was something he treasured.

Shion turned his head to look at the other, curious as to what they were humming, “What song is that Nezumi?”

Nezumi smiled a bit, stirring in the vegetables and meat, “It’s a tune I remember hearing my parents sing when they cooked. It reminds me of them and helps me hold onto the memory of them. Even though the broken bonds I have with them ache when I do, I still find it worth it.”

Song huh? At least Nezumi had something to remember his parents by. Shion didn’t really have anything to remember Elyurias-...

Wait…

A song…

That’s it!!

Shion shot up, eyes glittering, “Nezumi you’re a genius!!”

This sudden outburst has Nezumi taken aback, “Eh? How so not that I’m refuting it?”

“A song Nezumi!! A song!! The clearest memory I have of Elyurias is when she sang to me as a baby! Don’t you remember the night after I emerged from my cocoon what I asked you to do?”

_ Flashback _

_ Shion nodded and turned around so Nezumi was spooning him from behind, “U-um Nezumi?” _

_ “Yes, Shion?” _

_ “Could you…. Could you sing me this song? I-I don’t know what’s it’s called but… I remember briefly hearing it. It goes like this.” _

_ He hums the lullaby Elyurias, though back then he didn’t realize that was who she was, had sung to him that night he was blessed, the young king recognizing the tune, “Sleepsong. That’s what it’s called. Sure I’ll sing but just this once okay? Can’t afford this little flower prince becoming anymore spoiled and pampered than he already is~.” _

_ Shion whined at that but didn’t protest which earned him a nuzzle. _

_ Nezumi took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he began to sing. _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby _

_ Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay _

_ And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow _

_ Bless you with love for the road that you go _

_ Shion listened to the older fae sing, his voice different from the one in his memories, but still so beautiful. It wasn’t long before his eyes began to droop, sliding shut as the other continued to sing. He drifted off into a deep sleep, Nezumi’s voice carrying him there. _

_ Flashback ended _

Nezumi nodded, catching on to where Shion was going with this, “You think using the song could help you find the bond you have with her?”

Shion nods, “It’s worth a shot if anything. Like you that song was the strongest memory I had of her. It was the only thing I remembered from my Blessing until that time when we fainted. Growing up I would hum the song before I went to bed as it never failed to make me tired and sleep.”

The dark fae hummed as he began pouring the soup into bowls before setting out a premade salad and the cherry cake, “Well I don’t see why we can’t give it a shot. Should you sing it or should I?”

“I think… I think we should have some female faes sing it while I sit near them. After all, it was a female voice that sang it.”

Nezumi nodded, “Good point. For me, the tune I hum is something both my mom and dad sang, but for you, it was only her. We can see about gathering some of the female West Block faes and trying it out tomorrow. For now though, let’s celebrate your three-month anniversary.”

Shion smiled and nodded, joining Nezumi on the couch. Together they spoke a prayer, thanking the earth for providing them the food they are eating, before digging in.

It was truly a delicious feast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The next found Shion and Nezumi rounding up some of the women in the fae community, teaching them the lyrics and tune of the song. Thankfully they were all very willing to learn, especially since they would be helping their king and the Blessed Child. Inukashi decided to join in, watching from the sidelines. They hoped that this worked, as they knew how much this meant to Shion.

Once everything was in place, Nezumi nodded to Shion, who was sitting in a small field of flowers he made, and motioned to the women to begin singing.

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby _

_ Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay _

_ And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow _

_ Bless you with love for the road that you go _

Shion listened to the lyrics, letting them flow through him as he closed his eyes.

_ May you sail far to the far fields of fortune _

_ With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet _

_ And may you need never to banish misfortune _

_ May you find kindness in all that you meet _

The song fills him with warmth, soothing his troubled mind and soul.

_ May there always be angels to watch over you _

_ To guide you each step of the way _

_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

There!! He felt something!! A flicker, a tiny pulse!! It was something he never felt before!

_ May you bring love and may you bring happiness _

_ Be loved in return to the end of your days _

_ Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you _

_ I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay _

Rather than search for where the feeling came from, Shion lets the song guide him there.

_ May there always be angels to watch over you _

_ To guide you each step of the way _

_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

As the song comes closer to the end the flicker, the pulsing gets stronger. He is close!

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, lai-lay _

He finds what he is looking for just when the final verse is finished being sung. The bond he had with Elyurias, the one who Blessed him, was flickering and pulsing before him, the strand linking them a spectrum of colors. 

Shion reaches out and gently gets a hold of it, sending feelings of love, happiness, desire, and longing through it, wanting her to know how he felt about her, how much he longed to see her, see the one who Blessed him, who gave him the chance to live this amazing life. In return, he feels pulses filled with joy, love, longing, and…

Shion’s eyes rip open, a scream tearing from his throat, startling everyone. Nezumi immediately leaped into action, rushing to hold the now thrashing fae against the grass to keep him from hurting himself.

“Shion!! Shion what’s wrong?! SHION!!”

_ Pain pain pain pain PAIN PAIN  _ **_PAIN_ **

There was just so much pain!! Why was there so much pain?!

Shion struggled to keep his grip on the bond, trying to push past the agony and send anguish, love, wanting, empathy, anything to try and get her to stop and tell him why she was hurting. What he got back in return had his heart seizing up, chest heaving as he struggled to get air in.

_PainfearsadnessangerhatredragerevengelovelonginghorrorwhywhywhyWHY_ ** _WHY_** (1)

The white-haired male does his best to try and soothe her, try to tell her he was trying to find her, was going to rescue her.

Another agonizing scream tears free from his lips as images begin pouring into his head through the bond at a fast rate. He tried to keep them in order, tried to make sense of each one, but the pain was excruciating, overwhelming his mind and body. 

Nezumi was starting to have trouble keeping Shion pinned down, barking out orders,  _ “Don’t just stand there HELP ME!! WE NEED TO KEEP HIM PINNED DOWN!! INUKASHI GO FETCH MAGNOLIA NOW!!” _

Inukashi leaped into action, transforming into their dog form and running off. The other faes rush over to help their king, securing Shion’s legs and torso to the ground. What on earth was happening to him?!

_ OhgodithurtspleasesomeonemakeitstopohgodMAKEITSTOPPLEASEELYURIASITHURTSDON’THURTMEPLEASE  _ (2)

Image after image filled his head, the emotions attached to them filling him up.

**_RagepainagonyvengencebloodlusthatreddesirelongingShionShionShionLittleFlowerMyAsterMyPreciousFloweranguishkillkillkillKILLTHEMALLFILTHYEVILCRUELHUMANSCRUSHTHEMKILLTHEMDEVOURTHEMMAKETHEMPAYPAYPAY_** (3)

Inukashi returns with Magnolia and Maple in tow along with Hawk for whatever reason.

The elderly fae rushes over to Shion’s side,  _ “What on earth is happening to him?!” _

Nezumi struggled to explain as he called upon his shadows to help, forming shackles that kept Shion pinned so that nobody else had to,  _ “I don’t know! One moment the ladies were singing while Shion let the song guide him to the bond he had with Elyurias, and the next he is screaming and thrashing in pain!” _

_ “Curses!! It’s Elyurias! She must not be able to control what she sends through the bond! If this is the first time Shion has reached out to her, then she must be acting instinctually, trying to solidify the bond between them by sending everything she has through it! Quickly!! We need to guide the bond to latch onto something else to filter out the negativity! Maple, get me the nightmare weave crystal!” _

Maple grabs a pitch-black crystal and rushes over, handing it to Magnolia, who places it on Shion’s forehead,  _ “Now unlike the dream weave crystal this one doesn’t need Shion to use his magic on it! Just send in your own and it will drain out the negativity and capture anything she could be showing him that is causing him pain!!” _

Nezumi nods and does as he is told, channeling his magic into the crystal which in turn starts to glow an eerie purple. Black veins slither across Shion’s head from where it rests, pulsing. Slowly but surely the crystal does what it is supposed to do, red and purple veins slithering through the blackness of the crystal. Shion eventually stops moving as the pain and everything Elyurias is sending him is drained away, including the images that keep filling his head.

His grip on the open channel of the bond is slipping, his mind weak and tired.

_ ElyuriasLadyoftheForestBlessedMotherloveyouloveyouloveyouwantyouherewithmeIwillsaveyoupromisepleaseholdonIamcomingwearecomingpleasemotherbelievemeloveyousomuch  _ (4)

It was all he had strength left for, his mind and body being dragged into the dark void of unconsciousness. However just before he lets go, for now, he feels Elyruias reply to him, this time without anything bad or painful attached to it.

**_ShionShionShionLittleFlowermyasterPreciousFlowerbeautifulbabyboyloveyousomuchpleaseforgivemei’msorrypleasepleasepleasehelpmefindmesavemewanttobewithyouhugyouholdyousingtoyousingtomypreciouschildmypreciousheirsobeautifulloveyousomuchfarewellfornowrestrestrest_** (5)

And with that, Shion lets go, surrendering to the siren call of unconsciousness.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief when they see Shion’s body relax, face going slack as the black veins finally disappear, the crystal now glowing red, purple, blue, and black. Magnolia picks it up with care, placing it in a padded box so it didn’t break.

_ “It is done. The bond has been solidified and is now closed off. Whatever Shion felt or saw is trapped inside that crystal. When he is ready, when we are all ready, we can view it together.” _

Nezumi nodded, calling off his shadows to release,  _ “I believe that when the time comes, we may have to make another trip to see Rou. He needs to see it, as he might be able to help us.” _

She nods,  _ “I agree. However for now let’s get this little one back to the nest so he can rest in comfort. This has been a long agonizing journey for him.” _

Nezumi gently picks Shion up, cradling him in his arms like he was a fragile child, turning to the ladies,  _ “I thank you all for aiding us today. Your help will not be forgotten. I’m sorry that you had to witness such horror but please know that I am grateful for your help.” _

With that, he heads off, rushing to get Shion back to their nest and into their bed for some hard-earned and much deserved rest.

Unknown to him, Shion was caught up in a dream, a dream where memories that had been long since locked away in the deepest depths of his mind were coming to life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

_ It was night time. His mother had long since gone to bed, sleeping off the exhaustion that was wrangling two babies during a playdate. However, Shion for some reason could go to sleep. He was restless, wriggling in his crib. He didn’t understand why he was so restless, as he had been fed and cleaned before bed. Shion began to sniffle, becoming confused and irritated. Tears gathered in his eyes as his mouth opened to let out a cry only… _

_ The sudden appearance of a face not belonging to his mother startled him, stopping him from crying. He looked up at the person, eyes going wide at how red their eyes were. Their hair was long and dark, skin fair. What really caught the baby’s interest though were the things sticking out from the person’s back. He had no idea what they were but they looked cool!! _

_ So Shion did what any curious baby did. He reached up to the stranger, making grabby motions. He wanted up!! _

_ This seemed to intrigue the stranger, who gave him a smile and spoke in a soft voice, “Well look at you little one. No fear at all to be seen.” _

_ They reach in and gently pick him up, holding him in their arms. Shion let out a happy gurgle, reaching to grip a lock of their hair and hold it. The person chuckles at this, cradling him with one arm while raising the other so he could instead grip their finger. _

_ “Such a curious little one you are. Are you not frightened of me? Most babies cried when they first saw me yet you have not. What is it about you that is different from the rest? Will you tell me?” _

_ Shion didn’t understand what she was saying, so instead he played with her finger, letting out happy sounds and kicking his little feet. _

_ They laughed a bit more, shifting him so they were face to face, “Such an amusing one you are. I think I just may have to come back to visit you. Perhaps you are the one I have been looking for all these years.” _

_ Shion just stares at them for a long moment before reaching in and… _

_ Booping them on the nose, “Bah!” _

_ The person blinks several times, processing what just happened before letting out a joyful laugh, “Oh you are just too precious aren’t you?! Such innocence is rare to find nowadays! Never change little one, never change.” _

_ They then lay him back down in his crib, shushing him softly when he started to whine in protest, “I shall return tomorrow night little one. So until then be a good boy okay? Go to sleep.” _

_ For some reason right after they said that Shion found himself yawning, drifting off into a deep sleep. _

_ Only once was he fast asleep did the person lean down to kiss his forehead, “Sweet dreams little one.” _

_ They then vanished, as if they had never been there at all. _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Hello my little flower. How are you tonight?” _

_ Four-month-old Shion let out a joyful sound, reaching up towards the woman that has been caring for him at night.  _

_ She lets out a laugh of her own and scoops him up, spinning around slightly, “Hehehe well I see you are doing very well! As curious and energetic as always~!” _

_ She stops spinning and moves to sit down in the rocking chair, cradling Shion to her chest, “I think tonight we shall learn about flowers. Your name is Shion, which is an Aster. It’s a very beautiful wildflower and sweet-smelling too.” _

_ The woman continues on for hours, speaking words that Shion couldn’t fully understand yet, but listened too anyway. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Come on little one. I think tonight we are going to go outside. I want to show you the forest that I live in.” _

_ Shion clapped his hands together as he made happy sounds upon being picked up. Once he was settled in her arms, the woman walked across the room to the open window, sliding out of it and letting the wind carry her outside of No.6. They travel for about ten minutes, making it there with ease. Upon reaching the edge of the forest, she touches down, landing softly and silently. _

_ “This here is my home little one. Beautiful is it not? Come. Let me show you all the good places to hang out.” _

_ She then walks in, soon vanishing into the dark shadows of the trees, the six month old baby she carried babbling with joy. _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Seven-month-old Shion had not expected to be suddenly swept up and spun around in a circle, the lady who only comes at night laughing with joy, “Oh Shion it is such wonderful news!! The Unseelie Prince has just turned one today! He has survived his first year of life!! Oh, this is truly a marvelous time for the faes! Not only did he survive, but he is a singer too, one of my beloved singers!! I cannot wait to hear his voice when he grows up!” _

_ She continues to laugh and spin before stopping eventually but never loses her smile, “Oh my precious flower, someday you will see why I am so happy. For a fae to make it to their first birthday is a day of celebration.” _

_ Shion stared up at her with wide eyes, “Ababa?” _

_ The lady chuckles and rubs his cheek with a finger, “Yes just like how your first birthday will be celebrated. I promise you when that day comes I will have the perfect gift for you. You deserve no less my little aster.” _

_ “Baba?” _

_ “Hehehe maybe one day little one. Maybe one day you two can meet but it won’t be any time soon.” _

_ “Gaaaa.” _

_ “Aww you are too cute for words sometimes~.” _

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_ When the lady visited that night, Shion, who was now nine months old, was getting ready to start crying. It hurt!! His throat hurt!! _

_ However before he could, he was swept up into her arms, cradled against her chest, “Oh my little aster… You poor little flower. How on earth did you manage to get sick? Thank god I came when I did, otherwise it could have easily and quickly gotten worse. Sh sh sh Shion do not cry. I’ll make you feel better. First though we have to go to the forest.” _

_ With that she made haste towards the window, having the wind carry her as fast as possible back to her home. Once inside the beautiful forests, she headed to her home, a simple cabin hidden in the depths of the trees. Shion found himself placed on top of a soft wooly blanket, where he promptly burst into tears, the pain getting to him. The lady rushed to create a healing draught, one that once completed, she gently guided into his mouth using a thick leaf rolled up. Little by little Shion drank until there was nothing left. Shortly after he fell asleep, a light sedative was placed in it to help him sleep, completely harmless to babies. _

_ The woman chuckled and kissed his forehead, “Rest my flower. You will be better in the morning.” _

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_ A day after Shion reached eleven months, he was visited by the kind woman, making him laugh and gurgle as he reached for her, speaking a word other than his first, which had been mama and directed at Karan. _

_ “Maaaamiiiiii… Mamiiii… Mami!” _

_ The woman froze at that, her mind processing what Shion was calling her. Naturally he couldn’t say the word correctly yet but…… He had been saying mommy. _

_ Her heart fluttered and melted at the same time, leading her to scoop him up into her arms and hug him, “Oh Shion. Shion, Shion, my darling little flower child. My precious son. You are far too pure for this cruel world, far too innocent. I fear that someone will try to take that away from you. Oh my beautiful baby boy; I wish I could steal you away and raise you in the forest alongside the other faes but sadly I cannot. Not yet anyway. Don’t worry Shion. I won’t allow anyone to take away your innocence, won’t allow them to drain the light from your soul.” _

_ Shion laughed and babbled, repeating “Mami” over and over again, gently playing with her hair or fingers. _

_ She chuckles and presses a kiss to his forehead, “Oh my sweet child. If only you had been born a fae. However, we will simply just have to make do with blessing you. That way when you are older, you can come live with me, with the others, inside the forest.” _

_ Shion made a confused sound, “Aaahh?” _

_ “Hehehe you will just have to wait until the eve of your first birthday my son. When that time comes, I will ensure that you have a place among us, a place to call home, people to call family. You will be able to live free from this metal cage the city is becoming.” _

_ He cooed and nuzzled her chest, leading to her holding him closer, “I won’t let them take you from me Shion. I won’t let this city drain you dry, only to throw you away when you have no more worth. I will make sure you get the life you deserve to have.” _

_ She presses another kiss to his head before eventually putting him back in his crib, “Rest my son. Close your eyes and listen to the wind, let it guide you into the world of dreams.” _

_ Shion yawned and felt his eyes begin to droop, his little body wiggling as he drifted off. Once his eyes fully closed, she casted a spell to heat his mattress up before leaving. _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_ It was 11 pm, one hour until midnight. Shion was wide awake, looking around as best he could while on his back. The brunette baby wriggled in place, trying to move and get up but couldn’t quite manage it yet. This of course caused tears to gather in his eyes, his breath to hitch in his throat. He wanted up but couldn’t get up! He had to get up! His Mami was going to be here soon! _

_ However just before the first cry could escape his throat, the almost one year old boy was scooped up and cradled in the arms of someone who had not been in the room moments before. Almost instantly Shion was soothed, letting out a happy sound as he reached up to try and touch the person holding him. _

_ A soft laugh rang out in the room, an equally soft voice following the laugh, “Oh you precious little one. So easily soothed and distracted. Just moments ago you were going to cry.” _

_ Shion just babbled, still reaching for the lady that was his Mami, who decided to indulge him for once and lifted him up enough so he could touch her face and hair, making him laugh more and kick his feet in happiness. _

_ The lady chuckled again and moved him back down to her chest, “So easy to please. So innocent and full of life. Time and time again you prove to me that I have made the right choice in choosing you to accept this noble and precious gift. Shion, my little Shion, my little aster, flowing so gently in the wind, reaching for the sun. You are a gift to this wretched world we live in, one that must be protected.” _

_ As she says that, they head out of the room and seemingly begin walking on air, “The gift I am going to bestow upon you tonight will ensure your survival, will ensure that this aster will not wilt in the winter, but rather will continue reaching for the sun and stars.” _

_ Shion let out a confused sound at that, wiggling a bit in the arms cradling his body. _

_ His Mami laughed a bit and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, “You will see soon enough my little flower. Patience is a virtue and one you seem to need more of~.” _

_ With that the two begin their trek back to the forests near the beginnings of No. 6, Mami singing as they do. _

_ Just as they enter the forest, a single word rings out. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Shion’s eyes open slowly, vision blurry, hearing a little muffled, body heavy with sleep, throat parched yet it doesn’t stop him from speaking.

“Mami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off the translations as promised.
> 
> (1) - Pain fear sadness anger hatred rage revenge love longing horror why why why WHY WHY
> 
> (2) - Oh god it hurts please someone make it stop oh god MAKE IT STOP PLEASE ELYURIAS IT HURTS DON’T HURT ME PLEASE
> 
> (3) - Rage pain agony vengeance bloodlust hatred desire longing Shion Shion Shion Little Flower My Aster My Precious Flower anguish kill kill kill KILL THEM ALL FILTHY EVIL CRUEL HUMANS CRUSH THEM KILL THEM DEVOUR THEM MAKE THEM PAY PAY PAY
> 
> (4) - Elyurias Lady of the Forest Blessed Mother love you love you love you want you here with me I will save you promise please hold on I am coming we are coming please mother believe me love you so much
> 
> (5) - Shion Shion Shion Little Flower My Aster Precious Flower beautiful baby boy love you so much please forgive me I’m sorry please please please help me find me save me want to be with you hug you hold you sing to you sing to my precious child my precious heir so beautiful love you so much farewell for now rest rest rest
> 
> And there you have it folks. Now excuse me while I go die in a hole because holy shit that hurt my eyes.


	17. Chapter 16 - When Nightmares Come to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion wakes up after the violent reaction he had to his bonding with Elyurias. With Nezumi and the nightmare weave crystal, the two set off to meet with Elder Rou once again, needing him to see what Shion has seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was stuck for a bit, not knowing what to write for this chapter but I got it done!! Hurray me!! Anyway I hope you all enjoy!!

When Nezumi came home that day from the theatre, the last thing he expected to see was Shion waking up slowly, eyes fluttering open, his mouth open, a single word escaping it.

“Mami.”

Mami? Who was that? Whatever that didn’t matter right now.

Nezumi dropped everything and rushed to Shion’s side, sitting beside him, “Shion?”

Shion’s eyes flicker over to meet his, his voice weak, “Nezu...mi?”

Nezumi smiled softly, moving a hand to stroke those soft white locks, “Yeah it’s me my flower.”

Shion let out a tiny chirp, moving his head to press into the hand, “Wh-what happened? Wh-where am I?”

“You collapsed and passed out from the pain. Once Magnolia was able to help take it away from you, I brought you back here to our nest. You’ve been asleep for three days now.”

“Three…… Days?”

He nodded, “That’s right three days. God, we were all so worried Shion. One moment the girls were singing, the next you started screaming and thrashing around. God, I was so scared, scared that you were going to hurt yourself.”

Shion tried to give him a smile, though it was weak, “I-I’m sorry Nezumi. I-it won’t happen again. I-I’m so sorry.”

Nezumi shushed him, “There is nothing to apologize for Shion. Nothing at all. You have done nothing wrong. So don’t cry, my love. Don’t cry.”

He uses his thumbs to wipe away tears that Shion didn’t even know he was shedding, which only led to more falling down, “N-Nezumi… N-Nezumi help… Help me… I-it’s Mami. M-Mami is in so much pain…… She’s filled w-with such anger, h-hatred, despair, v-vengeance… P-please Nezumi! Y-you have to h-help her!!”

Nezumi was quick to stop Shion from trying to sit up, pinning his shoulders down, “I will Shion, I will. However, not now. My first priority is taking care of you. I need to make sure you are going to be okay. You mean… Y-You mean…”

Nezumi cursed himself. Why was this shit so hard to say?! Shion didn’t have a problem saying it!! Magnolia and Maple and Hawk didn’t have a problem saying it!!

Shion stared at Nezumi with shock, mind whirling to try and fill in the blanks before stopping as the other continued to speak, “Y-you mean so m-much to me. If anything were to happen to you I… I don’t know what I would do…… I need you Shion. I-I need you more than anything. S-so, please… Please just stay down and let me take care of you for once.”

Nezumi’s cheeks were flushed a light red, as he was embarrassed by what he just admitted.

However, it made Shion smile and relax back on the bed, tears still pouring from his eyes, though these were tears of joy, “O-okay Nezumi. I’ll stay. C-could you maybe though…. Could you maybe c-cuddle with me for a bit? P-please?”

Thankful for the distraction of his embarrassing confession, Nezumi nodded, “Of course Shion. Anything for you.”

He gets up and quickly changes out of his usual clothes and into ones he normally wore inside the nest before climbing into bed, slipping underneath the covers. He gently tucks Shion up against him, chest to back, wrapping one arm around the other’s waist while the other rests above his head. Shion mews softly, snuggling back against the heat of the other’s body, soaking it up and chasing away the cold he felt when remembering what he saw. Nezumi trilled, nuzzling the teen’s neck, and pressed a kiss to the tribal rat tattoo on his shoulder, the mark of the Unseelie King.

Nezumi watched as Shion’s body relaxed, even more, smiling a bit at the sight. He continued to nuzzle the other, trilling softly. Shion purred and felt his eyes begin to droop, his body ready to sleep again for a little while longer.

“Sleep Shion. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“P-promise?”

“I promise.”

Shion nods sleepily before finally drifting off, body going slack as he sleeps. Nezumi shifted them a bit so Shion was closer to the wall and therefore hidden even more from sight. He would not let anything harm his flower. If anything tried to, he would destroy them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nezumi, Shion, Inukashi, Hawk, Maple, and Magnolia were all gathered at the tree where the meetings were held, discussing the event that led to Shion passing out for three days. Magnolia was showing Shion the nightmare weave crystal, which was still glowing a mixture of red, purple, and black.

_“So this crystal is containing all the negative emotions and images Mami-.... I mean Elyurias showed me?”_

Inukashi raised an eyebrow, _“Mami?”_

They went ignored as Magnolia nodded, _“Yes, and judging by how bright the glow is, and how much the crystal’s natural black color has changed, it seems she had a lot.”_

Inukashi spoke up, _“Umm wait guys are we not going to talk about what Shion just called the deity?”_

Again they went ignored, Maple speaking up, _“I have seen these crystals being used before here in West Block but…… Never before had they looked quite like this. Even with the worst of night terrors or nightmares they never glowed this brightly or changed this much. It’s…… It’s rather terrifying if anything.”_

Inukashi opened their mouth again, only to get cut off by Nezumi, _“I think Shion and I will have to make a second trip to see Rou. It was him who guided Shion to find the bond, and so he should see what Elyurias showed him. Perhaps he could offer some insight as to what exactly the city may be trying to do with her.”_

Magnolia nodded, _“Yes I do believe that is a good idea. Should I go with you just in case?”_

Shion shook his head, _“I think we will be okay this time Magnolia. After all, Sasori did tell me I was welcomed back any time so perhaps they wouldn’t mind if I brought Nezumi with me.”_

Before any of them could speak, Inukashi snapped and shouted, _“CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?!”_

This had everyone staring at them with wide eyes, _“Thank you!! Now you Clueless boy! What did you call the deity? You called her Mami, which sounds like some variation of mom or mommy. Why did you call her that?”_

Shion blinked a bit stupidly, mind racing to process the question, _“Why did I call Elyurias Mami? Well…… That’s what she is to me. She’s my Mami. Every night since I was three months old she took care of me while my mom slept. She fed me, changed me, kept me warm, entertained me, and taught me. She essentially raised me alongside my mom. She also Blessed me which is how the bond between her and I finally gained a physical form, though I have not been able to sense or interact with it until well…. Yeah… That’s why I call her Mami.”_

This had everyone now staring at him stupidly, blinking as they processed what he told them.

Hawk broke the silence, _“So you’re saying that you were basically raised by two moms, one during the day and one during the night?”_

Shion nodded, _“Yes.”_

_“Damn. But wait why did she stop coming to see you after you were blessed?”_

Magnolia answered, _“Because it’s tradition I’m afraid. A Blessed Child is to remain in the human world, live among them until their time to change into a fae. No contact is to be made until that time.”_

Hawk nodded, understanding what was not being said.

Shion suddenly popped up, remembering something that happened while he grew up in No.6, _“Now that I think about it… Magnolia. When you say contact cannot be made does that mean any form of contact?”_

Magnolia hummed, _“Well I suppose when we say no contact we mainly mean direct contact. Why do you ask, child?”_

Shion answered, _“Well it’s just… Elyurias’s true form I take it is a wasp or a bee, given that her wings were exactly like one. That means that… The wasp that came from me and the other humans are possibly her children. I state this because growing up every year on my birthday, even after… even after the Mao Massacre, right before I went to bed, I would see this wasp come flying up onto my balcony and would place an Aster on the ground before flying off. Every year without fail, except for my 12th birthday obviously but even when I moved to Lost Town they would come and give me an Aster. I always wondered why but now I know. I think… I think that Mami wanted to let me know that she had not forgotten me and was waiting for me.”_

The others stared at him in wonder or minor disbelief, Inukashi opening their mouth to question the legitimacy of his story but decided, in the end, to keep their mouth shut, as upon seeing the distant look on Shion’s face, could see that those flowers meant a lot to him now that he knew why he had been getting them. The others also kept silent.

Eventually though Magnolia got them all back on track, _“Now then pay attention you two. This crystal acts the same way the dream weave crystal does, however, the only difference is that rather than water used to mix the crushed crystal with, you will need to use blood, more specifically the blood of the person the memories are from. This means that you, Shion, will have to cut your arm and fill the bowl up with blood.”_

Shion gulped at that but nodded while the others minus Nezumi looked a bit sick.

Nezumi spoke up, _“Does the blood have to be fresh or can we draw it a day before, store it, and then use it?”_

_“Fresh. The blood must be drawn right there and then. The reason is because of the pain. Nightmare weave crystals absorb all negative thoughts, memories, dreams, and emotions. Therefore in order for the reaction to happen, the pain of the person must be present.”_

This had Nezumi sighing, as he didn’t want Shion to be hurt in any way but knew that this was now unavoidable. Thankfully Gaianien Faes healed quickly when in contact with nature, so all Shion would have to do to heal fast is lie in a small field of flowers. Shion placed a hand on Nezumi’s arm, giving him a small comforting smile.

_“It’s okay Nezumi. I don’t mind doing this. If anything it can’t be nearly as painful or traumatic as my transformation, wings emerging, or what happened when I made contact with Mami. Don’t worry okay? I will be fine.”_

Nezumi nodded, pulling Shion close, _“I know you will be Shion. However, that does not mean that I want you to feel pain. You’ve felt enough to last you for years to come.”_

Shion giggled and nuzzled the other’s jaw, _“You are so sweet sometimes you know that?”_

The king found his cheeks flushing just slightly, hiding the reaction with his scarf, _“Shut it you.”_

This got a laugh out of all of them, leading to a little light teasing before the meeting broke up, Shion following Inukashi to work while Nezumi reluctantly went to the theatre, Hawk following him in order to blend in with the audience like he always did.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days later that Shion and Nezumi found themselves walking through the caves again, seeking an audience with Rou. This time Shion went first, as he needed to make sure that it was okay that he brought Nezumi with him. Thankfully he remembered the path they took the first time and was able to guide them smoothly all the way to the main cave, where they were greeted by the dwellers there.

Sasori, wondering what the commotion was, came over to see the faes from before, _“Hello Blessed Child Shion. May your dwellings be filled with warmth this winter.”_

Shion responded in kind, _“Hello Sasori. May your dwellings be filled with love and laughter.”_

_“What brings you here today?”_

_“Something very important. Is Elder Rou available for a meeting? Unseelie King Nezumi and I have something that he must see. It concerns what we spoke about the last time we were here.”_

This had Sasori curious and on edge, as the child before him had a very serious look, _“Wait here and I shall go fetch him. I take it that the fledglings should be sent away for now?”_

Shion nodded, looking a little uneasy now, _“Yes if that is alright. I don’t want any of them to be traumatized. You see it’s not a dream weave crystal we had to use this time.”_

Sasori’s eyes went wide at what went unspoken, _“I shall alert the parents now then. You are correct they should not be exposed to the memories.”_

With that he headed off, speaking to some of the adults around him who quickly spread the word to the parents or families of the children. The children were then swiftly hustled away from the central cave, far away enough that they would not hear the memories playing out. As this occurred, Sasori returned, behind him a few faes carrying Rou.

Shion bowed to Rou once the other was closer, _“Greetings Elder Rou. I thank you for meeting with us on such short notice. We would have sent a message ahead of time that we were coming but… This only happened recently and it took me a while to recover from the ordeal.”_

Rou nodded, motioning for Shion and Nezumi to come closer, _“I understand Blessed Child Shion. Sasori has spoken about why you two have come or at the very least the gist of it. Could you possibly elaborate on your reasoning now?”_

Shion looked back at Nezumi, who gave him an encouraging nod, before speaking, _“The last time we were here you told me to seek out the bond I had with Elyurias correct?”_

This had the old man intrigued, _“Indeed I did child. I take it you were successful to some extent and wish to show the memories of your interaction?”_

The young fae nodded, _“I was successful in connecting with Elyurias but… What happened upon making contact is an entirely different story, and one that required the use of this.”_

He motioned to Nezumi, who came forth and opened the small padded box he was carrying along with a bag containing everything else they needed, revealing the nightmare weave crystal.

The mere sight of it had many gasping and recoiling in horror, as none had ever seen one that looked like Shion’s before. Sasori looked even more shocked, unable to comprehend what they were looking at. Rou though had a hard stare, a very serious look on his face.

_“A nightmare weave crystal. I have seen them before and after they are used but never before had I seen one look like this. Tell me Shion. What do you remember before you were forced to endure this agony?”_

Shion sighed softly, looking back at the memory, _“All I can clearly remember right now is hearing some of the faes singing the lullaby Elyruias sang to me as a baby. I remember feeling the slightest flicker from the bond and letting the song guide me to it. Upon finding it I latched onto it and sent positive emotions through it. She responded in kind but then seconds later…….. Sorry. It’s still a bit of a blur. My mind is still recovering from the onslaught of what Elyurias sent me.”_

_“That is quite alright child. The fact that you can recall anything at all is a miracle. Now… I am sure you know what you need to do to activate the effects of it correct?”_

Shion nodded, _“Yes I do. Nezumi.”_

Nezumi moved to Shion’s side, guiding the two of them to the ground where he emptied the bag, setting two bowls out, one for the crystal and one for the blood. He proceeds to hit the crystal with a hammer, forcing himself not to shiver at the malevolent aura the stone was letting off. Once the stone was turned to dust, he took out his knife and a band, turning to Shion.

_“ Grow a small field of flowers and then give me your arm Shion.”_

Shion nods and does as he is told, growing a mini field of flowers. He then holds out his right arm, as the blood had to come from his dominant hand. Nezumi wrapped the band around his bicep, making sure it was tight enough that Shion’s veins were bulging against his skin. From there, the empty bowl was placed under his forearm, ready to catch what was to pour from it.

Nezumi moved to press the blade of the knife against the delicate skin, looking at the other, _“Ready?”_

Shion gulped but nodded, _“Do it.”_

Nezumi pushes the blade down, breaking the skin, and yanks it up, slicing right into the life vein. Shion lets out a small yelp of pain, face scrunching up as his arm throbs and stings. Blood spills rapidly from the wound, falling down into the bowl. It doesn’t take long for the said bowl to be filled, which Nezumi and Shion are grateful for. The bowl is removed along with the band, Shion moving to lay down on his side, allowing his wounded arm to touch the soft grass and flowers. Small vines sprout from below, slithering over to cover his bleeding arm, a soft glow emitting from them. When they pull away a minute later, the wound is gone, not even a scar remaining.

Thank god that was over.

Nezumi motioned to Sasori to help Shion up and move him back, who goes without protest. He takes the bowl filled with the crystal dust and holds it over the one filled with blood, looking at Rou.

_“Are you ready?”_

Rou nods, _“Yes. Let us see what Elyurias has shown Shion.”_

With that Nezumi poured the dust in, rushing backward once he was finished as he did not want to be close to the thing when it started emitting mist.

At first, nothing happened.

And then something did.

The blood began to boil, the dust dissolving in it. A heavy air sets over everyone, tense and grim. The bowl begins to let off a bit of smoke before suddenly stopping.

Only for a huge blast of black, red, and purple smoke to shoot out, the sound of raging wind echoing in the cave, the candles all going dark. Screams of anguish, fear, agony, rage, hatred, and an overall dark tone, rang out, causing everyone's’ hearts to be filled with despair, the malevolent nature of the memories overtaking many of the faes present. Never before had they experienced something like this before.

Sasori held Shion tight against him, grounding the fae whose eyes are wide with shock, horror, and despair.

Overall the sounds coming from the mist that was slowly taking on the form of a memory, the older fae heard the child speak weakly, _“I-is this… is this r-really all from me?”_

Sasori nodded, _“Yes it is, or rather… this is all from Elyurias.”_

Shion looked to be in pain, _“Mami…… Oh god…”_

Sasori was curious as to why Shion said that word but was stopped from asking when the memory finished taking form, the first of many.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elyurias screamed in horror and despair as she was caught while not in her physical form, trapped by the humans of No.6, and forced to watch as her beloved forest, her beloved home, and her people within it, are burned to the ground. The screams of faes being burned alive and/or shot ring out into the night, creating a horrifying symphony when paired with the sounds of the flames consuming everything in their path._

**_“STOP!! STOP IT!! LEAVE THE FOREST ALONE!! YOU’RE DESTROYING THE FOREST CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?!! YOU’RE KILLING IT AND EVERYONE YOU MURDERERS!!”_ **

_However her cries go unheard by all, and all she could do was watch as everything she knew and loved was destroyed, all so the humans could get her. She screams and tries to escape as she is taken away, screams as the dying cries of her people fade into the night._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A facility is built where the forest once stood, a facility that becomes her prison. Elyurias screams in pain as the humans begin to experiment on her, forcing her to endure an agony that she has never felt before. When they are done for the day, they shove her back into her cage, something the humans had called Mother. Trapped there, she can’t do anything but mourn the loss of her home and people. While she feels that there ones who have survived, the bonds she has with her beloved Singers are all gone, broken, the severed bonds an ugly black. She cries and cries, the guilt of not being able to protect them, protect the forest, consuming her._

_Why?!_

_Why have the humans done this?!_

_What could they want from her?!_

_Why have they destroyed her home and killed her people?!_

_WHY?!_

_As it turns out, a human male speaks to her, awe and insanity echoing in his voice, “Oh Elyurias you are simply magnificent!! You truly are worthy of being called a goddess!! Don’t you worry, you will come to like your new home. Here!! We are even providing you with what you need!!”_

_The man disgusts her, the feeling growing as a brain is brought out, a human one. She then realizes what they want. They want her children, her eggs._

_NO!! NO, THEY COULDN’T HAVE THEM!! THEY COULDN’T TAKE ANYMORE OF HER CHILDREN AWAY FROM HER!!_

_Sadly it seemed that thanks to this “Mother” the humans were able to somehow control her, if only slightly. She is forced to lay an egg, and when the wasp hatches from it, it is captured. Her heart screams as they take her child away from her._

**_“GIVE THEM BACK!! GIVE MY CHILD BACK YOU MONSTERS!! DON’T YOU DARE HURT THEM!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!! LEAVE MY CHILDREN ALONE!!”_ **

_Once again her cries go unheard and she is forced to watch as they take her child away, off to do god knows what to it. She screams and cries in despair, thrashing against the walls of her prison but is unable to do anything to break free._

_Why?..................._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As the days go by, filled with pain, despair, anger, and fear, Elyruias begins to wonder how her beloved flower was doing, her precious Blessed Child. He was about to turn five right about now. God how she longed to see him, longed to hold him in her arms and sing to him like she had when he was a baby. However, because of the traditions and laws, she wasn’t allowed to see him. That didn’t stop her though from sending her children out every year since that night to deliver him a flower, an Aster. She cried hard as she remembered her child, hating that for the first time she was going to miss his birthday, and most likely every one after that._

_But then…. A familiar presence inside her became known, a bond with one of the few wasps that survived the destruction of their home pulsed strongly. Elyurias felt something lift up inside her, a feeling of hope flicker. Desperately she latched onto the bond, sending images of her baby through it, sending images of the Aster and of her previous children delivering a flower each year to his home for his birthday._

_Thankfully the wasp understood what its mother was saying and proceeded to continue the tradition for that year, allowing her to see an image of her growing son for a moment. God he was growing up to be such a beautiful boy._

_Oh Shion, my precious Shion. Mami is so sorry. She is so sorry that she is breaking her promise to be there when your time has come. Forgive me, son… Forgive me._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An unknown amount of time has passed since she has been taken by the humans. Left to brew in her slowly growing rage and hatred, Elyurias is taken off guard when one of her children who had survived the fires sent an image to her, one of a man, a man that was the one who had become obsessed with her, which had led to No.6 destroying her home to capture her. Filled with unbridled rage, she laid a single egg, and with what little power she was able to still use, manipulated one of the human scientists to take the egg and inject it into the human male when he was taken into custody._

_He was going to pay for what he had caused!!_

_Only somehow, the human survived the hatching of her child only thanks to the surviving Forest Folk hiding in the caves. She grits her teeth but grudgingly allows him to live. Besides, he ended up losing his legs in his fight to survive. He was useless to anyone now. Except until he wasn’t._

_One of her children that had been watching over the faes in the caves reported something to her one day that had her weeping tears of relief and joy._

_One of her beloved Singers had survived and not just any Singer._

_The Unseelie Prince had survived the destruction of his home._

_Seeing him through the bond with her child made Elyurias happy, giving her a respite from the negativity that had been taking over her._

_He was alive. That was all that mattered to her. One of her most beloved people, a Singer, has lived._

_And she would make sure he stayed that way._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Years passed, and with it, her rage and hatred grew. Her desire for revenge grew. She watched as the pathetic humans revealed the true reason behind capturing her. They wanted to create a perfect city where they were able to control everyone. They started injecting her eggs into live humans in the form of booster shots. Men, women, children, everyone was given one. These humans all grew up to be fucking sheep, not able to express themselves, becoming apathetic, and accepting everything the city told them without question. All except her precious Shion, who deep down always felt like something was off about the city. He already had an egg of her children inside of him so when those_ **_(FILTHY DISGUSTING MONSTROUS HUMANS DARED TO LAY A HAND ON HIM)_ ** _injected him with one of their “eggs”, the egg inside him devoured it in its dormant state._

_And to make matters worse…_

_Her beloved Unseelie Prince now King was filled with the same hatred and desire for revenge she had. A plot to get him into the city was made, one where he would have to escape before they reached their destination at the Moondrop. Elyurias did her absolute best to try and ensure his survival, using the weak bond she still had with him to try and guide him after he escaped but got shot and hurt in the process. She urged him to run, to try and find a place to hide while she tried to destroy the VC chip inside him._

_However, his body became weaker and weaker from the blood loss and fever he was developing. He had managed to make it into Chronos, the district where the Elite lived in luxury while others suffered. Elyurias began to fear that she would lose her Singer, that he would join his family in the afterlife when…_

_A window was opened to let the typhoon in, and a single voice rang out, a voice Elyurias knew better than anyone else._

_It was Shion._

_Shion, her beloved child, her precious flower, was screaming into the raging winds and pouring rain, arms held out wide as the icy water stung his face like a million bees. God, he looked so beautiful and free there, so… so…_

_Perfect._

_It was then that she knew what she had to do._

_She began to use her remaining strength to get the Fae king up off the ground, get him to climb up to the balcony, and into the bedroom of her son. She then had to let go of the bond, needing time to rest and regain her strength for when she had to guide him out of the city._

_Her little Fae King was in good hands._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Over the next four years, Elyurias plotted her revenge, testing out the limits of her current abilities, and was very pleased to discover that she could awaken her children inside their eggs, allowing them to grow rapidly, and hatch, killing the human they were inside. It was truly satisfying to see the worthless beings drop dead and one of her children chew their way out to freedom. Slowly but surely the numbers of her children grew, and as a result?_

_So did her power._

_For the time being, she allowed the wretched disgusting creatures to think they were getting control of her when in reality they were only increasing her power._

_And when her beloved Blessed Child Shion came into his inheritance, she would become even stronger._

_Sadly she wouldn’t be strong enough yet to break free but strong enough to awaken her children by the masses, thus killing the humans off at a horrifying rate. Of course, she wouldn’t dare activate her children that were inside the bodies of the human children or inside her beloved flower’s mother, as she could never dream of hurting them. Too many children of both races have died already and Shion’s mother had done an amazing job raising him and was not blind to the city’s faults like everyone else was. She deserved to live._

_The goddess let out a peal of laughter tinted with insanity._

_The humans would soon know what it’s like to lose their own kind by the hundreds!! They would regret ever capturing her!!_

**_THEY WOULD PAY FOR THEIR IGNORANCE, ARROGANCE, AND SELFISHNESS!! THEY WOULD RUE THE DAY THEY DESTROYED HER HOME AND KILLED THE FAES!!_ **

**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_ **

**_COME, HUMANS!!_ **

**_LET’S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO WHEN YOU ARE DROPPING LIKE FLIES, MY CHILDREN EATING THEIR WAYS OUT OF YOUR CORPSES!!_ **

**_LET’S HEAR YOUR SCREAMS OF FEAR, ANGUISH, HORROR, AND DESPAIR!!_ **

**_LET’S FILL THE AIR WITH YOUR SCREAMS OF AGONY AND THE SOUNDS OF CHAOS!!_ **

**_LET’S REVIVE THE LAND THAT IS NO.6 AND GIVE BIRTH TO A NEW ERA!!_ **

**_AHAHAHA!!!_ **

**_AHAHAHAHA!!_ **

**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The moment Elyurias felt a surge of power shoot through her, filling her with warmth, she knew that her beloved flower had finally blossomed into the most beautiful Aster of all. When her child made its way out of his neck, the goddess didn’t hesitate to use the bond she had with it to see her baby. She watched in awe as he was encased by his cocoon and felt overjoyed to know that he was safe, that he was with her beloved Unseelie King._

_Her children have found each other again and this time there was nothing to rip them apart. She knew her Fae King would ensure Shion’s safety and growth._

_She also secretly hoped that the two would mate together and rule side by side while filling their court with fledglings but that wouldn’t be until after No.6 paid for its crimes._

_An ominous chuckle came from her cage, scaring the scientists around her._

_Oh yes~._

_The time of reckoning approaches._

_Soon the city will be consumed by fear and crash under its own sins._

_Soon._

_Soon._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mist at long last evaporates, leaving behind a group of faes and one human in various states of emotion and consciousness. Many faes had long since passed out, unable to handle the weight of the malevolent memories, the emotions attached to them. Those that were still awake were petrified with fear, shivering hard as they struggled to get ahold of themselves. Others just found themselves crying non-stop, the anguish they felt from Elyurias crushing them.

Sasori knew that the only reason he was still standing tall and strong was because of the instinctive desire to protect Shion, a Blessed Child, who he was still holding onto and who in return was clinging to him. He had never known that a once peaceful being could become such a twisted empty shell of herself. Those humans had warped her into something unrecognizable. The man took a few deep breaths to center his mind before looking down at the child in his arms.

A child who was shaking so incredibly hard it was visible that it was like there was an earthquake happening right under him and crying his heart out. His wings had long since sprouted in response to his distress and therefore lapse of control, and were trembling just as hard……. As was the actual earth below their feet, which only meant one thing.

Sasori wasn’t known for being a comforting man but… he had to do something, anything, to ease the pain Shion felt.

_“Shh child it’s alright. It’s over now.”_

He slowly rocked the both of them back and forth, having seen other parents do this to their fledglings to soothe them.

Shion forced himself to speak through his sobs, _“Wh-why?!... Wh-why did th-they do this?! H-How could they k-kill and not c-care?! H-how could they hurt her?! M-Mami never did anything wrong!! Sh-she was so kind and full of love!! Why?! Why?! WHY-”_

Before he could finish, a hand landed a solid blow on a pressure point in his neck, knocking him out in one hit, the ground ceasing to tremble. Sasori quickly adjusted his body to support the now unconscious child, looking to see who had hit him.

It was Nezumi, who looked like he was ready to commit murder himself. His eyes were no longer their molten grey/silver color but pitch black, the shadows thrashing around him, the temperature freezing. His teeth were far sharper now along with his nails, which also grew in length. The older fae didn’t dare try to stop the young king from taking Shion away from him and disappearing in a spiral of shadows, heading somewhere deep in the caves that not even they could reach.

It seemed they all needed some time to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god that's over. It's almost 3 am here and I feel like I am dying.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	18. Chapter 17 - Spontaneous Decisions and Creation of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion wakes up in pain, body sore and tucked into Nezumi's arms. What the heck happened? Why was he in pain?
> 
> And why the fuck was he naked?! NEZUMI!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it only took us 17 chapters to get here but here it is people. The thing you have all been waiting for. Now remember children no going around biting people and claiming them as your mate without their consent unless you are Nezumi and Shion because those two gay as fuck for each other.

When Shion eventually came to, it was to him lying down on top of Nezumi’s scarf/cloak with the owner of said item spooning him from behind, one of his wings covering their bodies, allowing them to blend in with the darkness of whatever part of the caves they were in. When the younger fae attempted to shift a bit if only to get a bit more comfortable, pain shot up his spine, causing him to let out a tiny cry. Sh-shit his butt hurt so much!! Wh-why did it hurt so much? What happened to him?

His questions were soon to be answered as the arm around his waist tightened, his soft cry awakening Nezumi from his slumber, instincts kicking into high gear, “Shion? What’s wrong? Why are you shaking? Are you cold? Did you have a nightmare?”

Shion let out a whimper, struggling to remember what happened and to keep still, “M-my butt… My butt hurts a lot Nezumi… Wh-what happened? Where are we?”

Nezumi blinked a few times, instincts dying down knowing that Shion was safe and not fearful for some reason, “Well… We are currently somewhere in the deeper parts of the caves, far away from anyone else. I… I brought you here after we finished viewing the memories of Elyurias and ummm…”

It was here that he flushed hard, scratching the back of his head. Shion’s eyes narrowed at that, knowing that Nezumi was hiding something from him.

“And what Nezumi? What did we do?”

Nezumi groaned as his face darkened with embarrassment at having to say it, “Well we……”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ After Nezumi brought Shion to their current location _

When Shion woke up from his forced nap, Nezumi was in the middle of gathering soft leaves and moss to place under his scarf/cloak, making them an improv bed. A small sound escaped his throat, alerting the other fae that he was awake. Almost instantly Nezumi was in front of him, trilling and cooing as he nuzzled and scented the smaller fae. Shion chirped in response, seeking out the desperately needed comfort and safety the other provided him. His Mami… His Mami was suffering so much!! She needed him!! She needed him but… What could he possibly do to save her?!

Nezumi had him pinned down immediately on his stomach, sharper-than-normal teeth digging into the back of his neck. Shion cried out in pain, clawing at the ground as his body tensed, mind racing fast. Nezumi growled in response, sinking his teeth in a little deeper. That did it. Mere seconds later, Shion’s body went limp under him, the younger fae submitting to him. Nezumi released his neck once he was sure the other wouldn’t try anything, licking the wounds to clean them. He had sensed that Shion’s magic was acting up and had he lost control, it could have led to a disaster. However, he was able to prevent that, which was good.

Shion whimpered softly, feeling Nezumi’s tongue run over the wounds, not stopping until they had fully healed. From there, the dreaded tongue bath began, Shion being stripped of his clothes again. This time though he didn’t try to stop the other, seeing the state Nezumi was in. From what he remembered Magnolia teaching him, Nezumi was acting solely on instinct right now, and to deny him what he needed to calm down could lead to blood being shed. So he laid there and let the other clean him with his tongue.

Shion gasped and mewled, unable to stop himself from twitching and jerking every now and then, tinges running up and down his spine. For some reason this time his body was much more sensitive to Nezumi’s touches, heat starting to pool in his gut. It only got worse when Nezumi reached where his wings emerged (as he had started with Shion’s back this time), dragging his warm wet tongue up the scars over and over again, Shion gasping and moaning.

“ _ A-ahhh Nezumi~! N-not there ngh~! St-stop Nezum ugh~! _ ”

Nezumi didn’t though, licking the scars over and over again, causing arousal to burn inside Shion even more, his face flushing as he let out a wanton moan. Oh god, he could feel himself starting to get hard!

Thankfully or unthankfully, Nezumi moved on not long after, licking his way down to Shion’s butt where, after he licked each cheek, proceeded to well… Spread them so he could lick the area between them, causing Shion to cry out in surprise, hips jerking hard. Nezumi growled at this and bit one of the cheeks, making Shion let out a trill of submission. Pleased, the dark fae continued to lick, paying especially close attention to Shion’s entrance. He licked around the rim, soaking it thoroughly with his saliva, feeling the muscles quiver. Using two of his fingers, he presses and opens the other just enough to get his tongue inside.

Shion felt like he was about to burst into flames as he felt Nezumi lick his insides, getting his tongue in as deep as possible, “ _ Nngh~ Nezumiiii!! P-please!! D-don’t do thaaaaahhhh~!! _ ”

His sentence was cut off by a loud groan as he felt Nezumi remove his tongue, only to shove two fingers inside, stretching him open. He could feel them moving, stroking his walls like they were looking for something. Shion screamed as a sudden wave of pleasure crashed into him, hips bucking hard back against the fingers torturing him. Nezumi smirks and aims for that spot, soon adding a third finger. He moves them in and out harder, faster, driving Shion closer and closer to-...

“ _ AAAHHHHHH~!! _ ”

His first climax, which spills all over the floor below him and on his stomach. He shivered hard, body shaking from his sudden orgasm. Never before had he had one that intense. He was pretty much boneless after it, not even resisting when Nezumi turned him over to begin cleaning his front, starting at the face before working his way down. Shion could only lie there and take it, breath hitching in his chest as his nipples were abused. He could feel Nezumi sucking on one while fingering the other, only to switch after some time. Only when they were red, swollen, and sensitive to the touch did he finally move on, making his way down to Shion’s hardening length. Shion could only gasp and mewl as the king cleaned his cum off his belly, going slow, making sure to get every last drop.

By the time he reached Shion’s aching erection, Shion was leaking precum and looking beyond desperate to get off, going as far as begging the other, “ _ P-please Nezumi!! P-please don’t t-tease me!! _ ”

That was all it took for Nezumi to deep throat him, sucking hard. Meaningless to say the virgin Shion did not last long, climaxing hard into the other’s mouth, groaning weakly as he felt Nezumi suck until he was milked dry. His chest heaved with every breath, his body limp, eyes glazed. A tiny trickle of drool escaped his open mouth. Shion prayed that Nezumi was sated now, that perhaps this could end.

Of course, that was not the case.

Nezumi tucked him up against his body, making sure his legs were spread wide. His pants were undone and pushed down enough so his member was free, aching, and hard. Shion felt it press against his hole, gasping weakly at the mere size of the head. Oh god, there was no way the other could fit inside him!!

Nezumi thought differently, his instincts screaming at him to enter the other’s body, claim him, fill him with his seed, make him reek of his scent so that all faes and humans knew Shion was his. Nezumi did just that, forcing himself to go as slow as possible, not wishing to hurt his future mate. A hiss escapes his throat as the muscles already start clenching down on him, squeezing him so fucking tightly. He could hear Shion whine and whimper, no doubt feeling discomfort as he has never experienced this before. Nezumi knew he had to finish entering fast so he could let Shion rest and adapt to his size. So once he has the head inside, Nezumi gives one hard thrust, spearing Shion completely, the other letting out a scream as his muscles try to force out the intruder to no avail.

Nezumi holds Shion tightly against him, trilling and cooing, trying to soothe the pained fae. He licked his tears away before kissing him, slipping his tongue inside to lick everywhere. Shion whimpered into the mouth covering his, suckling on the tongue. He reaches up to bury his fingers in the other’s hair, stroking the soft strands. Thankfully the kiss works as a distraction, Shion’s hole loosening up its grip on Nezumi. Once he feels like Shion is relaxed enough, the dark fae pulls out slowly, stopping only when the head remains inside. He then pushes back in, again going slow, allowing his now lover to adjust to the feeling.

From there it only gets better, the pace picking up, the sound of skin slapping skin, and the cries pouring from Shion’s lips making the moment even more amazing. Nezumi is entranced by the sight, unable to believe that such a being existed. Shion looked like an angel, his white hair forming a halo around his head, red eyes glazed over with lust, pink lips swollen and red from being bitten, and that beautiful red snake scar wrapped around his body. It was a sight Nezumi wanted to ingrain into his memory.

At some point Nezumi thrusted harder than ever, sinking even deeper into his lover’s willing body, groaning at the feel of those hot walls squeezing him.

Shion on the other hand whimpered, eyes wide with shock as he felt his belly swell from where Nezumi was pounding away. F-fuck he had no idea it was possible to go so deep!!

“ _ P-please Nezumi aaah~!! I-it’s too deep!! O-oh god you’re t-too deep inside me!! P-pull back, please!! A-any deeper a-and AAAAAAAHHH~!! _ ”

He screams as Nezumi slams into him even harder, going deeper. This triggered Shion’s third climax, body spasming through the blinding pleasure. However, he was not given a rest or a break, as seeing him orgasm again just drove Nezumi to fuck him harder and faster with no intention of stopping until he was sated. When the time for his first climax approaches, Nezumi presses Shion as tightly as he could to the ground, ramming in and out of that delicious hole, preening at the screams and cries of pleasure his mate let out.

Yes, that’s right.

Shion was his mate now.

And Nezumi was going to make sure everyone knew it.

Right as his orgasm hit him, the dark fae leaned down to bite the left side of Shion’s neck, digging his sharp teeth in deep. Shion lets out a cry of pain filled pleasure, feeling Nezumi release his seed, the hot liquid filling him up. His belly swells just slightly from how much there is while the rest leaks out, spilling onto the ground below them. Nezumi sends his magic into the bite, marking Shion as his mate. He then pulls back, purring as he did. His mate was full of his seed, baring his mating bite, and looking beautiful.

Of course… That didn’t mean he was stopping~.

With a grin the dark fae starts thrusting again, causing Shion to cry out, nerves burning once more.

It would be hours and hours before he finally stopped and allowed Shion to rest, soon joining him in dreamland.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion stared at the other, eyes wide with shock while Nezumi flushed harder, looking even more and more awkward. Shion’s face was also flushed, slowly getting darker and darker as his mind processed what Nezumi told him. It was only then that he realized he was very much naked still, his flesh covered in bites and bruises. His belly was still a bit swollen, some cum still trapped inside him.

“I-I-I…… Y-you… We had sex and I-I don’t remember having it?!”

“That’s what you’re concerned about?!”

“Yes, and it’s a very legitimate concern!! Y-You promised to teach me about sex a-and our first time doing it I have no memory of it?!! H-how am I supposed to please you if I can’t remember what you did to me?!”

“Oh my fucking god you fucking airhead!! Forget about not remembering the sex!! I just claimed you as my mate!! You bare my mating mark!! Aren’t you, I don’t know… Mad that I claimed you without your permission?!”

Shion blinked at that, “No? I-if anything ummm… I’m… I’m actually really happy you did it. I-I have been drawn to you for months n-now if not years a-and… I’m happy you and I can be together forever now!”

Now it was Nezumi’s to blink as he stared in an incredulous manner at Shion, “...... Fuck you Shion. Fuck you-”

“Well, you just did so-”

“Shut up!! Fuck you for being able to say that shit with a straight face!! Seriously your linguistic skills are worse than a chimpanzee’s!! How the hell did you survive all these years?!”

“.... Is that a rhetorical question or do you want me to answer that?”

“Oh my god, you are such an airhead!!”

“I love you too Nezumi!”

“AARGH!!”

The two began to bicker with each other, leading Nezumi to pin down Shion and kiss him to make him shut up, which somehow led to a few more rounds of sex despite how sore Shion was. Nezumi was sucking on the mating mark he gave the other, it having scarred over now, while he bounced the fae in his lap, up and down on his cock. Poor Shion could only sob, cry, and moan as his abused nerves lit up again, sending waves of painful pleasure crashing through him.

“ _ A-aah~  _ N-Nezumi!!  _ Nngh  _ P-please  _ haa~!...  _ M-more!!”

“Yeah, you want more my white flower~? Want me to fuck you until you pass out again~?”

Shion let out a broken noise at a particularly brutal thrust against his severely abused prostate, nerves screaming at him, “Y-yes  _ aaahh~! _ P-please Nezumi  _ oooh~ _ !”

Nezumi chuckles darkly as he moves Shion up and down faster, spearing him harder and deeper, “Yeah that’s it love~. Keep begging me~.”

It takes the two about an hour to finally have enough and stop, Shion letting out broken sounds as he snuggles against his mate, desperate for the warmth the other’s body provided him. Nezumi let out a purr of content as he held his flower against him, using a wing to cover him once more. Truth be told Nezumi was relieved to hear that Shion loved him and wanted to be his mate. The thought of anyone else trying to lay claim to the sweet boy had him filled with murderous rage. However, it was rage that quickly faded as Shion purrs weakly, soaking up the heat from Nezumi’s body. Nezumi responds with a purr of his own, nuzzling the other.

“I-I love you Nezumi.”

“I… I-I… I love you too Shion.”

Shion beamed up at him upon hearing that before snuggling down for another nap, body exhausted. Nezumi chuckles and makes sure their bodies are flushed against each other. He would stay awake and make sure nobody attempted to come here.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was who knows how long later that Nezumi and Shion eventually make their way back to the main cave, with the former carrying the latter because Shion could barely walk. When they arrived, they were greeted by frantic faes, all desperate to make sure they were okay after what happened. Shion hid his rad face in Nezumi’s neck as Nezumi smirked at his discomfort. Once a sadist always a sadist. Of course, the arrival of Rou and Sasori had everyone falling silent. Shion tried to get Nezumi to put him down but the other refused, rather he carried him over to the man, placing him down in front of him.

Sasori gave Shion a look as if to reassure himself that the child was okay, only to spot something on his neck that has him freezing.

_ “....... Did you… Did you actually claim this boy as your mate Unseelie King?” _

This has gasps of shock, surprise, awe, and joy echoing in the cave as Nezumi nods,  _ “Yes I did. My… My instincts refused to settle otherwise. Thankfully it seems Shion has had feelings for me for a long time now and even though neither of us was truly in the right mindset to consent to what we were doing, he is happy that I claimed him. A proper ceremony will be held at a later time, one which we would host here as it is one that needs to be blessed by the elders and what elders remain of the Forest Folk reside here.” _

Sasori nodded in approval,  _ “As long as Blessed Child Shion is happy and content I see no reason why anyone should object, especially given the circumstances as to what triggered you two to mate.” _

Shion was relieved at that, as Nezumi had explained to him that many could see their mating as forced since Shion did not give his consent to being marked. However since he has had feelings for Nezumi for ages, it should be okay. Plus even Elyurias was hoping he and Nezumi would get together!!

With that, the pair turn their attention to Rou, who instantly brings up worry in Shion.

Rou looked tired, stressed, riddled with guilt, and in pain.

_ “Elder Rou?” _

Rou reacted to Shion calling his name,  _ “Ah forgive me, child. I was caught up in my thoughts. Congratulations on your mating. We can discuss in further details the ceremony at a later time. Right now I believe we have much to speak about.” _

Nezumi nodded,  _ “Indeed we do. First though how are you doing? Seeing as to how we fae reacted to such intense emotion from Elyurias I can’t imagine how it affected you.” _

_ “I have been better. I… I always felt remorse for what my greed has caused but this… This brought it all back, only worse. I felt like I was enduring the wasp hatching inside me all over again, the agony tearing my soul apart. I hold no anger towards her for making me endure such pain, as it was rightfully deserved and just. If anything upon seeing what has been done to her I… I truly wish I had died that day.” _

The elder sighed heavily before shaking such thoughts away,  _ “However we are here to discuss that. What we are here to discuss is where to go from here. Thanks to viewing these memories, we know that Elyurias is being held at the west Correctional Facility, the one built where the forest once stood, more specifically where the Forest Folk had placed the brains of animals in a pit for Elyurias to lay her eggs. We also know that No.6 is injecting her eggs into the citizens, aiming to be able to completely control them. However what they don’t know is that as a result of them doing this, her power grows stronger and stronger.” _

He looks at Shion with a grim look in his eyes,  _ “That power proceeded to almost double in size when you completed your transformation Shion, thanks to the bond that you and her share, a bond not just that of a Blessed Child and the one who Blessed them, but also that of a child and their mother. It is my belief that because of this bond she shares with you, she is able to retain what little sanity she has left. The knowledge that one of her beloved children, a Singer, also survived helps but not by much, since both she and Nezumi are filled with the desire for revenge against the city. It is you, Shion, that is preventing her from losing what is left of her sanity, her humanity, and preventing her from awakening every single egg implanted in the citizens regardless if they are old, young, male, female, children, etc.. Shion…” _

Shion looked back up at the man, as at some point he had ducked his head to stare at his lap,  _ “I know I have no reason to request this of you, especially since this all happened because of my actions but… If possible I want you to remain in contact with Elyurias and let me finish Nezumi before you interject!” _

Nezumi shut his mouth with a clank of his teeth, growling lowly in his chest.

_ “Thank you. I want you, Shion, to remain in contact with Elyurias. As we saw Elyurias has been consumed by hatred, bloodlust, and a desire for revenge. These feelings are amplified by the grief and pain she suffers from the destroyed bonds she once had with the Forest Folk and the forest itself. However despite this, despite her spiral downward into madness, a part of who she once was survived and continues to exist because of you. Through all of this, she looked out for you, remembered your birthday each year despite the suffering she was going through. She guided Nezumi to you because she knew that he would be safe with you. Shion. You are one of two people left in this world who can speak to her, hear her, bond with her. The only other person is Nezumi but… He too is still consumed by the need for revenge, even if it is not nearly as bad as it was before. However, you are not. You are still filled with love and compassion for the human race, and can still see that while there are bad apples out there, there are also plenty of good ones too, ones that should not have to suffer the sins of others. If you could continue connecting with her, I believe that perhaps there just may be a chance of preventing her from losing whatever goodness inside her that is left.” _

Shion could see what Rou was trying not to say,  _ “And by preventing her from losing that part of herself, I could possibly delay her plan for revenge if only for a bit, enough to rescue her from her prison, enough to possibly convince her to spare the humans inside No.6 that don’t deserve to die, the ones who are completely innocent. We already know she has no plans of awakening the eggs inside the children but that could easily change if she lost what is left of her sanity.” _

Rou sighed heavily and nodded,  _ “Indeed. Nezumi. You say that Shion is innocent as he played no part in the massacre of your people, correct?” _

Nezumi’s eyes narrowed, wondering where this was going,  _ “Yes. He was a child back then, living in Chronos with no idea or inkling about the world beyond the walls.” _

_ “Then by that logic, the children living in the city now are also innocent. If you know that these children will die but you stand by and do nothing… Then you and anyone else who does the same are murderers.” _

Nezumi growled, face twisted with rage. His eyes slowly bled black.

Despite this Rou continued,  _ “I know I have no right to say this but Nezumi, you are the survivor of a massacre. You must not stand on the side of the murderers. You must not allow the hate to consume you or else you will become the same as them. You have seen through Shion what it has done to Elyurias, what it has turned her into. Do not become a twisted empty shell of who you once were. Do not use your gifts for evil.” _

Nezumi snarled and stood up, storming away from the central cave, vanishing into a tunnel.

Shion shot up, or rather attempted to, trying to go after the other,  _ “W-wait Nezumi!!” _

However, the pain and soreness prevented him from doing so, leading him to fall back down, face flushing as he remembered why he was in so much pain, bringing a slight bout of lighthearted laughter and respite if only for a moment.

Rou shook his head,  _ “No Shion let him go. He needs to let out his anger and it’s best for him to do it in isolation. His powers as a dark fae and as the Unseelie King are strong and very dangerous. If he were to lose control here, where the shadows are massive and numerous, he could very easily kill us without wanting to.” _

Shion looked like he wanted to ignore the elder and still go after Nezumi, but in the end, listened to him and settled back down. Moments later Sasori handed him some of what appeared to be milk.

_ “It’s poppy seed milk. It will help with the pain at least a bit.” _

Shion remembered reading about that, that poppy seeds contained natural opium. He accepts the cup and drinks it slowly, as he was not sure how strong the opium was in it. There must have been a mild concentration of it as he did start to feel relief not long after he finished the cup.

Shion waited until the pain died down to a very dull throb before speaking to Rou,  _ “What if… What if I can’t reach her, can’t save her from herself?” _

_ “I do not know Shion. What I do know though is that the bond between you and her is strong. Tell me Shion. What was the last thing you felt from her, heard from her before you lost consciousness after connecting with her for the first time?” _

Shion furrowed his brows as he tried to remember, some of the words escaping but recalling most,  _ “Shion, Shion, Shion, beautiful flower, my Aster, love you so much, please forgive me I’m sorry, help me, find me, save me, want to be with you, sing to my precious child, my precious heir, love you so-” _

He was cut off by Rou, who had a strange look on his face,  _ “Stop Shion. Go back. Repeat what you just said, after she wants to be with you.” _

Shion was confused but did as he was told,  _ “Sing to my precious child, my precious heir.” _

_ “Okay, Shion I need you to be absolutely certain here. Did she actually say 'my precious heir' to you through the bond?” _

Shion nodded,  _ “Yes she did. I have an eidetic memory. Granted due to the trauma I can’t remember everything clearly yet but I definitely remember hearing her say 'my precious heir'. Why?” _

Rou was silent for a long time, seemingly caught up in his thoughts until he eventually sighed,  _ “It seems… Elyurias had planned to do more than Bless you as a baby. The mere fact that she apparently has cared for you for almost a year is proof of that, as usually, faes will care for a child they intend to bless for only a couple of months. You see Shion, Elyurias is essentially what you could call a Queen Bee. She lays all the eggs, eggs that eventually hatch, her children emerging from them. The Forest Folk were essentially her workers and drones. They provided her the means to reproduce, between the brains of animals and the Singers. However, due to her nature, Elyurias was never fully able to raise and nurture her wasps. She wasn’t able to raise them like the faes raised their fledglings.” _

Shion caught on quick,  _ “So she decided to find a baby to Bless, so that way when their time came to live in the forest, she could come to take them away and raise them, teach them, just like a mother.” _

_ “Correct but that’s not all she did Shion. You see when it comes to the Blessing Ritual, the words you use are key, as well as the one performing it for most often than not, the Blessed Child takes on whatever kind of fae the one who blessed them was. Some say it has to do with the magic, the fae’s magic entering the baby’s body to lie dormant in it, in their soul, until it’s time. Others say it has to do with the environment they lived in as a human, the kind of life they lived.” _

Shion was trying to understand where the elder was going with this,  _ “Are you saying that… Elyurias purposefully used a specific phrase when Blessing me to ensure I would become a certain type of fae?” _

Rou nodded,  _ “Indeed I am, child. If I remember correctly, one of the lines she spoke when blessing you was ‘ _ **_May the earth answer his call in times of need_ ** _ ’, to which the faes aiding her from the side replied with ‘ _ **_The earth shall always heed his call_ ** _ ’. Tell me Shion. What kind of fae has the earth always heeding their call? What kind of fae has the earth vibrating with raw magic, ready to leap to their defense if needed?” _

Shion gasped softly as it came to him,  _ “A Gaianien Fae. So wait…. Elyurias purposefully said that line to try and ensure I would… awaken as a Gaianien fae? But why?!” _

_ “Why indeed. The truth, Shion, is not as hidden as you believe it would be. Elyruias is a mother, a giver, and a creator of life. A Gaianien Fae is a creator and giver of life in the form of nature. Once upon a time, they were called Mothers of the Earth. Can you see where I am going with this Shion?” _

Shion tried to but was struggling a bit, but someone got it and let their thoughts be known,  _ “She was making Shion into a fae version of herself. Like how she needs to procreate and lay her eggs to keep her strong, thus creating strong bonds with those who protected the eggs until they hatched (The Singers), Gaianien Faes need to be able to create new life, bring it forth from the Earth, thus creating bonds with it. The more nature there is, the stronger they are.” _

Shion whipped his head around to see Nezumi approaching them, looking far calmer than he had been before,  _ “Nezumi! How are you? Are you feeling better?” _

Nezumi shrugged as he sat down next to his mate,  _ “I’ve been better but I’m in more control now than I was before.” _

Rou let out a lighthearted sigh before becoming serious again,  _ “You are correct Nezumi. Tell me Shion growing up in the city did you ever feel like something was wrong like you didn’t belong?” _

Shion’s eyes lit up a bit,  _ “Now that you mention it yes, I did feel that way. After my first birthday, my mother always told me that the only way she could get me to settle down at night when I cried was when she took me outside to walk in the park. She would lay me down in the grass and I would settle down quickly after that. As I got older though I developed a strange habit of opening my window whenever there was a storm of some kind hitting the city. I would go out and stand in it for minutes sometimes even hours. The night I met Nezumi, there was a typhoon hitting No.6. I had opened my window and just… felt the need to scream, so I did. I never felt freer in my life. After that though… I… I swore I heard a voice in my head speaking to me. It said  _ **_Break it!_ ** _ When I asked myself what I needed to break, I heard  _ **_Everything_ ** _.” _

Rou frowned as Shion spoke,  _ “Have you heard that voice since then Shion?” _

Shion thought hard for a moment, trying to remember before nodding,  _ “Actually I have but… It was after when this human insulted Nezumi, resulting in my powers awakening for the first time. As I laid there in the room with Nezumi telling me to let it go, I heard a voice speak to me saying  _ **_Break, destroy, burn, grow anew, rejuvenate me, feed me, feel me_ ** _. Moments later I… I used my magic for the first time and turned the room into one covered in nature. Right before I passed out the voice spoke again saying  _ **_Missed you, missed you, missed you, finally you have returned, protect, protect, grow, revitalize, create, birth, need you, you’re back, you’re back Blessed Mother of the Earth_ ** _. I haven’t heard it since then.” _

Rou sighed heavily,  _ “It seems the Earth knew what you were meant to become before you did Shion. The voice you are hearing is that of the planet, a planet we have driven into ruin through war. It was right after the war ended that the Gaianien faes vanished, never to be seen again. The reason was that so much of the planet’s nature had been destroyed, which in turn sadly killed them as the pain of the Earth was too great for them to bear or hope to soothe. They simply wilted away, unable to do anything because they had lost too much. In turn, the magic of the Earth had no one to draw on it, so it has been building and building up, Now though that a Gaianien Fae has been born, the Earth has someone to draw on that power and use it, which in turn would lessen the severity of natural disasters that are caused by fluctuations of magic. It also means that… This land has finally healed enough that it can handle growing new life, and it’s through you that it will happen. Just as Elyurias is the Queen Bee of her wasps, you are the Earth’s Queen Bee Shion, and it is almost time for life to return at long last.” _

Shion gulped at that,  _ “S-so… Elyurias made me her heir in fae form to breathe life into the planet once more, give birth to it so to speak along with umm…. Any actual physical babies I may have in the future…… All because she longed to raise a child like how the fae raised theirs…….” _

Nezumi groaned something out that sounded like,  _ “Fucking airheads.” _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once that talk was out of the way, the next major subject came up.

How to rescue Elyurias.

Nezumi was all for sneaking in and blowing the Correctional Facility to kingdom come and not caring who died in the process. This earned him a head slap from Sasori and Shion. Sadly Sasori’s idea was not much better, just the magical version of Nezumi’s idea.

It was Shion’s turn to come up with one, and unlike the others, it would have a much better rate of succeeding without them needing to go in until after it’s complete. Since the place was built where the forest once stood, what better way to get karma than to encase the whole place with roots, fill the halls and rooms with vegetation, and crush it while the Earth creates a tunnel straight to wherever Elyurias was. Shion wouldn’t have to be super close to the facility for this to work. The only small worry here was how much of a strain it would put on Shion to summon so much in one go, but Rou soothed those worries by stating that Shion would only be accessing the bond between him and the Earth, with the Earth using its own magic to do the rest, which apparently he has been doing this whole time.

_ “It is not a Gainien’s magic that makes life grow, but the Earth’s magic. A Gaianien merely uses their magic to connect with the Earth and then through the bond, show it exactly what they want to grow.” _

_ “So this whole time I’ve been using the Earth’s magic to grow everything?” _

_ “Correct. Your magic merely guides the earth’s magic to do what you want. It’s why Gaianien Faes were revered by both courts for out of all the faes, only they could connect with the planet in such an intimate way.” _

_ “I see… But they were also feared because of it too weren’t they?” _

_ “That they were. After all, all a Gaianien fae would have to do to kill is to use nature as a weapon from poisonous flowers to carnivorous plants to mass destruction of crops, etc.. The only types of faes feared more than them were and still are the dark faes, which Nezumi is.” _

That caught Shion’s attention,  _ “Dark faes? Why are they more feared than any other fae?” _

Rou chuckled and looked at Nezumi,  _ “Would you like to answer why Nezumi?” _

Nezumi groaned a bit but spoke,  _ “Dark faes are feared mainly for our ability to manipulate the shadows. After all, everyone has it but nobody can lose it. We can solidify the shadows into whatever shapes we want them to be and can create silhouettes of people who clearly don’t exist. However much like how Gaianien Faes are stronger when surrounded by lots of nature, Dark Faes become stronger when night falls and the shadows are endless. Also, our dark fire can burn anything it touches, no matter what it is. We also have the ability to conjure dark smoke, which we can use to camouflage us in battle. Overall we are basically the apex predators of the night.” _

Shion stared at his mate in awe, eyes sparkling,  _ “W-wow… I had no idea you were that powerful Nezumi! That’s amazing!! I guess you are right about you being nocturnal by nature!!” _

Nezumi felt his cheeks go red and he groaned loudly much to the amusement of those around him,  _ “Oh my god you are such an airhead!! Why did I claim you again as my mate?!” _

Shion grinned,  _ “Well when two people love each other very much-” _

_ “Finish that sentence. I dare you.” _

It was a staredown between the two faes, one glaring and the other grinning.

Shion gives him a mischievous look and speaks really fast,  _ “They make love to each other!” _

Instantly he was pounced on by Nezumi, letting out a screech as he was. He was picked up and thrown over the other’s shoulder.

_ “We’ll be back again Rou to discuss the formal mating ceremony and finish up the plans.” _

With that instead of leaving the caves and using the wind to take them home, Nezumi uses the shadows to teleport them right into the bunker, throwing Shion down onto the bed and pinning him there.

Shion lets out breathless laughter which dies down upon feeling cold steel touch his neck, Nezumi giving him a heavy look, “You sure are getting sassy huh Shion? I think we need to fix that don’t you?”

Shion somehow felt heat starting to burn inside him upon feeling Nezumi’s knife pressing against his skin. You would think that will all the mating they did in the caves that his body would be too tired and sore to feel any arousal but apparently, it still had energy in it. Nezumi sensed this and a smirk found its way on his face. Who knew Shion was into that stuff~?

“My my, little flower. I had no idea you were into that kind of stuff~. If I had I would have claimed you ages ago~.”

He leans down to press a hard kiss to the other’s lips, dominating it fast and leaving Shion breathless, “Now let’s see how much you can take before you are begging me to stop~.”

Shion gulped hard at that, body trembling with anticipation and desire.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the cave, Sasori was still staring at the spot where Nezumi and Shion had just been before sighing heavily and speaking,  _ “So…… Who won the bet that the brat and Shion would mate spontaneously?” _

Rou let out a lighthearted chuckle,  _ “I do believe it was Autumn Winds of all people. She placed her beats after Shion woke up and almost immediately ran back to the other the first thyme they came here.” _

Sasori felt his eye twitch a bit,  _ “Please tell me you did not just make a food pun Rou.” _

_ “And if I did?” _

_ “........ Why is everyone I know crazy in some way?” _

_ “Says the one who blushed at the sight of my old friend Karan.” _

_ “You saw that?! Fuck!” _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “WHAT THE FUCK NEZUMI?! YOU MATED A MEMBER OF MY PACK AND DIDN’T THINK TO EITHER TELL ME OR ASK FOR PERMISSION?! DOGS GET HIM!!” _

Nezumi started running all around the hotel grounds, chased by at least ten or so dogs while a fuming Inukashi watched. Shion’s face was a dark red as he tried to go help his mate, only for Inukashi to glare him into remaining where he was, going so far as to have one of the bigger fluffier dogs sit on his lap to keep him there. Hawk and Maple were laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground while Magnolia sipped her tea calmly. Shion tried to protest this, only for Inukashi to stomp over to him and begin giving his face a tongue bath, which shut him up. Inukashi, pleased by this, patted his head before continuing to watch their dogs chase the bastard rat around. How dare he mate Shion without asking if it was okay!!

It was a while before the hotel owner finally called the chase off, which was a relief for Shion and Nezumi only… For them to have the dogs form a protective circle around the white-haired male while they gave Nezumi a hard stare.

_ “If Shion somehow ends up with pups because of your mating I will castrate you, you fucking rat bastard.” _

This brought a fresh wave of laughter from Hawk and maple, a chuckle from Magnolia, and pleas from Shion to not do that while Nezumi glared at them, begging them to even try it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in No.6, Karan was baking when she suddenly felt warm and happy. Huh. Her mother senses were going off for some reason. Was she about to gain a son-in-law? She swore it if was anybody but Nezumi she would beat their ass with a rolling pin for daring to touch her precious boy!! After all, Nezumi was risking so much just to get notes to her using the rats, giving her updates on her son.

A fae!!

Who would have ever thought that her precious wildflower would become something only heard in fairytales?! Oh, she couldn't wait for the day when she could see him again!! Hmmm....... Should she start planning a small celebration for them getting together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp....... This took forever to write but I did it!! I hope you all enjoyed my pathetic attempts at writing smut!! Until next time everybody!!


	19. Chapter 18 - Celebrations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion talks to his mami again and then it's time for his bonding ceremony/wedding!! Will everything go smoothly for him? Nope because since when does shoving Inukashi, Nezumi, and Shion in a room together ever end well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PEOPLE HERE IT IS!! THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!
> 
> ENJOY!!

Over the next couple of weeks, Nezumi visited Rou multiple times with and without Shion. With him to work on rescuing Elyurias and without to plan for the mating ceremony. The plans for the rescuing were going far easier than the plans for the ceremony, as there were more details and traditions in the ceremony. With the rescuing, all Shion would need to do is have the Earth grow massive roots and vines to crush the top part of the facility while it made a tunnel for the faes down to where Elyurias was being held.

Finding that out was where Shion sadly had to endure a bit more pain as a result of connecting with the deity.

Which was something he was doing right now while in the cave, surrounded by the faes who were willing to act the moment anything went wrong, plenty of nightmare weave crystals ready.

_Mami are you there? It’s me, Shion!_

He was extremely happy when he got a response, the deity managing to hold back her anger and pain for the sake of sparing her child agony.

**_Oh, I never thought I would hear you call me that ever again. Shion, my sweet Shion, precious flower child. I am so sorry little one. I never meant to cause you pain. It’s just that it has been so long since I have felt anything like that and… I just latched on and let it all go._ **

_It’s okay mami I forgive you. I know you were unable to control it. If I had been in your position I probably would have done the same thing._

**_Such a forgiving boy you are. I’m so happy your mother raised you the way she has. She has raised a beautiful, kind, loving, strong, and courageous young man._ **

Shion gulped a bit as this was the chance he was looking for, but he had to phrase it in a way that didn’t possibly set her off the wrong way.

_About that mami umm…… You’re not…… You’re not going to hurt her, are you? I-I know about one of my siblings being inside of her and… Y-you won’t kill her, will you?_

**_No never!! I would never hurt Karan Shion! She’s one of the few humans who is a good human!! She raised you, my beautiful child! Never!!_ **

That was a relief.

_That’s good to hear mami. My mom means so much to me. She stood by me even after I helped Nezumi rather than report him. She even knows about me being a fae and doesn’t care!! She loves me no matter what!_

**_And that is a truly precious bond you two have, sweet one. I am happy that your mother accepted your new form and what a beautiful form it is. Oh, Shion I have never seen a child look so amazing, so perfect. You were and are everything I could ever want in a son. I’m so sorry Shion. I’m so sorry I have not been there for you, haven’t been there when you woke up, when your wings emerged, and when you discovered your powers. It fills me with great sorrow that I missed all of these firsts._ **

_Please mami don’t feel that way. I don’t blame you for not being there but I promise that you will be there for every other first. We are coming to rescue you mami. We are going to free you and when we do you can come live with us. We can be a family like you always wanted. Just please hold on for me for a little longer._

**_I want to but it’s so hard. The pain is never-ending for me. All these filthy humans do is hurt me! I want it to end!! I want them to end! I WANT TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME AND THE FOREST!!_ **

Shion let out a cry of pain as he felt his mami’s rage enter his mind, leading to his body being pinned down and a nightmare weave crystal pressed against his forehead to help with it.

_M-Mami, please!! I know how you feel!! I know how hurt you are!! PLEASE MAMI LISTEN TO ME!!_

Thankfully this works and makes Elyurias go silent.

_I know how much you want to kill the humans for what they have done to you and so do I but please!! Do not let it consume you!! Do not give in to it!! As Nezumi once told me, fight!! Fight against yourself!! Do not become another person!! Please mami I don’t want to lose you, not after having finally found you again after all these years!! Please mami I beg of you!! Hold off on your plans for revenge!! Hold off until we rescue you!! Then once we do, we can go after those that are truly responsible for this, the ones on top, the high-ranking officials who crave your power!! Let’s go after them and then bring down that wall together!! Let’s change the fate of everyone for the better!!_

The bond fell silent, for so long that Shion thought he lost his grip on it. About five minutes passed before he heard Elyurias speak to him again.

**_Tell me Shion. Do you believe that the city deserves a second chance? Deserves to try again after all the harm they have done to the land, to the faes, to me?_ **

_Not all of them mami. Not all of them deserve a second chance but…… I have faith in the future generations. If we can expose the darkness within the city, show people just how wrong it is, just what it tried to do to them, I believe that we can turn No.6 into a place where perhaps faes and humans can coexist in peace. Please mami listen to me. When that massacre happened I was just a child and innocent of the crime despite living in the city. Doesn’t that mean that the other kids are innocent too? Doesn’t that mean that there are people inside the city that don’t deserve to die? Taking revenge on the city as a whole won’t bring the forest back, won’t bring the Singers or faes back. If anything it will only leave you feeling empty and hollow inside when you are finished. Please mami….. Please…… As your son, your flower, your heir I beg you to wait, to hold on. Let us rescue you first and bring you to our nest before you do anything. Let me take care of you the way you took care of me._

He prayed that she would listen to him, that she would wait for him. He didn’t want to lose her.

It was silent for a long time, longer even. However, Shion waited, waited to see what she would say. Thankfully his patience was rewarded.

**_I supposed I… Would be willing to try things your way Shion. However, I am giving you until the summer solstice to rescue me. If you don’t, then I shall go back to my plan. Understood?_ **

_I understand mami. I promise you we will rescue you before then. We already have how and when we are going to do it. It’s now just a matter of finding where you are, as all we know is that you are somewhere down below, and how to free you from the cage. Is there… Is there anything you can tell me? Anything at all that could help us break you out faster?_

**_I shall tell you what I know right now. I shall try my best to get more information after we finish._ **

With that, Elyurias showed Shion various images and memories of her time trapped in the cage. She showed him those who were involved in keeping her contained, that mad scientist who was obsessed with her, as well as the high-ups that came to visit her. She also showed him the cage itself, and what little she could see in terms of how they opened it and stuff. Shion made sure to remember everything he could, his eidetic memory very useful here. Once she had shown him all she could, for now, Shion spoke.

_Thank you mami. I know that showing me these images was not easy. Please just hold on for a bit longer. We are coming for you and will save you. I swear on my magic that we will._

A pulse of maternal love and longing hit him.

**_Oh, Shion. You have truly grown so much since the last night I held you in my arms. You have truly embraced your new life with all you had. I know you will come my Aster. I know and I shall wait until you do up until the deadline. Be strong my child, have courage, be humble, and above all else… Take care of yourself, your mate, and the little ones. I shall reach out to you if I have anything more to show you. I must rest now. I love you Shion with all my heart._ **

_I love you too mami. I’m coming…… Also, what did you mean by little ones?..... Mami?...... Oh, come on Mami don’t leave without telling me!!........ MAMI!!_

All Shion got was soft laughter before the connection was cut off and he came out of his meditative state. Upon finding a bunch of faes looking down at his lying form, Shion waved them back, saying he was okay as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Seconds later a nightmare weave crystal was handed to him, this one looking nothing like the first one he had which was a good thing.

Once Rou believed Shion had enough time to collect himself, the elder man spoke, _“How did it go Shion? Were you able to get through to her?”_

Shion nodded as he sipped some water he was given, _“Yes I was. She has decided to hold off on her plans for revenge but only until the summer solstice. If we don’t have her rescued by then, she will do what she planned to do in the beginning.”_

_“I see…. Well, that leaves us with a few more months to plan. What about where she was being kept, the cage she is in, the people involved? Did you tell you about them?”_

_“Yes, and she even gave me her memories of those things along with a promise to send more if anything new comes up. I’ll get a dream weave crystal so you can see them too. With any luck, it will only take us about a month to get everything ready and rescue her. I just hope though that No.6 doesn’t discover where she is again because that would be very very bad.”_

_“Indeed but… I think if there is anyone who can ensure that she is safe and hidden, it is you and Nezumi. The two of you together have more than enough power to possibly bring the entire city crashing down. Do not fret Shion. Everything will work out in the end. You just need to have some faith.”_

Shion nodded, taking what the elder said to heart.

As he went over everything, he found himself asking Rou something, _“Say Rou?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“If given the chance to see Elyurias again in person…… What would you do? What would you say?”_

This caught the man off guard for a moment before thinking his response, _“Well… I suppose I would, and could, apologize to her and accept any punishment she deems fit for me. After all, it was because of me that this has happened to her. Should she wish to pass further judgment on me, I would embrace it for it would be nothing less than what I deserve.”_

Shion hummed at that, wondering if Elyurias would be willing to meet Rou again, see what he has become, see who he has become after it all, _“I see……”_

However further thinking about it would have to be done later. It was time for Shion to return to the nest, _“I’ll return again tomorrow Elder Rou and with the crystal.”_

_“Farewell for now Shion.”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion gulped a bit as Maple, Magnolia, and Autumn Winds fretted around him, making sure everything was perfect with his hair and clothes.

_“G-guys really I think perfect. S-seriously you don’t have to obsess over this- ow!”_

Maple had hit his knee with her cane, _“And you can stop trying to tell us to stop, young man. Everything is perfect when I say it’s perfect. After all, today is the formal mating ceremony, the bonding of you and Nezumi. This is extremely important as you two will be swearing to be loyal, love, trust, and respect each other until death do you part. Now shut up and let us work hmph!”_

Shion wisely shut up after that, watching in the mirror as Autumn Winds weaved a few pale pink ribbons in his hair, letting them hang freely while Maple worked on making sure the flower crown that was made of white heliotropes, purple asters, daisies, and ivy was perfect before moving to the corsages that went around his wrists were too. Those were made out of ivy, violets, yarrows, and a single white rose. The ones that went around his were woven into the straps of his sandals that went up to just below the knees. Those strings of flowers consisted of myrtles, morning glories, lily-of-the-valleys, and white dills.

Once Autumn Winds was done weaving the ribbons into his hair, the flower crown was placed on top of his white locks, using clips to make sure it stayed in place. Next came the corsages before finally the girls helped lace up his sandals, making sure none of the flowers got loose or were damaged. From there, Shion had the two sheer strips of cloth hanging from the shoulders of the shirt he was wearing tied just below his elbows, the top looking like the top half of the dress Nezumi wore when on stage as Eve. The strings on his pants that went down to his knees were also tied. After that a piece of ribbon was tied around his neck, the bow tied in the back. Attached to the side was a white camellia.

Once that was in place, the girls stepped back to look at him, squealing at how amazing he looked with the various flowers, white top lined with a pale silver, and white pants lined with pale silver-green. Shion flushed hard at the attention, trying to hide his face with his hands only to have them smacked down by Magnolia so she could apply just the slightest hint of blush to his cheeks before declaring him ready.

_“There. Now you are ready. Now I believe it is almost time to begin. I’m going to go make sure that the king is ready.”_

The elderly fae proceeded to hobble out of the room they were in, heading to the other one where Nezumi was getting ready.

Shion took a deep breath, brimming with nervous energy, _“I-I can’t believe this is happening. I am so nervous! I mean I never thought I would be getting married at 16! Is it common for faes to marry this young? When do they normally start trying to have fledglings? How exactly do we prepare for one? Do they develop their magic really young or is there a certain age they do? What do-”_

Maple very gently places her hand over his mouth to silence him, _“Shion, take a deep breath. It’s going to be okay. This is just the official ceremony since you two have already claimed each other as mates. This is to show that the claiming was not forced or coerced from either party, that the two of you did so out of love. This will be proven through the ritual that will happen during the ceremony, where the two of you will have your forearms cut. Once they are you two will press them against one another so your blood mixes. After that there will be ribbons wrapped around them, tying them together. The two of you will recite the vows you have made for the other and if your words ring true, the wounds will heal, and the form your bonding marks take will appear somewhere on your bodies, the ribbons falling off. If the ribbons disintegrate though it means your words are false and magic will punish the one guilty of forcing the other however that is not what is going to happen here and we all know it. So calm the actual fuck down and breathe.”_

Shion nodded and did as he was told, taking several deep breaths, feeling the anxiety fading away bit by bit. It helped that his mami was sending pulses of love and happiness through their bond.

Just as he managed to completely calm down, Magnolia returned, _“It is time Shion.”_

Shion gulped but nodded, following the elderly fae down many tunnels until they reached the main one, where Nezumi was already waiting, Inukashi standing nearby as they were his enforcer, along with Hawk and the two fae children Shion has come to care for, Karen and Ricco. Sasori and Rou were in front, the former being the one who would cut their arms and tie the ribbons around them while the latter does the formal unifying of their mating. As per tradition, and something Shion was incredibly thankful for, this part of the ceremony was only witnessed by those close to the two involved. It was the celebration afterward that everyone else would be allowed to join in.

Upon reaching the small group, Nezumi actually was taken aback, doing a double-take as he saw Shion for the first time in three days. Tradition had it that the pair were not allowed to see each other for three days, as to give them time to truly think it over if this was what they wanted and to go through pre-ceremonial prep which included hours of meditation, cleansing/ritual baths, and purifications of the mind, body, soul, and magic. So Nezumi had to use all his willpower not to gape at the appearance of his very soon-to-be official consort, who looked like a true Gaianien Fae from the stories, covered in flowers and seemingly radiating light and life, especially with his wings sprouted, reflecting the fairy lights. He then had to resist the dark part of him rearing its head, demanding he grab Shion and hide him from everyone, that nobody was allowed to see his mate like this.

Shion was having a similar reaction to seeing Nezumi for the first time in days. Just like how they were polar opposites in appearances and personality, Nezumi’s formal outfit was also the exact opposite of Shion’s. Instead of a crown of flowers, Nezumi had thorns and dark-colored flowers and leaves. Instead of ribbons in his hair, he had feathers. His clothes were as black as the darkest parts of the caves, lined with pale silver and dark blue. The top was form-fitting, leaving nothing to be hidden while the pants were a bit looser, a belt woven through the loops that had thin silver chains weaved through it. His wrists were covered by metal wrist bands, made from black leather and an almost ice blue metal, looking like ice was encasing them. His feet had dark boots on, pale silver and icy blue filigree pattern running up them. Also unlike Shion, he had a black cloak wrapped around his shoulders, pinned in the front by a silver rat pin. The cloak flowed out behind him to rest between his unfurled wings so his outfit was revealed.

OH NO, HE’S HOT!!

It wasn’t fair!! How was Shion supposed to wait until the ceremony was over to mate with him?! Goddamn it!!

Shion was soon standing beside Nezumi, with Magnolia, Maple, and Autumn Winds standing on his side. The two faes faced Rou, who gave them both nods of approval in regards to their formal outfits before beginning the ceremony.

_“On this day, we have gathered to bear witness to the bonding of Unseelie King Nezumi and Blessed Child and Heir of Elyurias, Shion. For three days they have had time to think about this, to purify their minds, bodies, souls, and magic of anything that could inhibit them. Now we shall hear their answers to whether or not they wish to continue with their bonding.”_

He motions to Nezumi first, who responds with confidence and absolution, _“I wish to continue with the bonding. This is a decision I am making of my own free will, free from coercion, manipulation, or evil intent.”_

Rou nodded and then motioned to Shion, who took a soft breath to steady his nerves, _“I wish to continue with the bonding. This is a decision I am making of my own free will, free from coercion, manipulation, or evil intent.”_

Rou nodded again, _“Then let us continue. May those who are bearing witness state their names and who they stand for.”_

Inukashi went first, _“I am Inukashi, Enforcer of Unseelie King Nezumi. I stand and witness for King Nezumi.”_

_“I am Hawk, Watcher of Unseelie King Nezumi. I stand and witness for King Nezumi.”_

_“I am Karen, charge of Unseelie King Nezumi. I stand and witness for King Nezumi.”_

_“I am Ricco, charge of Unseelie King Nezumi. I stand and witness for King Nezumi.”_

_“I am Magnolia, Elder Guardian of Blessed Child Shion. I stand and witness for Blessed Child Shion.”_

_“I am Maple, Attendant of Blessed Child Shion. I stand and witness for Blessed Child Shion.”_

_“I am Autumn Winds, Attendant of Blessed Child Shion. I stand and witness for Blessed Child Shion.”_

_“Then let us continue. May those present join hands and raise them up in union of the bonding of these two.”_

They linked hands except for the four in the middle and spoke together, _“We raise our hands in support of the bonding!”_

_“May the sun and moon accept their bonding.”_

_“The sun and moon shall give their blessings!”_

_“May the stars shine forever bright, guiding them even through the darkest of times.”_

_“The stars shall always guide them, never fading from sight.”_

_“May the seasons they live be filled with love, life, and family.”_

_“The seasons they live shall be blessed with love, life, and family!”_

_“May the winds carry them to wherever they need to go.”_

_“The winds shall carry them faithfully!”_

_“May the earth heed their calls for safety and protection.”_

_“The earth shall always shelter them and protect them!”_

_“And finally may their years together be filled with devotion and loyalty, trust and support. May their love shine bright and never fade.”_

_“Their years shall be filled with eternal devotion and loyalty, trust, and support. Their love shall never dim, never die!”_

_“Now we ask for the two to present their gifts of love to each other.”_

Nezumi went first, removing the only thing that had managed to survive the destruction of his tribe with him, a necklace that was the last gift his parents gave him on his fifth birthday. It was a shining rose quartz in the form of a jasmine flower hanging from a simple gold chain.

_“When I turned five, my parents gifted me this necklace. It was something I never removed. The rose quartz is a stone that symbolizes unconditional love, while the jasmine symbolizes both unconditional and eternal love. This was the last gift they gave me before I lost them. Now though I am giving it to you, as proof that my love for you is unconditional and eternal.”_

He proceeds to gently put it on his mate, making sure the clip was hooked to the ring before stepping back. Shion had to struggle to keep it together, had to struggle to resist the urge to give it back, to say that he couldn’t possibly accept something that was so precious to Nezumi, the only thing left besides Shion that he had of his former life in the forest.

Instead, he takes out his own gift, a hand-carved wooden Celtic love knot pendant, made from the juniper and rowan wood. It hung from a simple leather strap.

_“Back before the world was destroyed, the Juniper tree was said to be the tree of love, attraction, and symbols of protection while Rowan tree was called the Tree of Life, symbolizing courage, wisdom, and protection. The Celtic love knot was one that symbolizes eternal love, faith, and loyalty. I grew the two trees and took the wood they had, carving this knot by hand. I’m giving it to you as my love for you is eternal and to show you that you are wise, faithful, protective, and courageous beyond words.”_

He then steps forward to tie the straps together behind Nezumi’s neck, letting it hang there.

Rou nods after Shion steps back and speaks, _“The exchanging of gifts has ended. Now it is time to say your vows. Sasori.”_

Sasori stepped forward, the two faes automatically presenting their forearms, palms up. The older fae takes out the ceremonial dagger and makes not too deep cuts on their arms. Nezumi is quick to move then, placing his bleeding cuts on top of Shion’s, their blood mixing together as Sasori wraps red ribbons around each of their arms, tying them together.

Once that is done, Rou speaks, _“You may now say your vows to each other. Should your words ring true, the ribbons will unravel to fall to the ground, the magic healing your wounds, and you becoming blessed with your bonding marks forming somewhere on your bodies. However should your words ring false, the ribbons will disintegrate, and the magic shall punish the one who forced the other to bond with them.”_

Everyone knew though that the second outcome would never happen.

Nezumi once again went first, his voice uncharacteristically soft, _“Four years ago, you saved my life. You opened that window, giving me something I thought I had lost, hope. Instead of reporting me you treated my wounds, gave me clothes, and fed me food. You provided me everything I needed to survive and escape. That night you taught me a lesson I would always remember. That people are capable of helping other people, without wanting anything in return, that not all humans were evil. I swore that I would return the favor no matter what and I did four years later. However in a twist of fate, you became a fae, leading us to be forever entwined with one another, and for the love I started feeling towards you four years ago to grow even stronger. Since then my love has only grown with each passing day, and now the chance to make that love permanent is here and so… I swear to you, Blessed Child Shion, to love and care for you until the end of time; to remain loyal and faithful, to provide and protect, until death claims us.”_

Shion forced the tears filling his eyes back, not wanting to start crying now.

_“Four years ago, I opened my window for the chance to be free even if for a few minutes, to scream out into the storm and let the wind carry my voice away. That one act led to us meeting. When I saw you standing there in the open window, blood running down from your shoulder, all I felt was this desire to help you. Even when I found out you were a VC, I wanted to care for you, nurse you back to health regardless of the consequences my actions would have brought me. The next day I lost everything but not once did I regret it, for I felt free for the first time, felt like I was doing this because I had wanted to, not because I was told to. Since that night, my hope to see you, my love for you only seemed to grow stronger. I could never forget those gorgeous silver eyes, the ones that looked like they could slice me open. When you rescued me, I was overcome with joy because I knew that you were alive, you were here and you were with me. Upon awakening as a fae, you continued to be there for me, aiding me, protecting me, loving me. My love for you grew stronger and now I can truly say it and know it is returned. So I swear to you, Unseelie King Nezumi, to love and care for you until the end of time; to remain loyal and faithful. I swear to provide and protect not just you but our little ones too until death claims us.”_

_“Wait little ones? What are you-”_

Nezumi was cut off by a bright white light enveloping them, forcing everyone else to close their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded. When the light faded, the red ribbons that had been wrapped around their bleeding arms were on the ground, and said arms healed. Their words had ringed true, their love was genuine.

Rou gave the two a soft smile, _“Your words have rung true, and so your bonding has been blessed. May you two find eternal happiness and love in each other.”_

 _  
__  
__“May they love each other for eternity and be forever happy!”_

_“You two may now kiss to symbolize the start of the new chapter in your lives.”_

And with that it was over, everyone breaking into cheers and applause as Nezumi tilted Shion’s head up, leaning down to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Shion flushed a dark red but kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other. After a minute, they broke apart, staring deeply into each other’s eyes until.

_“So am I the only one who’s still wondering what Shion meant when he said little ones or something?”_

Everyone sent Inukashi a glare, who flipped them the bird, _“Oh like I’m the only one!”_

This led to everyone, except Karan and Ricco, now looking at Shion, who gave them all a confused look.

_“Wait……. You mean Karan and Ricco didn’t tell any of you guys?”_

Magnolia spoke up, _“Tell us what?”_

Shion was even more confused, the two children in question snickering softly, _“That they found me throwing up for a good portion of the day a week ago.”_  
  


Nezumi hissed, _“They found you doing what?!”_

Shion whapped him over the head to get him to stop glaring at the kids, _“Found me throwing up. They ended up fetching their mom who handed me this thing to use when I went to the bathroom. It was a pregnancy test and it turned out positive.”_

This had everyone silent and staring at him in shock, Nezumi struggling for once to get words out, _“I….. you….. What….….. I can’t…..”_

Shion gave them all his normal look of confusion, as if he couldn’t understand why everyone was looking at him like that, _“I’m pregnant, a month along in fact. According to the timeline, you impregnated me when we first mated after viewing Elyurias’s memories.”_

Moments later a scream echoed in the cave, bouncing off the walls and heard even in the deepest depths of the place, **_“YOU FUCKING RAT BASTARD!! YOU GOT A MEMBER OF MY PACK PREGNANT AFTER YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO MATE THEM WITHOUT ASKING MY PERMISSION FIRST?! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!”_ **

This led to a very, very, _VERY_ , angry Inukashi chasing Nezumi around, screaming profanities at him. Maple, Hawk, Autumn Winds and the children were all on the ground laughing like crazy at the scene. Magnolia was sipping her tea while Rou chuckled and Sasori questioned why he even put up with these people anymore when all they did was chip away at his dwindling sanity.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in No.6, Karan felt her mother's senses go off again and felt the sudden need to buy baby clothes and baby-proof the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that's right!! Shion is now a pregnant boi!! Oh boi this is going to be a bumpy ride!!


	20. Chapter 19 - When the Earth Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was thought to be a normal day quickly dissolved into chaos and fear as a manhunt begins, leading Shion to come into possession of something truly remarkable.
> 
> The day after, it is decided that now was the time to strike, to rescue the deity No.6 has kept trapped for years.
> 
> It is time to rescue Elyurias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a long time coming and I am sorry it took so long everyone!! Life caught up to me and things were a little rough but it's okay now!! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> ALSO I MADE IT TO MY GOAL OF HAVING THIS FIC BE 100,000 WORDS BY THE FIRST 20 CHAPTERS!! HELL YES!!!

It was now March, and today was Holy Day, the day No.6 was founded. For the citizens, it was a day to be celebrated as it meant humanity’s survival. For those outside of the city, it was a day of anger, hatred, despair, and anguish, particularly for Nezumi. For him, this day was the day that was the beginning of the end for his home, his people, the imprisonment of Elyurias. Nothing good came on this day.

But at least he wasn’t alone this time. This time he had Shion, who was currently reading to Karan and Ricco yet again, the two becoming an almost common presence in their nest. In the past, Nezumi would have hated that his home was being invaded like this but now he was perfectly okay with it, especially since the two fledglings were very well behaved and never touched anything without permission. They were good kids and they were future members of his court. He would make sure they were safe and well cared for no matter what.

But back to Shion.

A bump has already started forming on his belly, the babies growing inside him at a steady rate. Yes, that’s right, babies. Shion was having twins, something that made Nezumi very happy but also worried as sometimes with fae twins the stronger one could easily consume all the nutrients and magic the mother gave them, leaving the weaker to suffer and eventually die. It was never intentional of course but it still hurt to know that one of your babies didn’t make it. However Magnolia and Rou had both reassured him and Shion that things were often different when it came to Blessed Children. Nobody truly knew why but what usually affected most parents and babies didn’t affect Blessed Children and their babies. For starters, their fledglings were actually born with an immune system already in place, thus protecting them from the worst effects of illnesses and results, aka death. Another was that if a Blessed Child was having more than one baby at a time, their body somehow was able to distribute the vital nutrients and magic to the children equally, ensuring that both babies would be born alive, bar any trauma of course.

Every morning since their bonding ceremony, Nezumi would wake up and stare at Shion’s sleeping face while resting a hand on his abdomen, where their children were growing. Before they would go to their jobs, Nezumi would kneel down to kiss his mate’s tummy, muttering words of love to the unborn faes before kissing Shion on the lips. While he didn’t approve of Shion still going to work while pregnant, he knew that Shion took pride in what he did and loved it, and loved being able to contribute to the nest. Trapping him inside their nest could only cause him stress, anger, and sadness, which he did not need right now. So instead the king put up with it, asking Inukashi if it would be possible to have at the very least two dogs be with Shion rather than just one. Inukashi had no problems agreeing with it, having their cousin and their best guard dog walk Shion to and from work. They agreed that until Shion hit the beginning of his third trimester, he could continue working.

“And the two kingdoms lived in harmony until the end of time. The end.”

Nezumi looked over to see Shion closing the book he had been reading, the story over. Karan and Ricco looked both happy and put out that it was over as it usually meant then it was time to go home. Sure enough, the two children got ready to go, Shion escorting them to the door when it suddenly flew open, followed by a cry.

_ “NEZUMI!” _

It was Inukashi, who looked like they had just witnessed something awful. Shion herded the children back to the couch as said fae sprung up from bed, knife in hand and eyes glowing.

_ “What is it, Inukashi? What happened?” _

The hotel owner had to catch their breath for a moment before speaking,  _ “One of my dogs just sent word to me. It’s No.6 Nezumi! No.6 has sent a cleanup crew to West Block! A manhunt is about to happen!!” _

This had Nezumi’s eyes widening with shock and the children whimpering in fear, curling up against Shion, who did his best to soothe them while looking worriedly at his mate.

_ “What?! Are you sure?! Are you absolutely positive about this Inukashi?!” _

_ “Of course I am you fucker!! I wouldn’t lie about something like this!! I already sent dogs to the heads of the fae districts to deliver the news! Evacuation has begun but we will need you to help out!! We only have about 30 minutes before they get here!!” _

_ “SHIT!! Shion stay here!! No matter what you hear or sense, do not go outside until I return!! Let’s go Inukashi!” _

_ “Right behind you!” _

The two rushed out, running to West Block as fast as possible, the wind aiding them.

Shion stared at the open door for a moment before ushering the two faes to what was dubbed the nature room, the room where he had first released his power. Once he had them inside, he told them to remain as silent as possible before barricading the door with thick roots and vines, ensuring that nothing would be able to get through. From there he went back into the main bunker room after ensuring the hidden entrance was shut tight. The young fae then reached out to the earth, asking to see what was happening through its eyes. The earth responded, granting him that connection.

Before he knew it, Shion was seeing West Block through the eyes of a dog that was pure white. This was the vessel the earth chose to use, allowing Shion to see how it saw the world. Upon realizing he could control the dog to a certain extent, Shion urged it to find Nezumi, wanting to make sure he was okay. The dog did as he asked, following the fae king’s scent until it reached where he was, evacuating the faes, sending them through a portal he and the elders created, linked to the caves. There the faes were offered shelter and safety until the manhunt was over and they could return home. Thanks to Inukashi and their dogs, all the faes had already rounded up where the portal was. For a moment Shion saw Karan and Ricco’s mother, who was frantically looking for her children, only for Nezumi to reassure her that they were with his mate in the bunker, safe from the humans. This seemed to soothe her and she went through without question.

Shion, satisfied that his mate was okay and the faes were too, guided the dog away from the scene in case Inukashi realized there was a dog they were not bonded to watching them. As he had the dog walk back into the busier parts of West Block, he could feel the ground shaking and immediately ran for cover, just in time for a sonic blast to rip through multiple homes, screams of fear and panic filling the air.

“It’s a manhunt!! Run for your lives!!”

Humans of all ages started fleeing, trying to outrun the No.6 tanks that Shion knew they were not supposed to have, as per the Babylon Treaty. However, he learned ages ago that the city saw itself above the law, above everything. It was a parasite infecting everything around it, not caring about the lives destroyed in the process. With every passing day, with every new bit of information his mami sent him, his anger towards the city grew. More and more, he felt what Nezumi felt.

The sights were horrific. People were getting crushed by the rubble, blood slowly pooling on the ground in various areas. Those that tried to fight were shot and killed. Those that tried to run were shot and killed. It was a massacre, one that once again showed just how evil the city was. Those that failed to escape were rounded up, all held at gunpoint while trucks pulled up, making it clear that they were to be taken somewhere. Shion had a feeling he knew where, as Nezumi told him how he came into the care of Rou, how he got labeled as a VC. Elyurias had also provided him horrific images of what was done to humans that went in, only to never come back out.

As he guided the dog to safety, he had it stop when the plea of a woman rang out, her voice filled with fear and desperation.

“My baby! Please, I beg of you!! Don’t kill this child!!”

The dog’s head turned to see a dark-haired female, cradling a bundle of cloth that had a head of light brown hair sticking out from it. The baby could be heard crying loudly, distressed by all that was happening. The sight struck something inside Shion hard, something he could not ignore. He couldn’t stand still, couldn’t stand by and watch as these monsters kill an innocent baby. He wouldn’t let them!!

The dog slipped over to the woman, barking softly to get her attention. When it had it, it motioned to the baby before jerking its head away from where they were. Shion was trying to get it to communicate with the human female to tie the baby to its back so it could carry it away to safety. Thankfully after doing this a couple of times, she seemed to understand and instantly went about doing so, using her scarf to securely tie her baby down, thanking the animal profusely before shooing it away before the No.6 humans could see it. The dog gave her one last bark before taking off, carrying the baby away from the horrific massacre.

From there, it was easy to guide the animal to where the hidden entrance to the bunker was. Shion broke the connection off once it was there, rushing to open it and untie the crying child, cradling it in his arms. He thanked the dog by giving it some meat and water, letting it rest for a moment before it took off, regaining control of its mind and body after Shion took over. Once it was out of sight, Shion closed the entrance and headed back into the bunker, gently rocking the distressed human, his developing maternal instincts guiding him.

It took about ten minutes but eventually, he had the baby soothed, the infant now gazing up at him with wonder and curiosity before laughing, reaching up to him with its small hands. Shion let out a soft laugh, letting it play with his fingers as he moved to get Karan and Ricco out. When the two fledglings saw the baby, they broke out into smiles and together kept it entertained on the bed while Shion moved to make some of the baby formula he and Nezumi started stocking up on once it came out that he was pregnant.

Once the formula was made and warmed a little, Shion helped the two faes feed the child, who looked very happy to have its belly filled.

As they fed the child, Karan spoke up,  _ “How did you get this baby Shion when you never left the bunker?” _

Shion smiled a bit before gaining a sad look on his face,  _ “I asked the earth to let me see the world through its eyes, and as a result, I took over the body of a dog. I had it follow Nezumi’s scent to make sure he was okay along with everyone else. Your mother was scared for you two but calmed down once Nezumi told her you guys were here with me and safe. As we speak she and the others are with the fae community inside the tunnels. They shall remain there until it is deemed safe enough to return.” _

He looked down at the feasting baby, a tear forming in his eye,  _ “As I guided the dog away from Nezumi, the manhunt began, and before I knew it, dozens and dozens of homes and shops were destroyed, humans being crushed or shot. Those that survived were rounded up to be taken somewhere. Before I was about to leave the area, this woman in the crowd cried out, begging for them to spare her baby. I… I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing. I couldn’t let No.6 kill an innocent child. So I had the dog go up to her and get her to tie her child to its back so it could carry it here, where it would be safe. As of now, this child is an orphan, as I know that she won’t be coming back for it, or rather him now that I notice what gender it is.” _

Ricco had some tears pouring down his face, the thought of never being able to see their mom again filling him with anguish,  _ “Y-you’re going to take care of him right? Y-you’re going to m-make sure he is safe right?” _

Karan moved to comfort her younger brother, holding back tears of her own. The two of them had heard stories of the manhunts and knew that luck had been on their side because of Inukashi’s dogs warning them ahead of time. They were lucky because they had magic, and could create portals to take them far away. However, the humans did not have that, did not have magic, so they fell victim to the cruel fate the city chose for them.

Shion trilled softly, tucking the two children against him with his wings,  _ “I promise Ricco this little boy will be safe. I won’t let anything happen to him. He’s a part of the family now and you know what that means?” _

Ricco sniffled as he shook his head, leading Shion to smile softly,  _ “It means you are going to be a big brother now. We are going to take care of this baby together. We will make sure he grows up to be healthy and happy. Are you ready for that?” _

The younger fae nodded, wiping away his tears and snot, a determined pout on his face,  _ “I-I’m going to be the best big brother ever! I-I’ll make sure he is safe and that nobody hurts him!” _

Karan nodded,  _ “He’s family now and family takes care of family no matter what! If anyone tries to hurt him I will fight them!” _

This had Shion laughing a bit, which in turn made the baby boy laugh, causing the other two to laugh as well.

Once the small group calmed down, the baby boy was given a bath and swaddled up in a clean diaper and clothes before being placed inside one of the cribs Shion had to sleep. Once that was done, he joined the two children on the couch, taking out another book to read to them until it was safe to go out.

That only happened when Nezumi and Inukashi returned to the nest a good four or so hours later, looking tired, irritated, and worn out.

Shion scurried over to his lover, taking his coat and scarf from him,  _ “Did everyone make it out alive?” _

Nezumi nodded, stumbling over to the bed and collapsing on it,  _ “Yes thankfully. However, by the time we finished the manhunt had already begun so we were forced to hide. Was everything okay here? Did anybody try to get in?” _

Shion shook his head,  _ “No no one came here. But I umm……. I was really worried about you and Inukashi so I… I had the earth let me see the world through its eyes so I could make sure you two were safe and…… While guarding the dog back to the outer area of West Block I came upon a human woman who was being held at gunpoint along with the other survivors. She begged them to spare her baby and I…… I couldn’t just leave without doing something!! So I…… It’s better if I show you.” _

He walked over to where the cribs were and gently scooped up the sleeping baby boy, who looked happy and content. Upon bringing him into the main living area, Inukashi’s jaw dropped open while Nezumi just looked shocked.

Shion gulped a bit before continuing his tale,  _ “While controlling the dog I was able to convince the woman to tie her baby to its back so it could carry it to safety, which was here. None of the No.6 people saw it happen and I made sure I wasn’t followed. When it reached the secret entrance I broke the connection and got the baby from it. After feeding it some food and water it ran off and I came back inside.” _

He gives Nezumi a pleading look,  _ “Please Nezumi! He’s just a baby, an innocent baby! I couldn’t leave him to die at the hands of the city! He had done nothing wrong to deserve such a fate! Please let him stay here! He needs a family right now more than ever since his mother isn’t coming back, is never going to come back! We can give him that here, and once the fledglings are born he will be a big brother to them! Please Nezumi I know you hate humans but spare this child… Spare him. Let him have that chance at a new life, just like how Mami gave me my chance. Please…” _

It was very clear that Shion’s stress levels were rising fast, eyes wide with worry and fear that his mate would banish the baby to die. His vision slowly began to blur as he started hyperventilating, fear and instinct raging inside him. He felt like he was about to be sick. He could feel his bond with mami spring to life, Elyurias sensing his emotions and trying to soothe him while the earth starts shaking.

Suddenly his arms are empty and he is dragged into a hug, a voice speaking into his ear, urging him to breathe, to take deep breaths, and to relax. A hand begins to stroke his hair while another rubs the spot between his wings, creating a soothing and pleasurable sensation that slowly chases the fear and anxiety away. Slowly but surely, the young fae relaxes, the storm in his mind fading away. Eventually, his hearing returns to him, and he can hear the voice of his mate, his words penetrating his brain.

_ “It’s okay my love it’s okay. I’m not angry with you at all, nor am I disappointed. If anything I am proud of you for doing what you did. It’s just as Rou said. The children are innocent and should not have to pay for the crimes the adults did. He can stay here with us. We can raise him together, teach him how to be an amazing human being. It’s going to be okay Shion. It’s going to be okay.” _

Shion let out a soft trill, burying his face into Nezumi’s chest, inhaling the other’s scent. It helped to ground him to reality, banishing the remains of the storm inside his mind. Nezumi smiles when he feels Shion relax, happy that he was able to soothe his distraught mate before anything bad happened. He nuzzled the other’s soft white locks, purring at the smell of wildflowers emitting from them. Once he felt like Shion was relaxed enough, he guided the younger male to the bed where he had him lie down on his left side, as that was the best position to be in when resting as it improved circulation to the heart and allowed the best blood flow to the fetus, uterus, and kidneys.

_ “Rest Shion. Everything will be okay. I promise it will be.” _

Shion, now feeling exhausted from the sudden rush of emotions and soothing of said emotions, nodded and snuggled down, drifting off into a deep slumber. Nezumi waits until he has fully gone to sleep before placing the blanket over him, making sure he was completely covered before going over to Inukashi and taking the child from them. He looked down at the sleeping boy, finding himself unable to resist smiling at the round face.

He speaks softly to the children,  _ “Has Shion named him yet?” _

Karan shook her head, keeping her voice down so they didn’t wake Shion,  _ “No not yet. He wanted to make sure it was okay with you first that he could stay here before doing so. Are you going to name him now?” _

Nezumi hums softly,  _ “I’m thinking about it but… I am really not that good at naming things. After all, it was Shion who named the rats while I just called them rats.” _

Inukashi felt the light bulb lit up in their head, a smirk on their face,  _ “Well then how about you name it Shionn with two Ns or Shion Jr.? After all, he decided to randomly dump a baby on you guys so it would make sense for it to have his name right?” _

Nezumi wished he could hit the brat but he couldn’t so he settled for glaring at them instead. Ricco just giggled while Karan thought for a moment before nodding to herself.

_ “I like it. We should call him Shionn. Can we Nezumi? Please?” _

This shocked Nezumi and Inukashi, the latter having only made that to be a joke and didn’t think anyone would take naming the child after Shion seriously.

Now it was Nezumi’s turn to think for a moment before responding,  _ “I don’t see why not. Very well.” _

He looks back down at the sleeping baby, smiling as he whispers,  _ “Welcome Shionn, to your new home.” _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day saw Shion, Nezumi, Inukashi, Magnolia, Hawk, Sasori, and Autumn Winds standing far away enough from the Correctional Facility to not be noticed either by the various guards or by the security systems. Shionn was back home with Karan, Ricco, Maple, and the children’s mother, who upon returning and discovering that they had unofficially adopted a baby boy, went right into babysitter mode and declared that has repayment for keeping her children safe during the manhunt, she would do the same while they went to go rescue Elyurias. The plan was a bit ahead of schedule but Shion had argued a good point that morning that now was the best time to act, as the manhunt had just finished and as a result, most of the staff would be too busy focusing on the huge pile of bodies to be able to act fast enough if they attacked. Rou, upon being contacted, agreed and requested that Sasori and Autumn Winds accompany them to protect Shion while he made his move.

Right now the group has formed a perimeter around Shion, with Nezumi standing in front of him as a final wall of defense in case anyone falls should they get noticed. Shion was reaching out to the earth’s dormant magic, asking it to aid him in the rescue. Once the bond was formed and open, he sent the earth the images of what he wanted to be done, massive roots sprouting from the earth to crush the facility completely, before asking it if it could locate Elyurias and form a tunnel right down to her so they could get in, break her free, and get out. The earth responded, more than happy to agree with the plan, desperate to release the built-up magic within it that had not been accessed for centuries.

Once Shion received the information as to where exactly Elyurias was located, he latched onto the bond he had with her.

_ Mami are you there? _

**_I am my little flower. What is it? Are you alright? Are the babies okay? Did Nezumi give you a hard time about the human baby?_ **

_ Hahaha calm down mami it’s nothing like that. The babies are fine, all of them. Nezumi has agreed to adopt the human baby with me. While we have yet to truly determine the age of Shionn, we are hoping he is still young enough to possibly Bless him as you Blessed me, but even if it turns out he is too old for it, he will stay with us and we will raise him. His mother entrusted him to us, and I refuse to let her sacrifice be in vain. _

**_That is wonderful my Aster. God, you haven’t been a fae for even a year yet you have grown so much. I regret not being there for you even more. You were beautiful on your bonding day my son._ **

_ Well about that mami… You won’t have to regret not being there for me anymore. We’re here mami. We are outside near the Correctional Facility, and we are coming to save you. Just hold on a bit longer. I promise that after today, you won’t ever have to fear being caught again. I’m coming mami, I’m coming just like I promised. Now I have to go. It is almost time. Just wait for a bit longer okay? _

Shion gasped softly as he felt intense waves of desire, longing, love, anguish, and hope hit him from the other end.

**_My beautiful baby boy oh how I can’t wait to finally hold you again please hurry I need to see you need to see Nezumi and the babies and everyone else please hurry hurry hurry. I can make sure nobody dares to disturb you while you break me free. Oh Shion, my Shion, my heir and son, finally I shall be able to see you with my own eyes once again. I love you so much. Now focus on what you need to do. We shall be reunited soon my everlasting Aster._ **

With that the bond fell silent as Elyurias made her move inside her cage, leaving Shion to gather himself before rebonding with the earth and beginning the rescue operation.

Nezumi, feeling the magic of the earth get spurred into action by Shion’s, calls out to the others,  _ “It’s beginning! Remember the plan everyone! We have one shot at this and one shot only!!” _

Everyone called out at the same time, the same grim look of pure determination on their faces,  _ “Understood!!” _

Nezumi sent a single pulse to Shion through their bond, and with that, the earth began to tremble and shake hard, as if a severe earthquake with a magnitude of 7 or more was hitting them. 

Already just from the shaking, some damage was being done to the facility, which was not built to withstand such an event. The alarms began blaring, loud enough that the wind carried them over to the faes, who tensed and got ready for anything that could happen. With their keen sense of hearing and sight, they could see the humans already panicking, some trying to escape the building, though it was only those of the lowest ranking jobs as they were often posted closest to the exits. When some tried to reach the vehicles, they were crushed by them because they got tipped over. The others struggled to run away on foot, falling down over and over again.

Then just as suddenly as it began, the trembling ceased, the land going still. The humans that had escaped continued to run, refusing to return after that, and it was wise of them to do so…

For moments later, huge cracking sounds rang out as roots, huge and thick, shot up from the ground, ripping through dirt, concrete, and metal alike. They thrashed and wriggled in the air, a few slamming down hard on the ground, crushing vehicles and some smaller buildings with ease as well as any other humans that tried to escape, pools of blood left behind. Others shot in through the windows and out other ones, destroying walls and the support structures that kept them up. The remaining ones slithered and crawled around the outside of the facility and slowly began to tighten, the loud sound of groaning metal and slowly crumbling stone reaching the ears of the group, who watched in awe at the earth’s wrath, watched as it struck back against those that destroyed it. Distantly, the screams and cries of the humans inside reached them, and a strong sense of pleasure struck all of them, knowing that they were finally getting what they deserved.

Shion focused hard, guiding the earth to do what he needed it to do, the earth responding with glee. While the parts of the Correctional Facility that was on top got crushed ever so slowly, more roots below the surface began their paths of destruction, penetrating the metal walls and ripping through glass and electronics, impaling or crushing any humans that got in their way. The largest root though made a direct path against the floor that Elyurias was on to her, making sure nothing would stop the faes from reaching her. Once the path was created, thinner roots came in, weaving and curling to form a tunnel that would protect them from the falling debris.

From there, the largest root began burrowing into the ground, making its way to the group, going deep enough as to not cause the ground above to cave in. The group yelped as it suddenly popped up in front of them at an angle, waving to them, just as the top half of the facility came crashing down, the roots crushing it completely, the dying screams of the humans still trapped inside ringing out. Serves them right.

Shion felt the earth send him pulses of appreciation and thankfulness at allowing it to aid him in such a way and that the path was clear and ready to be taken. Shion thanked it over and over again before finally breaking the connection so he could travel through the newly made tunnel to reach his Mami, which after he rescued her and they escaped, the earth would close up the tunnel, making it like none of this ever happened.

Shion stood up, swaying a little, Nezumi wrapping his arms around his waist to support him,  _ “The tunnel is made, the path to the cage covered by roots to protect us from any possible falling debris. We can’t waste any more time. Mami needs us.” _

Nezumi gave him a look of concern,  _ “Are you sure Shion? You know you could just wait here for us. There is no shame in needing a rest.” _

Shion shook his head,  _ “No I’m alright. I can’t rest now, can’t rest until Mami is here with us, free and safe back at our nest. Only then will I rest. No, I am ready to move on. Let us go break her out.” _

With that he moved out of Nezumi’s arms and to the tunnel, not hesitating to jump in and slide down to the bottom where he began walking. Only a minute later he finds himself being scooped up by Sasori, who took off in a run, everyone surrounding them though Magnolia was using the wind to aid her.

Shion opened his mouth to protest being carried, only to have Sasori cut him off before he could speak,  _ “It would be faster if I carried you and safer, as you are expecting fledglings Shion. The last thing any of us want is something to happen to you which could lead to the harming of the unborn children.” _

Shion wanted to protest but decided not to, as the man was right, it would be faster this way. So he let Sasori carry him as they ran, the tunnel being lit up by fairy lights. It wasn’t a long trip thankfully, and once they reached the hole made in the now-former Correctional Facility’s structure, he was placed down so they could walk the rest of the way.

The group traveled through a path made out of roots that held sturdy, leading them to their destination. Upon reaching the large room that held Elyurias, Inukashi and Autumn Winds found themselves throwing up at the sight that laid before them while the others just stared in shock and disgust, the bodies of dead scientists, broken in ways that shouldn’t be possible, while what appeared to be human brains once contained in tubs of liquid were scattered all over the floor. It was truly a horrific sight. However, Shion refused to let it stop him, walking over to where the cage was, which seemed to be filled with liquid, his mami unable to take any of her forms, only able to remain in an invisible, intangible state.

When he places his hand on the glass, he swears he feels it heat up, as if someone is warming it from the inside. He smiles brightly, relieved to finally see her again, even if he wasn’t able to at the moment.

The words come out of him almost naturally.

_ The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts. _

_ Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light, _

_ please harbor everything in this place. _

_ Please harbor everything in this place, _

_ and thrive in this place. _

_ Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh yearnings, _

_ please return to this place, _

_ and abide here forever. _

_ The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts. _

_ Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place _

_ and continue singing. _

_ Please, somehow, _

_ send my song to where it must reach. _

_ Please, somehow, _

_ receive and accept this song of mine. _

The glass cage begins to pulse as the water begins to glow, just like how it did in the caves. A presence made itself known in the ruined lab, heavy yet gentle, strong yet loving. Shion could feel the bond he had with Elyurias burst open, her emotions flooding his mind, filling it with love and joy and longing. Never before had it felt so strong.

“Soon Mami. Soon you shall be free. Just wait a moment longer. We need to get your cage open so we can leave together.”

He then backs away from the glass, allowing Nezumi, Hawk, and Inukashi to get in close so they could work on getting it open. As they work, all Shion could do was stare at the glass, stare at the pulsing water inside.

Magnolia moved to stand next to him, taking his hand in hers,  _ “You did it Shion. You saved her.” _

He nods almost absentmindedly,  _ “I did, didn’t I? But…. I could not have done it without you guys. You all have taught me so much since my transformation, have guided me and helped me get up when I have fallen. I didn’t save Magnolia. We saved her, we all saved her.” _

_ “Hehehe true true.” _

Before long Hawk lets out a cry of success, the massive tank opening up on the side, but where there used to be a tube to force Elyurias into another cage so they could forcibly extract her eggs, there was nothing, leading to the water spilling out onto the floor, adding to the already flooded area. It was only when the tank was emptied that something was visible inside the opened cage.

The body of a woman laid on the bottom of it, her skin a little pale, hair black with silvery-white waves, like the moon dancing on the surface of a dark lake, clothed in a dress the color of the spectrum, and a pair of large wasp wings sticking out from her back.

There was no doubt as to who that was.

Shion let out a cry and rushed forward, only to be stopped by Nezumi,  _ “Shion stop! We need to get her out of here first and back to our nest! You can reconnect with her there okay?” _

_ “B-but Nezumi she’s my mami!! I-I can’t just not be by her side!!” _

_ “I’m not saying you can’t my flower. I’m just saying that it would be safer for everyone to do it back at the nest, where there isn’t a collapsed building around us.” _

This had Shion snapping out of his desperate state and flushing hard, as he knew Nezumi was right… As always.

_ “You’re right. We need to get her back to the nest as soon as possible. Let’s hurry!” _

He vehemently ignored his mate’s snickering, cheeks red as he watched Hawk pick Elyurias up, cradling her in his arms as he got out of the tank, allowing Magnolia to run some basic diagnostic spells on her before the group headed back to the tunnel, the root destroying any evidence that they had been there, smashing the glass cage to pieces. Once they exited the tunnel, the earth had it vanish, filling up like it was never made in the first place, the roots that crushed the facility also disappearing along with the holes they came from.

Shion rushed back home with the others, Sasori and Autumn WInds parting ways halfway there to head back to the tunnels with promises to check up on them every once and awhile. From there it was smooth sailing, the faes getting back to West Block in no time, heading straight for the underground bunker nest. Upon entering it, Shion was pounced on by Karan and Ricco, who were worried sick about him when they felt the, from where they were, minor tremors in the earth. He smiled and scooped them both up into his arms, soothing them with some soft trills while their mother watched with a smile of her own, Shionn fast asleep in her arms. He was such a well-behaved baby, laughing more often than crying.

Everyone found themselves getting kicked out by Magnolia and Maple, who had to examine Elyurias more to make sure there was permanent damage done to her in her years trapped inside that cage. It was only when night had fallen and the children gone home with their mother did Magnolia finally emerge, allowing the others back inside. Shion anxiously wrung his hands together, waiting for the news. Nezumi sighed and handed him Shionn to stop him from worrying, the baby kicking his natural mothering instincts into high gear.

Magnolia gave the child before her a kind tired smile,  _ “You can rest easy now Shion. Elyurias is fine. However, I won’t truly know until she wakes up, which could take anywhere from a day to a week, given how long she was trapped. When she wakes up I will examine her again. However for now rest easy knowing that she is here and safe. Now if you all will excuse me, this little old lady needs to get some rest. Ho ho ho, I haven’t worked this hard in years aside from making Shion his clothes~. It feels good.” _

Nezumi nodded and bowed his head in respect,  _ “I thank you Elder Magnolia from the bottom of my heart for all you have done for us. Your kindness and love will not be forgotten. Should there ever be a time when you are in need of relief from anything, call me and I will sing to you.” _

Magnolia gave the Unseelie King a grin,  _ “And such a time shall not be coming any time soon if I have anything to say about it~. Raise your head up, young man. I know I taught you better than that~.” _

Nezumi rolled his eyes but gave her a fond smile,  _ “Yes you did and I have yet to repay you for all you have done for me.” _

_ “Oh hush hush you brat. I told you time and time again the way you can repay me is by becoming the very best king you can be. A king who loves his subjects and is willing to do whatever he needs to do to protect them.” _

_ “And I shall be that king Magnolia.” _

_ “I know you will, my dear. I know you will.” _

With that, she, Maple, and Hawk bade the couple goodnight, followed by Inukashi, who looked exhausted. Shion promised to come by tomorrow with fresh fruits, berries, and vegetables for them. Then it was just Shion and Nezumi with their baby and Elyurias. Nezumi set off to make sure there was room next to Elyurias so Shion could lie down before prepping the couch up to sleep on. The two did their normal nightly routine of getting ready for bed, laying Shionn in his own crib (the children’s mother giving them Ricco’s still mint condition one as a gift, since the boy was too old for it now. Once he was sure Shion was tucked up in bed and asleep, Nezumi drifted off himself, body giving in to the exhaustion and stress it had been under.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later found Shion sitting next to Elyurias’s still sleeping form, the bond eerily silent as well. He was cradling his son in his arms, feeding him a bottle of warm formula. Nezumi was out working again, as they couldn’t afford to both take off even if they had plenty of money saved up or given to them by the fae community as donations for their son or as thanks for saving them.

As he finished feeding Shionn, burping him, and rocking him slowly to get him to go to sleep, the young fae found himself singing a familiar lullaby, unable to stop the words from pouring out of his mouth.

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby _

_ Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay _

_ And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow _

_ Bless you with love for the road that you go _

As he sings, he fails to notice a finger on Elyurias’s hand twitch.

_ May you sail far to the far fields of fortune _

_ With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet _

_ And may you need never to banish misfortune _

_ May you find kindness in all that you meet _

It twitches again along with a toe.

_ May there always be angels to watch over you _

_ To guide you each step of the way _

_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

The words continue to fall from his lips, soft and beautiful.

_ May you bring love and may you bring happiness _

_ Be loved in return to the end of your days _

_ Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you _

_ I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay _

Fingers move again, this time slowly curling into a fist in the sheets, eyelashes fluttering as they do.

_ May there always be angels to watch over you _

_ To guide you each step of the way _

_ To guard you and keep you safe from all harm _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

As the last verses pour from him, a soft groan rings out with them.

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay _

_ Loo-li, lai-lay _

When the final verse was finished being sung, fluttering eyelids slid open slowly, revealing glimmering ruby-colored eyes.

Shion turned and looked down at them, a soft smile gracing his lips as he spoke,  _ “Welcome home mami.” _

  
Elyurias looks up at him, eyes cloudy for a moment before clearing up, an equally soft smile gracing her face,  _ “I’m home Shion. I’m home.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie got that done and now onto the next one. Hopefully, I will be able to get a semi-normal update schedule going again lol!


	21. Chapter 20 - The Road to Healing Begins Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few weeks since the gang rescued Elyurias from the Correctional Facility. So far the city is none the wiser as to who committed the crime, and hopefully, it will stay that way until the deity fully recovers. However, the road to a full recovery is long, twisted, and filled with bumps and holes. This is just the beginning of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! The next chapter of this fic!! While technically we are coming towards the end of the series in terms of the timeline, there are still plenty of chapters to be written.
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS: So you will see that Elyurias treats Shion a certain way before the feast and while yes it does no doubt appear to be sexual or something, it is not. Do not forget Elyurias was tortured for 11 years by No.6. She is not the same person she was back in the prologue of this fic. She is darker and far more twisted. Just wanted you all to know that.

The next couple of weeks were a bit hectic after Elyurias woke up. Between Magnolia coming by every day to ensure the deity was recovering, having her be moved to the room with the tree and flowers to help speed it along, the kids and their mother coming to help with Shionn, rebonding with the deity, and work, everyone was struggling to adjust to the change in the nest. For Shion especially it was tough, as he was still very much pregnant and he liked routine. However, he along with the others learned to deal with it and that things should settle down soon. Of course, this didn’t mean that it was any less stressful for him, which led to Inukashi deciding to give him paid time off, so he could spend more time at home bonding with his adopted son and rebonding with his mami.

“Your family is more important than your job Shion. You’re a mom now and your own mami is here. Take as much time as you need until you feel comfortable enough to come back to work.”

When Shion tried to protest, Inukashi just sicced the dogs on him, having them lick and snuggle him until he gave in and accepted the paid time off. The money would be delivered on the days he would normally get paid by one of the dogs, so Shion wouldn’t have to stress about walking all the way to the hotel and back again. Every time he removed the money pouch from the dog’s neck, he could have sworn it was a bit heavier than usual. Inukashi was slipping him a little extra cash to make sure he and Nezumi were okay financially.

Sasori and Autumn Winds made good on their promise to come by every now and then to check up on them, bringing some newly made clothes or toys for Shionn or the unborn fledglings. They would stay for a bit, talking about the community in the caves, Shion squealing a bit when he heard a baby had been born recently and so far was happy and healthy. The first year of a fae’s life was critical, as even a small cold could kill them and so only family members and the healers were allowed to see the baby until the first-year mark. This was to limit the number of people coming in contact with the child, therefore decreasing the chances of them being ill. This led to Shion growing many vital plants and herbs that were used for medicine and healing, handing them to the two faes to bring back to the tunnels, to help ease the burden if even a little on the healers and hopefully help ensure the baby lives.

It was after one such visit, Shion giving a flustered Sasori various vegetables, berries, and fruits to bring back. When he tried to say that it was okay, that Shion didn’t have to grow stuff for them, Shion said he wanted to, as it was his way of saying thank you and how much he appreciated the underground community’s help. That and there was a newborn baby eeeek so he definitely wanted to help ease the burden on the family and the healers by providing them with at least some food and other stuff. His gifts were accepted with many thanks from the family, as it eased the stress and worry about providing enough food.

It was after one such visit, once the two faes have left to head back to the tunnels, that Shion decided to finally ask his mami something that had been weighing on his mind,  _ “Hey Mami?” _

_ “Yes, my flower? What is it?” _

_ “I was thinking about something and I was wondering… What would you do if you had the chance to see the man who started all this, whose actions and obsession with you led to the destruction of the forest and the death of many of the faes that lived there? I know that you manipulated one of the human scientists to inject one of your children into him and had them hatch but…… What would you do if you saw him again?” _

Elyurias looked up from the book she had been reading, one of the many inside the nest, her ruby eyes sparkling in the light as she stared at her son.

Her voice was light and smooth when she answered, but Shion could hear the slight tint of apprehension and wariness in it,  _ “Why do you want to know that my dear?” _

Shion scrambled to think of how to phrase his response because as of right now, anything could trigger Elyurias’s anger, her mind and soul slowly healing but still badly damaged from the years of imprisonment and torture,  _ “I-it’s nothing bad I swear mami. I was only asking because I… I asked Rou the same thing after I got you to agree to wait until I rescued you to get revenge.” _

_ “And just what did he say little one?” _

Shion silently asked Rou for forgiveness before telling her,  _ “He said that if given the chance to see you in person again, he would apologize for everything and would accept any punishment you deem fit. Should you decide to pass further judgment on him, he would embrace it with open arms as it’s nothing less than what he deserved for his sins.” _

_ “And did you believe him when he said this?” _

_ “I did and still do. Over the past many months I have spoken with him, and I could see how much his guilt and regrets were weighing him down. There are times when he wishes the wasp had killed him, as perhaps only then could he have atoned for his sins.” _

Elyurias looks at him for a minute longer, eyes narrowed and lips twisted into a slight frown. Shion prays that what he has asked and said didn’t trigger her somewhat violent temper (she’s working on curbing it but it’s hard).

It is silent for a couple of minutes longer before she finally speaks,  _ “I suppose I would… Have to see for myself if he truly feels as guilty as you claim he does. As for possibly casting further judgment on him well, depending on how truly guilty he feels, how genuine his remorse is, I could possibly do so, the severity of it being chosen by how real or how fake his emotions are. Should his words be true, the worst he would have to suffer is being made to remember the experience and pain he felt when my child hatched inside of him, on repeat, until I believe he has been punished enough. The worst though, should he lie or try to deceive me, would be him getting eaten alive by my children, with me using my magic to keep him alive so he experiences every single second of agony until he dies. However I could also not punish him, but at the very least give him a harsh verbal lashing.” _

Shion found himself gulping as he listened to the deity, paling a little when she spoke about what she would possibly do to Rou. God that was worse than anything Nezumi did to the humans he dragged back to the nest to be feasted on slowly.

Elyurias, upon seeing her son’s pale face, instantly moved to comfort him, bringing him into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder,  _ “I am sorry Shion. I didn’t mean to scare you. It seems I still have a lot of work to do on my temper and bloodlust.” _

Shion trilled softly,  _ “It’s okay mami. You are hardly the first bloodthirsty, angry, cruel, and sadistic being I have dealt with. I mean I’ve been living here with Nezumi for almost 4 or 5 months or so, and he’s about as obsessed with revenge as you are and with good reason too. You both lost your homes, your families, and your friends. The only difference is that he managed to escape the grasp of No.6 while you did not. However if Nezumi can change for the better, become less obsessed with revenge, and more focused on our growing family and community, then I have no doubt you will be able to as well. It will just take time is all. You were tortured for years mami. Nobody expects you to recover from that in a few weeks or months or even years. Right now all you need to do is recover physically and magically before anything else. After that, it will be baby steps to regain your mental stability.” _

The young fae pushes himself up a bit to press a kiss to her cheek,  _ “I’ll be with you every step of the way. I’ll make sure that you never ever suffer that way again. I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt you.” _

Elyurias chuckles at that, moving a hand up to stroke her child’s pure white hair,  _ “You are just beyond precious Shion. Such a fierce and brave little fae you are. You are too good for this wretched world we live in. If I could, I would steal you away in the dead of night, bring you to a forest somewhere far away from this parasitic city, and keep you there, safe and sound. I wish I had done so when you were a baby but I could not but oh how I wished. Shion, my Shion, my precious Aster. I won’t let your hands be drenched in any more blood than they already have been unless it is for feasting. You killed almost every single human in that facility when you rescued me, crushed them like the gnats they were. When I heard their cries of pain, agony, death, and despair I had never felt more alive. However knowing that it was my beloved child sentencing them to death was saddening, as you never should have known what it is like to take the life of another. No, my son. Should anyone try to take me from you, I will rip them apart with my bare hands or better yet capture them and force them to birth my children over and over again, my magic ensuring they stay alive during the process. I will force them to endure such agony until their minds and spirits break and they become empty husks, shadows of who they once were. Either that or I would force them to endure being eaten alive slowly, with strip after strip of flesh and muscle is torn off from their bones, force them to watch as I devoured their non-vital organs first before slowly eating away at the vital ones, leaving the heart for last. I would feed them to you my sweet one, as proof that I can and will protect you from all harm now, that  _ **_nothing will take you away from me again_ ** _.” _

Her grip on him tightens a little as she speaks, and Shion shivers a little at the scenes she describes. He couldn’t deny that his mouth watered at the thought of her feeding him like how a fae parent feeds their fledgling, the thought of devouring those disgusting humans slowly so they could feel every second of it until their last breaths. Shion whined softly, his hunger rising towards the surface. Elyurias chuckled again at that, holding him as close as possible, pressing his face into her neck.

_ “Such darkness inside of you my darling heir. I can sense your hunger through our bond. To think that my words have such a profound effect on you. Shhh, my child do not worry. I shall feed you. I do believe Nezumi brought back some rather delicious looking humans last night to be feasted on. I shall go move one of them to the feeding room so you can feast.” _

With that she gently guides him off her lap, resting him against the tree, stroking his cheek as she did,  _ “I shall return momentarily my sweet one.” _

With that she gets up and leaves, looking as graceful and deadly as she always did, even if she was wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. Magnolia insisted she wear human clothes as often as possible in the nest as to get used to the feel of them for when she would have to eventually go out and mingle with the humans of West Block. Shion watched her go, stomach starting to rumble now as his hunger hit him hard. It’s been a while since he ate human flesh. He really needed to eat them more often as he was pregnant with twins.

Thankfully Elyurias was not long, returning to him in a couple of minutes. He whines and makes grabby motions at her, causing her to laugh lightly and bend down to scoop him up into her arms,  _ “Such a spoiled little son I have~. However, I wouldn’t have you any other way.” _

She carries him to the feeding room with ease, her strength far surpassing that of Shion’s or even Nezumi’s due to her being an actual deity. Once inside she places him down ten feet away from his prey, cooing softly as she removes his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear so as to not get his clothes filthy when he eats. Shion whines and squirms in place, his hunger growing more and more at the sight of fresh meat. This earns him a light pinch on the ear, a warning for him to keep still. Once his clothes are off, Elyurias moves to pin his hair back so it didn’t get in his face while he feasted, stroking his cheeks when she finished.

_ “There we go, my sweet boy. You’re all ready to eat until your heart’s content. Feel free to get as messy as you want. I’ll clean it all up afterward.” _

The food in question, a large man who had done some rather horrific things to some of the children of West Block, had woken up and upon seeing the two faes (not that he knew they were), tried to attack them, only for the chains around his wrists that were bound to the floor stop him. Seeing the strange woman undress the younger male and even pin his hair back weirded him out, as she treated the kid like he was a doll or something. Of course, his opinions were quick to change when the woman called out to him, her voice songlike, soft, and filled with sadistic intent, dripping with malice.

“I see you are awake now. Good. Now my beautiful child can enjoy his meal to the fullest. That and the young children/young teens of West Block can enjoy not having to fear you grabbing them and raping them, only to hand them over to your buddies when you are finished, which leads to you wretched lot keeping those kids alive for days to use until you grow bored and kill them. Disgusting humans. Even when filled with nothing but rage, hatred, bloodlust, and the desire for revenge I never thought of hurting human children once. Their lives are precious, even if I despise the race they came from. However now… Now they can all rest easy knowing that you and your gang are off the streets, and I can rest easy knowing that my beloved little Shion.”

Here she bends down again to gently hold the boy to her, nuzzling his face and hair, a show of affection that he reciprocates, which freaks the man out even more.

“Is going to be full, providing his unborn children with the vital nutrients they need to grow and be healthy,” she gently tugs the boy’s hair to settle him down so she could finish speaking.

“Now then let us begin, shall we? Brace yourself human for my son is very, very,  _ very _ hungry right now and the sight of a live human in front of him is driving him insane with want. As for you my darling boy,” she whispers into Shion’s ear, speaking a language the guy could not understand,  _ “I want you to go as slow as possible, take the time to truly enjoy the meal. Go after his legs first so he can’t kick you. Be as messy as you want to be, but also go as slowly as you can.” _

Shion nods, red eyes glowing brightly, teeth sharpening until they were razor sharp and perfect for tearing flesh apart, nails sharpening and growing in length. The human man stared wide-eyed at the seemingly innocent boy who now looked more like a demon from hell.

Elyurias grins sadistically, raises her hand up, and snaps her fingers.

Nobody can hear the man’s screams, the room warded so that no sound escaped it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it is all over, the floor is covered with blood. Among the sea of red, the skeletal remains of what was once a human male lay stripped of muscle or tissue, broken and drained of the bone marrow within, the only things left of him besides a torn scalp of hair his eyes, which had been plucked out and placed to the side, and his heart, still warm and remaining so through the use of magic. The sound of a bone hitting the ground rings out, the marrow gone. Sitting above the broken bones is a blood-drenched Shion, who was moving to lick his fingers and hands clean when he was stopped by light-colored hands covering them. He looks to see who it was and sees him mami, who is looking down at him with pride before she moves to pick up one of the eyes and feeds it to him. Once he chews and swallows it, she gives him the other one.

When Shion finished swallowing the second eye, he grabs the heart and holds it up to her, wanting to share his meal with his mami. Elyurias gives him a kind smile and accepts the muscle, making quick work of it, consuming it in four large bites. Shion smiles angelically, looking very much like an angel, even when covered in blood.

Elyurias chuckles at the sight as she moves to pick her son up, carrying him out the room and to the bathroom so they could clean off,  _ “You are just adorable my little one. I don’t think I have ever seen someone look so innocent while drenched from head to toe in blood. Come now. Let’s get you cleaned off and into bed for a short nap.” _

Upon reaching the bathroom, she places Shion down under the showerhead, using that to rinse off the majority of the crimson life liquid that coated his frame like paint. Once she got rid of most of it, she drew a bath, making sure the water was the perfect temperature before getting Shion to get in. Elyurias grabs her son’s shampoo and squirts some on his head, placing the bottle back where it was once she was finished with it. From there, she gently rubs the shampoo through, the remaining blood easily rinsing away, staining the suds a light pink. Shion dunks his head, and when he comes back up, his hair is pure white once again. After that came the conditioner and then the body. Elyurias only did Shion’s back, as that was the hardest place to wash on your own. Once she was done, she handed him the sponge and left the bathroom to give him some privacy while she went to get his clothes and a fresh pair of underwear, changing her clothes in the process so she wasn’t covered in blood.

When Shion finished his bath, he found himself getting bundled up in a fluffy towel, a rare commodity to have in West Block. He flushes a bit when his mami dries him off, finding it a little embarrassing.

_ “No need to feel embarrassed Shion. I’m only drying you off. Need to make sure you are dry and warm so you don’t catch a cold. Can’t afford to get sick.” _

_ “Still embarrassing though mami. I’m 16 and expecting twins. I am not a child anymore.” _

_ “True but believe me once you hit your third trimester you will need all the help you can get as you won’t be able to bend over, won’t be able to carry stuff, it will be hard to walk, etc. Don’t worry though. I’ll be right there with you and hopefully, your mom will be too, if I somehow get her out of No.6.” _

This caught Shion’s attention, his head whipping around to look at her,  _ “My mom? You’re going to get my mom out of No.6?” _

Elyurias let out a laugh as she finished drying him, handing him his change of clothes which he quickly gets into before the slightly chilly air gets to him,  _ “Yes my flower, yes I am going to try to get her out of the city, just in case something goes wrong with our revenge. I do not wish for her to get caught in the crossfire, as she is just as precious to me as you are. She raised you into the person you are today. If any human deserves the honor of living amongst the fae it is her. While I can’t guarantee anything yet, I am working on it. However, what I can promise you Shion is that she will be here with you when it’s time for your babies to be born. I will make sure of that.” _

Shion felt tears come to his eyes, the thought of seeing his mom again filling him with joy. In a random act of excitement, he hugs Elyurias, face hidden in her chest.

_ “Thank you, Mami.” _

_ “Anything for my beautiful boy.” _

The two stand there hugging for a while longer, their bond bright and strong.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About another week later, Elyurias decided that it was time she visited the survivors of the forest down in the tunnels, as she needed to make sure they were there, that there were those that survived other than her precious Singer King, Nezumi. She announced her plan during dinner with the group at Inukashi’s hotel, as they had enough room for all of them. Magnolia was reasonably concerned that it might be a bit too soon, given that Rou lived there, the one that told No.6 about her, the one whose obsession with her led to the death of the majority of the Forest Folk, and killed almost every Singer, Nezumi being the sole survivor.

Elyurias understood Magnolia’s concern and welcomed it, giving the elderly fae the honor and respect she deserved for all she had done for her precious boys,  _ “I understand your concern Magnolia, however, I believe that this will aid my healing rather than hinder it, as once I reconnect with the survivors, the bonds that are reforged would help my mental stability, giving me more anchors than just Shion and Nezumi. I especially don’t want to risk using Shion too much, as he is pregnant and I fear that should I rely on him too much as a pillar of support, it could cause him distress, anxiety, stress; all of which could easily lead to him losing the babies. As for Nezumi, well… Given that he and I both want revenge on the city do you really think it’s a good idea for me to rely heavily on him as well?” _

Magnolia could not argue with that,  _ “I see… Then what about Rou? He will be there as he is one of the elders. How will you handle seeing him?” _

The smirk Elyurias had on her face sent shivers down everyone’s spines,  _ “Fear not my dear elder. Shion has already asked me something similar and I have given him my answer. I shall give Rou a chance to speak, to say what he wants to say. What he says and if he means it will determine if he is punished again for his actions against the Forest Folk and I, or if he is forgiven and allowed a second chance to prove himself worthy in my eyes.” _

Nobody dared to ask her what she would do as punishment, since something told the group that if they did, they would be regurgitating their dinner. Elyurias was truly changed by her time as No.6’s captive. While the Elyurias who raised and Blessed Shion as a baby was still there, there was also a much darker side, coiling underneath the surface, ready to strike like a cobra. This version of her was far crueler, sadistic, and bloodthirsty than the previous version.

They almost felt pity for the person who was the leader of this project, whoever gave the orders for the forest to be destroyed and the faes killed. Almost.

Inukashi decided to try and break the rather heavy mood hanging over everyone,  _ “So Shion. Rumor has it that you, Nezumi, and Elyurias are making plans to somehow get your mom out of No.6. Is that true?” _

They almost immediately got scolded by Maple for asking such a question, but Shion laughed and waved her off,  _ “It’s okay Maple I do not mind answering. Yes, Inukashi we are. While this wasn’t possible before, and risky enough for Nezumi to rescue me the first time, Mami is here with us now which makes things easier. Hopefully, we will be successful in the way we go about it as I would love nothing more than to see her again and for her to be here when her grandchildren are born. Plus she would be safe from the city.” _

Inukashi hummed and nodded along, thinking about something before nodding to themself,  _ “Well if that’s the case you probably will need time to either set up a room for her or to make one from scratch. She can stay here with me and the pack for the time being. Nobody would dare try to mess with her on my territory.” _

The young fae felt a shiver go down their spine at Shion’s lit up eyes,  _ “R-really?! You would be willing to do that Inukashi?! Oh, thank you so much! It would be a huge relief knowing that she would be safe and sound!” _

The hotel owner let out a yelp as they were dragged into a tight hug from the white-haired male,  _ “Okay okay I get it you’re a happy brat now get off me!” _

This had everyone laughing, the mood light once again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day found Shion, Nezumi, Elyurias, and Magnolia heading to the village in the tunnels. Maple was staying behind this time to both help look after Shionn and to spend time with Hawk, who had just that morning given her a bracelet he made by hand, the silver polished with runes carved into it, giving her protection from poisons and minor spells. It was a courtship gift, with Hawk asking Maple through the giving of the gift if he could court her. Ironically Maple had also made a courtship gift, one that she was intending to give to him. It was a dagger with leather wrapped around the handle, runes of power and strength carved into the blade. As a result of all this, her courtship gift ended up becoming her acceptance gift, which the one being courted would give to their suitor should they want to be courted by them. The two had blushes the whole time they were doing this.

Wanting to give her apprentice and Hawk time to be together as their courtship has begun, Magnolia decided to go to the tunnels alone this time. She was happy that the young fae found love and that the love was returned. Hawk was in his mid-twenties and Maple had just turned 19. The age gap was small when compared with how long a fae’s lifespan was. She prayed that those two would live a long happy life together.

As the four approached the ravine where the entrance to the tunnels was, the air became tense, as truth be told none of them knew how Elyurias was going to react to seeing Rou, not even the deity herself knew. All they could do was pray that Shion being there would help, as he was the best at soothing her when she got angry.

_ “We’re almost there,” _ Nezumi called out,  _ “Are you sure you want to do this Elyurias?” _

Elyurias appreciated his concern for her,  _ “Yes I am sure my dear king. Already I am feeling a bit lighter, my mind a bit clearer. I can sense them, sense the surviving Forest Faes. They are here and it fills me with joy to know that.” _

Nezumi nodded as they came to a stop at the edge of the ravine,  _ “I am happy to hear that. Now stick close to us while we travel through the tunnels as it can get very dark even with the fairy lights. Not to mention one wrong turn and you could easily become lost for ages.” _

_ “I understand.” _

With that, the four fly down to the entrance, Nezumi going in first, followed by Shion. Elyurias enters next, making sure her wings were retracted into her back, with Magnolia bringing up the rear to make sure the deity didn’t get lost. Elyurias noticed that what Nezumi said was true, that even with the fairy lights, it was still dark and hard to see what was ahead. However, Nezumi and Shion had been here many times already and knew the way by heart, guiding her through various tunnels, caverns, and passageways. Eventually, they reached the main cave, which looked the same as always. Above them, faes stopped doing whatever they were doing, seeing that it was the Unseelie King and his consort, Blessed Child Shion.

Sasori, upon seeing them entering the cavern, had some of the faes alert Rou of their guests and to tread very carefully, as the woman that was with them was none other than Elyurias. Seeing her walk behind Shion had whispers breaking out everywhere. One name rose above all else.

_ “Lady of the Forest.” _

Elyurias looked around, her heart feeling lighter with each face she saw of the surviving Forest Faes. Her people had lived, had survived. It was more than she could have ever hoped for.

As she looked around, Sasori and Autumn Winds approached them, Sasori taking the lead,  _ “Greetings friends. I hope your journey here was safe?” _

Shion gave the man a bright smile,  _ “Yes it was Sasori. I come bearing great news. Hawk and Maple have entered a courtship with one another!” _

This had applause and cheers ringing out, as faes entering a courtship was always something to celebrate.

Sasori gave him a soft smile,  _ “That is wonderful news Shion. May the two of them be blessed with an everlasting love.” _

And with that he became serious, this time addressing Elyurias,  _ “It is an honor to have you here with us Lady of the Forest. Many of us had feared you were lost after the death of our forest. To know you are alive and well, standing before us, has eased many of us and brought us hope. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask. We are at your service.” _

With that he bowed to her, followed by every other fae in the cavern.

Elyurias blinked before letting out a chuckle,  _ “Raise your head Sasori. There is no need to bow to me. If anything seeing all of you here has brought me hope, has eased my mind and worry that I would never be able to recover from what was done to me, that I would be lost in the darkness forever. Already I can feel them, feel those strained and tattered bonds I had with the Forest Faes start to heal. Being in your presence has already started mending them and hopefully, they will be fully healed soon.” _

Sasori rose from his bow as requested, followed by everyone else, the whispers breaking out again,  _ “I have sent word to Rou that you have arrived My Lady however before he gets here I must ask this. Should the children present be sent away and should we be prepared in case you snap?” _

It was clear he was tense about asking such a thing, so Elyurias sought to soothe that tension,  _ “I believe it may be best to send the children away, as I do not want to risk hurting them should I lose control. As for the second part of that question well… That all depends on how your elder answers. I have agreed to hear him out but I can promise nothing beyond that.” _

Sasori nodded,  _ “Understandable. I shall have the children sent away.” _

Almost as soon as the last child left, Rou’s voice rang out,  _ “It has been many years since I last saw you Elyurias. Even after all that time being held captive by the city, your beauty has not faded.” _

Elyurias huffed,  _ “Flattery will get you nowhere with me Rou. Now come on out and say your piece before I lose my temper.” _

As soon as she said that, the faes carrying Rou appeared, placing the elderly man down before them. Shion, Nezumi, and Magnolia bowed their heads in respect towards him, which he returned before refocusing on the deity,  _ “I am thankful that you have allowed me to have an audience with you Elyurias. Whatever shall come of this talk I will embrace with open arms, as there is nothing I don’t deserve to endure for my actions. I can only hope that when you leave here, it is with a lighter heart and mind.” _

  
The deity looked down at him, seeing the state her child left him in and felt no pity, only sick twisted satisfaction that he suffered so much,  _ “We shall see Rou. We shall see.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!! The next one will contain the talk between Elyurias and Rou, which I can't wait to write out!!
> 
> Also, Hawk and Maple have found love yay!! I decided that after all of this, those two deserved to have happiness and so they are now in a courtship!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well glad to get the prologue done. If anyone can guess who the baby that comforted Shion is you will get a cookie and cuddle time with the three mice Cravat, Tsukiyo, and Hamlet~!
> 
> Also, the song Elyurias sung to Shion is Sleepsong by Secret Garden. I thought it really fit.
> 
> The title of the fic are lyrics from Come Little Children by Erutan.


End file.
